


Good for you

by Accohen



Series: Cronicas Submissas [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Sub!Nico, dom!percy, dominação e submissão, sem mais tags para não dar spoiler, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico admitia, era um submisso; o clichê mais famoso e não se orgulhava. Gostava de ser protegido, de seguir ordens e não suportava decepcionar as pessoas. Tinha descoberto o termo ‘dominação e submissão’ por acaso na internet. Viu garotos sendo amarrados e se submetendo a outras pessoas sem pensar no próprio prazer. </p><p>Quem faria uma coisa daquela? </p><p>Aparentemente, ele faria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como ser um bom garoto

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. Sejam bem-vindos. 
> 
> Não sei exatamente porque decidi escrever uma história com essa temática. Foi em um momento em que me senti meio travada e pra extravasar decidi escrever algo que nunca tinha pensado em escrever antes.
> 
> Bem, aqui está.  
> Espero que vocês gostem. Boa leitura.

Nico admitia, era um submisso, o clichê mais famoso e não se orgulhava. Gostava de ser protegido, de seguir ordens e não suportava decepcionar as pessoas.

Ainda que o termo soasse pejorativo, tinha uma razão para o estereótipo se perdurar por tanto tempo, pois se ele era tão previsível assim, todos os outros caras também eram. Não que soubesse muito do assunto, tinha tido somente um dom até o momento. Tinha descoberto o termo ‘dominação e submissão’ por acaso anos atrás na internet e teve que testar por si mesmo.

Viu garotos sendo amarrados e se submetendo a outras pessoas sem pensar no próprio prazer. Quem faria uma coisa daquela?

Aparentemente, ele faria.  

Era por isso que havia acatado a sugestão de suas irmãs. Se quisesse encontrar o dominador de seus sonhos deveria sair de casa e socializar, se não nunca se livraria de velhos hábitos. A faculdade tinha sido uma boa opção onde elas e Jason, seu antigo dom, poderiam protegê-lo. Seria até engraçado se isso não fosse tão frustrante. Jason não tinha mais poder sobre ele, mais ainda agia como se tivesse. Sempre era o primeiro a vir em seu socorro, o maior empata-foda que ele já havia visto.

Nico jurava que Jason tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido, que sentia o cheiro de homem a quilômetros de distância. Não que estivesse reclamando. Adorava essa imagem de cavalheiro na armadura brilhante mais do que gostaria de admitir, entretanto não era a única coisa que procurava em um homem. Queria ser controlado, que lhe dessem ordens, que lhe amarassem ao pé da cama, o espancasse até que ele chorasse e não lhe permitissem qualquer chance de escape.

Queria se sentir preso e seguro.

Deveria ser por isso que Nico deixou que suas irmãs o convencessem.

Olhou o relógio na parede e xingou. Já estava atrasado. Não conseguiria explicar o mal-estar que lhe dava ao decepcionar pessoas. Mas precisava fazer isso. Passou o creme em suas pernas e coxas e usou a lamina, tentando retirar todos os pelos de seu corpo. Nem mesmo seu membro iria escapar. Jason não costumava se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Fazia isso porque suas irmãs haviam lhe dito que um bom submisso deveria estar preparado para o que seu dono pedisse.

Mordeu os lábios e segurou seu membro ereto, em permanente estado de rigidez. Três dias. Três dias tortuosos sem ninguém para proibi-lo, era a maior quantidade de tempo que havia ficado sem gozar. Só havia se tocado para se limpar e ir ao banheiro, ignorando todo o resto.

Era uma pena, agora todo seu esforço e dedicação seria jogado ralo abaixo.

Apertou um pouco o mais o volume entre suas pernas e moveu sua mão rapidamente, o suficiente para sentir aquela pontada de dor que precisava e puxou suas bolas para baixo com a outra, as sentindo se contrair e um gemido sair de seus lábios sem seu consentimento.

Largou seu pênis imediatamente e observou seus quadris se remexerem sem sua permissão. O membro se contraiu e contorceu até que sem nenhum toque, finos fios de sêmen escorreram pela extensão de seus pênis e se misturaram a agua, descendo pelo ralo.

Nico era um bom garoto.

Um orgasmo arruinado não poderia ser chamado de orgasmo. Podia?

Tinha decido que não. 

Voltou a pegar a gilete e tirou os poucos pelos em seu peito e abdômen, finalmente respirando fundo e apontando a lamina para o meio de suas pernas. Depilou a virilha, de baixo das bolas, ao redor e as puxou para baixo, tirando todo o pelo do escroto e depois as empurrando cima para depilar onde as bolas antes estavam.

— Hmm... — suspirou. Aquilo não estava dando certo. Suas bolas começavam a inchar novamente e seu pênis enrijecer. Abriu o chuveiro e colocou na agua fria. _putaquep_... pelo menos tinha dado certo. Passou a gilete pelo o períneo e seguiu para o ânus, retirando os pelos rapidamente e passando os dedos para ter certeza, sem resistir, massageando sua entrada.

Sim! Era o suficiente, bons garotos não se tocavam. Não precisava se torturar ainda mais. Olhou para baixo e chegou onde tinha evitado, seu pênis estava a um passo de se tornar duro novamente. Não que tivesse com o que se preocupar, era tão pequeno e fino que não estaria com muitos problemas se se apressasse.

Tudo bem, ele conseguia.

Passou um pouco de sabonete para ter certeza que a lamina deslizaria e moveu a gilete de baixo para cima, cuidadosamente, até onde o pelo acabava e foi dando a volta no membro até que mais nenhum pelo restasse.

Não era surpresa que estava completamente ereto novamente. _Idiota_ , zombou de si mesmo. Sabia que era masoquista, mas não a ponto de ferir algo tão precioso a ele.

Vivendo e aprendendo, não?

— Nico, para de bater uma e sai desse quarto. Estamos atrasadas! — Bianca gritou da porta da suíte.

Ah! Como se não tivesse sido ideia dela e de Hazel.

Bianca sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo.

Se secou rapidamente, passou um hidratante para combater a cocheira, como indicado por elas e se trocou, andando para a porta de saída de modo estranho, sentindo falta de seus pelos.

Era uma sensação deferente do que havia experimentado antes, sua pele estava mais sensível e a textura parecia mais suave, mais macia, como a pele de uma garota.

Talvez devesse ter pensado mais antes de acabar tudo com Jason, mas não teve coragem de falar com ele, não depois do que havia acontecido. Estando sozinho não fez mais do que se provocar e ficar sem gozar por alguns dias, isso é, porque sem a presença de outra pessoa com ele era perigoso continuar fazendo como estava acostumado.

Ignorou esse pensamento antes que corasse e entrou no carro no banco de trás, enquanto Bianca dava partida, os levando em direção a faculdade e trocava um olhar conhecedor com Hazel.

Não era sempre que Bianca se dava o trabalho de leva-lo para a faculdade. Ela tinha dito que queria memorizar esse momento magico.

Tinha dó da pessoa que mexesse com aquelas garotas. 

— Então, Nico. Você está pronto? — Bianca perguntou, o olhando pelo espelho do carro.

— Não.

O que Bianca esperava que ele falasse. Que nunca esteve mais ansioso em toda sua vida, que apenas o pensamento de Percy o rejeitar na frente da faculdade inteira fazia suas entranhas se revirarem?

As garotas riram e balançaram a cabeça, o olhando afeiçoadamente. Pelo menos ainda as teria quando voltasse para casa chorando e deprimido. A pergunta importante era porque deixava que fizessem isso com ele. Nem precisaria estar ali se não fosse tão covarde; havia se encontrado com Percy naquele dia e deixado que ele o abraçasse e o beijasse no rosto, mas quando o momento havia chegado, fugiu como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas e deixou a oportunidade passar.

Exatamente como todos os dias do último ano e meio.

Talvez não quisesse tanto assim um Dominador. O time de vôlei, seus amigos e sua família era o suficiente para ocupar seus dias e, quando tudo isso falhava, seus dedos davam conta.

Não precisava e nunca precisou de ninguém para se sentir bem.

Não, ele não precisava.

Não seria um cara forte e dominante que faria o vazio nas noites frias e solitárias desaparecerem. Ele não precisava de ordens para ter prazer ou gozar, ou até... não gozar. O que era só uma fantasia. Mesmo que todas as suas milhares de fantasias fossem protagonizadas por Percy Jackson, capitão de natação medalhista, formado em biologia marinha e seu atual parceiro nas aulas de literatura clássica.

Claro, como se em alguma realidade Percy aceitaria domina-lo e ser seu dono, ser seu mestre. É obvio que Nico não precisava de tudo isso, mas seria uma mudança agradável ser segurado enquanto gozasse, ouvindo o quão bom garoto era. Ou pet. Gostasse mais desse termo.

Então porque tinha ficava tantos anos ao lado de Jason?

O que não entendia era como suas irmãs esperavam que ele, de repente, falasse com Percy.

Era exatamente por esse motivo que Nico espiava Percy com suas irmãs.

— Vai, Nico. Você consegue. — Hazel disse ao lado de Bianca. As duas o seguravam pelo braço, prestes a empurrá-lo para o meio do pátio onde Percy e seus amigos estavam. — Ele está há cinco passos. Não deve ser tão difícil assim. Vocês têm várias aulas juntos.

Era verdade. Percy se sentava todos os dias em sua mesa e lhe dizia ‘bom dia’ com aquele injuriante sorriso simpático e o provocava a cada oportunidade possível, ainda que sempre pedisse desculpas com um abraço apertado e um beijo demorado no rosto. Ou nos lábios... Nico não conseguia responder ou sequer se mover. Ficava vermelho, gaguejava e a oportunidade era perdida. 

No momento, Percy se sentava em uma das de mesas no pátio da faculdade com Annabeth, Luke, Selena e Grover. Ele segurava no ombro de Annabeth e sorria de algo que Luke havia dito. Típico.

Respirou fundo.

Não podia ser tão difícil assim, certo?

— Isso é para o seu bem.

Então, as duas em um esforço único, o empurram. Nico caiu no chão aos pés de Percy e seus livros se espalharam.

Ótimo, não poderia ficar melhor.

— Você está bem? — Uma voz veio do alto. 

No entanto era difícil pensar com aquela coisa longa e grossa encoberta pelo jeans bem a sua frente. Balançou a cabeça para apagar aqueles pensamentos, mas só conseguiu ficar com tontura.

Deuses, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Realmente não podia acreditar. Estava ajoelhado no meio das pernas de Percy em público com o rosto a centímetros de seu membro que daquele angulo parecia feliz em vê-lo.

Era um dejavu. Nico quase não se conteve com a vontade de dedilhar o contorno do volume a sua frente.

Quase. 

Seu rosto esquentou e Percy falou com uma voz bem-humorada.

— Você parece estar numa situação complicada.

Percy tinha acabado de fazer uma... piada?

Nico olhou para cima e viu que Percy pela primeira não sorria. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha, mas não chegava a ser seria. Continuou encarando os olhos verdes e teve vontade de se curvar e fazer tudo o que Percy mandasse. A humilhação seria bem-vinda só pela oportunidade de ter a atenção de Percy dirigida só para ele. Só mais um pouco.

— Eu? Hm... estou bem... — _Senhor_. Era o que queria dizer. Mas antes que isso acontecesse juntou seus livros e se colocou de pé, observando o grupinho que parecia o analisar como se ele fosse um animal de circo.

Percy continuou com um braço em volta de Annabeth e com o outro em cima da mesa segurando um pedaço de papel.

Ele era um idiota.

Outra coisa tomou sua atenção em seguida. Agora que podia observar, Percy segurava um de seus cartões de... de jogos sexuais. Tinha sido uma brincadeira entre seus amigos. Aquele dizia ‘Dê uma chupada’.

O cartão não dizia onde.

Tinha parecido inocente o suficiente quando o deram. Agora, não tinha tanta certeza.

Olhou mais uma vez para Percy e viu o sorriso torto que se formava.

Ele estava tão encrencado.

Pigarreou, limpando a garganta e sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais.

— Então... chupada? Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo. — Percy disse.

— Você não viu nada. — Nico disse. Arregalou os olhos e tampou o rosto com os livros, se escondendo atrás deles. — E--eu... me desculpe. Com licença.

— Hey! Aonde voc--

Nico não esperou para saber o que Percy diria, provavelmente algo ofensivo. Se virou e caminhou em passos largos para seu armário no fim do corredor, torcendo para que ninguém o seguisse.

— Ah! Aqui está você.

Nico se virou rapidamente vendo Percy vir pelo mesmo corredor e pôs em pratica sua última tentativa de fuga. Deu as costas para o pátio e colocou a mochila no ombro, mas então estava cercado. Uma das mãos de Percy tocou em seu rosto e a outra em sua cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

Percy tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, algo entre pensativo e preocupado.

— Você esqueceu uma coisa.

Percy pegou em seus cabelos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, beijou seu pescoço até encontrar uma veia e finalmente... o chupou. Ele o segurou com mais firmeza e afundou os dentes em sua carne até que o sangue subisse à superfície.

— Ah... — Nico se esqueceu de tudo e deixou sua mochila cair no chão junto com seus livros no momento em que Percy segurou em seus braços e delicadamente os prendeu acima de sua cabeça, o pressionando contra o armário com seu corpo definido e uma perna se enfiou entre as suas, massageando o suficiente para mantê-lo excitado e imobilizado.

Ele iria gozar.

A qualquer momento.

E então, entendeu.

O cartão.

 _Ele não acreditava_.

— Agora, vejamos... você tinha alguma coisa para me dizer.

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Percy escorregou seus lábios e encontrou o outro lado do pescoço de Nico, dando o mesmo tratamento, só o soltando quando Nico se contraiu e gemeu, soltando aquele pequeno ‘ah...’ e se esfregou a Percy, sentindo suas pernas falharem.

— Eu pude te ver atrás da arvore. Você e suas irmãs não são muito discretos.

— Eu--não. Não consigo respirar. — Nico disse gaguejando em um só fôlego, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás, a batendo contra os armários.

De novo falava a coisa errada.

Não podia ter uma crise logo agora.

— Ehm... desculpa. Pensei que... — Percy deu um passo para trás e como se um trem o atropelasse, Nico abriu os olhos e esticou seus dedos, segurando em Percy. Ele nunca mais o largaria.

— Não! Não é isso! Você me surpreendeu. Nossa! Eu não esperava... e depois você...

— Sim? — Percy continuava parado deixando que ele o segurasse, paciente e gentil.

Nico piscou, esfregando os olhos.

Não, não era uma miragem. Percy ainda estava ali, bem à sua frente com o mesmo sorriso torto e olhos verdes.

Era sua chance, precisava dizer agora ou nunca diria.

— Eu quero ser seu escravo. — disse e observou. Percy enrugou a testa e se aproximou mais dele, como se quisesse ouvir melhor. Nico, então, fechou os olhos e continuou. — Eu quero ser seu submisso. Quero que você me foda, que use brinquedos, que me marque, que me faça gozar e que não me deixe gozar. Quero que você me tranque em castidade e me torture por dias sem orgasmo e depois diga que eu sou um bom garoto, um bom escravo e um bom pet.

— Você está brincando! Isso é sério? Tipo, BDSM? — Percy perguntou, voltando a dizer bem-humorado.

— ’Tá mais para D/s - dominação e submissão. — Nico abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que isso nunca daria certo. 

Pegou sua mochila do chão e passou por debaixo dos braços de Percy.

— Calminha ai! Você me pegou desprevenido! — Percy o segurou pelos ombros, o prendendo novamente. —Essa é a fantasia de qualquer cara, mas você tem me dar um tempo.

— Está tudo bem. Você não precisa dizer nada. Já teve sua diversão. — Nico tentou se afastar e lá estava Percy novamente, o segurando.

— Eu estou falando sério! Esse sábado, no meu apartamento.

— Tudo o que você quiser, Percy. — sussurrou derrotado.

— As sete. Me prometa.

Nico quase recuperou suas esperanças, mas era melhor não criar expectativas.

Olhando para o chão, concordou com a cabeça dessa vez se desvencilhando das mãos de Percy e sentindo uma sensação estranha no meio do estomago.


	2. Como ser um Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vocês vão nessa manhã? 
> 
> Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, então vou postar um a cada semana.  
> Isso vai ser uma serie, uma longa, se eu conseguir escrever tudo o que quero.
> 
> Boa leitura.
> 
> PS: Texto em itálico no começo é uma cena do passado.

_— Você tem certeza que é aqui, Jason? Isso é muito estranho. — Percy disse parado em frente a uma casa pequena no subúrbio da cidade. Não era a pior casa daquele bairro, mas também não era a melhor. Era suspeito, se algum lhe perguntasse, sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. — Eu nem sei o que a gente está fazendo aqui._

_— É uma surpresa. Vamos, entre. É seguro, eu juro. — Percy não se sentia bem com aquilo. Jason costumava ser seu amigo antes dele ir para a Europa, mas agora não tinha certeza. Alguma coisa no rosto de Jason o deixava inquieto._

_Percy olhou para Annabeh e Luke que estavam ao lado dele e os loiros deram de ombros, sem falar nada. Ele decidiria se eles entrariam ou não._

_— Tudo bem, mas se você estiver aprontando alguma coisa..._

_— Fica frio. Você não confia em mim? — Percy não respondeu e Jason se virou antes que ele pudesse, abrindo a porta da casa e os levando para dentro de uma sala e logo em seguida por outra porta a menos cinco passos, a direita, a abrindo e mostrando uma cena que parecia ter saído diretamente de suas fantasias mais pervertidas._

_Um garoto de pele morena-oliva e cabelos negros e cumpridos estava pendurado ao teto por cordas e tiras de couro que seguravam seus braços abertos, algemas de couro prendiam suas pernas abertas junto a correntes pesadas ao chão, uma mordaça cobria sua boca e uma venda pesada de couro cobria seus olhos._

_O garoto era a coisa mais bonita que Percy já havia visto, mas dessa vez Jason havia exagerado. Se Jason havia se metido com o tipo errado de pessoa e agora queria que ele fizesse seu trabalho sujo por ele, Jason estava muito enganado._

_— Tudo bem, esse é o momento que eu me viro, saio por essa porta e finjo que não vi nada?_

_— O que? Não! — Jason disse gargalhando e sorrindo. — Esse é o momento que você se diverte._

_— Você não pode estar falando sério. Isso é tortura! Olha para ele? Ele parece... parece um escravo--_

_— Escravo sexual? Sim, ele é meu submisso._

_— Eu não vou fazer isso. Ele não parece capaz de consentir com nada._

_— É completamente o contrário. Ele já consentiu. Ele faz o que eu mando._

_— Não, Jason. Eu não vou fazer isso._

_Era o que ele tinha dito, mas então porque Percy ainda estava lá olhando para aquele garoto amarrado e indefeso querendo fazer exatamente o que Jason o pedia. Sentia sua boca encher de agua e vontade de ver se a pele do garoto era tão macia quando parecia._

_— Vamos lá, Percy. Só um toque. — Jason segurou a mão de Percy e a levou ao rosto do garoto, a escorregando pelo pescoço arqueado e os cabelos que eram muito mais sedosos do que Percy pensava._

_Percy viu o garoto arquejar e abrir as pernas, praticamente o convidando._

_— Vamos, vá em frente. Isso parece alguém que não consente para você?_

_É verdade, o garoto parecia gostar do que Percy fazia._

_Percy levantou sua outra mão e acariciou suavemente os mamilos erriçados, os beliscando em seguida. O garoto deixou a cabeça cair para trás e gemeu por trás da mordaça._

_Ele queria ouvir mais._

_— Qual é o nome dele? — Perguntou. Não se sentia confortável em continuar o chamando de ‘garoto’._

_— Nico. Mas ele atende pelo nome que você quiser chamar._

_Percy se voltou para Jason, desconfiado e não gostando nenhum pouco do tom de voz de Jason. Todos mereciam respeito, não importava o que ou como eles se comportasse._

_Voltou a olhar para Nico e viu como ele respirava rápido. Tirou a mordaça da boca de Nico e o viu tomar grandes fôlegos, como se não houvesse ar suficiente em seus pulmões._

_— Shhh... está tudo bem. Respire. — Percy disse e segurou na cintura de Nico, o beijando suavemente, encostando seus lábios devagar._

_Nico parou de respirar por um momento e deixou que o ar saísse de uma vez, abrindo os lábios e oferecendo sua boca a Percy._

_— Muito bom. — Percy disse e fez o mesmo. Abriu os lábios, lambeu os de Nico e deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Nico devagar, sem querer assusta-lo, encaixando suas bocas preguiçosamente._

_Hmmm, ele gostava disso. Alguém que se entrega e deixa o controle para outra pessoa em seu estado mais indefeso e vulnerável. Realmente gostava. E já que podia fazer o que quisesse, escorregou sua mão pelo corpo de Nico e tirou a sunga de couro que cobria suas partes, as apalpando sem presa._

_Mas... isso podia ser possível?_

_Abandonou a boca de Nico, ouvindo um choramingo e olhou para baixo, encantado. Aquele era o menor pênis que já tinha visto, o falo e suas pequenas bolas cabiam na palma de sua mão._

_Precisava ver de perto._

_Pegou uma cadeira que estava encostada perto da cama e se sentou no meio das pernas de Nico, as abrindo um pouco mais. Roçou a pontinha da cabeça pequena e lisinha com um dedo e massageou com dois o resto da extensão, era inacreditável._

_Nico se contorceu todo, choramingando e gemendo e voltou a relaxar sob seus dedos._

_Ah, se não era a coisa mais bonitinha que ele já havia visto._

_Desamarrou as tiras de couro que prendiam as pernas de Nico. uma por uma, e as colocou em cima de seus ombros, segurando Nico pela bunda empinada e macia, o lambendo de baixo a cima, torturosamente devagar._

_Percy não pode mais se segurar. Sugou Nico para dentro de sua boca e o chupou como se fosse um pirulito e duas balas gostosas e firmes. Chupou, chupou e chupou até que o corpo de Nico começasse a tremer descontrolado. Então se levantou e o segurou pelas costas, fazendo Nico enrolar as pernas em volta dele, desamarrando suas mãos e o colocando sentado em seu colo._

_— Você quer que eu te foda, hmm? Você vai sentir por dias. Vai ser tão bom. Ah, se vai._

_Percy voltou a beijar Nico e procurou atrás, achando a entrada aberta e já lubrificada, só esperando por ele._

_— Oh, você se preparou mim? Se preparou sabendo que um estranho iria te foder forte e rápido, te usando feito um boneco sujo e velho? — Percy sentiu Nico tencionando e rebolando em seus dedos, com a cabeça jogada para trás e respirando rápido, pronto para gozar a qualquer momento. — Então você realmente gosta disso, de ser tratado feito uma vadia e ser obrigado a fazer tudo o que te mandam?_

_— Sim, senhor. — Nico disse finalmente, com a voz baixa e rouca, respeitosa, como se não estivesse acostumado a falar muito._

_— Tudo bem, vamos fazer o seguinte. Você segura nos meus ombros e relaxa. Eu faço o resto._

_Nico acenou, ainda com a venda e tateou até encontra-los, se mantendo relaxado e com as pernas abertas, de costas contra seu peito e sentando em seu coloco. Percy tateou o interior de seus bolsos e achou uma camisinha, abrindo rapidamente seu zíper e a colocando._

_— Certo. Agora preciso que você respire fundo._

_Nico fez. Ele respirou e no próximo instante uma cabeça gorda roçava sua entrada, a maior que ele já tinha sentindo. Não ia entrar, ele tinha certeza. Essa cara iria o arrebentar e o deixar aberto para sempre, mas então a cabeça forçou e entrou, o abrindo e o fazendo gritar como ele nunca tinha feito antes._

_— Ah! Bem assim, se abra para mim. Só mais um pouco, eu sei que você consegue._

_Tudo bem, Nico conseguia._

_Percy colocou uma de suas pernas no ombro dele e Nico se sentiu delatando devagar, cada empurrão levando Percy para mais fundo, encontrando sua próstata no processo. Ele iria gozar, rápido e forte, nunca antes com só um pênis dentro dele para ajudar._

_— Senhor, por favor. — Sussurrou, envergonhado. Era a primeira vez que pedia por qualquer coisa, seu trabalho ali era agradar e não ser agradado._

_— Você quer gozar? Quer que eu toque nessa coisa pequeninha no meio das suas pernas ou quer gozar só no meu pau? Tão gostoso, gatinho._

_Oh, ninguém antes havia o chamado de gatinho. Nem com tanto carinho e desejo na voz._

_Iria gozar a qualquer momento, agora._

_— No... no seu... — Mas já era tarde, Percy segurou em sua cintura, fazendo o resto de seu membro entrar e o acertar em cheio._

_— Oh, olhe para isso, gatinho. Eu não sabia que uma coisa tão pequena poderia produzir tanta porra. — E Nico fez outra vez, porque Percy pediu que ele fizesse. Olhou para baixo e viu seu membro espasmando e gozando, sem ajuda alguma, só com Percy se movendo devagar dentro dele, continuando a acertar sua próstata repetidamente._

_Nico se encostou no peito de Percy e deixou que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse, roçando em sua próstata sensível e dolorida e o abraçando pela cintura, bem apertado._

_Soltou um choramingo de dor e fechou os olhos, deixando que a dor o levasse mais longe, enquanto Percy pulsava e se esvaziava na camisinha._

_..._

_— Isso foi tão excitante! — Percy escutou Annabeth dizer ao fundo._

_— É, totalmente valeu a pena vir só para olhar. — Luke concordou._

_— Agora que vocês já tiveram sua diversão... — Foi a vez de Jason dizer. Escutou passos pelo assoalho velho e uma porta bater. Entretanto nada disso era importante, Nico dormia, já limpo e com uma coberta em cima dele, respirando calmamente em seus braços._

_Nico realmente era um anjo se seu sobrenome realmente estivesse certo._

_Nico di Ângelo. Tão poético._

_Agora como Percy nunca havia ouvido falar sobre o caçula da família, não sabia. Deveria estar muito distraído esses últimos anos para notar, era a única explicação para perder tudo isso a sua frente._

_— Eu posso falar com você? — Jason disse da porta, o chamando para a sala. Tirou os braços que estavam em volta de Nico e se levantou sem fazer barulho, seguindo Jason pela sala até a cozinha._

_— E então? — disse se sentando._

_— Eu preciso que você cuide dele. — Jason olhou para baixo e jogou fora a agua que bebia distraidamente._

_— Cuidar dele? Eu nem conheço ele. Acabei de chegar da Europa e ainda nem desfiz as malas. Como eu poderia cuidar de uma criança? Ele não tem família?_

_— Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Ele tem família, ainda que seja pior ainda. Quero que você seja o dominante dele. E ele não é uma criança, tem dezenove anos._

_— Dezenove, quase um menor de idade...e eu? Um dominador? Tipo... chicote, couro e dominação? Dominação de verdade? Não, muito obrigado._

_— Por favor, Percy. É muito importante para mim. Ele é tão influenciável e inocente. Eu não quero deixa-lo sozinho. Por favor, pelo menos seja amigo dele. Tente o conhecer um pouco. Vocês podem ser amigos, não podem?_

_Percy pensou um pouco._

_Isso ele podia fazer._

_Não era a primeira vez que protegia alguém de outras pessoas ou delas mesmas._

_— Tudo bem, eu posso falar com ele. Mas é só o que eu posso prometer._

_— Muito obrigado! Você não vai se arrepender._

_Era o que esperava._

-x-

Percy não sabia quanto tempo ainda aguentaria. Endireitou as calças de forma confortável e arrumou os cabelos antes de entrar na sala. Parou no meio da passagem e observou a imagem que lhe era oferecida.

Lá estava ele, o pequeno e inocente Nico que corava ao menor elogio e que sempre se oferecia para ajudar. Ah, tão doce e adorável. Tão jovem. Jovem demais para o que suas fantasias insistiam em lhe mostrar, mesmo que ele soubesse que Nico deveria fazer coisa pior com Jason. Se sentia culpado apenar por pensar. Não importava quantas bocas ou mãos estivessem interessadas em ajuda-lo, nada tirava Nico de sua cabeça.

Das duas.

Talvez se pedisse com jeitinho, Nico o ajudaria.

Aproveitou seu atraso e contemplou por só mais um momento a cena sem que Nico percebesse sua presença. Não queria fazer o garoto corar, gaguejar ou se esconder atrás de livros.

Bem, talvez a parte de corar não fosse tão ruim assim.

Nico se inclinava sobre a mesa ao lado da qual costumavam ocupar e falava com Cecil, compenetrado. Tinha o quadril para cima e arrebitava a bunda redonda e firme, se apoiando com um pé no chão e depois mudando de lado, como se estivesse cansado de ficar em pé, quase ritmicamente.

Hmmm. Arrumou as calças novamente e se aproximou de Nico, o segurando pela cintura suavemente. Suspirou. Nico imediatamente parou de se mover.

Ah, assim estava melhor, dessa forma não ficaria tentado a espalmar aquela bundinha gostosa.

— P-percy? — Nico gaguejou e ficou quieto por um momento e então relaxou. Não foi a reação que esperava.

Jurava que havia escutado um gemido.

Haviam feito um bom progresso até ali.

— Garotos bonitos não devem empinar a bunda por aí. — Percy acariciou a cintura de Nico, por cima das roupas largas por mais um momento e o soltou, sentindo a falta do corpo quente e pequeno junto ao seu.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Nico endireitou a coluna e escondeu o rosto, se recusando a olhar para ele e se focando em Cecil.

— Não estava empinando nada. — Disse ainda olhando para Cecil. — Odeio quando você faz isso.

— Eu sei. Me desculpe. — Nico olhou para ele e franziu a testa, emburrado. — De verdade.

Mas, então, Percy sorriu. Abraçou Nico, o virando de frente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Nico guinchou quando foi levantado do chão e bateu em seus ombros até que ele o soltasse.

— Pronto. Não foi tão ruim assim.

— Seu idiota! Porque--

— Se os dois pombinhos já terminaram, podemos começar a aula.

Percy sorriu mais. Amava aquele professor. Podia ver o sorriso disfarçado por detrás dos óculos finos.

— Me desculpe, professor Hale. — Disse sem se sentir nenhum pouco arrependido. Se colocou ao lado de Nico que já estava sentado, tentando parecer invisível, e colocou um dos braços em volta do corpo menor, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto de Nico.

— Você poderia, por favor... não se sentar tão perto? — Nico sussurrou olhando para frente com o rosto ainda corado, não parecendo tão incomodado assim. Pelo menos para Percy.

Tão lindo.

— Eu preciso. Esqueci meu livro em casa. — Ou talvez os tivesse deixado de propósito.

Para provoca-lo ainda mais, abaixou a cabeça e fingiu olhar para o capítulo de hoje que parecia ser sobre algum escritor alemão. Geralmente, estaria interessado, mas ficar perto de Nico e sentir o cheiro de sua pele parecia mais interessante.

Abaixou só mais um pouco a cabeça e roçou o nariz atrás das orelhas pequenas de Nico, bem atrás da nuca, onde o cabelo começava a ficar ralo e a pele morena se mostrava macia e cheirosa. Hmmm.

— Percy.

Ah, isso foi um gemido com certeza.

Doce.

Colocou a mão no meio suas próprias pernas e pigarreou, se afastando milimetricamente e tentando se concentrar no livro. Nico suspirou e relaxou o corpo mais uma vez, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Paraiso.

-x-

Assim que o professor havia saído da sala, Nico juntou seus livros e se levantou, se dirigindo para fora da sala o mais rápido que pode. Percy se levantou junto e jurava que viu as pernas de Nico bambearem. Correu até a porta e segurou frouxamente no braço de Nico antes que ele pudesse fugir.

Se Nico quisesse, poderia ter se soltado, mas o que fez foi parar e se virar para encara-lo, questionador.

— Ei, você nem vai me dar um abraço de despedida, gatinho?

— Eu não sou seu gatinho. — Nico revirou os olhos.

 _Mas podia ser_.

Nico o olhou desconfiado novamente e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo e se afastando rapidamente pelo corredor.

Bem, foi bom enquanto durou.

Saiu da sala e andou a passos lentos pelos corredores agora vazios. Havia um motivo para ter escolhido as últimas aulas possíveis. Talvez tenha sido porque queria conhecer quem era realmente Nico di Ângelo. Ele podia ter o tocado e o fez feito gemer, mas não parecia o suficiente para assumir uma responsabilidade desse tamanho. Pelo menos para ele. Essa era a única exceção que o tirariam da cama antes do meio-dia dia, com exceção dos treinos de natação.

Algum tempo depois entrou no pátio sem cobertura e viu seus amigos onde haviam combinado de os encontrar. Mas porque ainda eram seus amigos, não sabia. Luke era um engenheiro. Grover, agrônomo. Annabeth, arquiteta e Selena, estilista. Com o tempo cada um deles foi encontrando seu próprio caminho, mas por algum motivo tinham decidido ir para a mesma universidade.

Vai entender.

— Finalmente o filho renegado volta à casa. — Luke zombou, indicando o lugar entre ele e Annabeth.

Percy suspirou e se sentou, sem dizer nada.

Sério, porque ainda se dava ao trabalho?

— Percy estava com o namorado. — Annabeth disse sem tirar os olhos do celular.

— Não deixe Jason te escutar. Se não Percy vai ter que lutar pela virtude do garoto. — Grover disse coçando a barba numa tentativa de figura pensadora.

— Eu gostaria de ver isso. — Annabeth disse e ainda sem tirar os olhos do celular, beijou Percy no rosto e colocou a mão dele sobre o ombro dela.

Annabeth insistia nesses atos de afeto em público. Deveria ser para esconder as escapadas com Thalia e Reyna.

Depois ele que era o medroso.

— Você não tem o que falar. — Percy sentiu a necessidade de se defender.

— Não sou eu que vivo com cara de cachorro abandonado.

— Desculpe interromper a construtiva conversa de vocês, mas Nico está atrás daquela arvore com as irmãs Di Ângelo. — Selena indicou com o olhar, gentilmente. Percy virou a cabeça e sorriu. Era fofo. Escondido feito uma garota espiando a paquera.

Realmente fofo.

— Oh, isso vai ser tão divertido! — Luke exclamou animado, mas antes que ele pudesse levantar, Percy o segurou pelos ombros, o forçando para baixo. Percy não deixaria que estragassem suas chances. Havia levado um longo tempo e torturante esforço para chegar até aquele ponto onde Nico finalmente começava a confiar nele e o levar a sério. Não seria um cara ciumento que estragaria tudo.

Agora de quem Luke sentia ciúme era outra história.

— Não se atreva, Luke. Você não quer que eu conte pra Thalia, quer?

— Você não se atreveria! — Luke colocou a mão no peito e jogou a cabeça para trás. — Não é? — Ele então olhou para Percy com os olhos mais inocentes que ele já tinha visto. Percy tentou segurar a risada, mas quando ouviu o resto de seus amigos, riu junto.

— Estou falando sério, Luke! Vocês também. Se eu ver alguma coisa estranha...

— Ah, qualé! Sou seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. — Luke se inclinou como se fosse lhe contar um segredo e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Sei que você se divertiu naquela noite.

Não. Percy não iria pensar nisso. Estava tentando ser uma pessoa melhor e convencer Jason que merecia conquistar Nico.

Jason era pior do que um cão de guarda.

— Jason é meu melhor amigo. Grover é meu melhor amigo. Você, nem tanto.

— Assim você machuca meus sentimentos. Mas eu te perdoo. Prefiro ser a melhor foda do que o melhor amigo.

— Meus Deuses, Luke! Eu não sei como a Thalia te aguenta. — Percy coçou os olhos inconformado e quando os abriu lá estava Nico. Ele se ajoelhava no meio de suas pernas com o rosto rosado há poucos sentimentos de seu pau e a boca aberta soltando baforadas de ar quente diretamente em sua virilha. Ah, mas o olhar no rosto de Nico não era a de uma criança. Podia ser qualquer coisa menos isso. Outra pessoa em seu lugar não estaria tão calma e controlada. Mas era importante que ele jogasse certo. Sentia que estava mais perto de seu objetivo do que pensava.

— Per, acho que você finalmente tem seu pet exatamente onde queria. — Annabeth segurava em seus braços e olhava tão ou mais interessada do que ele para Nico a seus pés.

Ele conhecia aquele olhar, Annabeth gostava de assistir.

Nico era só dele.

— Eu não acho. — Luke disse.

Tudo bem. Ele podia fazer isso.

Ignorou Luke e Annabeth e pigarreou, tentando encontrar aquele tom de voz que costumava usar com Nico. Um tom macio e suave, terno e agradável. Afável. Influenciável.

— Você está bem? — Disse enfim. Observou Nico continuar a olhar para o que havia no meio de suas pernas e sorriu, sentindo seu ego ir para o espaço e voltar.

Nico balançou a cabeça como se saindo de um transe e o olhou com olhos arregalado e o rosto corando ainda mais.

— Você parece estar numa situação complicada.

Percy viu Nico se remexer em sua posição chão e se inclinar para frente. Não, isso seria pedir muito. Nico não do tipo ‘afeto em público’, era? Não tinha certeza se queria saber.

Não, no momento.

— Eu? Hm... estou bem... — Ah, tão respeitoso, quase obediente. Isso não estava fazendo bem para sua cabeça. Para nenhuma parte de seu corpo.  

Nico se levantou em um pulo e juntou suas coisas.

Percy franziu a testa e saiu de se seus próprios devaneios, vendo Annabeth olhar para ele de sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho safado ao lhe entregar um pedaço de papel, indicando com a cabeça para Nico.

No cartão havia uma única frase. — Dê uma chupada.

Era um daqueles...? Oh, essa oportunidade era boa demais para deixar passar. Seus lábios se moveram sem sua permissão e lá estava o sorriso que parecia fazer Nico fugir dele como se fugisse do diabo.

Nico era um garoto esperto.

— Então... chupada? Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo. — Viu o rosto de Nico corar novamente e então algo que ele nunca esperaria ouvir.

— Você não viu nada. — Nico arregalou os olhos e tampou o rosto com os livros, se escondendo atrás deles. — E-eu... me desculpe. Com licença.

—Ei! Aonde voc--

E pensar que as coisas iam tão bem.

Nico se virou e caminhou em passos largos pelo longo corredor e para longe de sua vista.

Ele estava tão perto.

Suspirou.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui. — Annabeth questionou como se fosse sua culpa Nico fugir como uma dama indefesa para longe de seu raptador.

— Ele, obviamente, não quer falar comigo.

— Não. Ele, obviamente, está envergonhado. 

— Não pareceu isso até agora.

— Confie em mim. Estou sempre certa. — Annabeth revirou os olhos e o empurrou para fora do banco. —Agora, vá.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas se--

— É, é. A gente sabe. Nos comportaremos. — Annabeth falou e voltou a olhar para o celular, o ignorando.

— Eu nã-- Luke começou a falar, mas Percy olhou desconfiado para ele. No momento tinha assuntos mais importante. Se virou e correu até o fim do corredor, encontrando Nico no armário, guardando livros agressivamente como se fosse sua missão pessoal.

Seria uma conversa interessante.

-x-

— Hmmn, Christina. — Percy murmurou. 

Se apoiou no coxão e se inclinou um pouco para trás, quase deitando na cama e fechou os olhos, deixando que a boca talentosa e molhada o levasse para onde precisava ir.

Ah, sim, Christina. Líder de torcida. Bunda grande. Seios enormes. Mas esse não era o motivo de estar ali. A boca carnuda e macia, era seu objetivo. Ela descia por seu membro lentamente, o apertando e engasgava, lacrimejando, bem do jeito que ele gostava.

Humm, logo iria gozar.

Pegou nos cabelos da garota que se ajoelhava a seus pés e a fez engoli-lo por completo. Agora sim, as coisas estavam do jeito que gostava. Empurrou os quadris para frente e se acomodou dentro da passagem apertada. Se manteve parado por só mais um momento, mantendo a garganta da líder de torcida o aquecendo, empalada em seu pau, até que seus quadris começaram a se mexer por vontade própria e deixou que ela recomeçasse seu trabalho, engasgando, lacrimejando e respirando naquele vai e vem hipnótico.

— É lindo. Você não acha? Essa boca toda esticada ao redor do meu pau? Tão boa garota. 

Sim, costuma fazer isso com mais frequência do que gostaria. E não, não tinha namorada, apesar do que os outros pudessem dizer. Nem tinha certeza se algum dia teve. Relacionamentos, mesmo que fossem sexuais, não eram do seu tipo, muito menos com Annabeth. Brigavam por tudo o que fosse possível, discordavam e tentavam dominar o outro desde o primeiro momento em que haviam se conhecido. Isso faz quinze anos. 

Veja, relacionamentos em sua totalidade lhe pareciam... forçados. Você tem que sacrificar o que você é em prol de outra pessoa sem ter certeza se será reciprocado da mesma forma. Pessoalmente, era a favor da liberdade sexual. Falava com quem queria, beijava quem queria e principalmente fodia quem queria, sem culpa. Se Annabeth precisasse de uma boa foda, ele seria o primeiro a oferecer, mas ter de lutar a cada passo do caminho era um esforço que não estava preparado para gastar.

Submissos, por outro lado... eram mais fáceis de manejar. Eles se doavam de uma forma tão aberta e colocavam tanta confiança em outros que sua mente simplesmente não podia processar.

Nico era um natural.

Não que soubesse disso há uma semana atrás.

Era outra coisa que o pirava; como podia o doce Nico, tímido e tão jovem, atraente, prestativo, rico e inteligente, recém-formado e fresquinho, herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas de administração, querer que ele fosse seu Dominador; aquele que o moldaria, o cuidaria e daria tudo o que precisasse?

Então era o que iria fazer, tentar moldar o submisso mais lindo e inocente que já tinha visto.

— Ah, assim. Devagar. — Ele a pegou novamente pelos cabelos longos, a segurando enquanto ela sufocava. Seu pau espasmou dentro da boca molhada e apertada, ainda que ela não fosse realmente a causadora disso. Só de pensar em foder Nico, tirar uma por uma daquelas roupas largas e descobrir o que havia por baixo e faze-lo se sentar em seu colo, foi o que finalmente o fez alcançar aquele momento onde tudo se tornava mudo e um show de cores explodia por detrás de suas retinas.

Percy a sentiu estremecer junto a ele e fincar as unhas em suas pernas, o levando mais adentro daquele canal apertado. Ah, sim. Seria hipocrisia dizer que se pudesse escolher não estaria ali com uma garota gostosa e disponível querendo chupa-lo, não importando o quanto violento fosse.

Mas ele dizia.

Bem, ah!... talvez não fosse tão ruim estar naquela posição. Mas não era por isso que agora olhava para baixo e observava Christina ainda o apertando do jeito que mais gostava, tomar cada gota.

Não mesmo. Aquele era um caso de urgência.

Hmm, mas como era tão bom. Aquele momento quando você acaba de gozar e a pessoa continua te chupando e você está sensível até que vem a dor e você realmente precisa que parem, mas nunca querendo que a sensação passe.

Não foi o que disse quando Christina respirou fundo e apertou os lábios em volta de sua ereção, deixando que o membro deslizasse para fora de sua boca, brilhando e sem um traço de sêmen.

Um trabalho bem feito.

Poderia gozar de novo apenas com o pensamento. Não era sua culpa, talvez tivesse exagerado em sua pesquisa e seus pensamentos estivessem inundados de imagens de submissos marcados e dominadores sádicos.

Bem, eram suas medidas de segurança. A chupada e a pesquisa extensa que fez. Era estritamente necessário que estivesse completamente preparado quando chegasse a seu apartamento e encontrasse um certo moreno de olhos escuros.

Teria que ter controle total da situação se quisesse que aquilo desse certo.

E pela primeira vez, Percy queria.

Olhando ao redor, observou Christina se sentar nos calcanhares e respirar fundo, estremecendo em seu canto no chão. Apostava que ela tinha gozado enquanto o chupava. Elas sempre ficavam mais bonitas depois de dar uma boa chupada.

— Obrigada, Percy. Hoje você estava excepcional. — Ela arrumou a saia e olhou para sua blusa arruinada, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu que agradeço. Ajudou bastante. — Pegou sua carteira e tirou uma nota de cem reais. 

— Eu n-não posso. — Seu rosto corou e ela arrumou a saia, encabulada, olhando para o chão.

— Eu insisto. É para a camisa. Eu juro. Ou um taxi.

Christina pegou o dinheiro, o beijou no rosto e saiu pela porta, se cobrindo com a jaqueta a marca esbranquiçada, antes que Percy pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Agora estava pronto.

Pegou a mochila que tinha trago para usar com Nico e saiu porta a fora.

Sentia que dessa vez seria a escolha certa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que vocês acham até agora? O Percy é muito OCC (fora de caráter)? E o Nico? Annabeth?  
> Não sejam tímidos. Não vou julgar ninguém, como sei que ninguém me julga, certo?
> 
> Espero vê-los na próxima semana.


	3. Como ser um Dom, Parte II

Percy estava maravilhado.

Um momento de revelações havia se apresentado a ele.

Submissos. Obediência. Punições. Controle. Cuidado. Brinquedos. Dor. Prazer. Beleza.

É claro que não acreditou em tudo o que viu em sua pesquisa. Não gostaria que Nico virasse um boneco sem emoções ou vontades e nunca o compararia a algo inferior por Nico sentir a necessidade de se submeter a outra pessoa. Nem queria que isso fosse verdade. Era exatamente o contrário, o achava incrivelmente corajoso. Já havia visto Nico rejeitar pessoas sem pestanejar e virar as costas, as deixando falando sozinhas, além do fato de jamais o ver interessado em qualquer pessoa.

Até mesmo nele.

Nico aceitava o que Percy estava disposto a dar e não exigia nada em troca. Ainda se surpreendia por Nico ter qualquer tipo de interesse por ele, porque ter atração por aqui não significa que você quer transar com ela. Certo? 

Estava tudo bem, ele era um cara flexível. Ainda assim, não pensou que um dia precisaria pesquisar sobre sexo. Afinal, que dificuldade havia nisso: Boquete, oral, anal, beijo, preliminar, alguma preparação e penetração.

Isso era tudo o que se havia para aprender, certo?

Errado.

Havia tanto a aprender que era como se sua mente tivesse implodido e outra tivesse surgido no lugar. Bondage. Wax. Vendas. Algemas. Spanking. Edging. SafeWord. Roleplay e tantos outros termos que se sentia despreparado para tal desafio. 

Essa foi a parte fácil.

Ser um dominador não se tratava apenas de proporcionar prazer para ambas às partes envolvidas e exigir obediência. Era sobre o bem-estar do submisso e do dominador também, saber que o dominador não tem o controle total e sim que o submisso escolhe confiar seu corpo, vontade e controle ao dominador.

Percy havia ficado a semana seguinte ao encontro com Nico mergulhado na internet em busca de informações concretas. Durante algum tempo tudo o que viu foi cordas, roupas de látex e garotos ajoelhados em posição de reverencia, mas então finalmente encontrou o que procurava, alguns textos de dominadores que explicavam o que realmente significava ‘Dominação e Submissão’.

Era o precisava fazer Nico entender.

Chegou cedo a seu dormitório e expulsou Jason pelo fim de semana inteiro.

— Se você aparecer por aqui vai ver o que não quer e traumatizar Nico. — Foi o que disse a ele com sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

— Oh, meus deuses! Você é nojento! — Jason fez cara de revulsão e balançou a cabeça, não acreditando e pegou uma muda de roupas em menos de cinco minutos. — Espero que eu não me arrependa.

—Você provavelmente vai.

Percy fechou a porta na cara de Jason e o escutou xingar do outro lado do corredor.

Tudo bem. Ele podia fazer isso.

Foi para o quarto, pegou uma cadeira e a colocou em frente a cama. Trocou os lençóis, pegou as vendas e o lubrificante junto com o contrato e o diário que daria para Nico e os colocou onde pudesse pegar facilmente, sem ter que interromper nada.

A campainha tocou e seu coração disparou.

Era o momento.

Abriu a porta e suspirou aliviado. Nico realmente estava ali. Inseguro e pronto para fugir a qualquer momento, mas estava.

Respirou fundo e se acalmou.

Ele podia fazer isso.

Sorriu calmamente para Nico e estendeu sua mão, o chamando.

Talvez tivesse se precipitado se fosse pela reação de Nico. Ele continuava parado do lado de fora do apartamento, segurando a bolsa contra o peito como se ela fosse seu escudo.

— Ei. Você vai entrar? — disse com seu tom de voz mais afável.

_Estava no controle total da situação._

Ele podia fazer isso.

— N-não tenho certeza. — Nico disse balançando a cabeça como se tentasse convencer a si próprio. — Foi um erro vir até aqui.

Nico deu um passo para trás e Percy um para frente, pegando delicadamente em suas mãos.

— Está tudo bem. Só vamos conversar. Entre.

Percy deu um passo para trás e puxou Nico para dentro do quarto, o olhando nos olhos.

— Conversar... — Nico repetiu, o seguindo, parecendo entrar em um transe.

— Se sente.

Nico acenou, colocou a bolsa no chão a seus pés e continuou o olhando, parecendo perdido.

Percy pegou a cadeira e a puxou para mais perto de Nico, se sentando de frente para ele, o encarando por um momento e se dando conta que a partir daquele momento ele seria permitido olhar sem ter que esconder e se sentir culpado por isso.

Era um alivio.

— Você sabe por que está aqui? — Perguntou emfim.

— Eh... para hmmm... fazer sexo. Talvez... ser seu submisso? — Nico olhou para o chão, parecendo triste e deixou os ombros caírem, desanimado.

— Você quer ser usado? — Perguntou. — Ser usado e descartado como uma coisa velha?

— Eu... me desculpe. Não queria te incomodar. — Nico olhou para o chão e seu rosto moreno corou. Percy já podia ver Nico se levantando e pegando sua bolsa. Por isso se colocou de pé e o tocou no rosto, levantando seu queixo para pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Quero um relacionamento. Exclusividade. Fidelidade. Entrega. Eu quero tudo.

Nico piscou lentamente como se não entendesse e abriu a boca, mas quando nada saiu de lá, voltou a fecha-la, franzindo o cenho.

— Quero que você seja sincero. O que você quer? Quais são seus desejos? Isso só vai funcionar se você for sincero comigo.

— Eu... eu gosto de você. — Nico engoliu em seco e continuou olhando para Percy como se não acreditasse. — Eu quero ser controlado. Não quero ter que pensar ou tomar decisões. Quero te beijar, andar de mãos dadas e seguir cada ordem sua.

Percy era tão sortudo. Naquele momento tudo o que queria era poder gargalhar, abraçar Nico e rodá-lo no ar como uma criancinha, mas manteve a expressão neutra e se concentrou.

— É isso que você realmente quer? Ser meu sub?

_Que a resposta seja sim. Que a resposta seja sim. Que a resposta seja sim..._

Nico continuou a olhar para ele e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Muito bem. Tire as roupas.

Percy se virou de costas e tirou a camisa, meias e tênis, respirando fundo. Ele conseguiria. Tinha que conseguir. Não ficava tão nervoso desde sua primeira vez. Era até pior.

Não importava.

Estava pronto.

Se virou e olhou para Nico que permanecia parado, exatamente na mesma posição que Percy havia lhe deixado antes de tirar a camisa, o observando com a respiração descontrolada.

Se sentou na cadeira e esperou.

Nico não parecia disposto a se mover tão cedo.

— Eu não sei se que você está levando isso a sério. Porque, olha para você, todo tenso e inseguro. Você não consegue nem seguir uma simples ordem. Não é a atitude que espero do meu submisso.

Sorriu sínico e observou o efeito em Nico.

Se Nico não pudesse ficar pelado, teria um troço ou morreria de dor nas bolas. Um dos dois.

— E-eu... me desculpe... _senhor_. Eu v-vou obedecer. Por favor. — Nico mordeu os lábios e olhou rapidamente para Percy, em seguida desviou o olhar para o chão, se levantando. Tirou uma peça de roupa de cada vez, as colocou organizadamente em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da cama e se ajoelhou no meio das pernas de Percy com as mãos atrás das costas, tudo isso enquanto olhava para o chão.

_Finalmente._

Percy ainda via indecisão e isso não podia acontecer.

Começava a ver porque regras eram tão importantes.

— Primeira regra, sempre olhe para mim. — Percy segurou no queixo de Nico e levantou sua cabeça. — Segunda regra, não esconda nada, nunca. Terceira, sempre diga se algo te faz desconfortável. Não hesite em me questionar quando for oportuno.

— Regras? — Nico perguntou e inclinou a cabeça, curioso, a esfregando em sua mão, parecendo já estar na mentalidade certa.

Talvez não ter que pensar fosse o que Nico precisasse.

— Como seu Dom, tenho deveres. Sempre estarei no controle; de mim, de você e da cena. Te protegerei e entenderei. Respeitarei seus limites e desejos, cuidarei de você em todos os aspectos, dentro e fora da cama. Conhecerei cada pensamento seu, serei honesto, assim como espero que você seja.

Percy se abaixou e beijou Nico suavemente nos lábios. Tão doce e macio. Meigo.

— E eu... eu também tenho deveres? — Nico continuou sentado com as mãos atrás das costas, observando enquanto Percy passava a mão por seus cabelos.

Percy estava orgulhoso, Nico aprendia rápido.

Ou talvez ele já soubesse de tudo isso.

— Como meu Sub, você deverá me obedecer. Se submeterá completamente, se dará de bom grado e confiará em mim. Peço nada mais que completa entrega. Aceitará punições quando for necessário. Desobediência será recompensada com punições imediatas. Fará somente o que for pedido e quando for pedido. Sempre implorará e nunca exigirá. Não terá direitos sobre seu corpo ou suas posses enquanto estiver em uma cena. Deverá fazer um relatório diário sobre suas atividades e após cada cena. Isso é muito importante. Você entende, Nico?

Nico balançou a cabeça e continuou olhando para ele com aquele olhar sonhador e perdido. Aparentemente, não era invenção da internet. O ‘headspace’ realmente existia.

 — Quero que use suas palavras. Você entende, Nico? Qual é o seu dever?

— Meu dever é agradar e satisfazer. — Percy observou Nico abrir mais as pernas e se exibir para ele, mostrando o membro pequeno que se contraia e a cabeça vermelha que brilhava, deixando um fio de pré-gozo escorrer enquanto corava mais ainda.

Tão bonito.

Ele ainda nem havia começado.

— Bom garoto. Agora que tudo está claro, vamos começar. — Percy tirou dois pedaços de renda e mostrou a Nico. O garoto engoliu em ceco e acenou com a cabeça. — Há algum limite que eu deva respeitar? Se lembre, você tem o poder, mas não o controle. Se quiser que eu pare diga ‘pare’ ou podemos usar o sistema de cores. Verde para continuar, amarelo para comunicar ou interromper e vermelho para parar. Qualquer outra palavra será ignorada.

— Eu... hm... gosto... eu gosto de dor. Tenho a pele sensível, principalmente... — Nico disse tentando desviar o olhar e depois completou rapidamente. — Não tenho certeza. Me desculpe, senhor.

Percy se ajoelhou na cama e indicou que Nico fizesse o mesmo, usou a primeira venda para tapar os olhos de Nico e a segunda para prender seus braços acima da cabeça.

— Como você se sente? Muito apertado?

—Não, senhor. — Nico deitou na cama e deixou um suspiro de alivio sair, relaxando diante de Percy. Percy arrumou as calças apertadas e respirou fundo, se sentindo tenso agora que Nico não o via e estava onde ele queria.

— Vamos começar devagar. Preciso que você fique quieto e não se mova. Punição por desobedecer será uma palma a cada infração.

— Sim, senhor. — Nico continuou parado e tudo o que Percy pode ver foi o movimento de sua respiração rápida.

Percy se colocou no meio das pernas abertas de Nico e se ajoelhou em frente a cama, segurando suavemente nas pernas de Nico, sentindo a textura lisa e delicada, escorregando seus dedos desde os calcanhares até a dobra do joelho e voltando.

— Ah! — Nico disse e apertou as cobertas entre os dedos, se mantendo imóvel apenas por pura força de vontade.

Que pena, adoraria espancar aquela bundinha empinada e redonda.

— Ah, o que? Eu não te ouvi. — Agora veria se Nico estava prestando atenção no que ele disse.

Percy escorregou os dedos para cima e massageou as coxas e virilha de Nico, quase tocando o membro ereto, mas escolhendo o provocar com o mais leves dos toques em suas bolas.

— Obrigado, senhor! — Ah, ali estava. A coluna de Nico curvou e a mão de Percy desceu com força na nádega direita de Nico. Por um momento só se pode ouvir o som do estalo de pele na pele e então Nico choramingou, se mantendo parado no meio do movimento.

— Shhh. Está tudo bem. Devagar. — Tocou nas costas de Nico e o fez se deitar na cama confortavelmente. Ele parecia a ponto de gozar. — Como você se sente?

—... gozar. Por favor. Senhor. — Percy sorriu. Se Nico se limitava a frases desconexas, estavam no caminho certo.

Entretendo, ainda era cedo.

— Ainda não. Você está indo tão bem. Continue quieto para mim, certo?

— Sim, senhor.

— Bom garoto.

Agora, Percy teria que ver se ele realmente era um bom garoto. Afinal, Nico merecia uma recompensa.

Percy colocou a cabeça no meio das pernas de Nico e tocou no pênis ereto. Era mais claro que o resto do corpo e mesmo duro mal alcançava a altura do quadril. Era tão pequeno e com aparência suave e macia que sentia vontade de morder.

Experimentando mover as mãos um pouco, apertou levemente e deslizou os dedos para cima e para baixo com movimentos curtos e lentos. O membro já começava a babar da ponta da cabecinha e escorria lentamente até as bolas pequenas.

Ele não podia acreditar.

Tão precioso.

Abriu a boca e lambeu a cabeça inchada e avermelhada, devagar. Mais devagar ainda, sugou firmemente entre os lábios e ignorou Nico e seus murmúrios ‘vou gozar, vou gozar’ e ‘por favor, senhor’.

— Se lembre, você quer ser meu submisso, o meu escravo, não quer? — Nico acenou freneticamente com a cabeça enquanto Percy o masturbava lentamente. — Então, não goze. Você pode gozar agora e ser espancado até que sua bunda esteja vermelha e você esteja chorando ou você pode aguentar e ser meu bom garoto. O que você escolhe?

— Eu... eu quero ser seu bom garoto, senhor.

...

 — Eu... eu quero ser seu bom garoto, senhor. — Sua voz falhou e ele se parou novamente antes de levar outra palmada.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Ele iria gozar. Iria gozar a qualquer momento. Nunca tinha sido provocado dessa forma, nunca havia sido tocado dessa forma e nunca teve que lutar contra seus orgasmos. Ou ele gozava ou não. Mas isso? Isso era tortura. Exatamente o que alguém como ele merecia.

Era isso o que ele queria, certo? Ser controlado e não gozar e estar à mercê de outra pessoa que não se importaria com o que ele queria? Mas não, não era o que Percy, seu senhor, fazia. Percy conversava com ele e dizia quais seriam as consequências de seus atos.

Era ainda melhor.

Realmente iria gozar.

— Ah, é uma pena. Você ficaria tão bonito com as nádegas coradas e quentes. É uma pena mesmo.

Então, sentiu o hálito quente de Percy novamente em sua virilha e suas bolas pequenas serem abocanhadas de uma vez.

Droga! Ele não podia, não podia!

— Oh, não diga isso. É claro que você pode. — Percy voltou a abocanha-lo e soltou de seu membro, chupando e chupando e chupando. Doía, mas era tão bom. Em seguida o outro lado de sua bunda ardeu e um dedo molhado circulou sua entrada, enquanto sentia outro tapa no lado direito.

— Hmm, delicioso. Tão macio. — Percy murmurou agora perto de seu rosto, acariciando seu rosto e pescoço. — Você quer parar? Você tem sido tão bom para mim.

—Não, não, não, não. Por favor...

— Por favor, o quê? — Percy mordeu seu pescoço e se esfregou em sua ereção.

Que os deuses lhe dessem forças.

— Por favor, me deixe gozar, senhor. — sussurrou sem forças.

— Agora está bem melhor.

Percy o virou de barriga para baixo e segurou suas bolas e membro com uma mão só, voltando a massagear sua entrada.

— Você já colocou alguma coisa aqui? Talvez alguns dedos? Hmm?

— Sim, algumas vezes, senhor. Mas faz algum tempo... — Ele se manteve quieto e com a bunda empinada, ainda que sua vontade fosse forçar o digito insistente para dentro e rebolar, mesmo que não fosse sua sensação favorita.

Ele era um bom garoto.

Ouviu Percy ronronar satisfeito e o dedo entrar lentamente e ir até o fim.

_Oh, Droga!_

— Olhe, Nico. Entrou tão fácil. Tão gostoso. — Percy então colocou mais um dedo e os esticou. A única coisa que Nico pode fazer foi se segurar e tentar não se contrair. Percy segurando a base de seu pênis não ajudava em nada. — Agora, tenho uma proposta. Você prefere gozar e me decepcionar ou ter seu pequeno pênis colocado em um cinto de castidade?

— Castidade? Não, por favor. Me deixe gozar. Me deixe gozar. Me deixe gozar...

Não, espera! Não era isso que ele queria desde o começo?

Mas precisava tanto gozar...

Realmente precisava.

— Se você insiste... só garanto que não vai ser agradável.

Antes que Nico pudesse implorar novamente, Percy voltava a mover os dedos dentro dele e massagear seus pênis e bolas. Sim! Sim! Sim! Estava gozando e gozando e gozando.

Seu corpo caiu completamente na cama, mas Percy ainda o segurava pelo membro. Começou a rebolar nos dedos de Percy que ainda se moviam e então se escutou soluçando. Deus, se sentia tão sensível, mais sensível do que de costume, mas os dedos não paravam. Não conseguia dizer nada e era como se estivesse flutuando naquele orgasmo infinito.

— Você se saiu tão bem, meu gatinho. Tão corajoso.

Percy tirou a venda de seus olhos e de seus pulsos, o puxando para seus braços e o abraçando forte, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Jason nunca havia o abraçado depois das sessões.

— Obrigado, senhor.

— O prazer foi meu.

Sentiu Percy sorrindo enquanto perdia a consciência.

–x-

_Humm._ Nico se sentia estranhamente confortável. Os cobertores eram macios e o travesseiro felpudo. Sentia lábios macios junto aos seus e mãos que acariciavam seu abdômen e pernas.

Espera ai! Essa cama não era sua. E de quem eram essas mãos tão suaves que agora apertavam seu membro com posse e carinho. Se lembrava de Percy fazendo--fazendo aquelas coisas com ele, mas não podia ser verdade.

Podia?

Abriu os olhos e teve tempo de ver os olhos verdes de Percy o observando de perto e uma boca o beijar, dessa vez, aprofundando o contato e o fazendo suspirar.

Aparentemente, não foi um sonho.

— Bom dia, gatinho. Você dormiu bem? — Percy disse e esticou os braços, pegando uma bandeja com comida.

Tudo aquilo era para ele? Percy havia feito café da manhã para ele? O que...?

— Sim, é para você. Porque o espanto? — Percy sorriu e colocou a bandeja em seu colo. — Coma.

— Eu--eu não--

— Você está me desobedecendo?

Nico sentiu o rosto ardendo e acenou, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

— Está vendo, gatinho. Não foi tão difícil. — Percy acariciou seus cabelos carinhosamente e se levantou, pegando um maço de folhas e um caderno.

Não, não era um caderno. Era um diário.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou depois de engolir um gole de café. — O que é isso?

— Isso é um contrato. — Ele lhe entregou o maço de folhas e depois o diário. — Você prestou atenção no que eu disse ontem?

— Eu não achava que... — Olhou para seu colo e tentou aceitar o que ouvia.

Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

— ...que eu estivesse falando sério?

Percy queria ter um relacionamento com ele? Logo ele?

Era difícil acreditar.

— Eu não entendo. Porque? — Voltou a olhar para Percy.

— Você é lindo. É generoso. Doce. Dedicado. Tão inteligente. Gostoso. Tem essa linda bundinha empinada e a pele mais macia que eu já vi. — Para provar Percy o segurou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço delicadamente. — Tão macio e cheiroso que dá vontade de morder. — Então Percy fez, mordeu onde a marca da semana passava ainda estava e arrancou um suspiro de Nicoe, o sentindo se derreter em seus braços. — Prometo cuidar de você e te proteger em troca de fidelidade e obediência. Você entende?

Percy levantou a cabeça e esperou que ele respondesse.

— E-eu... tudo bem. — Acenou com a cabeça, se sentindo tonto.

— Nico. — Percy o repreendeu. — Nunca minta para mim. Essa é a segunda regra.

Nico fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Seria sincero, talvez pela primeira vez na vida.

— Me sinto tonto quando estou perto de você. Não consigo pensar. Não consigo respirar. Não consigo falar. Meu corpo amolece e minha cabeça roda. Eu faria tudo o que você me pedisse sem pensar.

Sentiu Percy prender a respiração e abriu os olhos, surpreso.

— Isso é--isso é bom. — Percy disse soltando o folego e sorrindo a ele. — Eu não abusaria da sua confiança. Você confia em mim?

— Eu confio. — Nico acenou. Sentia que mal conhecia Percy e seus mil lados, mas confiava sua vida a ele.

— Então quero você leia o contrato com calma e leve o diário.

— O que você quer que eu faça com isso tudo? — Olhou de novo para suas mãos e encarou o caderno de capa dura vermelha.

— Se você decidir que quer continuar com nosso acordo, deverá assinar o contrato e trazer junto com o diário. Quero que você escreva todos os dias alguma coisa. Não precisa ser sobre sua vida ou rotina. Quero conhecer quem você realmente é, seus pensamentos. Espero um relatório a cada encontro que tivermos.

— Como o que?

— Qualquer coisa que você queira tentar na cama e fora dela. Fantasias. Desabafos. Pedidos. Coisas que você não gosta. Qualquer coisa que você quiser. Mas antes de você ir, tenho duas surpresas para você.

Percy levantou da cama e pegou um caixa debaixo da cama.

— Abra.

Nico fez. Tirou a tampa e segurou o fôlego.

Percy tirou o aparelho e mostrou a ele.

— Se você decidir voltar, isso vai estar te esperando. — Nico esticou as mãos, mas Percy levou para longe de seu alcance.

Não podia acreditar. Era um *cinto de castidade. Transparente e de silicone com um feixe feito para uma chave especial que Percy segurava na mão.

— Percy! Você não pode fazer isso comigo. — Percy nem ao menos deixaria que ele tocasse. Só de pensar seu membro dava sinais de vida.

— Tenho uma proposta para você. Se você prometer pensar com carinho em assinar o contrato e não gozar durante uma semana inteira, talvez você ganhe uma recompensa. Agora, vamos a parte divertida.

Percy lhe deu um beijo no rosto e tirou dentro da caixa uma caixa menor com pequenos cartões. Ele conhecia aqueles cartões, eram iguais ao que tinha deixado cair.

Percy tirou um e escreveu rapidamente, dando a ele.

_Abstinência: Uma semana sem orgasmos. Registros serão necessários._

— Você está falando sério? Você realmente quer ser meu Dom?

Percy sorriu, era como se Nico só agora ouvisse o que Percy tinha passado a noite anterior e a manhã inteira dizendo.

Nico pulou no colo de Percy e o beijou no rosto, se esfregando nele como um gatinho manhoso e feliz.

— Muito obrigado, você não vai se arrepender.

— Nem você, gatinho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sobre o cinto de castidade masculina, aqui vai alguns links no tumblr. + 18. Tenha certeza de estar sozinho quando abrir os links.
> 
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145134198680/gayboykink-chastity-update-im-frigging-horny
> 
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145729178245
> 
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145729158235/edgedgay-day-4-of-30-剃毛了-shave-the-hair
> 
>  
> 
> Então? Devo continuar?  
> Obrigada por ler.


	4. O dever de um Submisso

Como ele pode esquecer? Deveria ter chegado em casa antes das dez da noite.

Seu pai devia estar uma fera.

Não queria ver.

Percy tocou a campainha.

Nico escondeu se escondeu atrás Percy e afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, se segurando em seu braço e se preparou para o pior.

“Bom dia, senhor Di Ângelo. Sou Percy Jackson, namorado do Nico.”

 _Droga_. Ele estava tão ferrado. Espera ai! Namorado?

Iria desmaiar.

“E como é que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?” Ouviu a voz grossa do pai. Até conseguia o ver cruzando os braços e o rosto severo. Mas isso era... divertimento na voz do pai?

Devia estar mais encrencado do que pensava.

Abriu um olho e viu toda sua família os observando, mal conseguindo conter a risada.

Ele era uma piada.

“O que é isso? Não seja tímido, Nico. Cumprimente sua família. ”

Nico levantou a cabeça e disse em seu tom de voz mais firme. “Pai, Mãe, Bianca, Hazel. Esse é Percy Jackson. Me desculpe por passar a noite fora. ”

Sua família não estava mais rindo. Eles se olhavam desconfiados e... orgulhosos.

Era o que parecia.

Estranho.

“Bom garoto. ” Percy disse e beijou seu rosto. Nico sentiu o rosto esquentar e se encostou mais a Percy, se sentindo bem.

Perséfone deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão de Percy, sorridente.

“É um prazer conhece-lo. Por favor, entre.”

“Oh, não. Só vim trazer Nico em casa. Tenho treino de natação.” Percy sorriu a ela e se afastou, já se virando.

“Não! Espera. Eu vou com você. Quer dizer... eu posso ir com você? Só preciso trocar de roupa.” Disse afobado, sentindo o rosto esquentar mais um pouco.

“Claro que sim, gatinho.” Percy disse e abriu um sorriso sincero a ele. “Pensei que quisesse um tempo com sua família.”

“Família? Pff! Que nada.” Disse dispensando o pensamento. “É só um momento. ”

Subiu as escadas correndo, pegou o primeiro par de calças e camisa, os vestiu e correu escadas abaixo, ouvindo o fim do discurso do pai.

“... alguma coisa, você vai se arrepender.”

Era pior do imaginava.

Até tempo de ameaçar Percy o pai tinha conseguido.

“A conversa está boa, mas temos que ir. ” Ele disse.

Correu até Percy e o puxou pelo braço. Não que tenha conseguido o mover do lugar. Percy continuou parado e encarou Hades com um sorrisinho zombador e levantou a mão, em cumprimento.

“Foi um _prazer_ conhece-lo, Sr. Di Ângelo. ”

Hades cruzou os braços.

“Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. ”

Percy se virou e o pegou pela mão, o levando até o carro.

“Gostei dele, Hades. Nico fez uma ótima escolha. ” Puderam ouvir Perséfone dizer gentilmente.

“Perséfone.” Hades disse ríspido.

Eles ouviram a porta da casa bater e entraram no carro.

Poderia ter sido melhor.

-x-

“Não se preocupe, Nico.” Percy tinha lhe dito assim que estacionou o carro, apertando sua coxa. Seus dedos longos roçaram em seu membro e ele se sentiu despertando.

Mordeu os lábios e contou até dez.

Duvidava que não houvesse motivos para preocupação.

Percy saiu do carro e abriu porta para ele. Assim que colocou os pés no chão, Percy já estava lá, o encostando ao carro e o beijando.

“Percy, nos t-” Outro beijo. Outro e outro.

Percy o segurou pela cintura e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, aprofundando o contato.

Suspirou.

Qual era mesmo o problema?

Não se lembrava.

“Bem melhor assim.” Percy sorriu e ele piscou, tentando raciocinar. Não importava. O importante era que Percy aproximava seus corpos novamente e o encostava na parede, atrás de um prédio discreto e escorregava uma mão para dentro de suas calças, apertando seu membro e bolas enquanto sua outra mão acariciava seus cabelos.

 _Ah!_ Como vieram para ali?

Também não se lembrava.

Mordeu os lábios tentando conter o gemido.

“Tenho mais uma regra para você.” Percy sussurrou a seu ouvido. “Quero que você me mande uma foto ou vídeo duas vezes por dia. Uma na hora do almoço e outra na hora de dormir. Quem sabe ao acordar? Você pode fazer isso por mim?”

“Sim, senhor.” Disse se apoiando em Percy e tentou se manter parado. Sentia os movimentos lentos da mão de Percy o apertar firme e depois suavemente, escorregar os dedos para sua entrada e depois voltar a aperta-lo. 

Ele era um bom garoto.

Se manteve quieto e respirou calmamente.

Isso, respirar e inspirar. Ainda se lembrava qual seria a punição por se mexer. Não conseguiria se manter quieto se fosse punido.

“Agora, vá para a aula. Nos falamos depois. ” Percy apertou sua bunda e lhe deu mais um beijo, mas antes de se afastar e falou: “Se lembre, não goze.”

Nico acenou, estatelado na parede e observou Percy sair do corredor escuro onde estavam.

Olhou para baixo e se remexeu, choramingando.

Sem orgasmos para ele.

-x-

O diário estava em cima da mesa, no momento intocado. Segurava o contrato cuidadosamente com medo de rasga-lo e lia cada clausula, calmamente e sorrindo. Nunca poderia esperar por isso. Era como se tivesse ido ao céu e voltado.

Concordava com cada palavra escrita.

**Dever do Dominador:**

**\- O Dominador deve ter controle de si mesmo, antes de tudo. Ser compreensivo e protetor.**

**\- O Dominador não deve exigir respeito, e sim, conquistar o submisso. Deve procurar saber cada pensamento do submisso, conhecendo-o completamente. Deve saber se comunicar.**

**\- O Dominador será honesto; sobre sua vida, seus gostos, o que espera do submisso e espera o mesmo em troca.  Se o submisso tem baixa autoestima, o Dominador demonstrará que o respeita e mostrará o quanto é belo, enfatizando suas qualidades.**

**\- O Dominador se dedicará a conhecer a alma do Submisso antes que seu corpo. Já que, quando o Dominador conhece seu submisso, ocorre uma conexão que lhe permite adivinhar seus desejos, necessidades e paixões. Com esse conhecimento o Dominador pode leva-lo a novos patamares de prazer, guiá-lo e caminhar com ele, buscando níveis mais elevados de amor e compromisso.**

**\- Ao aceitar um submisso, um Dominador adquire muitas responsabilidades, não só no quarto como na vida também. Ele está lá sempre que o submisso necessitar; para cuidá-lo, aliviá-lo quando está deprimido, para acalmar sua dor quando está doente, para ajudá-lo a superar seus medos e preocupações, para abraçá-lo e amá-lo quando necessitar afeto. O Submisso é seu bem mais precioso e o Dominador se esforçará para mostrar seu amor.**

**\- O Dominador não busca mudar seu submisso, mas aproveita as oportunidades para mostrar o que pode se tornar. Deve mostrar suas qualidades e guiá-lo para ajudá-lo a se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Ele indica qual caminho seguir, mas nunca impõe. “Incentivando-o a continuar lentamente até se tornar o homem que Dominador sabe que o Submisso pode se tornar.”**

E também:

**Sugestões para o Dominador:**

1 **. Toda regra ou comando que você dá, deve ser para o bem do seu submisso, do relacionamento ou para a melhora da conexão entre vocês. Nunca faça uma regra sem objetivo ou um comando por motivos egoístas.**

  1. **Disciplina é importante, mas um bom Dominador sabe quando segurar a mão. As vezes ser gentil e compreensivo é o que o Submisso precisa.**
  2. **Nunca culpe o submisso por algo que está além do controle dele. Seu Submisso sempre irá querer te agradar então quando algo dá errado se sentirá mal apenas com o pensamento de te desapontar. Não piore a situação. Sorria, deixe claro que você não está bravo e diga que o entende.**
  3. **Nunca faça uma regra sem explica-la. Nunca. O submisso precisa entender que tudo o que você faz tem um motivo e é para o bem dele.**
  4. **Nunca puna quando com raiva. Não importa o quanto desrespeitoso ele tenha sido, mantenha suas mãos e palavras ofensivas longe do Submisso até se acalmar. Um Dominar bravo não está no controle de si mesmo. Sempre proceda com correções e punições com uma voz e mente firme e calma.**
  5. **Nunca faça seu Submisso se sentir mal por impor limites. Você deve respeitar esses limites.**
  6. **Falar com o Submisso sobre as coisas positivas que ele fez é mais efetivo do que esperar que desobedeça e aplicar a punição. Comente até sobre as coisas pequenas, qualquer sucesso ou feitos, qualquer comportamento positivo deve ser elogiado e recompensado.**
  7. **Saber quando não ser Dominador. Às vezes o Submisso precisará que você não seja o dominador. Mostre que você se importa e seja o parceiro que seu Submisso precisa.**
  8. **Não há problema em ser protetor, mas não seja inseguro. Não impeça que seu Submisso tenha amigos ou saia sem você.**
  9. **Ame seu Submisso pelo o que ele é e não pelo o que você deseja que ele seja. Ame suas feridas, mentais e físicas. Ame suas manias e sonhos, suas esperanças e medos, o ame nos melhores e piores momentos e ame o que ele esconde do resto do mundo. Se você sentir estar no relacionamento mais sincero que já teve, está fazendo isso certo.**
  10. **Tenha orgulho dele. Tenha certeza que o Submisso saiba o quanto orgulhoso você realmente está.**
  11. **Sempre preste atenção, sempre. Essa pessoa precisa ser sua primeira prioridade, porque você com certeza é a dela.**
  12. **Seu Submisso é seu igual. Não se esqueça disso. Haverá vezes que ele te chamará de senhor ou Mestre, que implorará para gozar enquanto acorrentado a cama, mas o Submisso não nunca será inferior a você. Vocês deverão ser parceiros em todos os campos da vida.**
  13. **Nunca esqueça o poder que seu Submisso tem sobre você. O Submisso controla o relacionamento escolhendo se submeter. Entenda que você tem o poder que o Submisso escolhe te dar, o que significa que você sempre tem que se provar merecedor desse poder. Todos os dias.**
  14. **Honre seu Submisso. O Submisso se dá por inteiro para o prazer do Dominador. Nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca se esqueça da dificuldade e esforço que o Submisso se põe quando escolhe obedecer, se submeter completamente de corpo e mente para outra pessoa.**
  15. **Entenda que regras e protocolos podem e devem ser mudados quando necessário. Se uma regra não é mais necessária, se livre dela. Se alguma não tem o seu propósito, o modifique. Sempre peça a opinião de seu Submisso.**
  16. **Você pode e vai cometer erros. Aprenda com seus erros. Um verdadeiro Dominador sabe quando erra e não tem medo de admitir.**
  17. **Lembre se de seu objetivo. Não é para satisfazer suas vontades ou ter o controle da situação. Seu objetivo é acalmar a mente de seu Submisso e ajuda-lo a ter um propósito e direção. Esse é seu papel. ”**



Nossa.

Nico não sabia o que falar. Parecia tão definitivo. Girava a caneta pelos dedos e olhava para a folha em branco. O documento tinha valor legal. Ainda que soubesse que poderia ser quebrado a qualquer momento, não tinha certeza.

Tinha se sentido tão bem com Percy, sentia que podia confiar nele.

Se suas irmãs o apoiavam, quem era ele para negar?

Folheou o contrato e achou o que procurava.

**Termos extras ou sugestões:**

Mordeu os lábios e com a mão tremula, escreveu.

**Termos extras:**

**\- O submisso deve atender todas as ordens do Dominador, dentro e fora da cama.**

**\- O dominador deve tratar o Submisso como achar necessário, mesmo que o Submisso não concorde.**

**\- O Dominador teve ter poder total sobre o Submisso.**

Nico respirou fundo e assinou na última folha ao lado da assinatura de Percy e das testemunhas; Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Bianca e Hazel Di Ângelo.

Agora, vinha a parte de difícil. O diário.

O que ele deveria escrever?

Percy disse que não precisava ser sobre sua rotina. Então talvez devesse escrever sobre o que sentia.

É, parecia o certo.

Tudo bem. Tinha que recordar a noite passada.

A maioria da noite era um borrão para ele. Percy havia falado quais eram as regras e dito que seria um relacionamento de verdade. Mas... ele próprio não havia se comportado como um submisso.

Havia implorado para gozar e Percy... Percy não havia gozado! Nem uma vez. Que tipo de submisso é esse que põe as próprias necessidades antes da de seu mestre? Não estava certo. Não era o que queria quando pediu para ser o submisso de Percy.

Abriu o diário e se colocou a escrever.

 

16 de junho – Dia 1

> Mestre, Peço desculpas. Fui um garoto desobediente.
> 
> Um bom garoto nunca deve desejar, apenas aceitar o que seu dono der e acatar todas as decisões impostas a ele. Um bom garoto sente prazer em se submeter e nunca exige. O único desejo do submisso é implorar e pedir por mais, não importando o que o Dominador ofereça.  
> 
> Peço desculpas novamente, meu mestre.
> 
> Não deveria ter me deixado levar por minhas vontades. Serei o pet mais dedicado que o senhor possa encontrar. Não ter certeza se o senhor falava serio não é desculpa para um descuido tão grande.
> 
> Amorosamente,  
>  seu pet, Nico.
> 
>  

Nico se levantou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e guardou o contrato e o diário na mochila.

Já estava atrasado para a aula.

-x-

Nico abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou na cabine mais afastada da saída. Finalmente era almoço e não teria aulas na parte da tarde.

Ligou a câmera do celular e apertou ‘gravar’.

“Então... não sei exatamente o que falar.” Disse se sentando na privada e olhando para a câmera. “É o primeiro dia. Não sinto muita coisa... devo te mostrar?”

Abriu o zíper e abaixou as calças até os joelhos.

“Posso me tocar? Isso não é contra as regras, certo?” Inseguro, levou uma mão à virilha e esfregou, sentindo seu pênis se contrair com o movimento brusco e deixou um choramingo sair.

“Sabe, sempre tentei ser invisível. Grande parte da minha educação foi feita em casa. Mas quando olhavam para meu--meu pênis e minha bunda, me sentia bem. Sentia que nesse momento não precisava me esconder.”

Nico olhou para baixo e apertou com mais força do que devia, se remexendo e gemendo, de dor e prazer.

“É tão pequeno... eu sempre soube que não era como os outros garotos. Eles também sabiam. Me enchiam de presentes e afeto. Mas eu gostava, gostava do jeito que eles me olhavam e de como queriam me proteger. Me tocar a cada oportunidade que tinham. Eu era tão baixinho e com aparecia suave, afeminada. Gostava de provocar eles, ver eles duros por minha causa, sabendo que eles não podiam me tocar.”

Nico mordeu os lábios e apertou seu membro, continuando a olhar para a câmera, mesmo que quisesse fecha-los de prazer.

“Um deles tentou. Vários deles, na verdade. Eles me tocaram. Me encurralaram no banheiro e me deitaram em cima de uma toalha. Eles me tocaram devagar e me beijaram, abriram minhas pernas, usaram minha boca, chuparam meu pau e apertaram minhas bolas, quase conseguindo me foder. Foi tão bom. Mas Jason estava lá. Ele sempre está.”

Puxou suas bolas e quando sentiu àquela sensação de êxtase chegando as soltou, massageando sua entrada.

“Eu teria deixado. Eu deixaria agora se você estivesse aqui.”

Sentiu a sensação voltando e parou de se tocar completamente.

“Já sinto sua falta, Percy.”

Deixou sua cabeça cair para trás e cravou as unhas em suas pernas, deixando sua ereção murchar devagar. “Como você pode ver, eu não gozei. Podemos nos ver hoje à noite? ” Perguntou incerto. “Por favor?”

Olhou mais uma vez para a câmera e sorriu tímido, a desligando e apertando enviar.

Esperava que fosse o que seu senhor queria.

-x-

 _“Então... não sei exatamente o que falar.”_ Nico disse olhando para a câmera, tímido. _“É o primeiro dia. Não sinto muita coisa... devo te mostrar?”_

 _Porra!_ Percy xingou mentalmente. Deu um pulo para fora da cadeira e parou o vídeo, assustando seu professor e os alunos em volta.

Já era hora do almoço? 12:10h. Se ele corresse, teria uma hora inteira com Nico.

Juntou seus livros e saiu porta a fora antes que alguém pudesse o impedir. Colocou os fones de ouvido e apertou ‘tocar’. Não era exatamente o que esperava quando falou para Nico mandar um vídeo ou foto.

Não sabia que Nico era capaz disso.

Não o inocente e tímido Nico.

Tão lindo.

“ _...tão pequeno. Sempre soube que não era como os outros..._ g _ostava do jeito que me olhavam. Gostava de provoca eles...  e ver eles duros por minha causa.”_

_Nossa, tipo... Wow!_

Nunca imaginaria que naquela cabecinha teria algo tão... algo tão... _intenso_.

Observou Nico morder os lábios e pensou que fosse gozar com o que ouviu em seguida.

_“Um deles tentou. Me tocaram e me abriram... abriram minhas pernas... chuparam meu pau, quase conseguindo me foder. Foi tão bom...”_

Era o suficiente.

Teria tempo para ver com calma mais tarde.

_(Tão doce. Tão gostoso, gatinho. Onde você está?)_

Mandou a mensagem e em menos de um minuto recebeu outra de volta.

_(No banheiro do lado de fora do prédio de literatura, aquele que ninguém usa.)_

Percy sorriu.

Estava perto.

Virou à direita, saiu do prédio, atravessou o pátio até as mesas do lado de fora terminarem e encontrou o banheiro abandonado. Entrou no único Box que estava ocupado e empurrou a porta que estava encostada.

Lá estava seu pequeno Sub, escorado na privada como se tivesse acabado de gozar; face rosada e corpo relaxado.

Sabia que Nico não havia feito isso. Ele era seu bom garoto.

“Hey, gatinho. Você tem sido um bom garoto? Mostre para mim.” Percy disse e observou Nico abrir os olhos com um sorriso preguiçoso, se inclinando para frente e esfregando o rosto em sua ereção.

 _Ah!_ Ele iria gozar.

Mas não agora.

“Vamos, me mostre.”

“Percy.” Nico suspirou como se estivesse sonhando e abaixou as calças que cobriam ligeiramente o membro agora flácido. Tão bonitinho, minúsculo e molhado com pré-gozo. Nico estava realmente excitado. Mas o que chamava sua atenção no momento era as bolas pequenas que se penduravam cheias, ligeiramente inchadas e pequenas. Tão fofo. Sentia vontade de morder. Era o que faria.

Se ajoelhou no chão sujo e meteu o rosto no meio das pernas de Nico, abocanhando suas bolas e as rolando com a língua.

“Percy! Percy! Percy!” Nico afundou as mãos em seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça em direção a sua virilha, rebolando em seu rosto. Tão sexy.

Percy deu uma palmada nas nádegas de Nico e escutou um “Senhor!”

Assim estava bem melhor. Puxou Nico mais para baixo e chupou o pequeno pênis com vontade.

“Vou gozar! Vou gozar! Por favor!” Nico choramingou e tentou afastar sua cabeça. Oh, tão doce. Deu uma risada e sentiu a vibração ir direto para o pênis de Nico. “Mestre!”

Realmente precioso.

“Ah, nós não queremos isso, certo?” Percy afastou sua boca, mas substituiu por seus dedos, os movendo lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos torturados de Nico e o vendo se remexer frustrado.

Lindo. O garoto parecia a ponto de cair nas lagrimas.

Se levantou, afrouxando o cinto e abaixou o zíper, deixando que suas calças caíssem ao chão. Nico o olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas não o tocou, mantendo as mãos lado do corpo.

Bom garoto.

“Beije.” Disse segurando seu membro em frente aos lábios de Nico. Nico mordeu os lábios e olhou para ele, incerto, sem saber o que fazer.

“Sem as mãos, vamos. Na cabecinha, chupe devagar. Sem medo.”

Nico respirou fundo e fez como fazia tudo na vida. Tímido e desajeitado, beijou a ponta da cabeça e olhou para seu rosto, sugando como uma mamadeira. Era a cena mais erótica que Percy já tinha visto.

“Isso, desse jeito. Use a língua.” Disse. “Aperte mais um pouco.”

Nico fez. Se inclinou mais um pouco para a frente e apoiou as mãos em seus quadris, fechando os olhos, deixando que membro entrasse mais dentro de sua boca e a abriu, movendo a língua como se procurasse por algo.

Percy não conseguiu se conter. Agarrou os cabelos de Nico e se afundou até que sentiu o fundo da garganta dele. Tão apertado e quente. Nico choramingou, engasgou e se remexeu com as mãos agora inertes ao lado do corpo.

Nico não respirava, mas então sentiu a garganta afrouxando minimamente e a boca comprimindo seu pau com sucção e pressão, movendo a cabeça minimamente e os gemidos reverberando até chegar a suas bolas.

Estava tão perto.

Puxou a cabeça de Nico para longe de sua ereção e observou o rosto corado e relaxado, molhado por lagrimas e saliva. Tão bonito.

“Senhor.” Nico disse com a voz baixa deixando que ele o segurasse pelos cabelos e esfregasse a cabeça avermelhada em seus lábios.

“Como estamos até agora, pet? Bom? Ruim? Devemos continuar?” Abaixou uma das mãos e tocou o membro no meio das pernas de Nico.

Hmm, bom, muito bom. Ainda duro e vazando, exatamente ele o queria.

“Bom.” Nico disse e lambeu os lábios, voltando a chupar a cabeça.

Era o momento.

“Abra bem.” Nico abriu a boca e Percy se deixou levar, massageando sua bolas e membro até tirar a última gota.

“Bom garoto.”

-x-

“Nico.” Percy disse e se afastou o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Nico.

Nico piscava lentamente, encostado no carro onde ele havia o deixado, relaxado e respondendo letargicamente, preso em seu próprio mundinho.

Teria que esperar.

Acariciou as costas de Nico por debaixo da camisa e voltou a beija-lo devagar. Beijou os lábios inchados e escorregou os lábios para o pescoço, mordendo levemente na marca que ele se recusava a deixar desaparecer.

“Percy!” Nico choramingou, se contraindo e curvando as costas, parecendo voltar a realidade.

“Aqui está você.” Percy disse divertido, observando o rosto de Nico corar.

Agora ele sabia como puxar Nico para a realidade. Guardou a informação para o futuro e abriu a porta do carro para Nico entrar. Deu a partida e esperou Nico colocar o cinto de segurança.

Nico se sentou, colocou o cinto e olhou para fora da janela, sem olhar para Percy enquanto saiam pelos portões da faculdade.

“Eu não perguntei, você tem mais aulas? Quer assistir um filme?”

Por um momento achou que Nico não fosse responder.

Mas então Nico relaxou contra o acento e o olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Minhas aulas acabaram por hoje.” Nico acenou, quase apático. “Filme, tudo bem.”

Talvez Percy estivesse indo muito rápido.

Parou no farol e colocou uma mão no ombro de Nico, tentando parecer confortador.

“Você quer conversar sobre hoje?”

Nico balançou a cabeça, foi o movimento com mais vida desde que saíram do banheiro.

Deveria estar no caminho certo.

“Tem certeza? Algo te incomodou ou que você não gostou? Ou que você gostou?”

Nico abriu a boca e a fechou, gaguejando e corando, parecendo que iria explodir de tão vermelho. Ele escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos e colocou os pés no acento, escondendo o rosto e as mãos de vista.

Percy quase sorriu. Ele ficava tão fofo e inocente quando se escondia desse jeito encabulado, mas sentia que Nico não iria gostar de ser zoado.

Pigarreou e apertou o ombro de Nico novamente, o sentindo relaxar minimamente.

“Está tudo bem. O que você acha de escrever para mim, hm?” Nico levantou a cabeça e acenou, pegando o diário dentro da bolsa e se pôs a escrever.

Percy olhou para frente e decidiu que não perguntaria mais.

Se manteve quieto durante o resto da viagem enquanto Nico escrevia e parou o carro em sua vaga. Abriu a porta para Nico e o segurou pela mão, entrou no prédio e subiu até seu andar. Abriu a porta e se sentou no sofá só para então olhar para Nico que segurava a mochila contra o peito, ainda com o rosto em chamas.

“É...” Nico disse. Ainda sem olhar para ele, tirou o contrato e o diário da mochila e entregou a ele, fechando os olhos em seguida e se encolhendo no sofá. “Me desculpe, prometo que vou me comportar melhor.”

“Você tem certeza?”

Percy teve que perguntar. Se surpreendia por Nico ainda querer qualquer coisa com ele. Não havia sido a pessoa mais gentil e não achava que Nico realmente fosse assinar. Não pela forma que ambos vinham se comportando.

“Eu tenho.” Nico disse. Ele então olha para Percy e sorri tremulo, esticando a mão para tocar na sua.  “Finalmente encontrei o que procurava.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	5. Como estar no controle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês nesse dia de sábado?
> 
> Bem, capítulo no dia certo. Não é maravilhoso?
> 
> Tenho que avisar que nesse capítulo temos um pouco de angustia e tristeza. Vai ser revelado um segredo que Nico guarda a sete chaves e que só Jason e sua família sabem. Talvez provoque um pouco de lagrimas, mas meus personagens tem vida própria!
> 
> avisos: spanking! Eu estava esperando por isso há tanto tempo. Agora tive um motivo para usar.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou. — Percy murmurou acariciando os cabelos de Nico.

O filme já havia acabado e a noite caia, levando embora um dia exaustivo, porem produtivo. Percy lia o diário e fazia suas próprias anotações enquanto Nico dormia.

Tinha tanto a aprender.

_Mestre, peço desculpas. Fui um garoto desobediente._

_Um bom garoto nunca deve desejar, apenas aceitar o que seu dono der e acatar todas as decisões impostas a ele. Um bom garoto sente prazer em se submeter e nunca exige. O único desejo do submisso é implorar e pedir por mais, não importando o que o Dominador ofereça._

_Peço desculpas novamente, meu mestre._

_Não deveria ter me deixado levar por minhas vontades. Serei o pet mais dedicado que o senhor possa encontrar. Não ter certeza se o senhor falava serio não é desculpa para um descuido tão grande._

_Amorosamente,  
seu pet, Nico._

E no mesmo dia, seguia o texto que tinha visto Nico escrever no carro.

_Me desculpe por te assustar. Eu não esperava isso. Pensei em fugir mil vezes, então você me abraçou e eu era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você. Eu não conseguia pensar e não conseguia respirar, meu único pensamento era cumprir a próxima ordem. Nunca pensei que sentiria prazer sem pensar em mim mesmo ou que confiaria tanto em alguém._

Tudo bem.

Percy estava bem.

Estava tudo bem.

Ficaria tudo bem porque ignoraria a voz histérica em seu cérebro gritando que aquilo era errado. Ninguém deveria dar tanto de si mesmo sem esperar nada em troca, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais incrível que Percy já havia visto.

Tudo bem, o diário.

Certo.

Pigarreou e o fechou, repousando o livro de capa vermelha em cima da mesa ao centro da sala. Se recostou no sofá e continuou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo cumprido e macio.

Nico não entendia nada.

Como poderia ficar bravo com ele?

Não esperava ter um submisso perfeito em uma semana e ele tão pouco era perfeito. Cada segundo se surpreendia mais. Nico se esforçava tanto, jamais reclamando por mais autoritário e cruel que ele possa se mostrar. Sabia que devia parecer frio e que não se importava durante as cenas onde Nico mais estava vulnerável; de joelhos a seus pés, de bunda para cima ou com a boca estufada com seu membro.

Eles tinham tanto para aprender, só a rotina e experiência mostraria o caminho certo. Só de pensar, dava vontade de acordar Nico e recomeçar tudo de novo, mas não era o tempo certo.

Não era o que Nico precisava no momento.

—... ‘em não acredito.

— O que foi, gatinho? — Percy disse distraído, continuando sua massagem nos cabelos de Nico, o vendo fechar os olhos novamente.

— Eu também não acredito. — Nico disse, roçando o rosto em seu colo. — Ainda não entendo porque você iria me querer.

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso.— Percy puxou Nico pelos cabelos, um pouco mais forte do que deveria e expos o pescoço longo, beijando suavemente a marca de seus dentes na pele macia.

Ouviu Nico arfar e relaxar em suas mãos.

Parecia que ele não era o único que tinha um ponto fraco pelo pescoço de Nico.

— Agora que tudo está claro, vamos conversar. — Sussurrou no ouvido de Nico, voltando beija-lo no pescoço. — Tenho que dizer, fiquei curioso para saber quem te ensinou a chupar um pau tão bem. Hmm, quem foi? — Puxou de novo o cabelo de Nico e escorregou as mãos pelo peito dele, beliscando os mamilos pequenos, os sentindo endurecer em seus dedos.

— Percy!— Nico choramingou, curvando a coluna.

— Me responda. — Percy apertou os mamilos de Nico durante mais um momento e o soltou, vendo Nico voltar a respirar.

Tão lindo.

Beijou os lábios mordidos e esperou Nico responder.

Percy tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

— Você lembra s-sobre o que eu... o que eu disse no vídeo? — Nico abriu os olhos desfocados e olhou para o teto na direção do rosto de Percy, o tocando no rosto, na curva do pescoço com a mandíbula. — Aconteceu várias vezes. Parecia um tipo de jogo. Eles me pegavam e Jason pegava eles. Mas foi Jason quem me ensinou tudo.

Percy sentiu o corpo de Nico chacoalhar com risadas e uma expressão contente se formar em seu rosto.

— Você gostou, gatinho? De ser usado e ser deixado duro e insatisfeito? Jason fez o mesmo que eles?

— Eu gostei, mas queria que eles... que eles me fodessem sem me deixar gozar e... — Nico se virou para encarar Percy e sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo só deles. — Jason nunca tocou em mim ou me fudeu, eu fui o único a toca-lo.

Percy trincou o maxilar e voltou a puxar o cabelo de Nico, deslizando a outra mão para o pequeno volume que se formava sob o jeans. Não gostava da ideia de outros tocando o que era seu ou tendo qualquer poder sobre Nico, ainda que a imagem fosse interessante.

Talvez ele não fosse uma pessoa tão boa quanto todos achavam.

Hm.

— Eles usaram sua boca? Fizeram como eu fiz hoje? — Sentiu o corpo de Nico estremecer novamente com a risada e com a dor que Nico parecia gostar tanto.

— Não, você foi gentil. Eles abriram minha boca e me fizeram beber sêmen e urina. Fuderam minha boca até que minha mandíbula doesse e me chamaram de bicha, de gay, de garotinha e de linda. A coisa mais bonita que eles já tinham usado.

Nico se sentou em seu colo em um pulo e roçou suas ereções, o agarrando pelo pescoço e o beijou, suspirando, como se sonhasse.

Percy engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, quase gozando em seguida com aquele sussurro baixo no pé de seu ouvido. — Eu não fiz nada para para-los. Você pode me usar como eles fizeram? Eu não te pararia também.

Tudo bem, ele não iria surtar. Não mais do que já tinha feito. Mas talvez gozasse nas calças como um adolescente.

Isso.

Segurou na cintura de Nico e o beijou, mantendo seus lábios colados até que a respiração de Nico voltasse ao normal e o corpo em seus braços não parecesse tão relaxado.

— Você estava falando sério? — Perguntou quando teve certeza que Nico havia voltado para a realidade.

—Eu... só se você quiser? Me desculpe. — Nico olhou para baixo, entre o corpo deles e se escondeu em seu pescoço, corando e ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo.

— Não me peça desculpas. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. — Percy levantou o rosto de Nico e o fez olhar em seus olhos. — Há algo a mais que você gostaria de me dizer?

Nico negou com a cabeça e voltou a se esconder no pescoço de Percy, fechando os olhos.

-x-

— Ainda bem que eu encontrei vocês! — Percy veio correndo de dentro do prédio de Literatura, encontrando as irmãs Di Ângelo, encostadas atrás da arquibancada esperando pelo treino das líderes de torcida.

— É, parece que você encontrou. — Bianca falou. Ela suspirou e olhou para Hazel que estava ao lado dela com Frank segurando em sua cintura. Hazel beijou o namorado docemente e sem que ela precisasse dizer, Frank passou por Percy, o cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

— Eu preciso falar com vocês.

— É, nós sabemos. Nico, certo? Ele já está tendo crises?

— Crises? Do que você está falando? — Percy coçou a barba e tentou raciocinar.

Agora tinha certeza, Nico mentiu para ele.

— Nico tem Transtorno de Ansiedade Generalizada. — Hazel disse. — Só percebemos o que significava quando Nico começou a ter ataques de pânico aos três anos de idade.

— Nico era uma criança quieta e tímida, introspectiva em seu próprio mundo. — Bianca continuou como se contasse uma história narrada milhões vezes antes, já decorada e ensaiada. — Começou quando Nico se negou a sair de casa pela primeira vez. Ele tinha dois anos de idade. Não gostava de brincar com as crianças da idade dele e preferia ficar brincando com suas cartas ou vídeo games.

— E as crises? Quando elas começaram? — Teve que perguntar

— Foi quando meus pais resolveram que força-lo a sair de casa era a solução. — Ela disse com o olhar longe. — Obviamente, não era. Ele se trancou no quarto e se negou a comer ou falar com a gente.

— O que mudou? Ele está melhor agora, não? — Perguntou confuso.

Não parecia em nada com o Nico que ele conhecia.

— Jason. Foi Jason quem o tirou do quarto.

— Jason? Mas se ele não queria falar com ninguém...?

— Jason foi o primeiro amigo de Nico. Eu conheço Jason desde que éramos bebês. Por algum motivo, Nico se apegou a ele.

— Então, porque eles...?

— Jason não vê Nico dessa forma e Nico precisa mais do que um protetor. Descobrimos que é através da dor e as vezes do sexo que Nico se expressa. É quando todas as preocupações desaparecem e ele não tem que pensar em nada.

— Foi o que ele me falou. Que não quer pensar em nada.

— É mais do que isso. É uma necessidade. — Bianca disse, se desencostando da arquibancada e se aproximou de Percy. — Se ele não teve uma crise, pode acreditar, vai acontecer. Você tem que prometer ir devagar.

— Ir devagar? — Percy quase sorriu do rosto fincado delas. — Agora é tarde. Não é o que o Nico quer, não é o que ele pede a cada vez que nos encontramos. Ele quer qualquer coisa, menos ir devagar.

— Você deveria ser a pessoa no comando! Não ele. Nico não sabe o que querer. — Bianca veio em sua direção, se aproximando mais.

Percy jurava que iria levar um soco. Ou dois.

— Nico não é essa pessoa que vocês descrevem. — Percy levantou as mãos em rendição, mas continuou convicto de suas palavras. — Ele é forte e independente. Ele sabe o que quer.

— E se ele tiver um ataque no meio de uma cena? O que você vai fazer? — Bianca insistiu.

— Conversar com ele. Até agora deu certo.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? — Bianca disse vencida, cruzando os braços. Sabia de onde esse gesto vinha.

— Nico não levou a sério quando eu disse que queria ficar com ele. Tentou fugir a cada vez que nos encontrávamos. Muda de humor mais rápido que o vento. Acredite, eu sei o que ele precisa.

Hazel piscou para ele e sorriu, segurando suas mãos nas dela enquanto Bianca mantinha sua distância.

— Ele deve confiar muito em você.

Parecia que era a permissão que precisava.

Percy deu as costas para elas e entrou no prédio de Literatura, irritado. Era claro que Nico confiava nele. Havia passado um ano e meio tentando conquistar a confiança dele, não seriam suas irmãs super protetoras que o faria desistir.

Eles precisavam conversar.

-x-

Aquele deveria ser seu dia de sorte. Bombou em uma prova, esqueceu de entregar o trabalho que valia a metade da nota do semestre e esqueceu de tomar seus remédios.

Nico jogou os livros de qualquer jeito dentro do armário e tentou fazer com que suas mãos parassem de tremer. Mas como aquele dia era especial, se virou e deu de cara com Luke Castellan.

Era só o que faltava, o típico valentão resolver que ele era digno de atenção. Até que demorou para Luke aparecer. Agora que não estava com Jason, pensou que não teria motivos para encontrar Luke novamente.

Que doce engano tinha sido.

Mas não se enganem, Luke não era apenas um valentão. Ele era o valentão, o rei, o melhor deles, o mais insistente, aquele que pensava que o mundo deveria girar ao redor dele e que se fosse necessário, faria ser realidade.

_Realmente deveria ser seu dia de sorte._

— Então, você é o novo brinquedinho do Percy agora? O que aconteceu com Jason? — Luke disse. Sorriu para Nico e o empurrou contra o armário, o encurralando contra o metal gelado. — Sabe, você não é tudo isso. O que eles veem em você?

Nico fincou as unhas em sua palma. Não reagiria. Tinha aprendido que se ele não lutasse, logo perderiam o interesse nele. Por isso continuou parado como se nada estivesse acontecendo e tentou passar por baixo dos braços que o prendiam.

— Onde você pensa que vai? Eu senti sua falta nesses últimos meses. Eu insisto que você fique mais um pouco. — Luke o puxou de volta e o jogou contra o armário, provocando um ruído agudo, o segurando imóvel com uma mão em seu peito enquanto a outra descia por seu braço. — Ah, acho que descobri porque Percy gosta de você. Alguém que não reagiria se ele passasse dos limites e tão macio feito uma garota. Ele te fode feito uma garota, também? Você grita como uma quanto ele é violento? Hmm?

— Me solta. — Nico disse com a voz tremula. Se sentia sem ar por causa da pancada e fora de controle, como se estivesse prestes a estourar. Precisava de seus remédios. Sentiu o rubor aparecer em sua pele oliva-clara e sangue escorrer de sua mão. — Eu não vou pedir de novo.

— É? E o que você vai fazer? — Luke disse escorregando as mãos para o meio de suas pernas.

— Isso. — Nico sorriu e olhou tímido para o chão, sentia uma vontade maníaca de mostrar para Luke o que poderia fazer.

Por um momento Luke ficou parado, olhando para o lindo sorriso no rosto de Nico, todo inocente e puro.

Quando Luke viu, já era tarde demais.

O joelho de Nico veio em direção a virilha de Luke, o acertando em cheio nas bolas.

Luke escorregou para o chão como se perdesse as forças e Nico nem esperou que ele caísse no chão, montou em na cintura de Luke e socou. O socou e o socou mais, uma e outra vez até que ouviu aquela voz.

— Nico, o que você está fazendo?

...

Percy empurrou as pessoas em volta, sem fôlego, até que conseguiu ver o que acontecia. Nico, o pequeno e magro Nico, socava o rosto de Luke como se fosse seu único objetivo na vida. Ele espancava Luke que tinha dez centímetros a mais que Nico e o dobro de massa muscular.

Luke deitava no chão inconsciente enquanto o sangue escorria pelo chão branco e antes imaculado.

— Nico, o que você fazendo? — Parou atrás de Nico, em choque, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele deveria segurar os braços de Nico? O agarrar pela cintura? Chamar a polícia ou talvez uma ambulância fosse melhor?

Não precisou fazer nada.

Nico se virou para ele, parecendo desligado da realidade. Ele tinha os braços ao lado do corpo e o olhar perdido com lagrimas vazando de seus olhos como se não pudesse controla-las.

Parecia que Nico não podia controlar nada.

— Percy. — Nico disse sem entonação, como se tivesse oco por dentro.

Percy se impulsionou para frente e abraçou Nico, o cobrindo com seus braços, o sentindo soluçar e o agarrar de volta, cravando as unhas em suas costas por cima da camisa branca.

— O que ele fez? — Perguntou em voz baixa, acariciando as costas tensas de Nico, o sentindo relaxar lentamente. — Você pode me contar.

— Ele--ele tentou me—me tocar. — Nico soluçou. — Eu não podia deixar ele fazer isso. Não podia. Você iria me deixar. Você me largaria como todo mundo faz. Me largaria, me largaria...

— Shhh... está tudo bem. Estou aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Percy fechou os olhos e apertou Nico em seus braços mais forte. Ele os embalou até que Nico dormisse em seus braços e a ambulância chegasse.

-x-

_— Nós vamos leva-lo para casa._

_— Não é necessário._

_— Isso é sua culpa! Você não tem capacidade--_

_— Ele vai ficar aqui!_

O que eram aqueles gritos?

Sua cabeça doía.

Tudo que queria era dormir mais um pouco.

Suas mãos doíam.

Abriu os olhos e viu cinco feridas em cada palma no formato de suas unhas.

Então tinha sido isso. Ele realmente tinha batido em Luke, o tinha mando para o hospital.

Sentiu lagrimas descendo por seu rosto e lá estava os longos dedos que ele aprendeu a amar em tão pouco tempo.

— Não chore. — Percy agora estava na cama com ele. Secava seu rosto com beijos suaves e acariciava seus cabelos com mãos gentis. — Melhor?

Nico acenou com a cabeça, olhando para o rosto preocupado de Percy.

— Obrigado.

— Nico. — Escutou a voz de Bianca vir de atrás dele.

Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Percy e se encolheu junto a ele. Elas iriam contar para seus pais e depois o proibir de ver Percy. Ele fugiria se fosse necessário, não deixaria que ninguém o afastasse dele.

— Nico. — Foi a vez de Percy falar. Ele levantou sua cabeça e beijou seus lábios, os sentando de frente para Bianca e Hazel que observam de longe.

— Você quer ir para casa? Eu trouxe seus remédios e sua rotina de medicação. — Ouviu Bianca dizendo.

Sentia vontade de chorar de novo. Bianca não parecia querer afasta-lo de Percy, ela o olhava com medo, quase se abraçando em sua impotência.

Ainda conseguia ouvir a promessa que ela havia feito.

_Eu sempre vou te proteger._

Hazel colocou a mão no ombro de Bianca e tentou sorrir a ele. Ela sempre havia sido a mais forte entre os três. Nada a abalava e tudo tinha uma solução.

— Não se preocupe, Nico. Vou falar com nossos pais. Te espero amanhã para o almoço. Tudo bem?

Hazel se virou e segurou no braço de Bianca, falando ao no ouvido dela e a levando para fora do apartamento.

-x-

— Vou perguntar só uma vez. Porque você mentiu para mim? — Percy disse se sentando na cama, exausto. Mal tinha conseguido fechar os olhos a noite toda. Nico se revirou e levantou mais vezes do que pode contar, voltando para debaixo dos lençóis o abrando, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

As irmãs Di Ângelo falaram que isso iria acontecer. Nico ficaria ansioso porque havia quebrado a rotina dos remédios, bagunçando os hormônios e química cerebral de Nico.

Percy já havia aguentado o suficiente.

Puxou Nico, interrompendo mais um caminhar sem sentindo e o fez se sentar em seu colo. Nico se remexeu e se esfregou em Percy, como se apenas a ideia de ficar parado fosse demais para ele.

— Nico. — Disse mais uma vez. — Me responda.

Nico olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar e se manteve parado pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Eu fiquei com medo. Você não ia me querer se soubesse. Ninguém iria.

— Você diz isso para se esconder atrás da sua doença ou você realmente acredita nisso? — Percy levantou a cabeça de Nico e o fez encara-lo nos olhos. Parecia que Nico estava prestes a cair no choro novamente, mas não disse nada. — Há algo a mais que eu deva saber?

—Eu... tomo meus remédios de manhã e de noite. A rotina ajuda a me manter no controle. — Nico acenou com a cabeça e inspirou pelo nariz. — Tenho consulta com o psiquiatra uma vez por mês.

— Agora que esclarecemos tudo, devemos rever a regra mais importante. Você sabe qual é? — Percy acariciou as costas de Nico que parecia se acalmar.

— Não mentir. — Nico disse e seu rosto esquentou. — Me desculpe.

— Eu não sei se você merece. Por quanto tempo você vem mentido para mim? Um ano? Um ano e meio?

— Eu não--

— Você sabe o que acontece com garotos que mentem e desobedecem? — Disse pegando Nico pelos cabelos, o fazendo olhar para ele.

— Eles são punidos? — Nico perguntou inseguro, segurando em seus ombros.

— Isso mesmo. Uma palma por cada mês que você mentiu. Mais uma por me decepcionar e outra por bater em Luke, por mais que ele merecesse. Você sabe quantas são?

— V-vinte. — Nico disse, vencido. Ele se levantou e tirou a boxer, deixando que ela caísse por suas pernas até o chão e se deitou no colo de Percy, de bunda para cima e com o rosto na cama.

— Bom garoto. — Percy esfregou asperamente a pele macia e depilada e viu o tom avermelhado surgir devagar. — Vamos fazer o seguinte, vinte palmadas e você está perdoado. Sem magoas ou ressentimentos. O que você acha?

— Sim, senhor. — Nico agarrou os lençóis e os mordeu, esperando o estalo.

O primeiro já roubou seu fôlego, bem no meio da nádega direita. O seguinte veio rapidamente em sucessão na nádega esquerda, imitando o ardor. Percy lhe deu mais uma palma do lado direito, mais abaixo e depois no lado esquerdo, esfregando a pele irritada em seguida.

— Ohh, Deuses! — Seria possível gozar só com aquilo? Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia isso que realmente achava que iria gozar.

— Me chame de Percy e não, você não pode gozar.

_Ele tinha falado aquilo em voz alta?_

_Alguém o mate naquele momento._

— Ah, não fique encabulado. Sua bunda está com um lindo tom rosado, queria que você pudesse ver. Já sei.

Nico sentiu o calor das mãos de Percy desaparecer de sua pele e o som da câmera o substituir.

— Você quer ver? É lindo.

Nico afundou mais ainda o rosto nos lençóis e se remexeu no colo de Percy, sentindo seu membro roçar no de Percy. Suspirou. Era tão bom saber que ainda poderia ter tudo aquilo, mesmo tendo estragado tudo.

— Ei, nada de se esconder. Você quer me ajudar?

E lá estava, a mão de Percy veio com tudo, pegando a nádega direita inteira de uma vez só. Percy fez o mesmo com a esquerda, o fazendo derreter em seus braços.

As coisas não pareciam tão ruins agora.

— Numero? — Percy perguntou e esfregou a pele que se tornava mais vermelha a cada segundo.

— Seis. — Sussurrou.

— Bom garoto. — Percy disse. — Dessa vez não vou parar. Quero que você conte cada uma delas. Você entendeu?

— Sim, senhor.

Sentiu Percy se acomodar melhor e segurar em suas costas, o mantendo no lugar.

Percy o conhecia bem demais.

— Sete! — Pulou quando as palmadas recomeçaram.

— Oito, nove, dez. — Foram três no mesmo local, no centro da nádega esquerda. — Onze, doze... — mais duas palmadas rápidas do lado direito.

— Treze! — Foi a palmada mais forte até o momento. Fez sua coluna se curvar, expondo mais sua bunda e endurecendo seu membro completamente.

— Você está indo muito bem. — Percy deu o resto das palmadas sem esperar que ele as seguisse. Levantou a mão um pouco e o estapeou rapidamente até que a vigésima finalmente chegou, englobando as duas nádegas e sua entrada, o fazendo fechar as pernas e apertar as coxas uma contra a outra, tentando fazer o que Percy mandava.

Se manteve parado por um momento e esperou a sensação de êxtase ir embora devagar junto com o ardor que diminuía, mas que continuava a latejar constantemente.

Sentia que havia gozado sem ejacular, mas doía tanto. Achava que estava chorando de novo.

...

— Foi irresponsabilidade. Você precisa entender. E se acontecesse alguma coisa quando estivéssemos sozinhos? Se você mente, como posso me certificar do seu bem-estar? — Percy dizia enquanto esfregava algum tipo de pomada depois de limpar e desinfetar a pele. Ele estava com tanta dor que mal havia sentido desconforto, apenas a sensação dos dedos agora gentis de Percy percorrer sua pele.

Se sentia arrepiando e se esfregando na cama. Tão perto.

— Nada disso. — Percy levantou seu quadril e pegou um saco térmico com gelo. —Isso não é para seu prazer. Talvez o gelo o ajude a entender melhor.

— Não!

Mas já era tarde, Percy segurava seu quadril e pressionava o saco de gelo diretamente em suas bolas e membro, esfregando pelo local e deslizando para sua entrada.

Nico olhou para o meio de suas pernas e viu Percy pressionar mais uma vez o gelo contra suas bolas. Viu seu membro murchar e se contrair por fim, querendo recuperar a ereção.

 _Putaquep_... ele realmente gostava de dor, não? Quando mais dolorido, mas seu corpo reagia.

Tinha esquecido como era.

Deixou que seus braços falhassem e o levassem ao coxão, caindo em uma pilha de membros, dor e prazer que fazia sua visão ficar turva. Esse castigo ficaria marcado como o melhor de sua vida. Mal podia esperar pelos próximos.

— Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto. O próximo não vai ser tão fácil.

— Obrigado, senhor. Você toma conta de mim tão bem. Eu sou tão sortudo.

Nico sorriu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, vendo Percy balançar a cabeça e beijar seus cabelos antes de cair na inconsciência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários?  
> Peguei pesado em algum ponto?  
> Estou sempre aberta a criticas construtivas.
> 
> Até mais.


	6. Como estar no controle, Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite! Como vão todos?
> 
> Estou um pouco atrasada, mas tenho uma boa explicação.  
> O capítulo tem mais 5.000 palavras!  
> Dá pra acreditar? Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia tanto.  
> Eu nem sei o que aconteceu nesse capítulo, estejam avisados.
> 
> Tenho que dizer que o capítulo precisa de mais uma editada, porem meu tempo acabou.
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Nico.

Alguém o chamava. Era Percy, o único que usava aquele tom voz com ele, gentil e paciente, como se Nico ainda fosse um bebê que precisasse de cuidados e ser mimado.

— Gatinho, abra os olhos. Você tem que tomar seu remédio.

— Hm. — murmurou. Abriu a boca e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sem se mexer.

Percy entendeu o recado.

Nico sentiu dedos cuidadosos levantar sua cabeça, comprimidos serem colocados na sua boca e a água veio junto, os levando garganta a baixo.

— Pronto, meu bebê manhoso já tomou os remédios. — Percy disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Percy estava sorrindo?

— Eu não vou te chamar de papai. É estranho.

Sim, ele sorria. Conseguia sentir o corpo de Percy chacoalhar com as risadas sem som. Estava tão cansado que não se importava com tanto que Percy continuasse a massagear seus cabelos.

 _Ah!_ Suspirou.

Era a melhor forma de ser acordado.

— Eu preciso ir, Nico. Durma mais um pouco, tudo bem? — Nico confirmou com a cabeça e começou a perder a consciência, mas teve tempo de ouvir o fim do que Percy falava. — Venho te buscar assim que eu sair da faculdade. Você se lembra do jantar com seus pais?

— Hm.

Sim, se lembrava. Também se lembrava de ter batido no Luke e de ser suspenso por dois dias.

— Olhe seu diário. Quero que você esteja liso e perfumado. Vou te trazer uma surpresa. — Percy o beijou no rosto longamente e o cobriu com o edredom, fechando a porta em seguida.

-x-

A campainha tocava, insistente e aguda, o acordando de seu descanso.

Nico olhou para o relógio.

Ainda eram dez horas da manhã, duas horas desde que Percy havia saído, cedo demais para a volta dele.

Só podia ser Jason.

Segurou seu estomago e forçou suas pernas para fora da cama. Não se sentia bem, depois de mais de vinte e quatro horas sem os antidepressivos, seu corpo lutava contra os efeitos colaterais, exatamente como no começo. Esperava que dentro de alguns dias seu organismo voltasse ao normal.

Sem realmente ver por onde ia, abriu a porta do quarto e depois a da sala, levantando seus olhos que continuavam a querer se fechar, para o rosto tenso de Jason. Mesmo no estado que se encontrava conseguia ver que Jason tentava olhar somente para seu rosto e trincava o maxilar, ponto para fugir se fosse necessário.

— Você não está com frio? Porque não vai colocar uma roupa. 

Não parecia uma sugestão.

Nico quase obedeceu, entretanto Jason não tinha direito de pedir nada a ele.

— Você já viu mais do que isso.

_Nico realmente deveria ser um masoquista._

Ele deveria se manter o mais longe possível de Jason porque Jason não o receberia de braços abertos, não como costumava. Algo entre eles havia se partido no momento em que Percy entrou pela porta da sala de aula com aquele sorriso confiante, abraços calorosos e beijos estalados.

Não era culpa de Jason. Não quando passou a dedicar todo seu tempo a Percy, deixando o amigo de lado. Mas ainda assim lá estava ele, dando um passo em seguida do outro, abraçando Jason pelo pescoço e ficando na ponta do pé para poder alcança-lo.

Aquela poderia ser sua última chance.

Sentiria falta de como Jason o abraçava e o protegia, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Delicadamente, Jason pegou em seus braços e o afastou, sem olhar para ele.

— Essa casa está ficando pequena demais para nós três. Eu não quero atrapalhar. — Ainda sem olhar para Nico, Jason seguiu em direção a seu quarto e Nico foi atrás, curioso com o comportamento do amigo.

Talvez Nico gostasse de ver Jason incomodado.

_Aquilo era ciúme?_

— Jason, você não atrapalha. Não gosto que Percy fique tanto tempo sozinho.

— Está na hora de eu me mudar. Piper e Leo tem um flat com espaço sobrando. — Jason tirou uma mala de dentro do guarda-roupa e começou a jogar as roupas de qualquer jeito, enfiando nos compartimentos e as amassando para fazer mais espaço.

— Jason! Você pode me escutar? — Nico segurou a mão de Jason que estava prestes a jogar as meias e se colocou de frente para Jason. — Eu não quero que você saia daqui por minha culpa. E o Percy? O que você vai falar para ele?

— Eu não vou falar nada. É a troca perfeita. Você pode ficar com meu quarto, assim ninguém sai perdendo. Você já passa tempo todo aqui. Não vai fazer diferença. — Jason deu de ombros e continuou a jogar as coisas dentro da mala e a fechou em seguida com uma careta no rosto. — Droga, vou ter que voltar para pegar o resto.

_Já era o suficiente._

Nico continuou parado onde estava e pronunciou as palavras que nunca pensou que precisaria dizer.

— Não é por isso que você está indo embora. — Nico deixou o ar sair e seus ombros caíram, sentindo vontade de chorar. — Você queria estar no lugar do Percy. Queria fazer o que Percy faz comigo. Eu não entendo, porque você não fez quando teve a oportunidade? Porque agora?

— Agora é tarde. — Jason disse antes de sair pela porta.

-x-

_Percorremos um longo caminho nesses dois anos. Acredito que é através do treino e esforço que nos tornamos pessoas melhores. Eu não percebi isso até conversar com suas irmãs. Você não é o garoto tímido que eu conheci ou tão pouco indefeso como eles alegam. Tenho orgulho de você, de ser aquele que te guiará até que você se torne a melhor versão de si mesmo e não precise de mim, mas que ainda assim escolha continuar ao meu lado. Quero que você seja mais forte, criativo, ambicioso e disciplinado. Quero que você seja feliz em qualquer coisa que decidida fazer daqui para frente. E saiba que sempre vou te proteger e perdoar pelo que possa acontecer em nossa caminhada pela vida._

_Percy._

Nico piscou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Estava chorando?

Piscou os olhos novamente e sentiu a garganta apertar.

Sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa, mas doía ver a pessoa que nunca pensou que fosse o decepcionar, virando as costas para ele.

 

_Você já sentiu essa sensação de querer arrancar o coração e só o colocar de volta no peito quando a dor passasse?_

_Devem ser os remédios, me desculpe._

_Estou agradecido por você dedicar tanto tempo a mim e não há nada que eu não faria por você._

_Com amor,_

_Nico._

Guardou o diário e tentou sorrir.

Estava tudo bem.

Superaria tudo isso porque recebia em dobro tudo o que um dia quis de Jason. Percy foi sincero desde o começo, o beijou em menos de uma semana depois de o conhecer, se forçando para cima dele, mas apenas o suficiente para se fazer claro, repetindo a cada dia com seus brilhantes olhos verdes que permaneceria a seu lado.

Jason nunca o beijou. Nem tinha tentado.

Nunca poderia ter imaginado que Jason partiria antes de Percy.

Balançou a cabeça e ouviu um soluço subir do fundo de seu peito para sua garganta. Levantou da cama e entrou no chuveiro, se depilando automaticamente e passando uma loção no corpo, obedecendo o que Percy havia pedido.

Se deitou embaixo das cobertas e sentiu seus olhos arderem enquanto as lagrimas continuavam a cair continuamente até que caísse no sono.

-x-

Percy abriu a porta de seu apartamento e não escutou nada.

Era como se nada tivesse mudado desde sua partida.

Sem o som de TV ligada, radio ou mesmo passos pela casa.

Andando devagar, passou pela cozinha e entrou no quarto, vendo Nico deitado na cama.

Passou o os dedos pelos cabelos molhados e sorriu, tinha sentido falta de seu gatinho na aula de literatura. Algo deveria ter acontecido para a casa estar tão quieta. Nico só dormia quando era estritamente necessário, então encontra-lo dormindo no meio do dia não era comum.

Talvez tivesse alguma pista se lesse o diário.

Leu rapidamente.

 _Oh_.

Aquilo não poderia ser bom.

Os remédios eram tão ruins assim?

Esperava que pudesse animar Nico pelo menos um pouco.

Sentou na cama e olhou para Nico, ele tinha o rosto moreno manchado por lagrimas.

Definitivamente não era bom.

— Gatinho, está na hora de acordar. — Percy usou aquela voz afável que vinha praticando nos últimos anos e se deitou junto a Nico, colocando o embrulho no canto da cama e o abraçando por trás.

Percy tocou no rosto adormecido e massageou os cabelos ainda molhados até que Nico abrisse os olhos.

— Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Nico pisca os olhos inchados, lentamente e acena com a cabeça.

— Jason esteve aqui. Ele... vai ficar com Leo e a Piper.

Percy começava a entender.

Jason nunca aceitaria ficar em segundo lugar.

Agora a vez dele.

Faria Nico tão feliz que o garoto se esqueceria completamente de Jason, restando apenas a memória feliz que seu antigo amigo.

— Venha aqui. — Percy se sentou na cama e abriu os braços.

Em menos de cinco segundos Nico já estava lá, sentado em seu colo com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, soluçando e molhando a camisa de Percy.

— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.

-x-

Eles não haviam se mexido desde que Nico havia sentado em seu colo.

Percy continuava com as mãos nas costas nuas de Nico, o segurando pela cintura. Nico parecia melhor, começava a se mover novamente em seu colo, roçando seus membros por cima da roupa com sua pequena boca beijando seu pescoço.

Não importava onde estivessem, Percy sempre tinha essa vontade de morder e esconde-lo do resto do mundo, ainda mais quando Nico estava assim, sem roupa e relaxado em seus braços.

Foi o que fez.

Fincou os dentes na marca que quase desaparecia e segurou a pele entre os lábios, vendo o sangue subir a superfície sem quebrar a pele.

— Ah! — Nico rebolou com vontade em seu colo, arranhando suas costas por cima da camisa azul.

Percy soltou a pele entre seus dentes e lambeu a marca, sentindo Nico estremecer em seus braços.

— Agora está bem melhor. Você quer ver o que eu trouxe? — Percy esticou o braço e pegou a caixa, a entregando para Nico que sorri ainda com o rosto manchado de lagrimas.

Não sabia se Nico iria gostar da surpresa, mas depois da crise, seria um bom teste. Precisava saber até onde Nico estava disposto a ir. Uma peça de lingerie era inocente o suficiente.

Talvez Nico nem quisesse usar.

Nico se sentou na cama e abriu a caixa como se fosse seu aniversário, rasgando o enfeite e arrancando a tampa.

— O que você acha? Pensa que pode vestir para mim? — Percy perguntou enfim, vendo as orelhas e o pescoço de Nico esquentar. Achava que nunca o havia visto tão vermelho, gostaria de tirar uma foto de tão bonita que a cena era.

Nico balançou a cabeça rapidamente, confirmando e se levantou, virando de costas para ele. Levantou uma perna e depois a outra, se inclinando para frente, mostrando a entrada que se contraia, excitada.

Talvez Percy devesse deixar uma câmera do lado da cama.

Só por precaução.

Sem olhar para Percy, Nico foi até o espelho no canto do quarto e analisou sua reflexão, ficando um pouco mais vermelho1. Ele se remexeu impaciente, esfregando as coxas uma na outra, como se tivesse se segurando, exatamente como Percy o havia visto fazer tantas vezes.

Percy não poda mais se controlar.

Se levantou e parou atrás de Nico, esfregando sua ereção na bundinha empinada e redonda, passando a mão no pequeno pênis por cima da canga branca, já sentindo o ponto úmido que se formava bem ao centro.

— Percy.

Percy virou Nico de frente para ele e se ajoelhou, se inclinando para frente e o beijando por cima do tecido de seda que mal cobria suas pequenas bolas e membro, sentindo Nico segurar suavemente em seu cabelo e se apoiar em seu ombro, como se fosse cair a qualquer instante.

_Tão precioso._

Era curioso. Nico nem estava duro, pois o membro pequeno parecia mais encolhido ainda dentro da lingerie feminina, entretanto a expressão no rosto de Nico mostrava êxtase.

Percy abaixou a canga um pouco só para ter certeza e observou.

O membro continuava encolhido e flácido com as pequenas bolas encolhidas junto ao corpo. Era como se Nico lutasse contra o próprio corpo, contraditório entre a vergonha que o fazia querer se esconder e o prazer que o impedia de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Você gostou, gatinho? — Perguntou. Precisava saber o que Nico realmente achava. Esse era o único momento que Nico estava aberto para a verdadeira honestidade.

— Eu... humm... eu gosto. — Nico inclinou a cabeça e olhou para baixo onde as mãos de Percy devagar traziam a ereção para pênis minúsculo. — É estranho.

— O que é estranho? — Percy massageou as pequenas bolas e as sentiu inchando em suas mãos.

— Essa vontade de querer gozar sem ereção. Como eu consigo sentir muito mais quando não me preocupo se estou prestes a gozar ou não. _Ah!_

Nico arfou e Percy olhou com atenção para seus dedos que brincavam com as bolas de Nico. Agora sim, o garoto estava como ele queria, babando feito uma garota e se remexendo em seus dedos como se não pudesse mais aguentar.

Percy afastou seus dedos da virilha de Nico e o fez se sentar em seu colo junto a ele na cama, com a calcinha ainda no meio das coxas finas e delgadas.

— Pronto. Tão lindo. — Percy cobriu o membro pequeno com sua mão e virou a cabeça de Nico para o lado, encostando seus lábios e os lambendo devagar até que o cérebro de Nico o acompanhasse, abrindo a boca e gemendo, deixando que as línguas deslizassem juntas e vagarosamente.

— Percy. — Nico disse um tempo depois, parados no mesmo lugar, naquela cadencia torturante. — Obrigado.

Percy beijou o rosto de Nico e arrumou a canga nos quadris de Nico, sorrindo a ele.

Tinha impressão que Nico agradecia por muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

-x-

— Vá em frente. — Percy disse a seu ouvido com as mãos em suas costas.

Não queria estar ali, mas precisava enfrentar as consequências de seus atos.

_Ele era uma decepção._

Nico esticou o dedo e tocou a campanha e em seguida Hades abriu a porta como se estivesse esperando o tempo todo atrás dela.

— Nico, meu filho. — Nico sentiu seu coração disparar. Fazia anos que não recebia um abraço tão apertado de seu pai. Não era o que espera quando saiu de casa. Esperava gritos e repreensões, não esse gesto tão... afetuoso.

Ele gostava.

— Pai, está tudo bem. — Sentiu seus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso e devolveu o abraço, sentindo o ar ser comprido dentro de seus pulmões. — Eu estou bem.

— Hades, deixe o menino respirar. E vocês? Vou precisar de ajuda na cozinha. — Perséfone disse e puxou Percy pelo braço, as irmãs Di Ângelo logo atrás.

— O que aconteceu? — Hades perguntou. Ele se sentou no sofá e Nico o imitou, dando de ombros.

Não parecia tão importante assim.

— Esqueci de tomar meu remédio. Um idiota escolheu o dia errado para encher o meu saco. Só isso.

— Nico, nós nos preocupamos. Queremos o melhor para você. Você sabe disso, certo?

Esse não parecia o Hades que ele conhecia.

_Tão calmo. Tão afetuoso. Tão atencioso._

O pai deveria estar querendo alguma coisa.

Provavelmente era isso.

Faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tirar a cara de preocupação do pai.

— Eu entendo. Pode falar. — Acenou.

Hades olhou para o lado e desviou o olhar, afrouxando a gravata, parecendo desconfortável.

— Sabe... você está terminando o curso e eu sei que é uma área difícil de encontrar trabalho. Você já pensou sobre seu futuro? Sobre o que você espera encontrar daqui para frente?

Nico franziu as sobrancelhas, se lembrando de algo parecido que Percy havia comentado.

Futuro? _Não fazia ideia._

Tinha feito o curso para sair um pouco de casa.

— O que você sugere? — Disse enfim.

— Eu quero que você assuma a presidência das empresas quando estiver preparado.

Para quem estava tão hesitante, o pedido havia saído bem direto.

— Bianca já sabe disso? Não seria ela a mais indicada?

— Nós já conversamos. Ela concordou em ser a vice-presidente junto a Hazel. Elas trabalham melhor em equipe.

— Eu não sei...

— Você não precisa responder agora, terá oportunidade de pensar enquanto se prepara. Preciso que você esteja pronto quando a hora chegar.

Hades tira uma pasta de dentro de um armário e dá a ele.

— Sua inscrição já estava feita, caso você concorde. As aulas começam no próximo semestre.

Nico levanta as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Essa tinha sido rápido.

— Prometo que vou pensar. — Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Esse era o Hades que conhecia.

Nico deu de ombros. Não tinha nada a perder.

-x-

— Sr. Di Ângelo, tenho que pedir desculpas pela última vez que estive aqui. Não foi educado de minha parte.

Percy coçou a barba, tentando ser o mais educado que pudesse naquela situação estranha. Por algum motivo, tinha sido expulso da cozinha quando Nico apareceu pela porta com um sorriso no rosto.

— Está tudo bem. Não é importante. Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu. — Hades disse. Ele se inclinou para frente e Percy teve vontade de se afastar, mas nunca mostraria qualquer fraqueza na frente dele.

Pigarreou.

— Não tenho certeza. Quando eu vi Luke estava caído no chão e as mãos de Nico cheias de sangue.

— Nico teve uma crise. — Hades falou com pesar.

— Sim, eu não sabia disso até aquele dia. — Percy confirmou olhando para suas mãos, sem ter coragem de encarar Hades. — Bianca e Hazel me contaram. Foi minha culpa. Se Nico não estivesse tão distraído, nada disso teria acontecido.

Um Dom de verdade nunca deixaria algo como aquilo acontecer.

— Não fale bobagens. — Hades tocou em seu ombro e o fez olhar para ele. Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça Hades estava sorrindo para ele. Tipo, sorrindo com tudo o que tinha direito. Dentes brancos, covinhas e rugas perto dos olhos, iluminando todo o rosto.

Percy não estava entendendo nada.

Por isso se ele estivesse fazendo uma careta para Hades, não era sua culpa.

— Você não entende. Nico costumava ficar dentro do quarto e se estivesse disposto o suficiente, sairia por ai com pessoas que nem mesmo Bianca e Hazel aprovam. — Hades se recostou no sofá e cruzou as mãos em cima do colo, pensativo. — É verdade que Nico está desatento e suas notas parecem ter caído consideravelmente, entretanto Nico nunca esteve tão feliz. Ele não costumava sorrir muito.

— Então quer dizer que estou aprovado?

_Era um alivio._

— Se Nico está feliz, eu estou feliz. Com tanto que ele continue desse jeito, creio que não teremos problemas.

Hades continuou olhando para Percy e deixou que um sorriso mais estranho ainda tomasse seu rosto.

Ah, esse Percy Jackson teria um longo caminho pela frente. Nico não conhecia muito do mundo ou das pessoas. Ainda erraria muito. Percy ficaria com raiva, ficaria irado. Mas se fosse pelo o Hades tinha visto, Percy já estava ciente disso. Seria até engraçado.

O trabalho de Hades por ali estava feito.

-x-

— Você não pode ficar mais um pouco? — Nico disse nas pontas dos pés, beijando Percy como se estivessem sozinhos. Sabia que as irmãs di Ângelo os olhavam de longe. Não que se importasse de ter o corpo magro e macio de Nico se roçando a ele, mas precisava ir. Suas provas finais chegavam e era o último passo antes da graduação.

Teria que estudar o dia inteiro se quisesse ser aprovado.

Encostou Nico na parede e o cobriu com seu corpo, fazendo Nico enrolar as pernas a seu redor.

— Hmm. — Nico gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, o prendendo entre suas pernas. —Eu adoro quando você é rude. Me faz querer gritar.

— Então, grite. — Percy abaixou a cabeça e mordeu no ponto favorito do pescoço de Nico enquanto roçava seus membros por cima da roupa.

— Percy! — Nico guinchou, praticamente rebolando em seu colo.

— Agora tenho que ir, gatinho. — Percy se afastou de Nico, lhe dando um último beijo e tirou as pernas que estavam ao redor dele, as colocando no chão. — Eu te ligo mais tarde, tudo bem?

Percy olhou mais uma vez para Nico, vendo o rosto decepcionado e abriu a porta, saindo para o vento gelado da noite.

-x-

Tudo bem, Nico estava bem. As horas se arrastavam enquanto ele ficava ali deitado, tentando pegar no sono, olhando para seu teto branco e monótono.

Não havia motivo para estar ansioso, certo? Ele tinha ido ao psiquiatra, ajudado Perséfone a limpar a casa, lavado o carro e o cachorro com Bianca, ajudado Hazel com a sequência de dança das líderes de torcida, estudado todo o material atrasado, mas ainda eram dez horas da noite.

Seu teto nunca havia o decepcionado antes.

Se levantou e começou a arrumar seu quarto.

Não que tivesse muito para arrumar.

Suas gavetas eram organizadas por cor e tipo de roupa. Sua estante não tinha nem vestígios de pó e sua cama estava arrumada, como se ele nem tivesse a usado.

Percy não havia ligado.

Seu Dom estava bravo com ele? Irritado? Cansado dele?

E se ele ligasse para Percy? Fazia sete horas que Percy tinha ido embora.

Era muito cedo para falar com ele?

E se fizesse uma surpresa e aparecesse na casa dele?

Não iria atrapalhar, iria?

Tinha decidido.

Colocou o primeiro par de roupas que encontrou e fez uma mala jogando lá o que estivesse a seu alcance.

Desceu as escadas correndo e gritou um ‘não volto hoje.’

— Tenha cuidado, Nico.

Foi a última coisa que escutou antes de bater à porta.

-x-

Nico tocou a campainha e permaneceu olhando para chão.

Ir até ali não parecia uma ideia tão boa assim.

Agora era tarde. A porta se abriu e revelou um Percy sem camisa e com leves olheiras sob os olhos.

_Percy esteve estudando durante todo esse tempo?_

Queria esticar os braços e tocar nele, mas não sabia se era bem-vindo. Então continuou parado no mesmo lugar, agarrando a mochila contra o peito.

— Eu sei que eu não devia ter vindo, mas eu juro que não vou perturbar. Eu juro. Vou ficar num cantinho escondido e você nem vai perceber que eu estou aqui. — Falou e desviou o olhar para o chão novamente.

Não deveria ter vindo sem permissão.

— Está tudo bem. — Percy disse em voz baixa, realmente parecendo cansado.

Percy o puxou para dentro do apartamento e lhe deu um beijo rápido, pegando sua bolsa e a levando para o quarto, a jogando sobre a cama.

— Você está com fome? Porque não come alguma coisa? Talvez eu consiga terminar mais cedo.

Por um momento Nico pensou que tudo estava bem, mas o sorriso que geralmente aquecia seu coração não chegou os olhos de Percy.

Nico acenou com a cabeça.

Tinha medo que até sua voz o irritasse.

Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e viu Percy voltar a se afundar nos livros antes de entrar na cozinha.

...

 _Estranho_.

A cozinha era imaculada.

Abriu uma gaveta e viu que os talheres ainda estavam embalados. As panelas era a mesma coisa, ainda nas caixas de fábrica. Tudo estava tão limpo e no lugar que era como se nada tivesse sido usado.

Pelo menos havia comida no armário.

Nico teria que mudar isso.

E um simples espaguete deveria dar.

Uma mousse também.

-x-

_Não seja um covarde, Nico di Ângelo!_

_O que Percy faria com ele?_

_O expulsar só porque queria fazer um agrado?_

_É claro que não._

_Era o que esperava._

Endireitou a coluna e deixou a mousse gelando enquanto pegava um prato e colocava uma porção generosa de comida.

Parou na porta do quarto e respirou fundo.

Alheio à sua volta, Percy continuava jogado na cadeira de costas para a escrivaninha. Ele tinha o livro cobrindo seu rosto, mas se quisesse bastava abaixar o livro para ter a visão perfeita de quem entrava ou saia do quarto. Tinha as pernas abertas, deixando que o tecido leve da bermuda se levantasse, expondo as coxas torneadas devido aos anos dedicados a natação e o membro que estava preso dentro da roupa confortável, que se contraia de tempos em tempos pronto para entrar em ação.

Nico sentia que estava sendo testado. A oportunidade perfeita para se ajoelhar no meio daquelas pernas e cair de boca com tudo o que tinha para oferecer. Tinha passado tempo suficiente com Percy para saber para saber o que Percy precisava.

Respirou fundo novamente e entrou no quarto. Colocou o prato de comida perto de Percy, longe o suficiente dos livros e se ajoelhou no meio das pernas abertas de Percy.

_Não sabia se era bem-vindo._

Ficou quieto.

Esperando.

Manteve as mãos atrás das costas e esperou que o cheiro da comida chamasse a atenção de Percy.

Quando viu Percy farejar o ar, tentou não se mexer. Não queria parecer inseguro. Não mais do que já estava.

Percy baixou o livro e olhou para o prato fumegante de macarronada com molho vermelho e depois para Nico no meio de suas pernas, olhando para ele.

Era o momento que Nico esperava.

Escorregou as mãos pelas coxas de Percy devagar e esperou. Apertou o membro por cima da bermuda que pouco escondia e abaixou a boca, roçando os lábios por cima do tecido e olhou para Percy, para seus ombros tensos e rosto sério.

Nico nunca havia visto Percy tão sério. Tinha a impressão de estar vendo algo que Percy não costumava mostrava para outras pessoas. Era um tipo de apatia despretensiosa, a certeza de não precisar agradar a ninguém e que pela primeira vez eram os outros que deveriam agrada-lo.

Nico concordava completamente.

Ainda assim não entendia o que o fazia continuar aos pés do homem que poderia fazer o que bem quisesse com ele. O pior era se dar conta que Percy sabia disso, era ansiar por cada minuto da atenção que Percy tivesse disposição em dar.

Será que era a forma que Percy o olhava como se quisesse castiga-lo? Era o jeito que Percy ocupava tanto espaço sem nem tentar enquanto ele se encolhia mais ainda diante seu olhar? Ou será que era as vezes que Percy o olhava com preocupação e o tocava com carinho, curando feridas que ele nem sabia que tinha?

_Oh._

Nico piscou e sentiu o rosto corando.

Era a primeira vez que Percy não interpretava o papel que esperavam dele.

Sentindo as mãos tremendo, tirou o membro de Percy de dentro da bermuda e segurou na base, beijando a cabecinha já inchada, deslizando para dentro de sua boca devagar e chupando suavemente.

Percy não disse nada com aquela mesma expressão séria no rosto, mas a mão que não estava ocupada veio para sua cabeça, o forçando a percorrer cada centímetro até encontrar os pelos negros na base, sem se importar com ele.

Nico fechou os olhos e sentiu um gemido saindo do fundo de garganta.

Se sentia sujo e usado, um instrumento que Percy poderia usar como bem entendesse e adorava cada segundo daquilo.

Moveu um pouco a cabeça para trás e voltou a se empalar em Percy, girando a cabeça e indo mais fundo. Nada mais importava, a necessidade de respirar, a garganta que ardia a cada movimento de sua cabeça ou os sons molhados de engasgue. Só aquele momento e o cheiro de Percy em suas narinas. Percy e só Percy.

— Nico. — Percy sussurrou, sem ar, puxando a cabeça de Nico para trás até que o membro estivesse livre do calor daquela boca. — Oh, gatinho. Olha a bagunça que você fez.

Ele realmente tinha feito.

Percy estava todo babado, de pré-gozo e saliva que escorria por seu membro até suas bolas inchadas que se penduravam, agora livres. Oh, e seu rosto. Nico passou a mão no rosto e limpou seu queixo e boca, deixando que as lagrimas continuassem a manchar sua pele.

Ele queria mais.

— Você vai limpar para mim? — Percy não esperou que ele respondesse e voltou a empurrar seu rosto em direção a sua virilha. Esfregou o rosto de Nico naquela bagunça e Nico começou a lamber desde aquela parte antes do ânus, chupando as bolas até que elas tivessem limpas e voltou a chupar aquele pau gostoso.

Nico se afundou ali e esperou. Percy segurou sua cabeça e se encostou no apoio da cadeira.

— Eu não entendo. — Guiou a cabeça de Nico para cima e depois para baixo, tirando um choramingo de Nico. — Você realmente gosta disso, não é? De ser usado? De não ter escolha?

— Uhmm...— Nico se remexeu em sua posição no chão e encontrou na perna de Percy, se esfregando a ele.

_Ele estava tão perto._

— Ah, nada disso. Pequenos gatinhos não podem gozar. — Percy puxou Nico pelo cabelo e o posicionou no meio de suas pernas com as coxas juntas, o prendendo sem poder mover os quadris. — Agora está melhor. Como eu falava... ah, sim. Você gosta de seu usado, certo? Estou tentando entender. Você está acompanhando?

Nico acenou com a cabeça, sem ar e Percy voltou a segurar em sua cabeça, dessa vez o fazendo lamber suas bolas e anus.

Percy rebolou em sua boca e continuou a falar.

— Sabe, a maioria das pessoas tem algum tipo de limite. Coisas que elas não fariam. Até hoje não sei quais são os seus. Você tem algum? O menor que seja?

Percy levantou sua cabeça de novo e Nico tentou pensar, realmente tentou.

Sua mente estava em branco.

— Não? Nenhunzinho? Bem, tenho que te contar uma coisa. — Percy aproximou seus rostos e tudo o que Nico pode ver foi olhos verdes escuros e uma expressão tensa. — Foi Jason que me contou sobre você. Que você era a coisinha mais submissa que ele já havia encontrado, que nos seriamos bons juntos. Ele apostou que eu não conseguiria te fuder, que eu nunca te domaria porque você podia ser um submisso natural, mas também era a criatura mais exigente que ele já havia conhecido.

_Aposta? Jason? Me fuder?_

_Deuses!_

Nico iria gozar sem precisar de um só toque.

— Você vai me fuder?

_Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!_

— De tudo o que eu falei _isso_ foi a única coisa que você escutou? — Percy disse. Sua voz voltava a ter um tom de humor e seu rosto dava indícios de um sorriso verdadeiro.

Nico sentiu o rosto queimar.

_Ele realmente queria ser fodido._

Queria ser fodido tão forte que não conseguiria se sentar por uma semana.

— Não se preocupe. Tudo tem sua hora. — Percy voltou a empurrar o membro longo em sua garganta e mover sua cabeça. — Se depois do que eu te falei você ainda quiser continuar comigo, vou te fuder como você merece, gatinho.

Nico se manteve em posição e só voltou a se afastar quando Percy esvaziou suas bolas, fundo dentro de sua garganta, sem desperdiçar só uma gota.

-x-

Nico se sentou em seus joelhos e observou Percy jogado na cadeira, de cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. Por um momento pensou que tinha feito algo de errado. Percy não tinha o sorriso satisfeito que geralmente usava depois de um bom orgasmo, ainda que tivesse o rosto relaxado.

— Você é o meu bom garoto, não é? A coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Percy murmurou, abrindo os olhos e afagou os cabelos de Nico, como se ele fosse seu cachorrinho.

Talvez ele fosse.

Nico relaxou em seus joelhos, sem se importar com a dor ou com seu membro que pedia atenção e apoiou a cabeça no colo de Percy, fechando os olhos, exatamente onde sempre quis estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 nico com lingerie  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/147822235160/tomthedom80-temptingdominance-presenting  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/148693201795/sactosissytoy-gentletrap-my-junk-just-barely
> 
> * Cena inspirada – Nico chupando Percy  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145375517370
> 
> * Olha o que eu encontrei. Se o Nico fosse branco, ele seria assim.  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/146854598215/domtopv2-size-is-destiny-this-little-baby-dick
> 
> * olha o que eu encontrei. E assim que o pênis do Percy seria. Talvez um pouco mais longo e grosso. Com certeza mais longo.  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145786405050/newqueeries-follow-me-for-more-hot  
> \- http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/145786159430/hotcunts-rating-request-b-i-do-love-a-huge
> 
> -x-
> 
> Bem é isso. Espero que o nível não tenha caído muito.  
> Adoraria saber o que vocês tem a dizer sobre o capítulo.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.
> 
> PS: não preciso dizer que os links também são para +18, certo?  
> Se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada no meu tumblr, eu coloco lá o que me inspira para escrever essa historias e outras também. - http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/


	7. Como estar no controle, Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, como vão vocês?
> 
> Finalmente chegamos ao ultimo capítulo dessa parte.  
> Eu pensava que ainda iria ter um ou dois a mais, mas achei que era o momento correto de encerrar essa parte.
> 
> Eu vou continuar essa historia, mas vai ser daqui a um mês.  
> Assim me dá tempo de pensar melhor no que escrever daqui para frente e me concentrar na Serie Deveria.
> 
> Não se preocupem, eu realmente vou continuar a escreve-la.
> 
> Boa leitura.

_Percy, você é um idiota!_

Nada explicava seu comportamento. Não seu mal humor, o estresse do fim de curso ou a pressão de seu pai. O pior era ver Nico aceitando tudo sem uma palavra de reclamação.

_Porque alguém deixaria que fizessem isso com ele?_

Percy suspirou e acariciou os cabelos de Nico que ainda dormia com a cabeça em seu colo, entre suas pernas. Segurou Nico pelo o pescoço, delicadamente e se levantou, o pegando no colo. O colocou na cama e tirou seus sapatos, meia, calça e camisa, o deixando apenas com a canga.

Percy já sentia a culpa voltando com toda a força, mas não pode se controlar. Roçou os dedos pelos mamilos eriçados de Nico e apertou suavemente a ereção por cima do tecido branco e macio. Sentia vontade de ficar o resto do dia tocando em Nico e observando como ele reagiria a cada toque.   

— Percy... — Nico curvou as costas com seu rosto de anjo adormecido e gemeu e se remexeu, voltando a dormir, inocente e vulnerável.

Percy beijou o rosto de Nico e saiu do quarto, indo ao banheiro no final do corredor. Quando voltou, encontrou Jason observando Nico dormir com os olhos grudados no ponto molhado da lingerie branca que Nico usava e na pequena ereção que parecia estar em constante estado de excitação.

Também entraria escondido só para ter aquela visão.

Entretanto, Nico era dele.

Nico então se virou de barriga para baixo e se esfregou na cama, roçando seu corpo inteiro nos lençóis macios. Ele gemeu e arfou, afastando as pernas e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

_Nico estava prestes a gozar._

Percy pensou em dar um passo para a frente, mas pensou melhor. O acordo era não gozar. Mas se Nico não estivesse consciente ou não usasse as próprias mãos... Percy poderia dar esse presente para Nico.

Olhou para Jason e viu como Nico o afetava. Ele tinha a respiração rápida e esticava suas mãos para voltar a afasta-las.

Será que Nico também se sentia assim? Querendo alcançar Jason e nunca podendo?

_Ele não seria o substituto de ninguém._

Esperou que Nico parasse de se esfregar na cama e que sua respiração voltasse ao normal para se aproximar da cama e se deitar ao seu lado, acariciando seu pescoço e cabelos negros.

— Sabe, Jason, eu costumava ter um amigo que eu dividia tudo. Casa, comida, amigos e até algumas garotas. Então esse amigo me apresentou para um outro garoto. — Percy disse enquanto continuava a percorrer seus dedos pelos cabelos de Nico. — Esse garoto era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto. Foi a primeira vez que eu fui egoísta, que eu não pude dividir algo.

Jason piscou para ele confuso, desviando o olhar de Nico e parecendo o ver só agora.

— Vim pegar minhas coisas, não se preocupe. — Jason disse e se virou de costas, andando em direção a saída.

_Percy não deixaria que Jason escapasse tão fácil._

— Eu gostaria que você se afastasse. Nico não vai ser capaz de prosseguir enquanto você estiver por perto. Não enquanto seu herói e cavaleiro de armadura brilhante continuar o salvando. Ou magoando. Você escolhe.

— O que você está falando? Eu não falo com Nico há dias. — Jason começou se afastar de costas para fora do quarto, como se tentando fugir de um animal agressivo.

— Você falou hoje. Nico estava chorando quando cheguei em casa.

— Chorando? Eu não-- Jason levantou os braços tentando acalma-lo, mas Percy não iria ouvir.

— Quer saber? Eu tenho uma proposta para você. — Percy se segurou e continuou aonde estava. Não queria acordar Nico que finalmente parecia mais calmo. —Proponho esperar que Nico acorde e ver como ele reage. Se ele te tocar, eu termino tudo. Mas se ele não tocar... você sai da vida dele. Pelo menos até eu ter certeza que Nico te esqueceu. Mas se lembre, você pode tocar o quanto quiser, mas é Nico quem tem que te tocar por vontade própria.  

— Como você sabe que ele não vai me escolher? — Jason se aproximou de Percy e parou em frente a cama, de braços cruzados.

— Eu simplesmente sei. Vai ser melhor assim.

Percy dá de ombros. Se Nico escolhesse Jason, lidaria com a situação do melhor jeito que pudesse, mas se negava a passar o resto da vida se perguntando se era isso que Nico queria.

Jason trinca o maxilar e se senta na cama, esperando até que a hora de agir chegasse.

-x-

— Percy?

Nico finalmente acordava.

Percy teve tempo de estudar tudo o que devia, comer a comida que Nico tinha feito, tomar banho e ainda pensar em como deveria agir. Tudo isso enquanto Nico dormia e Jason encarava a parede ou olhava para Nico na cama, talvez aproveitando os últimos momentos perto de Nico.

Percy se levantou da cadeira e olhou no relógio. Eram cinco horas da manhã, logo teria que sair se quisesse chegar a tempo para se preparar para suas provas finais.

Andou para a cama, ignorando Jason e deitou novamente ao lado de Nico.

_Adorava mexer naqueles cabelos negros._

— O que aconteceu, gatinho? Você teve um pesadelo? — Perguntou. Nico balançou a cabeça e tentou esconder o rosto em seu colo, como um garotinho envergonhado.

_Até já sabia sobre o que era._

_Tão doce._

— Eu acho--eu acho que gozei. Estou todo molhado e minhas bolas... elas não doem. Elas estavam tão inchadas e doloridas. — Nico disse de olhos fechados e baixinho, como se fosse um segredo só deles. — Eu sinto muito.

Nico manteve os olhos bem fechados com medo de seu castigo.

_Tão bom garoto._

Percy tinha vontade de abraça-lo e protege-lo do resto do mundo.

— Oh, eu estou te torturando. Não é mesmo? Está tudo bem. — Nico abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviado, sentindo o ar voltar para seu pulmão. — Eu disse que você não pode gozar, mas sei que você não fez de propósito.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Nico disse. Ele se apoia na cama, levantando a coluna e se estica, o recebendo com um beijo suave nos lábios.

Percy o abraça e o deita na cama, ficando por cima de Nico. Dá um último beijo em Nico e desce o rosto para o meio das pernas dele, roçando o nariz na canga e no ponto molhado, sentindo Nico segurar em sua cabeça, sem força-lo ou pedir mais do estava desposto a dar.

— Viu, gatinho? Foi só um pouquinho. — Percy afasta a canga para o lado e lambe o pequeno membro devagar, percorre toda a extensão com a língua e beija as bolas sensíveis, em seguida chupando o membro para dentro de sua boca em uma chupada só.

Foi então que veio que aquele guinchinho de prazer e surpresa.

— Percy! O que ele está fazendo aqui? — Nico se senta na cama e se encolhe, se dobrando em direção a Percy que continuava sua sucção vagarosa, abrindo as pernas de Nico e escorregando um dedo para sua entrada, circulando lentamente, sem penetrar.

Percy sentiu suas costas serem arranhadas e o corpo de Nico tremer ainda mais em suas mãos.

Então Nico gostava de exibicionismo?

Da humilhação de ser pego?

De ser observado?

Hmm, eram tantas possibilidades...

— Per-cy! — Nico guinchou novamente e convulsionou, quase chegando lá. Deixou que o membro deslizasse para fora de sua boca e que Nico caísse para trás na cama, lutando contra o orgasmo.

_Nico ficava mais bonito ainda quando curvava a coluna daquela forma._

Acariciou o estomago magro de Nico e esperou que ele se acalmasse.

— Eu tenho uma proposta para você. — Percy disse, observando Nico piscar lentamente, lutando contra a nevoa que tentava nublar seus pensamentos nessas horas quando ele já estava naquele estado onde tudo era bonito e nada no mundo poderia o preocupar.

_Nico diria a verdade._

— Proposta? — Nico perguntou, se espreguiçando e voltando a relaxar sob seus dedos. — É uma surpresa?

— Eu diria que sim. Nosso amigo aqui, Jason, gostaria de participar da nossa diversão. O que você acha? — Percy afasta as mãos de Nico e olha para Jason, acenando para ele se aproximar.

Nico franze a sobrancelha e continua olhando para Percy como se não entendesse enquanto Jason se levantava de onde estava sentado, dando a volta na cama e parando do outro lado de Nico.

Jason estica o braço e toca no peito magro de Nico, descendo devagar para o abdômen e chegando na canga branca.

— Para com isso. — Nico disse de forma baixa e vulnerável, continuando a olhar para Percy. — Você não me quer mais? Você está me... — Nico engole em seco e segura a mão de Jason, sem pensar duas vezes.

Engatinhou para perto de Percy e se sentou em seu colo.

— Eu não quero que ele me toque. Só você.

— Está tudo bem, gatinho. Ninguém vai te tocar.

Eles ouvem a porta do quarto bater com força e o barulho de outra porta batendo junto ao tilintar de chaves na fechadura.

-x-

_Eu nunca tive que pensar nisso. É uma necessidade que eu tenho desde criança. Preciso ser protegido, mas não da forma que meus pais pensavam. Obrigado ser por ser sincero comigo. Eu sabia que Jason estava por trás do seu interesse repentino quando nos conhecemos. Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. O que o capitão medalhista de natação iria querer comigo? Deveria ser uma piada ou uma aposta, como naqueles filmes, certo? Mas alguma coisa mudou em algum momento. Você parou de tentar me beijar e começou a conversar comigo. Você queria ser meu amigo. A pior desculpa de todas. Fiquei curioso. Você ainda me tocava e parecia quase amigável. Você não sabia, mas esses pequenos toques eram mais eficientes que qualquer beijo._

_O tempo passou e eu não consegui entender. Porque ele perderia tanto tempo comigo? Fiquei me perguntando.Você ficou do meu lado quando Jason arranjou novos amigos, quando Hazel e Bianca estavam ocupadas demais e quando meus pais tinham seus próprios problemas._

_Porque você insistiu todo esse tempo? Você gosta de mim? Pelo menos um pouquinho? O suficiente para querer me dominar? Me dar prazer? Me dar dor? Me beijar?_

_É por isso que gosto de você. Porque você não desistiu quando outros teriam. Foi por causa das vezes que eu fui difícil e te afastei, pelas vezes que você tem o pulso firme e puxa meu cabelo e espanca minha bunda, principalmente quando você me pega em seus braços e me aperta forte, me fazendo sentir corajoso e seguro._

_E você está certo. Eu não sei meus limites. Não faço ideia de qual eles possam ser. A única coisa que sei é que preciso de atenção e ser tocado. Não há nada que eu não faria por você. Então, por favor, não pense em mim como todo mundo faz. Eu não vou quebrar. Eu preciso disso. Quero ser usado. Quero sentir dor e quero sentir prazer. Quero descobrir até onde posso ir, mas só se você estiver disposto a me guiar._

_Nico._

Nico fecha o diário e coloca a caneta na cômoda ao lado da cama. Não tinha esquecido o que Percy havia perguntado enquanto estava no meio de suas pernas. Era quando mais prestava atenção em Percy, tentando o agradar e seguir suas ordens à risca.

Se Percy queria saber quais eram seus limites e porque se submetia a outras pessoas. Era o que iria fazer. Mas agora que tinha escrito no diário, se encontrava sozinho novamente.

Percy tinha saído de manhã cedo para suas provas finais enquanto ele só as faria no dia seguinte quando o período de suspensão tivesse passado.

Nico dá de ombros e se levanta.

Tinha passado tempo suficiente na cama.

-x-

— Nico, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. — Bianca entrou no apartamento junto a Hazel e olhou ao redor, avaliando o lugar, sem nem dizer bom dia para Nico.

 _Ótimo._ Agora ele teria que fazer algo embaraçoso. Porque com Bianca sempre era assim. Ele faria de qualquer forma porque não teria coragem de dizer não ou ver o olhar decepcionado das irmãs.

_Ele já tinha dito que odiava decepcionar as pessoas?_

Realmente odiava.

— É perigoso? Vai doer? Não é nada estranho, certo? — Nico perguntou largando o pano que usava para tirar o pó dos móveis.

— O que você está fazendo, Nico? Virou a empregada dele? Ele vai te castigar se você não fazer o que ele manda? — Bianca sorriu de lado, se acomodando no sofá. Hazel se juntou a ela, balançando a cabeça.

— Não escute o que ela diz, Nico. Eu sei que Percy nunca te faria de escravo. Não dessa forma. — Hazel disse tentando transparecer inocência e compreensão, mas sentia que ela também estava zoando com sua cara.

Nico sentiu o rosto esquentar e tirou o avental, se sentando de frente a elas.

— Se vocês já tiveram sua diversão... o que vocês querem? — Suspirou sem paciência. Queria que a casa estivesse limpa e ele conseguisse tomar um banho antes que Percy chegasse.

— Queremos sua ajuda. — Bianca disse mais séria.

— Precisamos de mais uma líder de torcida para poder participar das nacionais. — Hazel completou.

— Só tem um problema. Eu não sou uma garota. Ou líder de torcida.

— Por favor, Nico. Falamos com a treinadora e ela já pediu permissão para a comissão das líderes de torcidas. Ninguém vai perceber que você é um garoto. — Hazel disse.

— Você sabe nossos passos e ainda temos tempo para treinar. Eu sei que você consegue. — Bianca disse incentivadora, como se fosse Nico que quisesse ajuda-las e não o contrário.

Não que ele se importasse. Nunca gostou de jogar vôlei. Era exigência da faculdade que todos os alunos tivessem ao menos uma atividade extracurricular.

Pelo menos assim estaria ajudando as irmãs, certo?

Deu de ombros.

Porque não?

— Tudo bem, mas eu só posso começar depois de terminar minhas provas finais.

— Você não vai se arrepender! — Hazel pulou em cima dele e o abraçou forte, o segurando pelas costas.

Ele esperava mesmo.

-x-

_Se prepare para mim e esteja pronto as 18:00hs._

_Percy._

Estava tão atrasado!

Não sabia que arrumar a casa pudesse levar o dia todo.

Nico leu a mensagem e correu para o banheiro. Passou a mão em suas pernas e bunda, decidindo que estava liso o suficiente e pegou o enema1, enchendo de agua quente com uma solução salina, como o médico havia descrito.

De bunda para cima, lubrificou o tubo e encaixou na mangueirinha do enema, relaxando o corpo e deixando a agua entrar lentamente.

_Dois litros seria o suficiente._

Se sentou no chão de joelhos com as pernas fechadas e massageou seu estomago, sentindo a agua se mover dentro dele.

_A bula dizia que cinco minutos era o tempo de espera necessário._

Fechou os olhos e continuou massageando seu estomago, subiu uma mão para seus mamilos e os beliscou, tentando se distrair de pressão em sua bexiga, nas câimbras que começavam. Então sentiu uma dor. Arfou e gemeu se remexendo em sua posição no chão. Eram cólicas, algo comum de acordo com o que foi lhe dito. Significava que seu corpo estava sendo limpo, eliminando a sujeira de dentro para fora lentamente.

Apertou seu membro e por um momento, esqueceu de sua barriga cheia de agua.

Escutou o barulho do cronometro e se forçou a levantar com as pernas bambas indo até a privada. Deixou que sua barriga se esvaziasse sem fazer força e gemeu, abrindo as pernas e sentindo restos descerem junto com a agua.

_Deuses! Ninguém tinha contado que fazer isso poderia ser tão doloroso e gostoso._

Preparou a bolsa mais duas vezes mais e deixou que o processo seguisse seu curso, que sua cabeça caísse para trás quando finalmente a última gota saiu de seu interior.

Nunca havia se sentindo assim, não sem a ajuda de Percy. Sentia seu corpo tremer e a respiração rápida, tão aberto e relaxado como nunca antes. Deslizou dois dedos para dentro si e suas paredes se contraíram, tentando o sugar mais fundo.

_Não, ele não devia estar fazendo isso. Nem sabia se realmente gostava da sensação._

Se arrastou para dentro do chuveiro e terminou de tomar banho, passando uma loção que Percy havia comprado para ele. Desligou o chuveiro e se secou rapidamente, ouvindo a campainha.

Droga! Percy estava adiantando. Ou ele que havia perdido muito tempo brincando com sua entrada. Correu para a porta e pulou nos braços de Percy, enrolando as pernas em volta dele. Não importava que ele estivesse pelado e Percy cheio de livros nos braços.

No momento que Nico pulou em Percy, Percy deixou que os livros caírem e o segurou em seus braços, o beijando lenta e longamente.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Nico disse, se esfregando em Percy.

— Eu senti sua falta também, gatinho. — Percy sussurrou no ouvido de Nico e o mordeu no pescoço levemente, o colocando no chão enquanto Nico se abaixava de bunda para cima, pegando os livros do chão.

Nico andou para dentro do apartamento e olhou para trás, vendo Percy o observar com um sorriso um pouco inocente demais para não ser suspeito.

— Você sabia que está pelado e qualquer um que passar pode ver essa bundinha arrebitada?

Nico sentiu o rosto esquentando e largou os livros em cima da mesa, olhando para baixo e se cobrindo com as mãos.

— Percy! Eu não tive tempo de colocar uma roupa. Acabei de sair do banho.

Percy sorriu novamente, fechou a porta e abriu sua mochila, tirando de lá uma sacola.

— Vista isso. Já estamos atrasados.

Nico segurou a sacola e olhou dentro.

A primeira coisa que identificou foi uma canga vermelha, fio dental atrás, rendada e transparente na frente. Viu sapatos sociais que brilhavam, uma calça social preta, o paletó que combinava e uma camisa vermelha da mesma cor da canga.

Teve vontade de perguntar aonde iam e porque tinha que vestir aquilo. Não seria sua escolha de roupas usual.

Olhou para Percy e viu a expressão em seu rosto, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

—Sim, senhor.

Pegou a sacola e voltou para o banheiro. Segurou a canga nas mãos e sentiu o tecido. _O que era aquilo? Seda? Parecia tão macio._ Algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Deslizou o pedaço de renda por suas pernas e a arrumou, colocando suas bolas de forma confortável e esfregando seu membro no tecido.

_Não, Nico! Não era por isso que você estava ali._

Vestiu a calça social que se agarrava a sua bunda, calçou os sapatos e colocou a camisa que ficava tão agarrada quanto a calça.

Olhou no espelho e se surpreendeu. Não estava tão ruim quanto pensava. Na verdade, se sentia bem. Até estava bonito se ousasse dizer.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Percy parado no centro da sala segurando uma rosa vermelha.

Como não tinha percebido as roupas feitas sob medida que Percy usava quando chegou, diferentes das que ele havia saído aquela manhã, era um mistério. Mas agora que havia reparado, sentiu seu rosto corar por uma razão completamente diferente.

_Era o que ele pensava?_

— Você está pronto? Temos uma reserva para as sete horas. — Percy entregou a rosa a Nico e beijou seu rosto, segurando o paletó para Nico vestir.

Deixou que Percy o vestisse e perguntou olhando para baixo, sentindo que seu rosto iria se liquefazer. — Isso é um encontro?

—E u não sei. Você que me diga. Eu nunca fui em um. — Percy segurou em sua mão e o puxou para fora. — Mas se isso for um encontro, você merece. Somente o melhor para meu gatinho.

Nico segurou no braço de Percy e deixou que ele o guiasse até o carro, pisando nas nuvens e se perguntando o que viria a seguir.

-x-

— Onde estamos? — Nico perguntou assim que Percy abriu a porta do carro para ele.

Não conhecia aquela parte da cidade.

Passaram por um portão alto e depois tiveram que dirigir durante mais quinze minutos para chegar na entrada do lugar.

À primeira vista, Nico pensou que fosse uma casa. Mas ele não poderia chamar aquilo de casa. Era uma mansão. Algo maior até. Não saberia nomear se lhe perguntassem.

— Bem-vindo a minha casa. Uma das minhas casas. — Percy o segurou pela mão e o guiou para dentro.

— Você é rico, então? — Perguntou curioso, olhando para as paredes de pedra, moveis antigos e bem conservados e a enorme luminária pendurada no teto curvado. Ele ainda nem tinha comentado sobre as obras de arte penduradas nas paredes. Parecia que Nico tinha entrado no mundo vitoriano onde havia visto somente através de seus livros.   

— Tecnicamente não é minha. É do meu pai. Mas ele nunca vem aqui. — Percy indicou as escadas em forma de caracol. Ele segurou em suas mãos e o guiou pelos andares da casa até chegar ao fim do caminho.

O que Nico via era um salão iluminado. Serventes se curvaram quando eles entraram, pegando seu paletó e o blazer de Percy.

— Obrigado, Kevin. O jantar já pode ser servido. — Percy sorriu para o servente como se fossem velhos amigos e o segurou nas costas, ao lado de sua cintura.

— O senhor gostaria de se sentar no salão ou na varanda? Esta é uma agradável noite.

— Na varanda. Obrigado.

Nico deixou que Percy o guiasse mais uma vez, caminhando para dentro de uma porta de vidro que estava aberta.

A visão que foi apresentada o fez perder o folego. Via montanhas e arvores ao longe enquanto o sol desaparecia no horizonte, deixando a sombra de um leve vermelho alaranjando.

— Eu nunca vi nada tão bonito.

— Eu também não. — Percy sussurrou, observando Nico olhar para a paisagem. Mas ele não se referia a natureza, Percy olhava para Nico e sua cara de surpresa e felicidade, como se não houvesse nada mais importante do que aquele pedaço de natureza e o sol que dava lugar para a noite.

Percy começava a ficar com ciúmes.

_Nico deveria olhar daquele jeito só para ele._

Esticou os braços e virou Nico, o encostando na porta de vidro e o beijando.

Ah, sim. Ali estavam os gemidos que Percy tanto tinha sentindo falta.

Nico virou o rosto para o lado e tentou respirar, mas Percy não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

— Percy, eles vão ver.

— Deixe que vejam. Você é só meu.

Percy sentiu Nico estremecer em seus braços e voltou a beija-lo. Inclinou a cabeça de Nico para trás e mordeu os lábios macios suavemente, os lambendo e acariciando cada pedaço de pele que sua boca e mãos pudesse alcançar.

— Percy, eu vou gozar.... por favor. — Nico implorou com aquela voz vulnerável e tremida e Percy afastou seu rosto, o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Nico. Ele mordia os lábios e tinha o corpo tenso, tentando não se mover ou mesmo respirar com medo que qualquer coisa o fizesse gozar.

Talvez Percy quisesse que Nico gozasse. Ele ficaria tão vergonhado e humilhado, lindo, com as novas calcinhas encharcadas e meladas, do jeito que Percy mais gostava de Nico, corado e prestando atenção só nele.

Mas não ainda.

Não queria acabar com a diversão tão rápido.

— Está tudo bem, gatinho. Vamos sentar, sim? — Nico acenou com a cabeça e Percy o levou até a mesa pequena e bem decorada com uma única rosa no centro e um prato com os respectivos talheres e taças.

Nico não entendia porque somente tinha uma cadeira e um prato, mas deixou que Percy o segurasse pela cintura e o sentasse em seu colo, se ajeitando e roçando o membro ereto em sua bunda por cima da roupa. Sentia cada movimento e fricção, notando que sua canga ficava mais molhada a cada segundo. Era como se gozasse, sempre em pequenos orgasmos, uma atrás do outro sem poder se controlar.

Ouviu alguém pigarrear a seu lado, mas sua cabeça estava pesada. Se mover parecia muito esforço.

— Isso é o suficiente. Você pode ir. — Percy disse, dispensando o servente pelo resto da noite.

— Obrigado, senhor. Tenham um bom jantar.

Sentiu Percy acariciando suas coxas, perto de sua virilha e abriu as pernas, ouvindo o tilintar de talheres no prato.

— Abra bem. — Percy disse.

Nico abriu a boca e aceitou a garfada de comida.

Hmm, era algum tipo de massa. Sabia que já havia comido aquilo, mas não se lembrava o que era.

Sabia que não precisava se preocupar, Percy cuidaria dele.

— É gostoso? Foi especialmente feito para você, gatinho.

— Foi? — Nico perguntou, estranhamente apreciando o gesto de ser alimentado. Era quase erótico.

Percy deu mais quarto garfadas de comida para ele e descansou o garfo no prato.

Sentiu braços o abraçando pela cintura e mãos percorrendo seu peito e abdômen. Virou a cabeça para lado, oferendo seu pescoço e sentiu Percy o mordendo pela segunda vez naquele dia, dessa vez mais fundo e segurando sua pele entre os dentes e abrindo o zíper de sua calça, a puxando para baixo sem problemas.

— Você tem sido um bom garoto, não tem, Nico? Fazendo tudo o que eu peço e sempre tão obediente. Sabe o que você merece?

— N-não, senhor. O que eu mereço? — Sentiu Percy afastar a canga para o lado e circular sua entrada com dois dedos lubrificados, os empurrando para dentro devagar.

— Você merece uma recompensa.

Então sentiu algo redondo entrar dentro dele, um atrás do outro, aumentando o tamanho a cada a vez que eram inseridos, o esticando devagar2.

— Oh, meus deuses! O que é isso! — Nico choramingou e cavalgou os dedos de Percy que brincavam com sua entrada enquanto ele continuava empurrando as bolas para dentro. Foi então que sentiu uma delas alcançar sua próstata. —Vou gozar!

—Ainda não.

Percy começou a puxa-las para fora e as empurrar para dentro, o fudendo com elas. O único problema é que elas eram ligadas por um fio de silicone e não alcançavam o mesmo lugar duas vezes. Elas se espalhavam dentro dele, massageando todo o lugar.

Foi então que sentiu as vibrações. Elas vibravam e se remexiam, o levando um pouco mais perto de gozar a cada segundo dentro dele.

— Pronto. Elas estão todas dentro de você. Não é incrível? — Percy continuou empurrando, tirando algumas para voltar a empurrá-las, as rolando dentro dele com dois dedos em sua entrada, o alargando um pouco mais. — Se você não quer gozar, relaxe e não contraia suas paredes. Só sinta.

— Tudo bem, sentir. — Nico acenou com a cabeça, como se isso fosse o fazer se controlar. Mas Percy ainda movia seus dedos, ele parecia estar em seu próprio transe, transfixado na sensação do interior de Nico.

— Eu tenho outra surpresa para você. O cinto de castidade te espera em casa. Sei que não se passou uma semana, mas você tem sido tão bom. Você quer que eu te foda antes de te prender, hmm? Você quer sentir como é ser fudido com uma ereção?

— Sim, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! — Nico guinchou, desesperado. Pela primeira vez gritou. Ele iria gozar a qualquer minuto agora.

Percy segurou no fim do cordão de silicone e puxou de uma vez só.

Nico gritou, sentindo a canga encharcada e pingando. Caiu para a frente enquanto Percy o segurava pela cintura, não o deixando escapar quando sentiu a ponta da cabeça do membro de Percy.

Era grande. Era tão grande que não se comparava com o que tinha estado dentro dele.

_Deus! Ele iria gozar de novo._

Mas então Percy não empurrou para dentro como ele imaginava. Percy acariciava sua entrada inchada e avermelhada e usava três dedos para penetra-lo, sentindo seu interior e indo mais fundo do que qualquer outra coisa jamais foi.

— Percy. — Nico apoiou a cabeça na mesa e empinou a bunda, o ajudando a alcançar mais fundo.

— Isso não é bom, gatinho. Você não está dilatado o suficiente. Eu mal consigo encaixar três dedos. Você não está preparado.

— Por favor. Me foda. Eu quero isso. Eu estou pronto. Por favor.

Nico imploraria o resto da noite se fosse necessário.

— Tudo bem, gatinho. — Percy disse, forçando só um pouco mais antes de voltar a se retirar. — Isso vai doer.

Nico fincou as unhas na toalha da mesa e se preparou.

Percy acomodou Nico em cima da mesa, deitado de bunda para cima e abriu as pernas dele o máximo que pode. Segurou seu membro, circulando a entrada apertada e empurrou uma, duas, três vezes e na quarta, Nico gritou, se abrindo para ele e deixando que a cabeça entrasse. Percy empurrou mais um pouco e sentiu o caminho abrindo para ele, trazendo os quadris para trás e depois para frente, adentrando o lugar mais apertado que ele já tinha estado.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Me toque. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.— Percy ouviu Nico murmurar.

Nico chorava e soluçava, rebolava em seu membro o ajudando a empurrar e mordia o próprio braço. Percy levantou Nico pela cintura, o segurando firme e se sentou na cadeira, sentindo suas pernas falharem. Colocou as mãos no meio das pernas de Nico e o massageou por cima da canga. Nico estava tão molhado e duro em suas mãos, deveria ser pura torturava para seu gatinho.

Percy lambeu os lábios e sentiu o gosto de sangue. Lambeu os lábios novamente e sentiu uma pontada de dor.

Isso não era importante agora. Talvez devesse parar antes de machucar Nico ainda mais. Nico estava tão apertado que doía ficar mais do que alguns segundos parado dentro dele.

Começou a mover os quadris novamente, tirando e colocando devagar e se encostou nas costas de Nico, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Está doendo muito? Nós podemos parar. Está tudo bem se você quiser. Nós temos tempo para tentar outro dia.

— Não! Não! Estou quase lá. Só mais um pouco. — Nico lambeu os dedos e os levou para sua entrada, a molhando mais e Percy se sentiu deslizando mais profundamente.

Nico tirou os pés do chão e os enrolou no pé da cadeira, deixando que a gravidade o levasse e gemendo a cada segundo até chegar lá.

— Oh, gatinho. Você conseguiu. Estou dentro de você. Tão gostoso. Ah! Não se contraia! — Percy gemeu pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheceram e abraçou Nico pela cintura para que ele não se movesse.

— Percy.

-x-

Percy não podia acreditar. Finalmente estava fudendo Nico. Mas ele não podia chamar isso de fuder. Poderia ser chamado de roçar, se balançar, se esfregar dentro daquele lugar apertado, mas fuder, não.

Não se achava capaz disso.

— Eu sei do que você precisa. — Percy se curvou mais ao redor de Nico e o segurou pelos braços, o prendendo em abraço apertado, enquanto movia os quadris devagar. Oh, tão devagar, naquele movimento pequeno, mas que o fazia alcançar todos os lugares importantes.

— Você vai gozar de novo? Vai gozar para mim?

Nico choramingou e rebolou em seu colo com a cabeça jogada para trás, sem o responder ou parecer estar o escutando, apenas rebolava junto com ele naquela cadencia lenta, se mantendo relaxado como ele tinha mandado.

Mas não era isso que Percy queria. Queria que Nico estivesse consciente quando eles gozassem pela última vez e ele o deixasse encharcado por dentro.

Deu uma palmada estalada naquela bunda arrebita, sentindo que Nico gozava novamente. Nico parou de se mexer por completo e seu corpo se trancou, o apertando forte e o comprimindo.

Era o que precisava. Se deixou levar ainda rebolando dentro daquele lugar apertado e quente, ouvindo Nico choramingar pela última vez, antes de desabar na cadeira com Nico em seus braços.

-x-

— Percy! — Nico acordou sentindo aquela sensação subir por sua coluna e sair por seu pênis, direto para a garganta de Percy.

Não acreditava que Percy estava ali no meio da sala do próprio apartamento no meio de suas pernas, no lugar que geralmente era destinado a ele.

A última coisa que lembrava era de tentar abrir os olhos e sentir Percy o levantando do membro que amolecia dentro dele, o único jeito de poder tirar aquilo dele, sentia como se tivessem enfiado algo do tamanho de uma garrafa de dois litros dentro dele. Ele realmente deveria ser masoquista para querer aquilo dentro dele. Também deveria ser masoquista se continuava a deixar Percy o chupar, mesmo depois de gozar tantas vezes.

Deveria ser a quarta vez em menos de duas horas.

Nico jogou a cabeça para trás e tentou fazer com que o ar voltasse a seus pulmões.

— Gatinho, que gostoso. Adoro te lamber e escutar esses guinchinhos. Quero ver você gozar seco. — Percy disse substituindo seus lábios por suas mãos que subiam e desciam por seu membro e apertavam suas bolas. Elas estavam tão doloridas, embora vazias. Não sabia o que era mais doloroso quando estavam cheias ou agora que estão vazias. — É um desperdício. Você tem certeza que quer um cinto de castidade? É tão bonitinho que tenho vontade de morder.

— Não! — Nico guinchou, mas já era tarde. Percy segurou suas bolas entre os dentes e as puxou, as sugando e as massageando com a língua, raspando os dentes de leve o suficiente para fazer seu corpo se contrair e seu membro espasmar.

Nico sentiu seus olhos revirando e seu corpo soltando os últimos fios de gozo.

Ele nunca havia tido tantos orgasmos na vida.

Nem sabia que era capaz disso.

— Shhhh... está tudo bem. Você é o meu bom garoto. Tão bom.

Percy beijou a cabeça de seu membro flácido e mostrou o cinto. Percy pegou o cinto, que mais parecia uma gaiola de plástico e segurou gentilmente em suas bolas, passando a base através delas e colocando seu membro em seguida, fechando com um clique suave.

Nico abaixou a mão e tocou no silicone no meio de suas pernas. Não era exatamente o que ele espertava. O cinto parecia largo demais e seu membro ficava livre dentro do aparelho, quase não conseguia sentir o peso ao redor dele.

Percy segurou suas mãos e o pegou no colo, beijando seus lábios suavemente, silenciando seus pensamentos.

— Está na hora de dormir.

Percy caminhou para o quarto e fechou a porta, deixando todas as preocupações de Nico do lado de fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que chegamos ao fim, que tal me mandar um comentário geral do que você gostou e do que não gostou?  
> Talvez dizer o que você gostaria de ver nos próximos capítulos?
> 
> Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui.
> 
> Até logo.


	8. 2ª temporada - Prólogo

Aqui estávamos nós novamente. Eu na cama, Ele por cima de mim, me dizendo o quão bom garoto eu era. Mas não era verdade. Eu tinha me comportado mal, tinha traído sua confiança e focado apenas em meus desejos egoístas.

Tão típico de mim.

Juro que tinha tentado. Tentei me focar nele, mas suas mãos me levavam de qualquer jeito.

E então ele falava comigo.

Seus lábios que tocavam meu pescoço e sussurravam doces palavras, me diziam coisas que eu não podia entender.

Elas também me levavam.

Eu deveria me sentir irritado, enojado comigo mesmo por deixar que alguém me tratasse daquela forma novamente. Ele me provocava, tocava em mim, nunca me dando o alivio que eu tanto precisava. Ele falava comigo como se eu fosse um animal, seu pet, seu bichinho de estimação; um ser que escutava, mas que não entendia as palavras e que não podia responder.

E talvez isso fosse verdade.

Eu era o gatinho dele.

O apelido que ele tinha me dado nunca antes pareceu tão adequado.

Eu ronronava e gemia, me roçando a ele enquanto suas mãos moldam meu corpo a seu bel-prazer.

Eu precisava de mais, mais toques, mais negação, mais humilhação. Só mais um pouco, só... eu não pude evitar, abri minhas pernas e empinei a bunda, sentindo seu sorriso vitorioso e seus sussurros me elevarem.

Então ele falou comigo novamente. Eu me derretia. Era seu tom de voz. Suave e gentil, misteriosamente macio, a voz de alguém que estava no controle, de alguém que me queria, de alguém que não se importava com minhas vontades e que sabia o que eu precisava.

Ah, se ele sabia.

Seu corpo repousou sobre o meu e eu quase não senti seu peso. Suas pernas encontram o caminho entre as minhas e suas mãos pressionam contra minha ereção, presa dentro da gaiola de plástico. Mas a única coisa que eu realmente sentia eram suas palavras. Palavras sem sentido, misturadas num longo fluxo fundido em discurso, dispersas em minha mente. Palavras que me moldam, que diziam o que eu devia fazer, que forçam seus próprios significados para dentro de mim e que me preenchiam novamente, me transformando no que ele queria.

Assim eram suas palavras.

Eram elas de amor ou obediência? Possesivas ou gentis? São elas que me deixam cheio de significados ou me deixam vazio à espera da próxima ordem?

Me sinto ansioso, esperando pelo próximo comando.

Ele me guia. Eu respiro e exalo. Ele me aperta em seus braços, me dando conforto e segurança, oferecendo suas palavras. É quando elas voltam a mim. É sua voz, é suas mãos, caricias suaves e palavras controladoras que a meus ouvidos soam gentis.

Elas são a segurança de saber que quando eu cair, cairei em seus braços.


	9. Como tratar um submisso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem-vindos de volta! Abro definitivamente a nova temporada.
> 
> Primeiro, aos avisos de abertura.  
> Inicialmente eu tinha pensado em avisar em foma de tag o que vai ter no capítulo, mas ai eu pensei 'quem vem aqui não quer ler livre para todas as idades, certo?' Então eu mudei de ideia novamente e deixei assim mesmo. Outra coisa importante que eu precisa dizer é: o Nico nesse capítulo não sabe distinguir como, quanto e até onde os limites dentro de um quarto vão. Serio, ele não tem noção de limite e não pensa nas consequências que seus atos trazem e ele próprio não tem qualquer limite do que ele pode fazer. Pessoas normais falam: eu não vou fazer isso e aquilo e aceito tal coisa e outra. Então para aqueles que não curtem non-con.... quer dizer, não é exatamente contra a vontade de outra pessoa, mas é sem permissão?
> 
> Tudo bem, acho que vocês me entenderam.   
> Vocês devem estar ansiosos, então aqui vai.  
> Boa leitura.
> 
> PS: Vocês devem ter percebido que nos últimos capítulos eu tenho adicionado historia e não só coisas perv, certo? Parece que eu não sou capaz de escrever só +18 sem conteúdo. ^^

Então, tudo bem. Percy era um dominador. Ou era o que estava aprendendo a ser.

Como nunca havia se dado conta disso era um mistério.

Gostava de ver garotas bonitas a seus pés, garotos de bunda aperta e empinada gemendo de dor e prazer e pessoas acatando a todas suas ordens. Haviam lhe chamado de mandão, de exigente e até de controlador, mas a palavra ‘dominador’ só passou a fazer parte de sua vida quando o pequeno Nico apareceu.

Quer dizer, não que Nico tenha aparecido do nada. Sabia que esse tal Nico era o protegido de Jason e irmão das irmãs di Ângelo, uma das famílias mais ricas daquela cidade. Conhecidas suas, na verdade, e se ele tivesse prestado mais atenção teria percebido que havia mais um di Ângelo, o quase ermitão, que Percy nunca havia visto. Mas foi só depois que Jason os apresentou em uma festa que Percy entendeu o fascínio de Jason pelo garoto. Nico era a coisa mais inocente e vulnerável, gentil e indefesa que Percy já havia visto, tímido e naturalmente submisso querendo agradar a todos a sua volta.

Não que tivesse noção do que realmente significava ser submisso naquele momento.

Talvez nem mesmo agora entendesse.

Percy tinha franzido as sobrancelhas e olhado com curiosidade para o garoto entre os braços de Jason.

Jason o segurava pelo pescoço e o puxava para mais perto, quase sentando Nico em seu colo enquanto Piper e Leo se sentavam do outro lado de Jason, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Se lembrava de ter sentado à frente deles e encarado Nico que olhava para todos os lados, menos para Percy.

Que doce.

Não que isso incomodasse Percy. Ele era do tipo mente aberta, amor para todos e amarras para ninguém, então um relacionamento aberto não era algo estranho a ele. Mas havia algo de... de errado ali. Alguma coisa não se encaixava. Ele poderia ter chegado a pouco tempo na cidade, mas não parecia certo ver Jason beijando Piper e agarrando Nico daquela forma, como se ele tivesse direito ao garoto e Nico fosse apenas mais um objeto a ser controlado.

Se lembrava de ter piscado e sorrido, vendo o rosto de Nico esquentar a cada segundo que olhava para ele. Mas não, não sorriu somente porque tinha gostado da reação que provocava em Nico. Sorria porque começava a entender aqueles sentimentos estranhos.

Estava com ciúmes.

Não era incrível? Ele, que sempre disse que as pessoas deveriam ser livres para fazer o que quisessem e que ninguém pertencia a ninguém, se pegava querendo fazer o mesmo que Jason fazia. Ele queria abraçar Nico, beijar aqueles lábios mordidos e rosados e o fuder contra a parede até que Nico gritasse e se desfizesse em seus braços.

Percy queria Nico só para ele.

Era por isso que depois de quase dois anos, tensão reprimida e horas intermináveis de conversas que ele nunca pensou que teria, Percy estava ali, se espreguiçando e esticado na cama, se sentindo leve e relaxado como só uma boa foda poderia fazer, junto a Nico que se esfregava manhoso a ele, roçando aquela bundinha arrebitada em seu membro e soltando aqueles gemidinhos que só Nico conseguia.

Ignorando o sol que batia forte em seu rosto, se acomodou melhor na cama, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Nico e se encaixou melhor a ele, nem percebendo que segurava as mãos pequenas junto a cabeceira da cama, mobilizando o corpo pequeno abaixo do seu, já sentindo sua ereção dar sinal de vida.

“Percy!” Nico choramingou, tentando se esfregar nos lenções ao mesmo tempo que esfregava a bunda em sua ereção.

Essa era a melhor forma de começar o dia.

Colocar um cinto de castidade para iniciantes em Nico foi a melhor decisão que tinha tomado. Não pretendia realmente negar orgasmos a Nico, mas agora que tinha começado podia ver as vantagens. Nico faria qualquer coisa para conseguir um orgasmo, não importava o quanto degradante ou pervertido fosse.

O que era uma pena.

Nico não teria um orgasmo por um longo tempo se dependesse dele.

Vejam, era uma história engraçada. Essa tinha sido uma daquelas noites onde Nico estava ansioso demais para ficar parado na cama e nem mesmo umas palmadas foram a solução, o que só tinha resultado em mais gemidos e um quase orgasmo. Ainda assim Nico não tinha dito uma palavra, passando a noite inteira acordando e caindo no sono, se esfregando nele igual a um gatinho manhoso, gemendo e choramingando, como se não conseguisse se controlar.

Era um momento de adaptação, Percy havia dito em algum ponto da noite a Nico, suave e gentilmente, massageando e provocando a ereção dentro da gaiola que não impedia a ereção de se formar e que talvez apenas a incentivasse.

Quanto mais cedo Nico percebesse isso, mais fácil ficaria.

Nico continuou se revirando na cama e Percy quase caiu na tentação de colocar Nico de quatro e fode-lo até que gozasse. Era mesmo uma pena, Nico ainda estava dolorido e como dever de um bom dominador, Percy deveria pensar no bem-estar de ambos.

Por isso, foi obrigado a segurar as mãos de Nico e o imobilizar durante a noite inteira.

Não que tenha sido um sacrifício. Ficar no meio daquelas pernas macias tinha se tornado seu jeito favorito de adormecer. Entretanto, não era o que Nico pensava se fosse pelas lagrimas de frustração que desciam pelo rosto moreno.

“Shhh, vai passar. Eu prometo. Daqui a um tempo você nem vai perceber.”

O ignorando, Nico se esfregou nos lençóis e girou os quadris do melhor jeito que pode.

“Não, não, não. Bons garotos não têm orgasmos. Eles não se esfregam e não se tocam.” Percy afastou a cintura de Nico da cama e o segurou pelas bolas, as puxando para baixo com vontade.

“Percy! Por favor!” Nico estremeceu e se contraiu contra seus dedos, prestes a gozar. Talvez devesse colocar um frigobar no quarto. Gelo era a única coisa que parecia acalmar Nico.

Mas era tão gostoso.

Talvez gostasse mais de provocar Nico, de o deixar a beira do orgasmo do que de fazê-lo gozar.

Interessante.

“Oh, gatinho. Hmmm.” Percy sussurrou no ouvido de Nico, se roçando e deslizando seu membro pela entrada sem o penetrar, o segurando pelas bolas e as massageando devagar. “Tão gostoso. Mal posso esperar para te fuder de novo. Você vai ser um bom garoto, não vai? Bons garotos não gozam.”

“Percy! Você prometeu-”

“Shhh, eu sei. Não foi o que eu prometi.” Percy escorregou a mão pelo abdômen de Nico e encontrou os mamilos eriçados enquanto continuava a segurar as bolas pequenas e inchadas. “Serão apenas alguns dias, eu prometo. É só para você se acostumar. O outro cinto estará te esperando até que você esteja pronto.” Percy beijou o pescoço de Nico e deslizou dois dedos para dentro dele, vendo o quanto Nico ainda estava aberto e se estava machucado.

Percy inseriu lentamente os dedos e os girou devagar, os abrindo e os esticando, ouvindo Nico choramingar desconfortável.

Hmmm, isso era bom.

Era música para seus ouvidos.

“Oh, não fique assim. Aqui é o único lugar que você vai estar tocando.” Percy moveu os lábios pelo pescoço de Nico e o mordeu no lugar que gostava, sentindo Nico ficar imóvel por um momento, tremendo em seus braços enquanto continuava a morde-lo e a abri-lo. “Você tem duas opções. Você pode usar seus dedos ou os brinquedinhos que eu comprei especialmente para você. Eles estão no fundo do guarda-roupa, dentro de uma caixa. Eu quero que você abra a caixa e veja o que tem lá dentro. Você está me entendendo, Nico? Você não vai gozar até que eu permita.”  

Nico choramingou de novo, apertando seus dedos como uma virgem, molhado com gozo e lubrificante da noite anterior enquanto sentia seus dedos entrarem com facilidade em um vai e vem sem esforço, mas Nico não havia o respondido. Isso não podia acontecer.

Levantou a mão e espalmou as nádegas de Nico, uma palmada de cada lado, já sentindo saudade dessa sensação, Nico gemendo e se esfregando nele, estremecendo e aquele som que só um pulso firme poderia produzir.  

“Você não me respondeu. Você vai fazer como eu mandei, Hmm?”

“Sim, senhor...!” Nico curvou a coluna e arrebitou a bunda, gemendo com o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

“E você gosta disso? Gosta dos meus dedos dentro de você? De ficar molhado feito uma garota? De ser tocado assim?”

“Sim! Quer dizer... não exatamente. Doí, mas é bom. É que...seus dedos... não gosto de dedos .. eu preferiria que você... me fudesse?”

“Você não pareceu ter problemas noite passada.” Percy ignorou o pedido inseguro e abriu mais as pernas de Nico, colocando mais um dedo, massageando as paredes de Nico e os abrindo, o dilatando um pouco mais, alargando Nico sem pressa.

“Eu faria qualquer coisa para ser fodido. Qualquer coisa. ” Esse era o momento que Percy esperava, quando Nico pararia de se controlar ou medir as palavras.

Nico se colocou de quatro e afastou as pernas, estremecendo e gemendo, soltando aqueles pequenos sons que Percy tanto gostava.

Parecia que Percy tinha encontrado o lugar certo.

Realmente era uma pena.

Percy tirou os dedos de dentro de Nico e acariciou somente a entrada, circulando a abertura inchada e abusada, tentado a ter um gostinho, mas ao invés disso, decidindo-se por escorregar seus dedos pelas pernas lisas e magras, subindo para a cintura e peitoral, o abraçando e ouvindo outro som de frustração.

Talvez na próxima vez.

“Não se preocupe, gatinho. Eu vou te abrir tanto com meus dedos que você vai passar a amar. ” Nico então geme embaixo dele e deixa que ele o segure, os deitando de novo na cama.

...

“Minha provas começam hoje.” Nico disse esparramado na cama, tentando acalmar a respiração e não pensar na dor no meio das penas, lutando contra voltar a dormir e esquecer sua ereção permanente enquanto Percy massageava seus ombros e costas.

Com um último beijo em seu pescoço, Percy se deita a seu lado, o fazendo abrir os olhos.

Nico nunca se acostumaria com essa cena.

Percy deitado na cama, discretamente massageando a própria ereção enquanto fechava os olhos.

Nico lambeu os lábios e engatinhou para o meio das pernas de Percy.

Iria se atrasar, tinha certeza.

Deslizou as mãos pelas pernas torneadas de Percy e o beijou suavemente por cima da boxer, contornando o volume com os lábios. Percy entreabriu os olhos e segurou em sua cabeça, o incentivando, sem desviar o olhar.

Nico tomou isso com uma ordem. Tirou a boxer do caminho e respirou fundo,  deslizando a boca lentamente e sugando cada pedaço de pele até chegar na base, engolindo em volta do membro e contraindo a garganta, a sentindo arder. Essa era a sensação que Nico mais gostava, quando podia sentir o cheio de Percy direto da fonte e a mão grande puxar seus cabelos, movendo sua cabeça como bem entendesse.

_Hmmm._ Gemeu, mandando vibrações para o membro de Percy.

“Assim, gatinho. Chupa, vai. Quero ser acordado todos os dias desse jeito.” Nico fez, bobeou a cabeça e relaxou a garganta, sentindo Percy segurar firme em seus cabelos e abrir mais as pernas, deixando que seus olhos se fechassem, gozando em sua garganta.

Percy nunca tinha energia de manhã.

Nico apertou os lábios ao redor dele e chupou, tomando cada gota e quando Percy terminou de se derramar dentro dele, Nico afrouxou os lábios e continuou aonde estava, apoiando a cabeça na cintura de Percy e respirando pelo nariz, mamando devagar e delicadamente feito um bebê.

“Vamos, gatinho. Você não tem que fazer suas provas?” Percy disse suavemente e acariciou seus cabelos, sem afastar sua cabeça do membro longo e grosso.

Nico continuou aonde estava e começou a chupar novamente, devagar, sentindo Percy endurecer em sua língua lentamente e a mão em seus cabelos voltar a forçar sua cabeça para baixo, dessa vez, o empalando e quase o deixando sem ar.

Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama e se lembrou sobre o que estava no meio de suas pernas. Voltou com a sucção enquanto pensava no quão injusto era. Se remexeu mais um pouco e se roçou aos lençóis, sentindo seu membro deslizar dentro do silicone preto.

Já odiava essa coisa.

Era larga, quente, mole demais, mais parecendo uma borracha, sempre escorregando e o fazendo querer se tocar a cada cinco minutos. Não era o cinto que Percy havia lhe mostrado, se sentia traído e com raiva, mas então porque continuava ali no meio das pernas de Percy, o fazendo gozar novamente?

“Oh, gatinho. Você é tão bom, não é?” Nico sentiu sua garganta se apertar novamente e seus olhos lacrimejarem, engolindo o sêmen de Percy.

Então, sentiu algo estranho.

Percy não estava completamente mole como esperava e tão pouco duro como em uma ereção. Nico usou sua língua para lamber a cabeça e continuou a chupar, deslizando os lábios pela extensão. Foi quando sentiu um gosto salgado, levemente amargo em sua língua.

Foi quando Percy puxou apressado seus cabelos trás, tentando afastar sua boca e o fazendo abrir os olhos. Mas por algum motivo divino, Nico queria sentir mais daquele gosto, se ele pudesse ter só mais um pouco...

Se segurou com as duas mãos no quadril de Percy e fincou os lábios em volta dele, se negando a se afastar e o chupando mais forte. Era o mínimo que Percy poderia fazer depois de passar a noite inteira o torturando.

Gostaria de ficar no meio daquelas pernas para sempre.

“Nico, Pare! Eu não vou avis-” Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer algo, Nico sentiu um liquido quente descer por sua garganta e Percy xingar, segurando sua cabeça com mais força e o fazendo selar os lábios com mais firmeza ao redor de Percy.

Nico voltou a fechar os olhos e continuou a chupar e engolir e só deixou que o membro escapasse de sua boca quando nenhuma gota restasse e Percy estivesse seco e murcho como se Nico tivesse chupado suas forças pelo seu pênis.

_Oh!_

Nico olhou para baixo e sentiu o rosto corado, observando o membro de Percy avermelhado e abusado, sentindo uma ansiedade não tinha nada a ver com animação. Tinha desobedecido Percy pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido. Tinha desobedecido e feito porque queria, porque queria punir seu dom.

_O que ele tinha feito?_

Nico sentou em seus calcanhares no meio das pernas de Percy e lambeu os lábios, degustando os últimos traços de Percy em sua boca enquanto observava o rosto de Percy esquentar e Percy jogar o braço direito sobre os olhos, respirando fundo, tenso.

Não sabia que Percy era capaz de corar e muito menos depois de tudo o que haviam feito.

Quando Percy suspirou e baixou o braço que escondia seus olhos, Nico teve que olhar para baixo, sentindo que tinha feito algo errado, se sentindo sujo, mas não se arrependendo. Amava quando Percy perdia o controle.

Esperava que essa fosse a primeira das várias vezes que ainda aconteceriam.

“Vá tomar banho. O café estará pronto em cinco minutos. ”

Nico acenou com a cabeça e saiu da cama, sentindo os olhos de Percy o seguir até que ele desaparecesse dentro do banheiro.

 -x-

Aquele havia sido o banho mais rápido da vida de Nico.

“Eu sinto muito.”  Havia dito assim que viu Percy em frente ao fogão. Ajoelhou aos pés de Percy com a cabeça baixa e olhar respeitoso, olhando para o chão com medo da reação de Percy.

Percy não gritou ou descontou a raiva nele. Ele nunca fazia, mas Nico sentia que dessa vez merecia.

Queria conseguir se sentir arrependido.

“Olha para mim.” Percy disse suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos.

Nico levantou os olhos e viu o rosto angular, emoldurado neutralmente.

Isso nunca era um bom sinal.

“Eu não estou bravo.” Foi o que Percy disse quando o puxou pelos cabelos e o fez se levantar. Ainda o segurando, Percy se sentou e o posicionou no meio de suas pernas, suspirando exasperado. “Eu não vou te punir. Não dessa vez. Mas existem limites, Nico. Limites que nem sempre devem ser ultrapassados. Não sem permissão. ”

Nico sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente. Mas o motivo era outro. Tinha gostado. Tinha gostado muito. E talvez, Percy tenha gostado também se ainda não tinha sido punido por isso. Foi tão bom sentir a força de Percy na ponta de seus dedos e na forma que Percy o segurou, possessivo e controlador. Esperava que um dia Percy tivesse coragem de fazer o que realmente queria.

Ele podia esperar.  

Entretanto, ele era o submisso e Percy o dominador. Se esquecia que Percy não gostava de ser surpreendido ou de não ter sua vontade feita.

Nico estava ali para servir e não para ser servido.

O que de fato, tinha acontecido.

“Você está me escutando?” Percy levantou a cabeça de Nico novamente, o olhando fixamente com aqueles olhos verdes que Nico não havia encontrado em nenhum outro lugar. “Você sabe o que fazer na próxima vez que alguma ideia louca passar por sua cabeça? ”

“Sim, senhor. Eu tenho que pedir permissão. ”

“Isso, mesmo. Comunicação é importante. ” Percy disse como se ensinasse uma lição a uma criança.

Nico acenou com a cabeça e sentiu seu peito se comprimir.

Percy suspirou novamente e inclinou a cabeça de Nico para trás. Enrolou os braços na cintura de Nico e o segurou em seus braços fortes, encostou seus lábios devagar, os roçando suavemente.

Nico fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios, agarrando nos ombros largos de Percy e deixando que a tensão saísse de seu corpo enquanto Percy mordia seus lábios e suas línguas se juntavam preguiçosas.

 “Hmmm.”

“O que é isso, hein?” Percy perguntou voltando a roçar seus lábios e os mordendo em seguida, o tocando por debaixo da roupa, beliscando seus mamilos. “Melhor?” Percy o segurou pela cintura e o colocou sentado em seu colo, roçando o membro que endurecia por cima das roupas.

Nico acenou com a cabeça e enrolou as pernas ao redor de Percy, o abraçando pelo pescoço e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele não diria que queria gozar mais do que tudo na vida e não pediria de novo para trocar de gaiola.

Bons garotos não pediam ou reclamavam, elas apenas obedeciam.

“Bom garoto.”

-x-

Percy havia deixado Nico na frente da faculdade com um beijo demorado, um sorriso e um sanduiche de queijo.

Qual era o problema dele?

Havia deixado que Nico tomasse... tomasse seu... e ainda havia gostado?

Havia deixado que a garganta de Nico se apertasse e engolisse ao redor de seu pau, que suas mãos forçavam a cabeça de Nico para baixo sem sua permissão, se deliciado com a sucção intensa e cuidadosa enquanto se esvaziava dentro de Nico?

Havia gostado de ouvir os ruídos molhados e estalados que Nico fez, engasgando e engolindo, tomando cada gota, o olhado com aquele olhar reverenciador e rosto molhado, dizendo com o olhar que faria tudo o que Percy pedisse se Percy o deixasse ter aquele momento, que a única coisa que Percy tinha que fazer era pedir?

Mas o momento que o fez sentir desprezo por si mesmo foi quando Nico sentou nos próprios calcanhares e o olhou com aquela expressão perdida e suave, com os olhos entreabertos e respiração rápida e os braços ao lado do corpo, quase sem vida. Foi quando percebeu que faria tudo o que Nico pedisse, mesmo que fosse ele quem devesse ter o controle e ditar as regras.

Até hoje Percy não conseguia entender.

O que fazia Nico querer se submeter a ele? Querer fazer algo tão degradante e... e sujo?

Incrivelmente excitante e sujo.

E o que ele deveria fazer? Deveria sentir nojo de si mesmo? Estar irritado com Nico? Se sentir um monstro? Sentir orgulho por Nico fazer por ele algo que Nico não faria por qualquer outra pessoa?

Mas foi tão bonito. Quase uma declaração de amor. Mal podia esperar a chance de repetir a experiência e descobrir o que mais Nico guardava por trás daquela atitude obediente e inocente.

Percy balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, vendo o volume em suas calças como se não pertencesse a ele, em seguida vendo sua imagem no retrovisor. Rosto corado. Sobrancelhas e mandíbula fincadas. Lábios mordidos.

Então esse era o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

Agora quem era o pervertido nessa história? Era Nico que se ajoelhava a seus pés sem pensar duas vezes ou Percy que o incentivava com toques suaves e um olhar firme?

Bateu a cabeça no volante e respirou fundo. Precisava esquecer Nico por alguns momentos e esvaziar a cabeça. O que não seria um problema. Ficaria dois dias sem ver Nico, o suficiente para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Tinha certeza que até lá tudo estaria resolvido.

Era o que esperava.

Percy pega o celular e disca o número de memória, já se sentindo relaxar.

“Treinador? Aqui é o Percy. Você tem um tempo para mim? ”

_“Percy! Há quanto tempo, filho. Eu sempre tenho um tempo para você.” O treinador disse, como sempre animado. “Eu tenho uma brecha na hora do almoço. O que você me diz?”_

“Seria ótimo. Obrigado.”

Tudo ficaria bem.

-x-

_Percy havia respirado fundo e mergulhado uma última vez antes de sair da piscina._

_“Ótimo treino, filho. Como sempre você está em perfeita condição física. Vai voltar a competir? ” O treinador disse, lhe entregando uma toalha e um energético._

_“Eu não sei. É uma possibilidade. ”_

_“Bem, você sabe onde me encontrar. Tenho certeza que podemos arranjar algo. ” O treinador apertou seu ombro amigavelmente e lhe entregou um maço de folhas. “Mas só para ter certeza, aqui está. Seu treino.”_

Percy sorriu para as páginas entre seus dedos e procurou suas chaves dentro de sua mochila.

O treinador o conhecia bem demais.

Olhou em todos os cantos e bolsos existentes e então ouviu a voz de Nico em sua cabeça, ‘você olhou no seu bolso? Você sempre se esquece de tirar as chaves das calças’.

Nico era o único que conseguia colocar algum tipo de ordem em sua vida.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Percy conhecia aquele som. Sacudiu a mochila e deixou que tudo caísse na pia do banheiro da faculdade, encontrando seu celular. Olhou no visor, vendo que já era hora do almoço e que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem. Sabia que iria se atrasar, mas abriu a mensagem da mesma forma, talvez fosse Nico. Talvez fosse algo importante ou talvez...

Era um vídeo.

Um vídeo de Nico.

Geralmente, Percy esperaria até chegar em casa.

Há menos de duas horas tudo o que queria era um tempo longe de Nico, mas agora tudo o que podia pensar era em como já sentia falta de Nico, de sua presença tranquila e da disposição de fazer tudo o que Percy quisesse.

Ou talvez não quisesse voltar para a casa vazia ou ter que fazer a própria comida, ou se deitar na cama fria.

Percy sentiu um sorriso se formando em seu rosto e se sentou em cima da bancada, iniciando o vídeo. Olhou para a tela do celular e viu Nico. O garoto estava no mesmo banheiro do primeiro vídeo, encostado na parede e mostrando seu rosto; olhos que olhavam para baixo e rosto corado.

Percy nunca havia visto Nico tão encabulado quanto naquele momento.

Ainda era a coisa mais bonita que Percy já havia visto.

“Hm. Oi? Eu sei que eu não deveria estar te incomodando e que eu veria estar estudando e... é, não! Não é isso que eu queria dizer... Hrmrm” Nico pigarreou e escondeu o rosto da câmera por um momento e depois voltou a encara-la, decidido. “Sei que posso ser um pouco... intenso e grudento... mas eu já sinto sua falta. Eu gostaria de mostrar o quanto sinto sua falta.”

Foi o momento que Percy decidiu se levantar e se trancar no banheiro. Ele fechou a porta e se sentou na privada, abaixando as calças e dando prosseguir no vídeo.

A câmera saiu de foco durante um instante e no próximo Percy sentiu agua na boca. Nico mostrou seu membro encoberto pelo silicone preto, muito mais longo e largo do que o membro de Nico e a bolas pequenas que pareciam maiores do ele se lembrava, levemente avermelhadas e com uma aparência suavemente inchada.

Tão bonito.

“Eu quero tanto me tocar. É só o que eu consegui pensar o dia todo. Dentro da classe, durante a aula e estudando.” Nico levou uma das suas pequenas mãos a seu membro engaiolado, mas a parou antes que pudesse tocar, soltando um gemido de frustração e segurando em suas coxas ao invés. “Percy, porque você está sendo tão malvado comigo? Cada vez que eu me movo, o silicone se move junto, esfregando na cabeça do meu pau e em toda a extensão. Estou tão sensível...”

Nico gemeu, se remexendo e Percy pensou que fosse gozar sem mover um musculo.

Talvez Percy não quisesse tanto assim ficar longe de Nico.

O que era mais uma fantasia misturada em tudo o que eles já tinham feito e que provavelmente ainda iriam fazer?

Percy massageou sua virilha e viu no vídeo Nico colocar as pernas para cima e se sentar na privada, mostrando a entrada molhada e apertada, piscando para ele, se contraindo e relaxando como se tivesse feliz em vê-lo.

Nico esticou os dedos e circulou sua entrada devagar para em seguida afundar o dedo do meio, o remexendo dentro dele.

“Eu-eu ainda não gosto disso. Dessa sensação. Meus dedos são tão pequenos e finos, eles não alcançam...” Nico disse e colocou mais um, os movendo com vontade como se não conseguisse encontrar o que procurava e Percy gemeu, segurando em seu membro e tentando se controlar. “Você vê? Eles não me esticam o suficiente. Eu mal consigo senti-los. Eu prefiro os seus, eles são tão ásperos e grossos, tocando todos os lugares certos. Mas o seu pau... eu não posso explicar...” Nico suspirou de olhos fechados e enfiou outro dedo, agora os cavalgando, os fazendo ir o mais fundo que pudesse, tentando não fazer muito barulho. “...tão grosso e longo. É como se me partisse no meio e encontrasse lugares que eu não achava que existisse. ”

Percy não acreditava que queria ficar longe daquela imagem, ficar longe de seu pequeno gatinho só porque não estava preparado para lidar com algumas fantasias. Foi quando Nico tirou os dedos dentro dele e curvou o corpo para cima enquanto seu membro se contraia sem conseguir encontrar o orgasmo que tanto queria.

“Eu... eu realmente gostei do que fizemos ontem... e... hoje de manha.” Nico disse depois que sua respiração voltou ao normal e ele pode abrir os olhos sem querer revira-los de prazer e frustração.

Nico olhou tímido para a câmera e massageou seu abdômen e pélvis, parecendo não conseguir se manter quieto e desviou o olhar. “Eu adoro quando você me provoca, quando você me tortura e diz o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer.” Nico voltou a dizer e sorriu para a câmera com uma expressão cansada que fez Percy querer esticar as mãos e abraça-lo. “Eu posso te telefonar hoje à noite? É importante. ”

Nico olha uma última vez para a câmera e a desliga, em seguida.

Percy fecha o vídeo, manda uma mensagem rápida a Nico e guarda o celular, sorrindo para si mesmo.

As vezes esquecia porque gostava tanto de Nico.

-x-

“Então... o que você está usando?” Percy perguntou assim que atendeu a ligação de Nico. Ele até podia imaginar a cara de Nico, envergonhado e excitado, tentando não mostrar o quanto gostava da brincadeira.

“Percy! Não é sobre isso que eu queria falar!” Nico disse soando escandalizado e com um tom de risada que tentava esconder a todo o custo. “Mas eu estou com aquela canga branca que você me deu...”

“Humm, gatinho. Adoro te ver usando lingerie. Você gosta? Você gosta da seda deslizando entre suas pernas? Eu adoro te ver dentro da gaiola, todo tão pequeno e macio. Dá até vontade de morder. A coisa bonita que eu já vi.”

“Você deve dizer isso para todas...” Nico disse baixinho, com a respiração rápida e sussurrada, mas dessa vez Nico não parecia estar brincando.

“Não vou mentir, eu costumava elogiar elas.” Percy disse, ficando serio. “Mas você sabe que não há ninguém além de você, certo? Eu te—me importo com você.” Percy disse, se dando conta de sua burrice.

Quem dizia que amava alguém pela primeira vez por telefone?

Ei, espera ai! Ele amava Nico?

Ele amava Nico!

Agora as coisas faziam muito mais sentido.

“Você... se importa?” Nico disse sem folego. E se Percy não estivesse com a telefone tão colado ao ouvido teria perdido a pergunta.

“É claro que sim. Eu me importo. Quero o melhor para você.”

Foi quando Percy ouviu uma arfada de ar e um gemido longo.

“Nico, você acabou de gozar?”

“Eu-eu... talvez..? Eu estava, hmm, fazendo... fazendo- é... usando um... vibrador e então resolvi te ligar porque eu sei que essa hora você não está muito ocupado...”

“Então, continue. Eu quero escutar.”

“Percy, eu não... por favor...”

“Vamos, Nico. Você vai continuar cavalgando esse vibrador, como eu sei que você está fazendo e me falar o que você tinha para falar.”

Percy ouviu mais um gemido choramingado, respiração pesada e o um som molhado, rítmico, vindo do outro lado da linha.

“Agora está melhor. Você já pode me contar o que precisa. E não se esqueça, você vai ser castigado quando chegar em casa.”

“E-eu... hmm, sim senhor. Meu pai pediu que eu... que eu assumisse a administração das empresas.” Nico suspirou e Percy continuou a ouvir os sons molhados. Era uma pena que ele não estivesse lá para ver.

“Sei... acho que esse vibrador está muito fraco. O que você acha de aumentar um pouco a potência? ” Disse enquanto pensava no que Nico tinha dito, escutando em seguida um ‘ahh, droga. Não goza, não goza, não goza...’ “Isso mesmo, você sabe o que acontece quando garotos desobedecem. ”

“Sim, sim, sim. Oh, meus deuses. Percy!”

“Ah, sim. A presidência das Empresas di Ângelo, certo? Hmm, seria inteligente pensar no seu futuro. Literatura pode ser uma profissão difícil. ”

“Sim, isso. Difícil! ” Nico guinchou do outro lado da linha. Deveria estar quase gozando. De novo. Ele deveria estar tão sensível.

Percy estava orgulhoso.

“Você pode desligar se quiser.” Percy ouviu um suspiro de alivio e até podia imaginar Nico se jogando na cama e fechando os olhos exausto. “Você já pensou no que quer fazer?”

“Eu não sei. Eu queria que você me ajudasse.” Nico respondeu com a voz suave, bocejando.

“Eu não posso fazer isso, gatinho. Por mais que eu queira, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer.”

“Você já faz.”

Percy sentia vontade de rir. Nico o conhecia bem demais. Mas isso era uma coisa que ele não diria.

Pelo menos não diretamente.

“Não diga isso, Nico. Eu quero que você seja feliz e realizado. Eu sei que você se preocupa com o que sua família vai dizer e odiaria decepciona-los, mas quero que você faça o melhor para você. Se assumir a responsabilidade de uma empresa multinacional e agradar a todos é o que te faz feliz, é o suficiente para mim.”

“Você também? Isso também vai te agradar? ” Nico perguntou em voz baixa, tremula.

Percy suspirou e olhou para o teto. Não era agora que começaria a mentir.

“Sim, me agradaria. Esse é o seu lugar, junto a sua família. Ficaria tranquilo sabendo que eles o apoiam.”

“E quando você precisar assumir a lugar do Poseidon, o que vai acontecer? ” Nico disse.

“Você sabe sobre isso?” Percy suspirou novamente, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

Percy herdaria uma indústria pesqueira internacional nos próximos dez anos. Provavelmente antes disso.

Não que ele tivesse escolha.

Talvez Nico não tivesse também.

“Todos sabem sobre o estado de saúde do Poseidon. Triton nunca seria competente para comandar uma empresa daquele tamanho. ” Nico disse.

“Eu vou dar um jeito, não preocupe.” Percy disse despreocupado. “Você confia em mim?”

“Eu confio. ” Nico disse finalmente, relaxado. E aos ouvidos de Percy soou como uma declaração de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... eu mereço um comentáriozinho? Mesmo que seja bem pequeno?
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


	10. Como tratar um submisso, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, Pessoas!
> 
> Aqui está mais um capítulo. ^^
> 
> Devo avisar que esse capítulo segue pelo ponto de vista quase totalmente do Nico.  
> Eu sei que é mais dinâmico contar a historia por aquele que pratica a ação, mas achei interessante mostrar mais sobre o que o Nico pensa. 
> 
> Boa Leitura.

Nico não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ele abriu o armário assobiando e pegou todos seus livros. Os levaria para casa pela última vez. A partir daquele momento seria ele, Percy e sua enorme cama de casal.

Não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse suas férias.

Aos menos era o que espera até fim do verão, onde decidiriam o que fazer com sua vida. Não que realmente fosse sua decisão. Se Percy pedisse, ele faria sem pensar. Entretanto lhe restava uma última tarefa, aquilo que sempre fazia na primeira segunda-feira do mês; se encontraria com o Dr. Carlos, seu psiquiatra, e aturaria as perguntas invasivas de sempre.

Mudou a direção do carro antes que mudasse de ideia e dirigiu até a clínica no norte da cidade. Um lugar tranquilo e discreto que não passava a impressão de esterilização e morte como a maioria dos hospitais.

— Oh, Nico. Que surpresa! Pensei que tínhamos remarcado? — Uma senhora simpática de cinquenta e poucos anos lhe disse em frente ao balcão da recepção. Era a mesma senhora que o atendia há dez anos.

— Nós remarcamos? Será o que doutor poderia me atender? — Nico não se lembrava de remarcar, nunca se deu bem com ações inesperadas, principalmente aquelas que quebravam sua rotina.

Gertrudes sorriu para Nico e apertou alguns números no telefone fixo, murmurando algo que Nico não pode entender.

— Você deu sorte! O doutor acabou de chegar. Você já pode ir entrando, querido.

Nico sorriu, deu beijo no rosto de Gertrudes e andou pelo corredor longo. Bateu na primeira porta a direita, a de número 7 e entrou em seguida.

— Sr. Di Ângelo. Eu não esperava vê-lo hoje.

— Eu sei, doutor. Me desculpe. É costume. — Nico deu de ombro e colocou a mochila no chão, encarando o doutor.

Os primeiros dez minutos eram os mais difíceis.  Sempre as mesmas perguntas.

_Como você está? Como você se sente? Me fale mais sobre isso._

A verdade que é que Nico não sabia. Ele só percebia seu estado de ânimos quando algo de extremo acontecia. Ou seus nervos estouravam de ansiedade e raiva ou se sentia realmente feliz como se pudesse enfrentar o mundo inteiro.

Por isso, iria facilitar o trabalho do doutor. Quando mais cedo falasse, mais cedo iria embora.

— Eu estou bem, eu acho. Hoje terminei a faculdade. Aceitei o cargo da presidência das empresas. Aceitei ajudar minha irmã com as líderes de torcida. Vou ter que falar com meu pai. Acho que é isso. — Nico se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, não querendo realmente estar ali.

Ele nunca queria.

 —Muito bem. — O psiquiatra juntou as mãos e as esfregou, abrindo o arquivo com o seu histórico mental. — E como você se sente?

— Cansado.

Nico ouviu o doutor pigarrear e soube que teria que fazer uma força para elaborar sua resposta. Doutor Carlos tinha apenas uma regra, todas as respostas veriam ser claras e completas.

Isso quer dizer que deveria falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Então aquele ‘bem, eu acho’ não iria servir.

— Eu andei pensando em algumas coisas. Sobre o futuro. Sobre o que as pessoas esperam de mim...

— Entendo. É maravilhoso ouvir isso, Nico. — Dr. Carlos disse enquanto fazia suas anotações.

— Eu não acho. O que é tão maravilhoso assim? Eu venho me arriscando bastante como o senhor sugeriu. Mas sim, eu penso no futuro.

— É ótimo saber disso, Nico. De verdade, mas você pensou no que _você_ quer fazer?

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Porque é tão incrível assim eu pensar no futuro?

— Bem, eu não deveria falar sobre isso. Não devemos falar sobre o passado, apenas olhar para o futuro.

Nico continuou parado e esperou pela resposta que tanto queria.

Carlos suspirou e baixou a caneta.

— Como posso explicar... — Carlos colocou as duas mãos em cima da mesa e olhou para Nico. — Você se lembra da nossa primeira consulta?

— Hmm... eu vim com Jason até a clínica, não foi? — Nico coçou a nuca, forçando a memória. Suas lembranças daquele tempo ainda eram confusas.

— Não. Nossa primeira consulta foi muito antes disso. Eu fui a sua casa. Você não quis me receber. Você só aceitava falar com Jason, a única pessoa que prometeu que você não precisaria sair do quarto. Você não falou uma palavra, ficou encolhido contra a parede da cama, com medo de até olhar para mim. Jason teve que segurar sua mão durante aqueles cinquenta minutos. Ele também teve que segurar sua mão toda semana, durante três anos.

— Três anos? De verdade...? Eu não me lembro disso.

— Você era muito jovem. Mas sim, Jason ajudou no começo. Aos poucos sua família começou a acompanha-lo nas sessões. Entretanto, eu tenho que dizer, Percy Jackson parece ter um feito positivo no seu comportamento. Você está mais focado e decidido. Seus casos de ansiedade também diminuíram. Ainda assim não é saudável viver a vida que outros planejam para você. Ninguém pode vive-la por você. Então, me responda. Você não vai aceitar a presidência das empresas por causa do Percy ou da sua família, certo?

— Talvez, sim. Percy disse que eu deveria. — Nico deu de ombros, relaxando na poltrona. Agora que havia desabafado parecia que um peso enorme havia saído se suas costas.

— Nico, quero que você pense no que você está dizendo. Não me responda ainda. É o que você quer? Ou é o que seu namorado quer?

Nico olhou para baixo e entrelaçou seus dedos, brincando com eles. Não poderia explicar em palavras o que Percy significava para ele. Namorado nunca faria justiça. Percy era sua segurança, seu conforto e sua disciplina. Era o que lhe fazia levantar da cama todos os dias e era o que mais ansiava em voltar para no fim do dia.

Quando foi que tinha se tornado tão dependente? Ele era assim antes de conhecer Percy? Tão necessitado e carente? Essa coisa fraca, sempre buscando conforto no exterior?

— Eu... desde que conheci Percy não tenho medo do que possa acontecer, não como eu costumava. Sei que Percy vai estar ao meu lado.

— Não há nada de errado nisso. Todos nós buscamos motivos para continuar. Eu, por exemplo, tenho uma filha de cinco anos que ficaria triste se eu não voltasse no final do dia. Tenho certeza que Percy também tem aqueles que são essenciais para ele, assim como você. Mas eu quero que você pense nas consequências, Nico. Você está pronto para assumir essa responsabilidade?

Nico balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando se imaginar daqui a cinco, a dez anos. Mas por mais que tentasse o único pensamento em sua mente era se ele, Nico, era tão importante para Percy quanto Percy era para ele.

-x-

— É pai, eu tenho certeza. Até já fiz a matricula. — Nico disse para Hades do outro lado da linha enquanto andava apressado pelo corredor que o levaria ao apartamento de Percy. Sabia que não era o jeito correto de dar a novidade ao pai, mas Percy vinha em primeiro.

Olhou o relógio uma última vez e correu o resto do caminho até parar em frente a porta de Percy. Já se passava das seis horas da tarde, horário que geralmente se encontravam.

Odiava fazer Percy esperar.

_— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Nico. A ocasião pede uma comemoração. Esse sábado. Sem desculpas._

— Você já sabia que eu ia aceitar. — Nico fez bico e abriu a porta da casa, a fechando em seguida.

— Onde você estava? — Percy disse e Nico mal teve tempo de recuperar o folego. Desligou o telefone e se virou, ouvindo a voz calma de Percy e o vendo sentado no sofá da sala. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão serena demais para ser verdadeira.

Isso só poderia significar uma coisa.

_Ah, ele estava muito encrencado. Tinha se esquecido completamente do castigo._

— Eu posso explicar. — Nico deixou que sua bolsa caísse no chão e se ajoelhou aos pés de Percy com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, olhando para baixo e tentando parecer arrependido.

 _Ele não tinha culpa dessa vez_ , embora fosse difícil parecer arrependido quando sabia o viria pela frente.

— Sabe, Nico. Estou cansado de ouvir suas desculpas. — Percy segurou em seus cabelos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, beijando seus lábios devagar e demoradamente. — Mas não dessa vez.

Nico piscou, sentindo o rosto ficar quente. Era incrível o efeito que Percy tinha sobre ele. Seu corpo amoleceu e suas pernas se abriram, se preparando para receber a punição que Percy achasse necessária.

 _Ah, sim. Suspirou._ Já se sentia entrando naquele lugar de paz e contentamento que tanto gostava. Respirou fundo e tentou se manter no momento. Não se deixaria levar mesmo que tivesse que lutar contra todos os seus instintos. Respirou fundo novamente e focou sua atenção em Percy que continuava parado no lugar, com as mãos em seus cabelos e o olhar neutro, prestando atenção em cada movimento seu, como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

Certo. Percy esperava por ele.

Sentiu o rosto corar mais ainda.

— Shhh. Está tudo bem.— Percy escorregou os dedos por seu pescoço e massageou os nós, aplicando a pressão certa, o fazendo gemer. — Você está pronto?

Nico acenou com a cabeça. Se levantou, tirando as roupas o mais rápido que pode. Se deitou no colo de Percy, em cima de uma toalha que nem percebeu que estava lá. De bunda para cima e com o rosto escondido nas almofadas, era como sempre começava.

Nico grunhiu, mais ouvindo o primeiro estalo do que sentindo, apenas registrando o ardor que fazia sua mente flutuar.

— Você devia ver isso, gatinho. Sua pele cora tão fácil. — Percy esfregou suas nádegas e Nico soltou outro gemido, rebolando na mão de Percy e se esfregando na toalha. — Ah, aqui está você. Vamos, mostre esse lindo rostinho.

Nico levantou a cabeça como se inspirasse o primeiro folego de ar depois de se afogar e sentiu Percy puxar sua cabeça para trás, o fazendo empinar a bunda e curvar a coluna, na posição perfeita para a próxima palmada.

 _Ah!_ Nico realmente gostava quando Percy puxava seu cabelo. Ou o batia. Ou o tocava no geral.

— Nico, estou decepcionado com você. — Percy disse em tom de pesar, acariciando sua coluna. — Você não geme como costumava. Tão livre e sem pudor. Mas eu sei exatamente do que você precisa.

Nico se remexeu no colo de Percy e tentou ficar quieto quando a próxima palmada veio. Depois outra, outra e outra. Sentiu as palmadas descerem por suas coxas e depois voltarem mais rápidas acima, mais fortes do que estava acostumado, o fazendo abrir as pernas ainda mais.

Nico apertou os olhos bem fechados e tentou se concentrar, estava tão perto de gozar. Tão perto. Foi quando sentiu o gelo. A sensação deslizou por suas nádegas quentes e circulou sua entrada lentamente, o abrindo devagar com a pedra de gelo e forçando a entrada.

 _Ah!_ Nico se ouviu guinchando. A pedra foi empurrada para dentro e então sentiu outra seguir o mesmo caminho. Depois outra, outra e mais outra. Entretanto foi quando o gelo tocou suas bolas inchadas que Nico viu estrelas. Suas pernas tremeram e seu membro estremeceu, praticamente se encolhendo para dentro do corpo.

— Oh, não chore, gatinho. Assim está bem melhor. Você não achava que depois do que você fez eu te deixaria gozar, não é? — Percy acariciou asperamente sua pele dolorida e inseriu dois dedos de uma vez só, os movendo rapidamente.

Nico sentiu Percy alcançar sua próstata e seu corpo apertou os dedos grossos de Percy, ouvindo os sons que vinham do meio de suas pernas, as sentindo molhadas, vazando abaixo por suas coxas.

— Percy! — Nico guinchou e se remexeu desconfortável, se contraindo para que nenhuma gota a mais escapasse.

— Shhh. Está tudo bem. Deixe tudo sair. Relaxe. — Mas Nico não se achava capaz. Foi então que Nico sentiu os dedos de Percy irem mais fundo e outro se juntar aos demais, esticando sua entrada, abrindo os dedos dentro dele.

Nico olhou para baixo anestesiado e viu a agua deixar seu corpo lentamente, sentindo a humilhação ir direto para seu membro.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Oh, você não é um bom garoto? Tão corado e molhado só para mim. — Percy acariciou sua pele molhada e o secou cuidadoso, voltando a espanca-lo. Duas palmadas do lado direito e duas do esquerdo, e voltando a repetir de novo e de novo.

Nico sabia que chorava, sabia que as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto e seu corpo se balançava com os soluços, mas estava leve, tão relaxado como nunca esteve antes que quase não sentiu dedos lubrificados voltarem a penetra-lo e um vibrador longo ser inserido lentamente dentro dele e ser ligado, provocando vibrações que se espalhavam por seu corpo e o fazia curvar os dedos do pé.

Ele iria gozar. Sentia em suas bolas tencionar, sua respiração acelerar e seu corpo se mover sem seu consentimento acompanhando o vai e vem dentro dele.

Então tudo parou.

Sem palmadas.

Sem toques.

Sem vibrações.

Só ele de quatro, de bunda para cima e seu gemido de frustração.

Nico virou o rosto para o lado e olhou para Percy que continuava analisando seu comportamento, como se esperasse que ele fosse falar algo, como se esperasse que Nico fosse pedir para que ele parasse.

O que não fazia sentido.

Nico finalmente estava tendo o que havia desejado.

— Sabe, eu realmente gosto quando você me deixa fazer o que eu quero. — Percy acariciou sua coluna e voltou a ligar o vibrador, o movendo dentro dele devagar e sem pressa. — Mas nós precisamos de uma safeword.

— Safeword? — Nico falou pela primeira vez, sentindo sua mente voltar a funcionar, mas era tão difícil se manter naquele estado de consciência. Tudo o que queria era fechar os olhos e sentir. Ao invés disso deixou que o olhar de Percy o mantivesse preso e consciente.

— Sim. A nossa segurança. A palavra que fará tudo parar se for mencionada. Quando você não aguentar ou quando por algum motivo, não quiser mais continuar.

— Eu... hmmm... não continuar? — Nico encostou a cabeça no sofá e continuou olhando para Percy, rebolando no vibrador e tentando achar aquele lugar que o faria alcançar o êxtase enquanto se perguntava porque ele algum dia iria querer parar.

Queria que Percy continuasse a usá-lo como bem entendesse.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

— Você sempre tem uma escolha. — Percy disse e o fez se levantar, o sentando em seu colo e empurrando o vibrador para mais fundo, o fazendo revirar os olhos e rebolar em seu colo.

— Eu tenho? — Nico disse com a respiração acelerada, sentindo tudo girar. Abriu os olhos novamente e encarou Percy, tentando raciocinar.

Percy acenou que sim e beijou seus lábios. Segurou na base no vibrador e aumentou a vibração, o movendo dentro de Nico com rápidas estocadas conforme seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos e seu corpo mais relaxado.

— Qual é a sua safeword, Nico. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido e seu corpo se tencionou, mas em um movimento rápido Percy segurou em seu pescoço e tirou o vibrador dentro dele, parando com as vibrações novamente.

Sentia que iria morrer se não tivesse um orgasmo.

— Safeword, Nico.

— Eu... hum, eu-- Nico enrolou as pernas ao redor de Percy e escondeu o rosto molhado no pescoço dele, tentando parar os tremores que passavam por seu corpo. Ele precisava tanto gozar.

— Nico. — Oh meus deuses, aquela voz o fazia querer obedecer a cada comando, mesmo que a ordem fosse contra tudo o que acreditava.

O que não era o caso.

— Hades. — Foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente.

Aquela palavra faria qualquer ereção desaparecer.

— Muito bom. Você sabe o que bons garotos merecem? — Nico negou com a cabeça escondida no pescoço de Percy e ouviu um zíper ser abaixado.

Nico arfou e se segurou nos ombros de Percy, sentindo a cabeça grande e larga roçar contra sua entrada. O membro se forçou para dentro dele e devagar o esticou, abrindo o caminho e parando no meio.

— Percy? — Nico sussurrou inseguro, sentindo tudo doer. Dentro e fora.

Sentiu sua respiração ficar presa em seu peito e um choramingo escapar seus lábios. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia fazer nada mais do que tomar e sentir, continuando empalado e imobilizado no membro de Percy.

— Shhh, está tudo bem. Relaxe. Você pode fazer isso por mim? — Nico afirmou com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Percy grunhiu como se estivesse sendo ferido, fincou as mãos em sua cintura e com um último empurrão forte, fez com que o resto do membro o penetrasse.

 _Ah!_ Nico sentiu todo o ar abandonar seu corpo. Fincou suas unhas no ombro de Percy e sentiu a garganta arder, se segurando para não gozar e sentindo como se nunca mais fosse parar de gritar.

Isso deveria ser um castigo, certo? Deveria lhe deixar arrependido e faze-lo aprender uma lição, mas tudo o podia fazer era se agarrar nos ombros de Percy e tentar não gozar. Mas doía tanto!  E ainda tudo o que queria era fazer a ereção no meio de suas pernas desaparecer, apenas o suficiente para poder sentir aquilo por mais algum tempo.

Ele era uma aberração.

— Safeword? Cor? — Percy grunhiu com a respiração rápida.

— Verde. — Nico disse, sua voz saindo falhada e baixa. Se levantou um centímetro e voltou a se forçar para baixo, alcançando novamente aqueles últimos centímetros de pele, se mexendo para frente e para trás até ter certeza que tudo tinha entrado, até sentir que estava completamente sentado no colo de Percy.

— Oh, gatinho. É como se fosse a primeira vez. Você ainda é tão apertado. Você está treinando com eu mandei? — A voz de Percy soou a seus ouvidos como o mais puro mel, doce e suave, o fazendo relaxar finalmente e se deitar no peito de Percy, deixando que Percy segurasse todo seu peso.

— É assim, desse jeito, gatinho. — Percy moveu seu quadril em um movimento ínfimo e Nico gemeu, sentindo Percy pulsar dentro dele. Tão gostoso, acertando sua próstata sem nem tentar.

Percy se moveu novamente dentro dele, movimento um pouco mais longo e lento, tirando mais um suspiro de Nico. E então era como se Percy não pudesse se controlar, seus quadris se moveram rapidamente com aqueles movimentos abortados e fortes que balançavam todo seu corpo, obrigando Percy a segura-lo pelo ombro e empurra-lo para baixo, o forçando a cavalga-lo.

Foi quando Nico sentiu seu interior ser inundado por gozo quente e Percy segurar sua cintura, parando todos os seus movimentos.

_Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo! Ele estava babando tanto dentro da gaiola e estava tão perto! Ele só precisava de mais um pouco. Por favor!_

Nico tentou se mover, mas Percy o abraçou pelos braços e ombros, o imobilizando ainda empalado no membro que amolecia lentamente, mas que estava tão longo quanto antes.

— Shhh. Acabou. Está na hora de descansar. Você foi tão obediente. Você foi perfeito.

Nico respirou fundo se deixando ser acalmado pelo elogio e deixou que Percy beijasse seu pescoço e lábios, o abraçando enquanto sua mente voltava ao normal, sentindo as mãos grandes e ásperas de Percy o acariciar até que caísse no sono.

-x-

Nico se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos lentamente. Se sentia bem. Bem fudido, bem aberto e vazando gozo até o meio das pernas que secava lentamente. Olhou para baixo e correu os dedos pela bagunça que ainda escorria de sua entrada, vendo Percy se remexer e voltar a dormir, se encaixando melhor na curva de sua bunda.

Não havia forma melhor de acordar.

Nico se sentou na cama devagar para não acordar Percy e mordeu os lábios sentindo sua bunda dolorida e suas bolas que se penduravam cheias e inchadas pela primeira vez na vida. Seria bom ficar ali o resto do dia com Percy, mas em sua pressa havia se esquecido de Luke, o amigo de Percy que ele havia socado até a inconsciência.

Respirou fundo e saiu da cama, dando passos lentos em direção a porta, passando pelo corredor e sala para entrar no banheiro, mas não sem antes pegar seu novo melhor amigo, o vibrador que Percy havia lhe apresentado na noite anterior.

Nico não poderia descrever aquela sensação mesmo que quisesse, a água escorria por seus cabelos e músculos doloridos enquanto ele se ajoelhava no chão, se posicionando no longo e grosso falo que apesar de ser grande não se comparava a Percy.

Com as pernas já tremendo de ansiedade, se apoiou no box de frente para a parede e começou a descer lentamente pela extensão, sentindo cada centímetro o preencher num ritmo quase fácil, apertado o suficiente para alcançar sua próstata.

_Ah! Percy realmente era grande._

_Ele nem precisava de preparação._

Nico curvou a coluna e moveu os quadris, rebolando com pequenos impulsos, se forçando para baixo até o vibrador estar inserido em seu limite, parando sentado na base larga.

_Já estava tão perto._

Não, ele não podia fazer isso. Nico tinha passado pelo pior ontem, ou deveria dizer o melhor? Não iria decepcionar Percy, mas o vibrador se encaixava tão bem dentro dele que Nico queria continuar ali e gozar e gozar e gozar.

 _E se ele deixasse o vibrador ali, acolhido dentro dele? Percy iria gostar de ver sua entrada preenchida quando voltasse para casa? Hmm, Nico gostava daquela ideia._ _Ele se sentiria tão encabulado e pervertido. Seria maravilhoso._

Foi por isso que tirou o dildo de dentro dele, o lavou bem e verificou sua entrada com seus dedos, os enfiando dentro dele e os movendo, tirando todo o gozo que pudesse para voltar a lubricar sua entrada e inserir o vibrador novamente.

_Ele definitivamente gostava dessa sensação._

Nico voltou para o quarto nas pontas dos pés e se vestiu, deixando um bilhete em seu travesseiro.

Voltaria antes que Percy percebesse.

-x-

 _— Ele está no quarto 47. —_ Nico agradeceu a enfermeira e andou pelo longo corredor branco, parando em frente a porta indicada.

Ele podia fazer isso.

Respirou fundo e endireitou a coluna.

Percy ficaria feliz em saber que estava tentando se dar bem com seus amigos, não ficaria?

Estava decidido, faria isso mesmo que tudo o que quisesse fosse esmurrar Luke novamente e sair daquele lugar que fazia seu estomago se revirar. Hospitais não lhe trazia boas recordações. Embora fosse uma das poucas lembranças que tinha de sua infância.

Nico levantou a mão e bateu na porta, entrando sem esperar permissão.

— Ah, é você. Você não devia ter se incomodado. Realmente. — Luke virou a página do livro e endireitou os óculos no rosto enfaixado que cobria seu nariz e bochechas. Era como se Nico nem estivesse ali. — Embora eu soubesse que você fosse aparecer.

— Você sabia? — Nico agarrou a ponta da manga de sua blusa e ficou ao lado da porta, só por precaução, observando Luke de longe, deitado na cama. Nico notou que seu peitoral e abdômen também estavam enfaixados.

Nico não se lembra de ter feito aquilo.

— É obvio. Você, como um bom cachorrinho obediente, agradaria o dono. Tão previsível. Agora que você está aqui e já se desculpou, pode ir embora. Vou dizer que fizemos as pazes e somos os melhores amigos. — Luke disse com uma voz falsamente feliz, continuando a ignora-lo.

Nico nunca havia visto ninguém ignorar outra pessoa enquanto falava com ela e se Luke não fosse tão convencido, tinha certeza que se dariam bem.

_Era uma pena._

Ainda assim não sairia dali enquanto não fizesse o que tinha que fazer. Por isso se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Luke e esperou.

Esperou.

Esperou.

E esperou.

Luke suspirou e tirou os óculos, o encarando sem dizer uma única palavra.

_Era melhor do que nada._

Isso não significava que ele precisa olhar para o rosto de Luke enquanto falava, não é?

A manga de sua blusa de frio parecia muito mais interessante.

— Eu sei porque você não gosta de mim. E eu entendo. De verdade. Eu ficaria irritado se meu melhor amigo me trocasse por outra pessoa. Queria dizer que eu não vou a lugar algum e que as coisas vão voltar ao normal. Logo. Eu espero... — Nico se remexeu na cadeira e continuou a brincar com a manga de sua blusa. — Eu não quis que as coisas acontecessem tão rápido, mas Jason foi embora e Percy ficou sozinho naquele apartamento enorme... eu não queria que o Percy ficasse sozinho. Foi por isso que eu decidi morar com ele quando Jason saiu de lá... enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu não vou deixar que os meus problemas atrapalhem a vida do Percy... eu sei como você é importante para o Percy mesmo que eu não entenda...

— Você não tem ideia onde se meteu. Você acha que com essa bundinha empinada vai resolver todos os problemas? Quando tempo você acha que ele vai brincar de casinha com você? — Nico olhou para cima e viu o rosto irritado de Luke. Não, era mais do que isso. Tinha certeza de que se Luke pudesse se levantar, estaria lhe estrangulando.

— Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Você não pode me assustar. — Nico levantou o queixo e se segurou para não mostrar a insegurança que sentia.

— Você não sabe de Nada! — Luke rugiu jogando as cobertas no chão e tentando se levantar. — Ele era meu--

— Tudo bem! — Nico se levantou em um pulo e desviou o olhar para longe de Luke. — Eu já disse o que queria. Vou deixar você descansar agora.

Nico deu passos largos em direção a saída e fechou a porta rapidamente, caminhando para fora do hospital sem olhar para trás, ouvindo Luke gritar ao longe — Volta aqui, Nico! Essa conversa não acabou.

Para Nico estava mais do que acabada.

-x-

Na opinião de Nico, as coisas poderiam ter ido bem pior. Mas agora que estava de volta era como se tudo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, pois a sua frente com o rosto amassado de sono e com uma xícara de café na mão, sentado, sem usar roupa nenhuma, estava Percy. Ele tinha uma expressão levemente irritada, fazendo um adorável bico de frustração.

Como ele sabia? Fácil, tinha cansado de ver aquela careta durante as noites estudando em exaustão ao lado de Percy.

Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Tirou as roupas antes que mudasse de ideia e engatinhou para perto de Percy, miando e balançando a bunda devagar. Se colocou no meio das pernas de Percy e esperou que Percy percebesse sua presença.

Quando Percy finalmente olhou para ele, parou com a xicara de café no ar, perto da boca, como se não acreditasse em seus olhos.  Nico também não acreditava. Mas faria aquilo mil vezes se pudesse ver aquela expressão no rosto de Percy.

— Aqui está meu gatinho fujão. Onde você esteve, hmm? O que você esteve aprontando? — Percy disse abaixando a xicara na mesa e esticou as mãos, acariciando seu cabelo e massageando sua pele como se ele fosse um animal.

Sentindo o rosto corar, Nico esfregou o rosto nas pernas de Percy, entrando no clima. Afinal, Percy sempre dizia que ele era o gatinho dele, não? Talvez estivesse na hora trata-lo como tal.

— Miau. — Nico ronronou e sentou em seus calcanhares, colocando o rosto no colo de Percy e o roçando no membro já ereto.

— Oh, se você não é um gatinho danado. — Mas antes que Percy pudesse continuar com suas caricias Nico se virou de costas para Percy e deitou o tronco no chão, arrebitando a bunda e mostrando o que escondia. — Você realmente é um gatinho danado.

Nico ouviu a cadeira ser empurrada para trás e o vibrador ser arrancado de uma vez só, sendo substituído pelos dedos de Percy e então por algo mais grosso e longo, cheio de veias e largo. Tão largo.

Nico se sentiu sem folego e com as pernas já bambas. Sentiu Percy o cobrir com seu corpo e monta-lo com as pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo, seu pescoço ser mordido, o imobilizando completamente e sua cintura ser agarrada, juntando seus corpos completamente.

Mas foi quando a cabeça gorda o penetrou que seus olhos se reviram.

Nico se sentia tão sujo, tão pervertido. Estava adorando cada segundo daquilo, tentando se mostrar o mais submisso que pudesse. Parecia que eles estavam brincando e ele era a vadia no cio e Percy o garanhão montando sua vadia por direito de conquista.

Achava que poderia gozar só com o pensamento.

— Tão gostoso, gatinho. Tão sujo.— Percy o mordeu novamente no pescoço e Nico ronronou, incentivando Percy a se mover.

Talvez fosse o que Percy estava esperando.

Percy prendeu Nico mais firmemente entre suas pernas e segurou em suas mãos, o fazendo se deitar no chão completamente e empinar mais a bunda e sem esperar, começou se a mover, socando seu membro para dentro de Nico, mal saindo dentro dele, acertando o lugar certo todas as vezes.

— Sabe, eu não conhecia esse seu lado. Andando por aí com um vibrador no meio das pernas. — Percy disse sem folego, o apertando contra o chão cada vez mais, o fudendo forte sem se importar se o machucava ou não. — É disso que você gosta, não é? De me fazer perder o controle? Me fazer te fuder no chão feito uma vagabunda? É isso o que você quer? Você quer ser minha pequena vagabunda? Quer andar pela casa usando lingerie, uma saia curta e maquiagem? Quer deixar sua marca de batom no meu pau e lamber toda a bagunça?

  1. _MEUS. DEUSES!_ Nico sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta vergonha. Ninguém jamais havia o humilhado tanto assim, nem mesmo quando o fizeram se ajoelhar e beber o que não deveria ser bebido.



Nico nunca se sentiu tão excitado em toda sua curta vida.

Mesmo assim, soltou suas mãos das de Percy e escondeu o rosto, tentando não gemer e mostrar que estava quase gozando. Se Percy soubesse que seu orgasmo estava perto ele o torturaria e o negaria outra vez.

— Nada disso, gatinho. Você não quer ser minha vagabunda? Você ficaria lindo usando saltos altos e uma roupa bonita, hmm? Quem sabe uma saia ou um shortinho? — Percy voltou a segurar seus braços e o beijou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, o fazendo se esquecer de todo o resto.

Ele também gostaria de ser a vagabunda de Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:
> 
> Achei o Nico perfeito, ou parte dele.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154169472061/domtopv2-dont-worry-baby-you-never-need-to
> 
> E o Percy.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154169458486  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154168699916/dsstud-gymcheatrepeat-monster-no-escape
> 
> Inspiração para o spanking (desculpe, preciso usar o termo em inglês. Sinto que surra não tem o significado completo)  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153907501501/dilfandahardplace-if-i-ever-flunked-a-test-my  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153557859521/story-boi-your-hole-is-just-so-pretty-and
> 
> Esse vídeo também é bem legal.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153924627226/sssmmmsp-spanking
> 
> -x-
> 
> Agora que vocês leram, eu ficaria agradecida se vocês pudessem deixar um comentário. E não se esqueçam de ter descrição ao abrir os links. Ah, sim. Estou de Tumblr novo: http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com e https://writingwahtineedtowrite.tumblr.com/.Deem uma olhada por lá se e se você quiser encontrar todos os links que eu uso como inspiração, estão sob a tag de mesmo nome, inspiração. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	11. Como tratar um submisso, parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Como vão vocês?  
> Mais um capítulo fresquinho.
> 
> Sinto que eu deveria dar algum aviso sobre esse capítulo, mas como não quero estragar a surpresa só digo que leiam com cuidado e atenção.
> 
> Boa leitura. ^^

Percy queria destruir aquele celular.

Abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio que ficava perto da cama.

Eram oito horas da manhã em ponto.

Quem teria a coragem de incomoda-lo a àquela hora?

— Quem é? — Resmungou ao atender, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Então você sente minha falta? — Veio a voz de Luke no outro da linha, aquele tom irônico e arrastado que Percy tinha se apaixonado tanto tempo atrás e que agora só provocava um sentimento de afeto e amizade.

— Eu sempre sinto. — Percy respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele esticou as mãos e pegou o bilhete no travesseiro de Nico, sentindo seu rosto se iluminar. — Foi o Nico, não foi?

— Ele acabou de sair daqui. Acho que dessa vez eu assustei ele de verdade. — Percy ouviu Luke rindo do outro lado da linha e se arrumou melhor na cama, deixando que a voz arrastada se derramasse por seus sentidos. Era a sensação de lar que nenhum dinheiro conseguiu substituir.

— Não se preocupe. Ele é um garoto corajoso. Não é de você que ele tem medo.

— E do que ele tem?

— De me decepcionar.

Luke suspirou e Percy preferiu ignorar, sabia o que Luke pensava de Nico. Talvez fosse porque Luke conheceu Nico antes dele. Mas Luke não deveria julgar Nico pela pessoa que ele foi no passado. Percy não julgava Luke.

— Então... você quer sair? — Luke voltou a falar.

— Claro. Hoje à tarde em casa?

— Pode ser.

Percy desligou o telefone e voltou a fechar os olhos, mal sabendo que assim que Nico chegasse eles iram brincar de predador e presa.

-x-

Nico não entendia porque Percy tinha convidado os amigos se não tinha nenhuma comida em casa. Era além de seu entendimento. Quando Nico tinha voltado do banho Percy já havia saído, deixando um bilhete explicando a falta de petiscos.

Na verdade, Nico nem entendia porque Percy precisava daquelas pessoas.

Será que Nico não era suficiente?

 _Oh..._ Era sobre isso que seu psiquiatra tinha o avisado. Sentia como se tivesse repetindo um mantra que lhe foi ensinado muito antes dele ter consciência de tal fato.

Era melhor não pensar nisso.

Não era saudável.

Ha! Boa piada, pensava Nico enquanto distraidamente arrumava a cama e procurava uma roupa para vestir. Quem precisava de estabilidade mental quando Nico podia ter Percy só para ele?

 _Não! O que ele estava dizendo?!_ O que ele tinha que fazer era respirar fundo e não ser tão egoísta. Afinal, tinha sido sua ideia reaproximar Percy e os amigos. Por isso, vestiu uma roupa confortável, pegou um livro e foi para a sala esperar por Luke.

Nico nem teve a chance de se sentar. Ouviu duas batidas leves na porta e foi abrir, vendo Luke encostado no batente da porta. Ele e seus olhos azuis, cabelos espetados e sorriso de lado faziam seu sangue borbulhar, tão parecido com o outro loiro que ele preferia não pensar, _de novo._

Luke nem precisou dizer nada, apenas a visão daquela expressão zombadora era o suficiente.

Nico respirou fundo e contou até cinco antes de voltar a encarar Luke.

_Lembre-se. Foi sua ideia, Nico._

— Vejam só se não é o cachorrinho obediente. — Luke se desencostou da parede e andou para dentro da sala sem esperar ser convidado. Nico fechou a porta com mais força do que o necessário e se sentou no chão, em frente à mesa de centro e abriu seu livro.

Talvez pudesse ignorar Luke até Percy chegar.

Ou talvez não.

Luke se sentou a seu lado e apoiou o braço em cima dos ombros de Nico, o prendendo em um aperto forte.

— Nico, eu tenho que confessar.  — Luke murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Nico. —Fiquei impressionado, você me derrubou com um soco bem certeiro. Quem foi que te ensinou a brigar assim? Eu ainda consigo sentir. Bem aqui, olha.

Nico virou o rosto e encarou Luke. Ele também podia ver, uma mancha arroxeada bem ao lado do olho direito. Um hematoma que você só veria se prestação atenção.

Nico levantou a mão e passou os dedos suavemente pelo machucado.

A vontade de bater em Luke de repente havia passado. Se lembrava da época que costumavam ser quase amigos. Provavelmente Luke deve ter o fodido e ele nem sabia, não se dependesse de Jason.

— Me desculpe. Eu não sou assim. — Nico disse enfim, decidindo que deveria dar uma chance a Luke. — Naquele dia eu tinha esquecido de tomar meu medicamento para a ansiedade e depressão. Eu não consegui me controlar.

Luke segurou em seu braço e o encarou seriamente pela primeira vez, colocando a mão que Nico usava para tocar seu rosto no ombro dele.

— Você realmente está levando a sério essa coisa que você tem com o Percy? Porque eu sei que ele está.

 _Oh, então era isso._ Era por isso que Luke estava tornando as coisas tão difíceis? Se lembrava de Luke ser irritante, mas não dessa forma. Tudo isso porque não queria que Percy se machucasse? Ainda assim era um alivio ouvir isso da boca de outra pessoa, era como se Luke tornasse tudo um pouco mais real.

— Eu estou. — Nico confirmou com a cabeça. — Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele.

Luke franziu as sobrancelhas e então estava em cima de Nico, mais perto do que o aceitável, no meio das pernas de Nico, o fazendo deitar no chão enquanto Luke prendia suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e o imobilizava com o corpo.

Nico piscou, sentindo seu corpo quente e tentando entender o que acontecia. Essa era a mão de Luke? Ele acariciava sua barriga e... e descia para sua gaiola, massageando a área?

Nico de uma hora para outra se sentia sem folego. Ninguém além de Percy jamais havia tentado toca-lo, não por vontade própria.

— É assim que você leva Percy a sério? — Luke perguntou, se deitando completamente sobre Nico e beijando seu pescoço. — Tenho certeza que Percy não iria gostar de ver alguém tocando no que é dele.

Nico choramingou, sentindo aquela voz arrastada arrepiar cada fio de seu corpo e moveu o quadril, sem conseguir se segurar. Levantou uma perna, a colocando para cima como se quisesse dar mais espaço a Luke e a girou para dentro, a mantendo contra o peito e fez o mesmo com a outra. Olhou por um momento para o rosto de Luke e o empurrou com as pernas, o chutando para longe e deixando que seu corpo voltasse a cair no chão, sentindo sua respiração se acalmar devagar.

Não acreditava que tinha se excitado com aquilo, tinha sido praticamente um estupro. Luke havia o tocado sem permissão e tudo o que seu corpo e mente faziam era querer mais um pouco? Ele realmente deveria ter algum problema.

Talvez fosse mais sério do que pensava.

— Au! Você deve me odiar mesmo, hein? Ha! Mais foi uma boa manobra. — Luke se encostou no sofá no lugar onde tinha caído e fechou os olhos com um sorrisinho satisfeito, esfregando o peito. — Deveríamos fazer isso de novo qualquer dia desses.

— Seu--

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Nico respirou fundo e se levantou, abrindo a porta. Era Annabeth. Alta, loira e atlética Annabeth que há algumas semanas atrás era a sombra de Percy.

Será que ele também teria que brigar com ela?

— Oh, não se preocupe. Eu só estou aqui para ter certeza que o Luke não te devore. — Annabeth disse sorrindo inocentemente para Nico. — E também porque estou curiosa.

— Ei, espere pela gente! — Grover gritou atrás dela com outra pessoa ao lado dele.

Assim que Nico viu a silhueta por trás de Grover soube que essa tarde seria um completo desastre. Ele se virou antes que pudesse confirmar seus medos e se sentou ao lado de Luke e Annabeth, sem olhar para frente, ouvindo a porta ser encostada suavemente.

Não, não era Grover que o fazia se sentir ansioso. Era a mesma pessoa que o havia a ajudado no seu pior momento, ou era o que ele achava, e que havia o abandonado em seu melhor.

— Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Nico manteve seu rosto abaixado, qualquer coisa era melhor que olhar para _ele._

— Não é obvio? Eu disse para eles que eu estaria aqui. Todos nós estamos aqui para mostrar nosso apoio! — Nico levantou a sobrancelha, não acreditando e virou a cabeça para olhar para Luke.

— Não é o que pareceu cinco minutos atrás.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. Agora nós somos os melhores amigos!

— O que você fez, Luke? — Definitivamente, aquela era a voz de Jason.

Nico ouviu um resmungo e o som de passos, viu pelo canto do olho Luke se levantar e outra pessoa tomar seu lugar. E então uma mão grande e com pelos loiros entrou em seu campo de visão e tal mão levantou seu rosto, o fazendo ficar tenso e tremer, lhe dando a visão de olhos azuis claros, nariz fino e empinado e lábios rosados com uma cicatriz apagada.

Nico sentiu seu rosto endurecendo e uma irá tomar conta de seus sentidos. Não deixaria que Jason continuasse o controlando, pois era o que Jason fazia, somente tocava lhe quando era estritamente necessário.

Arrancou a mão que segurava seu rosto, sentindo vontade de aplicar todos aqueles golpes que havia aprendido com Jason.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não acha que fez o suficiente?

— Nico, eu-- Jason levantou as mãos tentando conforta-lo, mas o que sentiu foi mais raiva.

Nico empurrou Jason e gritou — Não toque em mim!

O rosto de Jason mudou totalmente de expressão, a expressão suplicante que antes carregava se transformou em uma de magoa que por trás escondia manipulação e raiva contida. Mas Nico estava seguro. Nada poderia atingi-lo enquanto estivessem em público.

— Eu só quero conversar.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

— Nico, eu trouxe a comida. — Nico ouviu a voz de Percy e seus passos lentos pelo corredor enquanto a porta era trancada.

Certo.

Nico estava bem. Não podia deixar que Percy soubesse.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou o ar sair lentamente, relaxando o rosto.

Agora estava bem melhor.

-x-

Percy arrumou as calças de forma confortável e abriu a porta de casa. Sério, nunca pensou que fosse dizer isso, mas achava que não conseguiria dar conta de Nico. Coitadinho de seu pênis, todo avermelhado e assado. Teria que arranjar outro jeito de fuder Nico se ainda quisesse manter suas partes intactas, o que era uma pena. Apenas de pensar naquela bundinha apertada se sentia endurecendo.

O que não esperava era encontrar Luke, Grover, Annabeth e Jason em volta de Nico, em frente a sua mesa de centro na sala de estar. Muito menos esperava encontrar aquele clima estranho.

A primeira coisa que percebeu era a forma que Jason se inclinava em direção a Nico, imponente e confiante, cercando Nico sem mal precisar toca-lo. Percy podia notar algo de diferente na postura de Jason, sentia como se Jason soubesse que já havia ganhado algo. Já Nico, se encolhia em si mesmo, tentando não demonstrar, de olhos fechados e com uma expressão torturada que Percy nunca havia visto antes. Annabeth e Grover observavam tudo neutralmente, preparados para apartar a briga se fosse necessário e Luke assim que havia visto que ele entrava na sala, tinha se enfiado no meio de Nico e Jason, falando com Nico discretamente, demonstrando o cuidado e preocupação que Percy vira raras vezes na vida.

Algo definitivamente estava errado.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Não há nada errado. Completamente nada. — Jason disse com a mandíbula apertada, olhando para a parede.

— Nós não tínhamos um acordo?

— Eu achei que fosse tempo suficiente. — Jason olhou para Percy e Percy sentiu algo em seu peito se apertar. Não se lembrava de ver Jason tão cansado.

— Você está bem?

— Se eu estou bem? Não consigo dormir ou me concentrar. Meus amigos decidiram me ignorar e até minha namorada acha que eu devo pedir desculpas. Então, é por isso que eu estou aqui. Me desculpe por estragar a vidinha feliz de vocês. Agora se vocês me dão licença...

Jason se levantou e Percy o segurou pelos braços, o fazendo se sentar.

— Você está perdoado e não vai a lugar nenhum. Você vai comer e depois vai dormir.

— Percy, me deix--

— Shhh, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você vai ficar aqui. Certo, Nico? — Percy olhou para Nico e Nico o encarou de volta, de braços cruzados.

— É claro que sim, Percy. É você quem manda. — Nico disse numa voz incrivelmente suave. Se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido e desapareceu pelo corredor.

-x-

Nico não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido quando saiu da sala e não se importava. Arrancou a roupa que vestia e se deitou debaixo dos lençóis, fechando os olhos com força.

Aparentemente, Nico não era uma pessoa que perdoava fácil. De fato, sentia vontade de estrangular Jason e não deixar provas de seu crime para que ele apodrecesse para todo o sempre. Se virou para um lado e se virou para outro, tentando pegar no sono. Não conseguia dormir sem Percy a seu lado, sem ter Percy para aquece-lo e abraça-lo, para mantê-lo parado enquanto seu corpo inquieto insistia em se mexer durante a noite.

O que ele deveria fazer? Ir lá fora e se desculpar?

Nunca.

Então olhou para o lado e viu o vibrador, longo e grosso com aquelas protuberâncias que só de pensar o fazia ficar tonto. Percy não se importaria se Nico se divertisse enquanto ele consolava o _‘coração partido de Jason’_ , certo?

Pegou o lubrificante, aplicou bastante por toda a extensão e tirou o cobertor de cima dele, finalmente se posicionando com a bunda para cima e peito na cama, procurando sua entrada com a cabeça larga do vibrador e forçando a passagem devagar, massageando a área.

 _Ah!_ Finalmente havia entrado, fazendo suas pernas tremerem e sua respiração acelerar.

Nunca iria se acostumar com aquela sensação. A cabeça entrando e o alargando devagar, fazendo tudo doer da melhor forma possível. Nico continuou com a aquele ritmo lento, deixando que somente a cabeça entrasse, a esfregando com movimentos circulares para tira-la em seguida.

Abriu as pernas um pouco mais e então uma força exterior empurrou o vibrador para dentro, lenta e torturantemente devagar até Nico sentir a base tocando suas nádegas.

Nico agarrou seu travesseiro e gemeu longamente.

Ele não conseguia respirar.

— Você não mudou nada. Estou começando a entender porque Percy gosta tanto de você.

Nico virou a cabeça, a apoiando no travesseiro e encarou a expressão travessa no rosto de Luke. Ele nem mesmo tinha energia para manda-lo embora. Ou talvez não quisesse fazer isso. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sozinho.

— Porque você está aqui?

Luke se sentou na cama e apertou um botão na base do brinquedo, trazendo as vibrações que Nico tanto gostava.

Nico fechou os olhos e tentou se manter calado, quase perdendo o que Luke dizia.

— Eu queria saber como você estava. — Nico abriu os olhos para ter certeza que Luke falava sério quando sentiu o vibrador ser movimentado dentro dele, se arrastando para fora devagar e sendo colocado para dentro mais devagar ainda. Nico não pode evitar que um gemido choramingado escapasse sua garganta e que suas pernas se abrissem mais. — Não se esqueça, nós somos os melhores amigos.

Nico deixou que seus olhos voltassem a se fechar e prestou atenção nos movimentos que as mãos de Luke faziam e em suas palavras suaves, deixou que Luke o levasse suavemente feito uma onda e o fizesse esquecer de todo o resto.

— Alguns anos atrás, antes de Percy, eu, Grover e Annabeth irmos para a Europa estudar a pedido de Poseidon, Percy e Jason tiveram um lance. Eles tinham quinze anos.

— Hmmm... eles...?

_Ah, sim! Só mais um pouco..._

— Sim. Percy deixou que Jason o fudesse. Mas Jason era muito inconstante. Nunca aparecia no horário marcado. Vivia mudando a data dos encontros. Seu humor também não era dos melhores.

— Isso... ah.... isso deve ser minha... minha culpa. Ele sempre me levava para-! Para minhas consultas! — Nico não conseguia mais se controlar, começou a rebolar no vibrador, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer quando Luke com uma risada bem-humorada tirou o falo dentro dele, o deixando aberto e gemendo. Nico caiu de cara na cama sem poder controlar seu corpo. Estava tão perto, não sabia quando tempo ainda aguentaria.

Luke o virou de barriga para cima e acariciou seus cabelos.

— Porque você está me dizendo isso? — Nico disse quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, tudo o que queria no momento era se virar para o lado e dormir.

— Eu não acho justo você ficar no escuro.

— Só por causa disso? — Nico disse bocejando, se sentindo relaxado.

Luke deu de ombros.

— Talvez eu goste de você. — Luke inseriu novamente o vibrador dentro de Nico e o cobriu. — Ou talvez eu goste de brincar com você.

Nico fechou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e se virou para o lado, escondendo o sorriso que tentava subir a superfície enquanto ouvia a porta se fechar suavemente atrás dele.

-x-

Percy viu Luke sair do quarto que dividia com Nico e acenar de longe, olhando estranhamente para ele, Annabeth e Jason que ainda estava na sala bebendo, e saiu do apartamento rapidamente. Era como se Luke quisesse dizer algo para ele, mas não pudesse.

— Você acha que é seguro deixar Luke com Nico? Sozinhos todo aquele tempo? — Annabeth perguntou tomando o ultimo gole de sua tequila.

Percy fez uma careta e brincou com seu copo cheio.

— Sinto que Nico está bravo comigo. Ele nunca deixaria uma garota se aproximar e nunca confiaria no Jason. E eu... — Percy sentiu a garganta seca e bebeu mais um gole. — Eu senti uma faísca entre eles...

— E você não vai fazer nada? — Jason resmungou, deitado no sofá com sua voz engasgada e rouca. Era como se fosse muito esforço falar, como se doesse o mero pensamento. — Você é muito mole com ele. O que Nico precisa é disciplina e uma palmatoria.

Percy preferiu ignorar o que Jason tinha dito. Deveria ser brincadeira, o amigo estava bêbedo demais para prestar atenção no que falava.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. A escolha é dele. — Percy se levantou e se deitou no outro sofá. — É bom ele ter com quem contar quando eu não estiver por perto.

Annabeth sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o rosto triste de Percy e o cobriu com um cobertor, saindo do apartamento em seguida.

Percy era quem mais se machucava no final de cada termino.

-x-

Percy acordou no meio da noite com frio. Esticou os braços e procurou Nico, a familiar forma que costuma se aconchegar a ele todas as noites. Fincou as sobrancelhas e por um momento não reconheceu onde estava. Olhou em volta e viu os copos espalhados pela mesa de centro e Jason deitado de barriga para baixo, roncando e com sorriso bobo no rosto.

Agora podia se lembrar, tinha deixado Luke consolar Nico enquanto ficava bebendo com Annabeth e Jason...

Que bela espécie de dom ele era.

Nem como amigo servia.

Percy se levantou do sofá, sentindo as costas estralarem e andou pelo corredor escuro, sem fazer barulho. Abriu a porta com cuidado e espiou dento. Nico dormia no lado direito da cama, abraçado com seu travesseiro onde geralmente ele estaria.

Era isso o que Percy merecia, ser substituído por um travesseiro.

Tirou as roupas rapidamente e se meteu entre os lençóis, tirando o travesseiro delicadamente dos braços de Nico e o fazendo se deitar em seus braços com a cabeça encostada em seus ombros, bem na curva de seu pescoço. Percy imediatamente sentiu seu corpo esquentar, acordando e ouvindo Nico suspirar, esfregando seu rosto em seu pescoço.

Percy não pode se conter, escorregou os dedos pelas costas macias de Nico e massageou aquela bunda empinada. Nico havia crescido tanto desde que haviam se conhecido, era como se só agora o corpo de Nico tivesse saído da puberdade.

— Você demorou. — Nico disse beijando seu pescoço, sem nenhum sinal de irritação.

_Percy achava que estava perdoado._

— Eu não queria te incomodar.

_Ou talvez ele fosse um covarde._

Poderia considerar aquela a primeira briga deles?

— Você nunca me incomoda. — Nico disse enfiando o rosto debaixo dos lençóis e engatinhando para o meio das pernas de Percy, o segurando nas mãos e o chupando devagar, do jeito que Percy mais gostava.

— O que você está fazendo? — Percy disse observando hipnotizado a cabeça de Nico subir e descer debaixo do lençol, já se sentindo no ponto.

— Me desculpando. — Nico jogou os lençóis para o lado e se ajoelhou sob o colo de Percy, tirando o vibrador devagar e se posicionando em cima do membro ereto, sem penetrar. — Você não quer?

Nico disse isso com a voz mais doce e a expressão mais inocente que Percy já tinha visto, o olhando nos olhos enquanto o tempo todo. Percy acenou sem saber o que dizer e viu Nico deslizar para baixo, sem esforço, na forma mais relaxada que Percy tinha visto. Então Nico soltou aquele ‘ah’ suave e começou a se mover, a rebolar delicadamente, pela primeira vez sem se importar com o que Percy queria e o usando com um dildo vivo.

Talvez ele gostasse disso. Talvez gostasse mais do que devia desse Nico decido, dessa pessoa que tomava o que queria, sem se importar com o que os outros quisessem. Era assim que Nico se sentia? Quando ele o fodia contra o chão, em banheiros públicos ou na cama?

Hmmm, Percy realmente gostava. 

Nico pegou as mãos de Percy e as colocou na própria cintura para logo em seguida se apoiar no peito de Percy, se abaixando e o beijando suavemente.

— Eu não quis desrespeitar seus amigos, Percy. Você me perdoa?

Percy não pode responder. Nico escolheu aquele momento para aranhar levemente seu peito e mudar o ritmo, realmente cavalgando Percy, levantando e sentando, arrancando um arfar de Percy a cada movimento.

Percy não pode se segurar mais, agarrou Nico pelas pernas e o deitou na cama, o fudendo contra o colchão, forte e rápido, do jeito que Nico mais gostava.

— Nada é mais importante do que você, Nico. Nada. — Percy abraçou Nico pelas costas e segurou seu pescoço, o beijando profundamente. — Eu te amo.

Percy viu o rosto de Nico corando pela primeira vez naquela noite e Nico mordendo os lábios, provavelmente tentando se segurar para não falar algo. Ele até já sabia.

— Jason vai embora amanhã de manhã. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Percy iria se certificar disso.

Então o rosto de Nico relaxou e suas pálpebras tremeram, corpo parando completamente e tencionando, suas mãos acima da cabeça, segurando as grades da cama.

Fazia tempo que Percy não sentia isso, Nico o apertando forte e ritmicamente, vazando pela gaiola, a visão mais bonita de todas.

Dessa vez Percy não parou, segurou no pescoço de Nico e em sua cintura, se movendo devagar, continuando a foder Nico gostosa e profundamente.

— Bom? Você quer que eu continue? Você quer gozar de novo? — Percy perguntou. Teve que perguntar porque não era o que tinham combinado e porque precisava da permissão de Nico.

— Oh? Por favor. — Nico disse, parecendo sair de um transe. Ele abraçou Percy pelo pescoço e enrolou as pernas em volta dele, o fazendo ir um pouco mais fundo. Nico estremeceu e choramingou, se movendo junto com Percy. Mas Percy tinha gostado tanto de Nico em cima dele que resolveu mudar de posição. Se inclinou para trás e se sentou em seus calcanhares, fazendo Nico sentar em seu colo com as pernas ainda em volta dele e arfar, parecendo estar à beira de outro orgasmo. Nico choramingou novamente e moveu os quadris, rebolando desesperado.

— Hmmm, assim gatinho. Tão bom. Me mostra o que você pode fazer.

Nico mostrou, ele segurou nos ombros de Percy, fincou os pés na cama e se fudeu contra Percy, subindo e descendo e quando suas forças se esgotaram ele voltou a rebolar no colo de Percy, acertando aquele lugar que estava tão dolorido, mas que não conseguia parar de pressionar.

Finalmente Percy teve misericórdia. Ele segurou na cintura fina de Nico e moveu os quadris até que o corpo de Nico ficasse mole e sua gaiola vazasse novamente, dessa vez mal soltando algumas gotas.

Percy se deixou esvaziar e continuou segurando Nico junto a ele, observando a expressão calma e em êxtase que ele tanto amava.

-x-

Tudo bem, Nico estava ali, fingindo tomar seu café da manhã de frente para Jason e com Percy a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Estava ali porque havia prometido a Percy. Quer dizer, ele não tinha usado palavras, mas era como se tivesse.

Era agora, Nico só precisava abrir a boca e dizer aquelas únicas palavras pelo bem de Percy. Talvez se Jason não fosse tão convencido e com aquela expressão confiante enquanto tomava sua xicara de café puro, sem açúcar, seria mais fácil engolir seu medo.

Ele conseguiria.

Destravou o celular, ligou o gravador de voz e colocou em cima da mesa.

_Vamos, Nico. Abra a boca._

— Você quer café? — Jason disse, estragando todo seu esforço.

Mal podia olhar para o rosto de Jason. Ele era um dissimulado e um manipulador. Como Nico nunca havia percebido quem Jason realmente era? Jason sempre havia sido dessa forma? Ou era ele quem nunca havia se dado conta? Se ele pensasse em todas as vezes que Jason havia impedido que ele saísse com outras pessoas, tanto desconhecidos quanto amigos, não seria tanta surpresa. Lembrava das vezes que Jason o fez prometer que ficaria em casa enquanto Jason ia se encontrar com seus amigos, amigos esses que Nico tinha certeza ser Percy.

Jason havia visto uma oportunidade e a usado. Afinal, quem seria melhor do que Nico? Um garoto manipulável. Ansioso, solitário e ingênuo, sempre disposto a agradar as pessoas.  

Agora que sabia o que era o certo, se sentia um completo idiota. Ninguém sabia como era ter medo de olhar nos olhos das pessoas se achando inferior a elas ou de colocar os pés para fora de casa aterrorizado com o que pudesse acontecer. Talvez Nico não devesse ter acreditado com tamanha força em Jason.

O que ele podia fazer se Jason havia aparecido com seu sorriso bondoso e armadura de ferro, prometendo o proteger de todo os perigos? Foi Jason que o ensinou a se defender, que o mostrou as partes da realidade que conhecia até hoje e também foi quem o apresentou a seu lado sexual, o ensinando o que era esperado dele na cama e como satisfazer seu dono.

Mesmo agora Nico não conseguia fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido perto dele e sabia que se não fosse sua consciência, deixaria que seu corpo agisse sozinho e que Jason o encarcerasse novamente em sua torre solitária.

Nico sentia que poderia ter evitado tudo isso se simplesmente tivesse contado para sua família o que acontecia quando Jason o levava para sair.

Era o segredinho deles, Jason lhe dizia, algo só deles.

Ele deveria ter contado das marcas de chicote que Jason deixava em seu corpo, das coisas degradantes que Percy nem sonhava que ele podia fazer e das palavras perversas de Jason que sempre o colocava em seu lugar, no chão aos pés de Jason com uma coleira bem apertada em volta do pescoço e uma mordaça amarrada firmemente em sua boca, ou no meio das Pernas de Jason, se deixando ser usado como Jason bem entendesse.

Era o único jeito que Nico poderia ser amado, Jason lhe dizia, que ele fazia tudo isso porque era quem mais o amava naquele mundo, porque Jason sabia exatamente do que ele precisava: dor, disciplina e obediência total a seu mestre. Nico nunca deveria questionar ou desobedece-lo, assim Jason nunca teria motivos para deixar de ama-lo, porque escravos tinham o que mereciam e escravos não mereciam prazer. Porque era isso que ele era, o escravo de Jason, um brinquedinho resistente e obediente.

Foi o que Jason lhe disse durante sete anos de sua vida. Era o que Jason lhe dizia quando estavam sozinhos e quando ninguém podia ver o olhar autoritário no rosto de Jason, era o olhar presente em todas as vezes que foi castigado sem motivos ou quando teve que seguir regras que não tinha concordado.

Ele nem sabia que tinha uma escolha até conhecer Percy.

Mas agora que Percy havia lhe mostrado um novo mundo de prazer, Nico se dava conta que Jason havia usado todos aqueles artifícios para mantê-lo isolado e longe dos olhos que pudesse impedi-lo de continuar seu joguinho perverso.

— Eu sinto muito, Jason. Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma. Não há palavras suficiente para me expressar. — Nico disse o que havia decorado, se forçando a cuspi-las com o rosto duro e a voz sem vida.

Talvez se ele não mostrasse o que sentia seria mais fácil.

Jason parou com a xicara no meio do caminho a sua boca e Percy apertou sua mão, como se o consolasse. Percy, como sempre, estava certo em segurar sua mão, Nico sentia vontade de bater em Jason e de nunca mais se aproximar dele.

Tinha medo.

— Você algum dia vai me perdoar? — Jason enfim disse, olhando para baixo, para a xicara entre suas mãos como se magoar Nico fosse a pior coisa que ele já tivesse feito. Usava aquela expressão inocente que no passado havia lhe causado feridas, marcas físicas e psicológicas, escondidas onde ninguém poderia ver. — Você é importante para mim, o meu melhor amigo.

_Não, ele era seu brinquedinho particular._

— Eu sei que te magoei. Mas nada se compara com o que você fez. Você me usou, mentiu para mim. — Nico disse, se recriminando. Agora já era tarde, Percy estava bem ao lado dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas com desconfiança.

— O que ele fez? — Percy perguntou.

— Jason costumava dizer que era meu amigo, que ele era quem mais se importava comigo, que o mundo lá fora era perigoso e que ele era a única pessoa que eu precisava. — Nico olhou para Percy e viu seu rosto escurecendo. — Eu não me lembro quando começou, mas sei que ele disse que eu não precisava sair do meu quarto, que eu estava seguro lá. E quando eu comecei a querer sair... — Não, Nico não podia dizer tudo, mas podia contar parte da verdade. — ... ele dizia que não era seguro, que nunca seria.

O silencio se fez na cozinha.

Tudo o que pode ser ouvido foi a respiração rápida dos três homens.

— Seu viado ingrato! Eu fiquei do seu lado quando ninguém quis, quando você era uma bichinha inútil e delirante. Eu fiz tudo isso por você é assim que você me recompensa? — Jason se levantou e com dois passos deu a volta na mesa, os braços esticados em sua direção.

Nico fechou os olhos, esperando pelo tapa que Jason costumava lhe dar quando se comportava mal. Quando o impacto não chegou, Nico abriu os olhos e viu Percy a sua frente, o lado direito do rosto vermelho, já arroxeando.

Pode ouvir o barulho da mão de Jason retumbando no ar.

Percy empurrou Jason para trás e se afastou de onde Nico estava, impedindo que Nico visse a expressão no rosto de Percy.

— Eu acho melhor você ir embora, Jason. E não volte.

Jason trincou o maxilar e pegou sua camisa do chão, batendo a porta na saída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... o que vocês acharam?
> 
> Tenho que ser sincera, eu não ia colocar o Jason como 'vilão' nessa historia porque já fiz isso em outra fic...  
> Eu jurei que não iria fazer isso, mas chegou essa parte e senti que ficaria incompleto sem esses pequenos detalhes, porque se fossemos analisar desde o começo, creio que eu já tinha essas ideias inconsciente:  
> \- Nico ficou inseguro em começar outra relação sexual no inicio da historia porque ele não queria ser tratado como Jason o tratava, porque ele pensou que todos o tratariam da mesma forma.  
> \- Nico ficou surpreso quando na primeira sessão com Percy, Percy o deu prazer ao invez de dor.  
> \- Nico já tinha a postura de um submisso (ajoelhado, mãos atrás das costas, postura ereta, olhar baixo, obediência)  
> \- Nico era bem mais retraído no inicio da historia.
> 
> Bem, olhando rapidamente foi o que eu me lembrei. 
> 
> Vou ter que voltar e reescrever algumas poucas cenas com Jason e o Nico, mas não pretendo mostrar nada que o Jason tenha feito com o Nico. 
> 
> A não ser que vocês queiram ver...
> 
> Opiniões? Criticas? Algo que vocês acham que faltou?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	12. Como tratar um submisso, parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês?  
> Venho com mais um capítulo fresquinho.
> 
> Para quem não quer ver a cena do Jason e do Nico é só pular na primeira parte quando começam os três pontinhos e um texto em itálico de mais ou menos 1000 palavras.  
> Mas para quem pediu por essa cena espero que vocês fiquem satisfeitos.
> 
> Mais notas no final do capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura.

_Que merda havia acontecido?_

Percy se perguntou enquanto via a porta ser batida, ouvindo o eco do impacto e o latejar em seu rosto. Só agora se dava conta, havia compactuado com o pior tipo de abuso sexual. O não consentido e não mutual, o de menores de idade. Nico na época era só uma criança, deveria ter por volta de quatorze ou quinze anos.  Tinha plena consciência de que ele próprio não havia feito tal ato, mas isso não o excluía da culpa. Nico nunca teria maturidade suficiente para saber o que era bom ou ruim naquela idade.

_Será que deveria ter prestado mais atenção em Jason?_

Nunca pensou que Jason pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas. Porque quando Jason pediu para ele cuidar de Nico, Jason tinha soado tão carinhoso e preocupado que a pessoa que saia agora de seu apartamento não parecia a mesma.

Percy não sabia o que fazer. Ele deveria conversar com Nico? Fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Fuder Nico até que ambos perdessem a consciência ou deveria nunca mais tocar em Nico, muito menos para causar dor. Dor essa que Nico gostava tanto?

O pior foi ver o quanto Jason ainda afetava Nico. Assim que Jason saiu da casa, Nico pareceu perder as forças. Ele se sentou no sofá e olhou para a parede com o olhar perdido. Já Percy continuou parado no lugar, sem ter ideia de como proceder.

_Bem, sua mãe falava que o melhor remédio era colocar para fora._

— Nico? — Percy disse. Ele se sentou ao lado de Nico e o tocou no rosto, virando seu rosto para que Percy pudesse vê-lo. — Nico? Fala comigo.

...

_Eles acabavam de chegar da casa de Nico e Jason não estava feliz._

_Nico sentia que seria um ‘daqueles’ dias._

_— Eu não sei o que fazer com você, Nico. Você não precisava ter dado aquele showzinho. Você quer que eles sabiam a verdade? Quer que eles descubram o que acontecesse aqui?_

_Não foi uma pergunta e ninguém esperava que Nico respondesse._

_Nico abaixou a cabeça e sentiu mais lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto._

_— Pensei que isso fosse o que você queria. — Jason se virou de costas e olhou para fora da janela. — Você sabe o que fazer._

_Como sempre, Nico não disse nada. Tirou as roupas e as arrumou em uma pilha, as colocando sob uma cadeira perto da cama e se ajoelhou em frente a uma caixa dentro do guarda-roupas, lugar onde seus brinquedinhos ficavam._

_Ele a abriu e olhou dentro, incerto do que procurava. Nos últimos dois anos em que esteve com Jason, excluindo os anos em que Jason se recusou a toca-lo de qualquer forma, essa tinha sido sua única liberdade; ele poderia escolher de que forma seria punido._

_Nico mordeu os lábios, pensando em suas opções. Deveria escolher um chicote ou palmatoria. Cera? Venda? Hmmm... talvez os pregadores de mamilos? Ele definitivamente não deveria estar tão ansioso para ser castigado. Certo. Pegou os pregadores de mamilos que vinham com um longa e fina corrente e tirou também uma palmatoria, pesada e feita de madeira maciça._

_Se levantou, se ajoelhando aos pés de Jason e esperou que Jason notasse sua presença._

_— O que é isso, hmm? — Nico saiu de suas fantasias e levantou a cabeça para ver o sorriso maldoso e zombador no rosto de Jason. — Se você queria ser espancado era só pedir, não precisava ter preocupado seus pais._

_— Eu sinto muito, mestre._

_— De joelhos na cama, de costas para mim._

_Nico se levantou devagar e se ajoelhou na cama, de costas para a porta, encarando a cabeceira da cama. Jason se sentou de frente para ele e torceu seu mamilo direito sem dó, o fazendo arfar e curvar a coluna. Beliscou mais forte ainda o outro e prendeu os dois pregadores de uma vez só._

_Nico já se sentia quente, sem folego._

_— Já? Você realmente é uma vadia por dor. Você faria qualquer coisa só para sentir mais um pouco, não é? — Nico mordeu os lábios, sentindo sangue em sua língua e endireitou a coluna, tentando ignorar a ereção minúscula entre suas pernas. Já doía de tão dura._

_Jason segurou no meio da corrente onde um aro de metal se ligava aos pregadores de metal e enrolou a outra ponta em volta das pequenas bolas de Nico, as prendendo bem apertadas. Segurou no meio da corrente e puxou, testando se estavam no lugar e vendo o escroto de Nico ser esticado dolorosamente, puxando junto seus testículos e mamilos, esticando igualmente a ponta da aureola, dando a ambos um lindo tom de avermelhado._

_— Ah! — Nico choramingou e tentou se manter na posição correta, já sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Jurava que podia gozar só com isso._

_Jason não disse nada e deu a volta na cama, puxando a corrente com ele e parando atrás de Nico, testando o peso da palmatoria no ar. A palmatoria era bem pesada, iria deixar um lindo estrago na pele macia e clara-oliva de Nico._

_Jason mal podia esperar_

_— Posição e abra bem._

_Nico respirou fundo, sentindo suas bolas e mamilos serem judiados e abriu mais as pernas, intensificando a pressão em corpo e a dor. Fechou os olhos e continuou mordendo os lábios, não sabendo se conseguiria se controlar. Ele nunca conseguia._

_Foi quando sem aviso sentiu o primeiro estalar. A palmatoria pegou suas duas nádegas e acertou sua entrada, o fazendo contrair o corpo e gemer._

_— Eu quero ouvir. — Assim que Nico abriu a boca, seu gemido escapou._

_Quem o ouvissem pensaria que ele estava morrendo, mas ali nos confins da cidade ninguém viria ajuda-lo._

_Não que estivesse pedindo._

_Então veio outra palmada forte, o fazendo sair do lugar e cair de quatro no colchão._

_Dessa vez Jason não parou, ele segurou o pedaço de madeira lustrado e atingiu Nico de novo, uma palmada em sucessão da outra até que Nico estivesse chorando e relaxado na cama, sem força para fazer muito além de manter a bunda para cima, pois suas pernas já haviam se aberto e se esparramado a muito tempo atrás._

_— Posição. — Jason disse novamente, puxando a corrente e arrancando outro gemido longo de Nico._

_Nico se apoiou nas mãos e se sentou lentamente, endireitando a coluna, vendo tudo embaçado e tentando respirar. Doía tanto, mas ele precisava só de mais um pouco._

_Só mais um pouco._

_— Por favor. — Nico disse com sua voz baixa e sussurrada, rouca pela falta de uso._

_— Eu não ouvi. Por favor, o que? — Jason disse e puxou a corrente novamente vendo Nico estremecer e gemer, apoiando as mãos na cama e empinando a bunda._

_Jason achava que aquela cena era linda, mas como Nico aquentava toda aquela dor estava além de sua compreensão. A pele em suas nádegas parecia que começaria a sangrar a qualquer momento._

_— Por favor, eu preciso de mais. Só mais um pouco, mestre. — Nico choramingou, impaciente._

_— Se lembre, foi você quem pediu. — Jason levantou a mão e levou a palmatoria com toda a força que tinha, quase hipnotizado, ouvindo os guinchos de Nico e o som da madeira contra a pele de Nico que de há tempos vermelha já se tornava roxa. Só parou quando a pernas de Nico desabaram na cama e viu o pequeno rio de gozo descer pelas pernas finas e delgadas de Nico._

_..._

— Nico?

Nico piscou os olhos como se acordando e tentou sorrir para Percy, tremulo e amedrontado pelas sensações daquela memoria, sentindo as palmadas como se tivessem acabado de acontecer.

— Está tudo bem, Percy.

Se Percy precisava ser consolado, nada estava.

— Você pode confiar em mim. Vamos, me conte. — Percy segurou na mão de Nico e acariciou sua palma, tentando passar conforto.

— Não é nada. É só que... eu me lembrei de... de como ele costumava me tratar. — Nico vendo expressão severa que Percy fazia tratou de negar, se explicando. — Eu sei que não era certo o que ele fazia, mas as vezes eu sinto falta de algumas coisas.

Assim que Nico percebeu o que havia falado, cobriu a boca e olhou para baixo, com medo de encarar Percy.

— Eu entendo.

Nico espiou Percy sob os cílios. Nada estava bem.

-x-

Em algum momento da tarde eles haviam se levantado e andado até o quarto. Agora estavam deitados na cama, debaixo do lençóis. Percy encarava o teto alto do quarto e Nico deitava a seu lado, o observando sem dizer nada.

Percy queria entender. Se fosse pelo pouco que Nico havia dito, Jason era o pior tipo de dom que qualquer um poderia encontrar. Ainda assim, Nico havia ficado com Jason e dizia que sentia falta dele?

Do que Nico poderia sentir falta? Percy não podia entender. Ele deveria ser mais... exigente? Mais duro com Nico? O torturar e faze-lo sangrar como se o preparasse para o abatedouro?

Não, nunca teria coragem de tratar Nico dessa forma.

— Percy? — Nico disse em sua voz baixa e insegura, agarrando o travesseiro. Percy virou a cabeça para olha-lo e Nico o tocou suavemente no ombro, tão submisso, com seu olhar baixo e respeitoso, esperando sua permissão.

— Estou tentando entender. Você sente falta do Jason? — Finalmente Percy deixou sair o que lhe engasgava, ainda assim, não havia ajudado.

— Não é do Jason que eu sinto falta.  

— Então do que você sente? — Percy se aproximou de Nico e o segurou pela cintura e nuca, fazendo Nico o encarar.

— A única coisa que eu sinto falta é da dor, de como era fácil. Eu sabia exatamente o que esperar e como me comportar. Com você, todo dia é uma caixa de surpresas. — Nico encostou a cabeça no ombro de Percy e deslizou seus dedos pelo peitoral largo dele. — O problema era como Jason me tratava fora do quarto. Ele costumava ser um bom amigo no começo. Mas assim que começamos com as sessões algo mudou, era como se eu tivesse me tornado menos, como se eu fosse um objeto que só servisse para decoração. E quando ele percebeu o quanto eu era ingênuo, o quando eu gostava de seguir ordens, da dor... ele parou de conversar comigo. Ele só...

— Te dominava?

Nico acenou que sim.

— Às vezes eu sentia como se não existisse. Ele me dizia para ficar perto dele e quieto, sem falar nada. Fazia eu ficar dentro de casa quando não estava com ele. Eu só podia falar com quem ele quisesse. — Nico disse com a voz baixa e desanimada. — Ele gostava de me ver em dor também, gostava de me marcar nos lugares mais escondidos. No meio das pernas, virilhas, abdômen. Nunca onde alguém pudesse ver. Ele não me tocava, dentro ou fora do quarto, e quando fazia é porque não tinha outra escolha. A regra principal era que eu não deveria toca-lo sem permissão e só quando ele ordenasse.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Percy se sentia em choque.

— O que você faz nem chega perto. Ele mandava e eu obedecia. O pior era que eu gostava. Eu não conhecia nada além daquilo, da dor e punição, de aprender como dar prazer a outros. Ele dizia que um sub-escravo não merecia nada além de dor.

Percy se sentou em um pulo e levou Nico com ele, segurando o rosto de Nico para que ele o olhasse nos olhos. — Você realmente deixava que ele te tratasse assim? Você gosta tanto assim de dor? O quando de dor você diria que sente comigo? Trinta por cento?

Nico negou com a cabeça, suavizando seu rosto, parecendo prender a risada.

—Ah, vamos lá! Vinte e cinco? Vinte?

— Talvez uns... cinco por centro. — Nico voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço de Percy e sussurrou no ouvido dele, manhoso. — No início era como uma caricia. Alguns beliscões e chicotes macios. Depois vieram palmatorias e pregadores. Quanto mais ele me batia, mais eu gostava. E quando eu percebi o que acontecia, era tarde demais. Eu nem tentei resistir. Ele dizia que era o que eu merecia, que eu era feito para aquilo.

Percy ainda não conseguia entender.

— Qual foi a pior coisa que ele já fez com você?

— Eletrochoque. É tão intenso, é uma sensação que eu não posso explicar. — Nico estremeceu e abraçou Percy mais forte.

— Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Nico acenou que sim.

— Ele costumava me fazer usar uma coleira de couro preta e pesada, me prendendo com uma corrente de ferro maciça. Só ele tinha a chave. Eu costumava passar longas horas a seus pés ajoelhado e encoleirado.

— Nico, isso é... é... desumano! — Percy estava pensando seriamente em denunciar Jason.

— Percy, usar uma coleira para um submisso significar pertencer totalmente a alguém. É se dedicar de corpo e alma a essa pessoa. É prometer fidelidade e obediência a seu dono e mestre. Ele não me forçou, mas também não pediu permissão. Mas eu gostava. Eu gostava de cada coisa que ele fazia comigo.

— E onde você aprendeu tudo isso?

—Tinha esse clube bdsm que a gente frequentou nos últimos anos... eu tinha uma permissão falsa e Jason parecia velho a suficiente... eu conheci o Luke lá...

Percy estreitou os olhos e agarrou Nico pela nuca, o imobilizando debaixo dele.

— Não, não é o que você pensa! Jason, eu e Luke só tomamos algumas bebidas juntos. Eu juro! Eu participava como visitante, Jason nunca fez nada comigo dentro do clube. Ele costumava ter um apartamento pequeno no subúrbio da cidade. Naquele lugar ninguém perguntava nada e ninguém sabia de nada. — Nico falou tudo rápido como se tivesse medo que Percy não o deixasse falar.

— Você tem certeza que isso é tudo? — Nico acenou novamente e Percy não pode se controlar. — Então vamos começar nossa sessão de dor!

Percy atacou Nico com tudo o que tinha. Ele segurou os braços de Nico acima de suas cabeça, mordiscou seu pescoço, mordeu seus mamilos e dedilhou debaixo dos braços de Nico, tocando nos lados da cintura até seus pés, massageando e fazendo cocegas por onde passava.

— Não, Percy! Por favor! Eu me rendo! — Nico gargalhava, segurava a barriga enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos de Percy que faziam seu trabalho sem lhe dar uma folga. Isso era tortura!

 _Oh, tortura_.

Nico nunca tinha pensado por esse angulo. Isso só o fazia querer rir mais e continuar gargalhado até que não tivesse mais ar.

— Lindo. — Percy beijou Nico nos lábios e o abraçou, vendo Nico sorrir feliz e beija-lo de volta com um suspiro contente.

-x-

Pela primeira vez, Percy mal havia tocado em Nico. E pela primeira vez Nico não se importou. Percy o abraçou apertado e o cobriu com seu corpo, jogando o edredom por cima deles. Abraçou Percy de volta e dormiu tranquilamente até que a manhã seguinte viesse. Manha essa que precisa estar na casa do pai.

Arrastou Percy para fora da cama, sem deixa-lo nem ao menos lhe dar um beijo de bom-dia e se vestiu, escolhendo a roupa de Percy e a sua. Em menos de uma hora já estavam na casa do pai.

Essa era a parte delicada.

Nico colocou um dos dedos sob os lábios, sinalizando silencio e puxou Percy para o fundo da casa, entrando pela passagem dos empregados. Entrou na primeira porta que viu, que por um acaso era um banheiro; um largo e bem iluminado banheiro.

— Essa é sua forma de mandar uma indireta? — Percy se aproximou dele assim que Nico fechou a porta. — Não fui eu que sai de casa correndo. Nem recebi um beijinho sequer.

— O que? Não. Eu só não queria encontrar ninguém. Todos vão estar tão felizes que não vou ter tempo nem de respirar. Você sabe como eles são.

— Não se preocupe. Eu te protejo. — Percy se sentou na privada e o puxou para seu colo, juntando seus lábios e segurando sua nuca, roçando sua ereção contra Nico.

Nico fechou os olhos e relaxou, sentindo a tensão sair de seu corpo.

— Porque você está tão preocupado? Eles são sua família. Tudo vai dar certo. — Percy inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e Nico abriu os lábios, deixando que Percy ditasse o ritmo. Percy mordiscou seus lábios devagar e sugou sua língua, a movendo lentamente, o incentivando a fazer o mesmo.

Sem pensar, Nico saiu do colo de Percy e se ajoelhou no chão. Abriu o zíper da calça de Percy e sem usar as mãos, o lambeu. Mordiscou as bolas de Percy, as chupando devagar, uma de cada vez e subiu mais devagar ainda, beijando toda a extensão, o deixando molhado até alcançar a cabeça inchada e chupa-la com gosto, descendo até a base, engasgando e respirando pelo nariz, deixando que os pelos pinicassem seu rosto.

— Hmm, gatinho. Senti sua falta hoje. Se eu não sinto essa boquinha de manhã, meu dia não fica completo.

— Hmmm. — Nico murmurou antes de se levantar do chão. — Nós vamos nos atrasar. — Se virou de costas, abaixou as calças e empinou a bunda, a balançando na cara de Percy.

Percy no segundo seguinte estava em cima Nico, o pressionando contra o azulejo frio. Nico choramingou e se deixou ser abraçado, sentindo suas calças serem tiradas o resto do caminho e imediatamente dois dedos grossos e lubrificados o penetrando.

— Percy. — Nico sentiu Percy grunhir e forçar os dedos para dentro dele, apressado e desajeitado, encontrando certa resistência. Mas o que Nico não esperava veio em seguida. Percy se abaixou, afastou suas nádegas e o lambeu lá, circulou sua entrada com a língua e mordiscou em volta fazendo seus dedos deslizarem para dentro como em um passe de mágica.

Nico segurou na parede e sentiu suas pernas bambas, prestes a perder a força quando Percy enfim segurou em sua cintura e adicionou mais um dedo. Nico abriu mais as pernas, sentindo os dedos se moverem, o esticando e o abrindo até que nada impedisse o caminho. Outro dedo então foi adicionado o fazendo arfar.

— Nós já estamos dentro da casa do seus pais. No banheiro para ser mais exato. Vamos nos certificar que ninguém nos atrapalhe.

Nico sentiu Percy tirando seus dedos e colocando algo muito mais longo e grosso.

Mordendo o punho para não gemer alto, Nico inclinou a bunda e deixou que o membro entrasse de uma vez só, deslizando até o talo.

— Olhe isso, gatinho. Você já me recebe como um profissional. Apertado e molhado, feito só para mim.

— Eles vão nos ouvir! — Nico guinchou, não conseguindo se manter quieto, arfando.

— Shhh. Deixa que eles ouçam. — Percy virou Nico de frente e fez Nico enrolar as pernas em volta dele, voltando a fude-lo rápido e forte.

— Percy!

— Oh, o meu bebê está reclamando? Isso não pode acontecer. — Percy tocou nas bolas de Nico, as puxando e massageando, fazendo Nico estremecer dos pés à cabeça. — Assim está bem melhor. Ah, olhe as horas! Eu não vou pode ficar. Prometi que ajudaria Tyson a achar um apartamento.

— Percy! Você--

— Ei, não faça essa cara. — Percy segurou uma das pernas de Nico e a levantou, a apoiando em seu ombro, quase dobrando Nico ao meio.

Nico choramingou e se sentiu tencionando, Percy ia tão fundo naquela posição que poderia gozar naquele instante. Entretanto Percy foi mais rápido, o fudeu mais forte e parou dentro dele, se enterrado até o fundo, o lambuzando por dentro.

— Opss, acho que meu bebê se sujou todo. É uma pena, o bebê vai ter que esperar chegar em casa para se limpar.

E assim, Percy colocou Nico no chão, puxou as calças de ambos para cima e deu um beijo suave nele antes de sair pela porta.

Nico piscou atordoado, se apoiando na parede com a rapidez daquela cena.

A ordem havia sido bem clara. Não se limpe, não goze. Já até podia sentir o sêmen quente escorrendo por sua entrada e molhando sua tanga, uma branca, quase transparente que não escondia nada. Felizmente, Nico usava uma calça jeans preta. Se ele não se movesse muito achava que poderia sobreviver esse jantar com sua dignidade intacta.

...

Nico andou pela casa, contraindo o anus e se sentou à mesa, tentando agir normalmente, ainda que soubesse que seu rosto estava quente e sua respiração acelerada.

— Você está bem, querido? Você parece agitado. — Perséfone o olhou preocupada, enchendo sua taça com agua, lhe oferecendo em seguida. — E Percy, ele não vem?

— Ah. — Nico pigarreou sentindo seu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda. — Ele teve um problema familiar.

— É uma pena. Ele sempre é a alma da festa. — Hades disse com um sorriso torto, olhando para Nico, sentado e desconfortável, tentando esconder o que era bem obvio. — Mas parece que vocês já tiveram uma festinha particular.

Nico deixou que sua cabeça caísse para frente, a escondendo na toalha da mesa e Perséfone arfou, chocada. — Hades, não seja rude. A juventude deve ser vivida em seu máximo.

— Você tem razão, querida. Como sempre. Agora, que a comida seja servida. — Hades bateu palma duas vezes e os garçons entraram, servindo o prato de entrada.

Nico suspirou.

Parecia que aquela noite seria bem longa.

-x-

Quando Percy chegou em casa o relógio mostrava 4:00 da manhã.

Ele esfregou os olhos e se deixou cair na cama sem nem mesmo tirar o sapato. Colocou sua maleta no chão ao lado da cama e se deitou ao lado de Nico, vendo seu rosto cansado e tenso.

Percy só sabia cometer um erro atrás do outro. O ele que tinha dito a Nico era verdade. Ou parte dela era. Ele e Tyson tinham girado a cidade a procura de um apartamento confortável, mas não muito grande, um lugar que tivesse espaço suficiente para um escritório, cozinha, banheiro e um quarto. Depois veio a pilha de documentos que teve que ler atentamente, um por um, com a ajuda de Tyson até que estivesse familiarizado com o conteúdo.

Não achava que teria que se preocupar com isso tão cedo. Mas ali tinha estado ele e ainda havia tanto para ver, nem chegava perto do que Tyson precisava passar para ele, pois nos últimos anos Tyson vinha ajudando Poseidon e Triton a cuidar dos negócios, mas agora que Poseidon estava doente e velho, Percy seria o novo SEO, junto com Annabeth e Luke que seriam seus assessores públicos e financeiros.

O combinado era que Tyson iria lhe mostrar o básico, isto é, lhe colocar a par de todos os negócios que Poseidon adquiriu durante os anos; quem, onde e como eram gerenciados. Sobre o cargo de SEO e os negócios pessoais, seria explicado por Triton quando Percy pegasse um voo para o Havaí, onde a sede central estava e onde ele ficaria nos próximos três meses.

Mas agora olhando para o rosto cansado e adormecido de Nico, como ele poderia? Poderia ele ficar entre os dois lados do continente só vendo Nico em fins de semanas e feriados?

Percy sorriu. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Nico e o abraçou, vendo Nico relaxar e sorrir em seu sono. Nunca seria capaz de abandonar Nico. A relação deles era tão nova e mudava com tanta frequência que eles nunca sobreviveriam a distância.

Precisava ligar para Tyson.

— Tyson? É o Percy. Creio que teremos que fazer alguns ajustes na nossa programação.

_— Irmão, o Triton vai me matar!_

— Você sobrevive.

-x-

— Hmmmm! — Nico choramingou de barriga para baixo e pernas abertas enquanto Percy se empurrava para dentro dele, aplicando pressão naquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas e segurava seu quadril contra a cama.

Ele nem sabia como aquilo tinha começado. Nico se lembrava de ter deitado na cama e fechado os olhos e no momento seguinte era acordado por dedos grossos e um membro maior ainda.

— Tão perfeito, gatinho. — Percy disse e Nico se sentiu ronronando, sem ter tempo de falar nada. Fechou os olhos e tentou não mostrar que estava a ponto de gozar, mas igual as outras Percy não o impediu, ele tocou em seu membro engaiolado e bolas e as esfregou, o fazendo gozar longa e dolorosamente com Nico caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Era o que vinha acontecendo a cada noite na última semana. Percy saia de manhã cedo antes dele acordar e chegava quando Nico já estava dormido, ele o fodia rápido e forte até que Nico gozasse e dormisse de novo sem lhe dizer uma palavra sequer.

Nico estava ficando doido. Tão bem fodido e exausto, mas se sentindo tão sozinho que não sabia quando tempo iria aguentar.

_Era pedir muito querer alguns abraços antes de dormir?_

_Ele tinha feito alguma coisa errada?_

_Estava sendo muito desobediente?_

_Era a casa que não estava do jeito que Percy queria?_

Tudo o que sabia era que Percy estava ficando sem desculpas. Ou Percy dizia que tinha que sair com os amigos, encontrar o irmão ou ir nadar. Felizmente, Percy não estava mentindo porque Nico havia o seguido várias vezes e em todas elas Percy estava fazendo o que tinha dito fazer.

Então qual podia ser o problema?

_Ele._

_Nico deveria ser o problema._

Nico suspirou e abaixou o diário. Se sentiu um pouco mais leve depois de escrever mesmo que isso não trouxesse nenhuma solução. Ele se levantou e decidiu se preparar, só havia uma forma de descobrir o que acontecia.

Tirou a roupa, se depilou, passou um gel hidratante e esperou por Percy ajoelhado com as mãos atrás das costas e cabeça baixa.

Não demorou mais que quinze minutos.

— Nico, o que você está fazendo acordado? — Percy colocou a maleta no chão e se sentou na cama, segurando nos cabelos de Nico e levantando sua cabeça para que Nico pudesse olhar em seu rosto.

— Eu estava esperando por você.

— No chão?

Nico acenou que sim e se levantou, se deitando no colo de Percy de bunda para cima e rosto para baixo.

— Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas aceito a punição que o senhor achar necessária.

Percy estava tendo um pequeno aneurisma. Ele acariciou as nádegas de Nico, tão bonitas e macias, há tempos sem serem marcadas e pensou por um momento.

_Punição?_

_Porque Nico iria querer ser punido?_

— O que está acontecendo, gatinho? Você andou aprontando alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei! — Nico chiou. Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Percy e o olhou suplicante. — Você não conversa mais comigo. Me deixa sozinho o dia inteiro. Você prefere ficar com sua família e amigos e não me diz nada! Você já se cansou de mim? Se eu fiz alguma coisa errada, sei que posso mudar. — Nico falou a última parte triste, olhando para o chão, sentia que já havia estado naquela cena. Talvez Jason tivesse razão e a única forma que ele pudesse ser amado fosse quando alguém lhe causava dor, porque no momento não havia dor maior do que a rejeição de Percy.

— Nico! Não, você não fez nada. — Percy o pegou no colo e acariciou seus cabelos, o beijando suavemente nos lábios. — Você não precisa se preocupar. São só alguns problemas com meu pai. Tudo vai voltar ao normal e você nem vai perceber. Eu só preciso de alguns dias, certo?

Nico acenou que sim, mas aquela sensação estranha ainda martelava em seu peito. Ele precisava de alguma coisa, algo que tirasse aquilo dentro dele e se Percy não queria dar para ele...

O que Nico precisava só um lugar poderia oferecer.

-x-

Havia se passado duas semanas desde que Tyson havia chegado.

— Percy, meu trabalho por aqui está acabado. — Tyson se jogou em sua cama e suspirou com um olhar sonhador no rosto. — A partir desse momento será eu, as lindas praias do Havaí e a linda Ella. Sinto tanto a falta dela.

Tyson abriu a carteira e tirou uma foto, a levando até Percy. A garota na foto era ruiva, tinha olhos verdes claros, nariz e lábios finos com um lindo sorriso angelical. Nada que se comparasse com seu Nico, é claro.

— Ela é linda. Você é um cara de sorte, irmãozinho.

Tyson sorriu todo embasbacado e se jogou na cama novamente, parecendo sonhar acordado.

— Me desculpe por te arrancar das suas férias. — Percy sorriu para si mesmo, nem um pouco arrependido e se espreguiçou, finalmente terminando de ler os papeis que Tyson havia trago. Agora ele só precisava fazer uma viagem rápida para ver o pai e teria o resto do verão para passar com Nico. É verdade que assim que o ano letivo começasse Triton viria visita-lo para passar o resto de suas responsabilidades, mas ainda assim era um alivio ter aquele sentimento de missão cumprida.

Percy deu um abraço apertado no irmão e saiu do apartamento enquanto destravava o celular, tentando ligar para Nico. O telefone caiu na caixa postal e ele deu de ombros, andando os poucos quarteirões até a sua casa. Percy então abriu a porta com um sorrisinho contente no rosto e o perdeu assim que olhou para dentro do apartamento.

Nico vestia uma calça de couro apertada e um colete preto de material transparente, tinha rosto suavemente enfeitado; lápis de olho num design delicado que lhe lembrava um gato, máscara de cílios e uma sombra negra suave e brilhante que ressaltava seus olhos negros e pele morena.

Nico parecia preparado para caçar.

— P-p-percy! — Nico, que amarrava seu coturno que vinha até a metade da perna, se levantou em um pulo, o encarando com olhos arregrados.

— Vai ter alguma festa que eu não fui informado? — Percy cruzou os braços e observou Nico se remexendo, provavelmente tentando encontrar uma boa desculpa.

— É, é... é uma festa a fantasia! — Nico disse depois de olhar para suas roupas. —Os caras do departamento de literatura estão oferecendo uma festa como presente de graduação. Não é atencioso da parte deles?

Nico riu, desconfortável e coçou os cabelos, os deixando mais desarrumados ainda.

Percy estava seriamente excitado e enraivecido.

Nico fazia isso de proposito ou ele vinha fazendo isso todas as noites enquanto Percy estava fora?

Percy iria descobrir hoje.

— Se eu soubesse que você iria chegar cedo eu tinha preparado uma fantasia para você também. — Nico disse pegando seu casaco e se dirigindo para a porta sem olhar para ele. — Infelizmente, só pode entrar quem tiver fantasia.

— Eu entendo completamente, Nico. Se divirta.

Percy ouviu a porta batendo e um segundo depois se levantou, pegando as chaves do carro e fechando a porta, apressado.

-x-

Percy não estava gostando do que via. Com o carro em baixa velocidade, seguiu Nico que andava a pé, olhando para frente como se marchasse para sua execução e recebendo assobios enquanto rebolava naquela roupa apertada.

O caminho, felizmente, foi curto.

Nico andou em linha reta durante três quarteirões e virou a direita em uma viela, desaparecendo dentro de uma porta de metal preta.

_Percy não gostava nenhum pouco daquilo._

Pegou a jaqueta de couro do apoio da poltrona junto com suas chaves e a carteira, saiu do carro e seguiu Nico, empurrando a porta de metal.

Percy piscou.

A entrada do lugar era estranhamente iluminada. Havia várias mesas dispostas aleatoriamente e um bar com três garçons. Dois guarda-costas bloqueavam o caminho para onde a festa realmente acontecia.

Percy apertou os olhos, escaneando o lugar e finalmente localizou Nico. Um dos guardas segurava na cintura de Nico e falava ao ouvido dele. O mais estranho era ver como Nico sorria de volta e corava com o aparente elogio.

Percy esperou Nico passar e o seguiu, sendo barrado imediatamente, sentindo o ambiente ficar muito menos amistoso.

— Identidade e finalidade. — Um deles falou, o moreno mais alto e musculoso.

Nada naquele momento seria capaz de intimida-lo.

— Finalidade? — Esticou o abraço e esperou ser carimbado.

— Visitante ou praticante?

Hmm, boa pergunta. Se suas suspeitas estivessem certas...

— Praticante.

Os homens se olharam por um momento e acenaram, carimbando seu braço. Um deles o seguindo de perto.

Percy seguiu adiante e abriu as cortinas, parecendo entrar em um mundo completamente novo. Luzes piscavam, contorcionistas se penduravam no teto e música alta tocava, mas o que lhe chamou mais atenção foi que todos por ali usavam roupas de couro ou transparente, mostrando com naturalidade parte do corpo, alguns nem mesmo usavam roupas.

_Ei, aquilo era um homem usando uma tanga e uma coleira?_

Talvez ele gostasse um pouco a mais daquele lugar.

Percy olhou para o bar que tomava a parte direita inteira em uma longa coluna de mármore e depois olhou para a pista de dança. Ali, ajoelhado no chão, aos pés de um homem loiro, estava Nico. O homem tocava Nico nos cabelos e inclinava a cabeça de Nico para trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Percy observou fumegando e viu quando Nico se levantou, seguindo o homem por um corredor e entrando em outra porta de ferro.

Percy não sabia se aguentaria ser feito de idiota bem em sua cara. Mas ao invés de seguir Nico, foi até o bar e pediu o que de mais forte eles tivessem. Virou a bebida em um só gole e marchou para onde Nico havia entrado.

O que viu o fez ficar sóbrio novamente e parar estático na porta, sem folego.

Nico estava deitado de barriga para baixo em um tipo de mesa, sua cabeça se pendurava livre enquanto seus pés, coxas, cintura e braços eram imobilizados por amarras. Não, ele retirava o que tinha dito. Essa era a visão mais bonita que Percy já havia visto. O único problema é que haviam pessoas demais e que outro homem iria marcar o que era dele.

_Não se ele pudesse evitar._

Percy marchou para frente e empurrou quem estava na frente há tempo de segurar o braço do homem que segurava um chicote com várias fitas de couro.

— Então é isso que você faz pelas minhas costas, Nico? É assim que você se diverte com seus amigos?

O silencio se fez.

Percy só pode escutar a própria respiração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:  
> Inspiração para flashback do Nico  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154720480416/littleuselesslillie-spanknspreadher-serious
> 
> pregadores de mamilos  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154721645096/slaveboymatt-tightening-the-nipple-clamps-as  
> http://naslevy.cz/products/novelty-toy-milk-clip-milk-folder-clip-sex-products/
> 
> -x-
> 
> Agora gostaria de saber a opinião verdadeira de vocês sobre o andamento da historia e pedir que vocês vão até meu site responder quatro perguntas rapidinhas, bem aqui: http://sayingandwritingwhatiwant.blogspot.com.br/.
> 
> Ah, outra pergunta.  
> Você vêem os links que eu coloco nas notas? Eu posso totalmente parar de coloca-los.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	13. Como tratar um submisso, parte V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, mais um capítulo e adiantado. Quero agradecer a todos os que vêem comentando, especialmente no SocialSpirit e principalmente no Ao3, tivemos uma conversa que me fez enxergar as coisas de outra forma.  
> Boa leitura.

Nico abriu o armário e ignorou o frio no fundo de seu estomago junto com a fraca voz que que o acusava de ser um garoto mal. Afastou as roupas que estavam na frente e meteu a cabeça entre elas, desenterrando uma caixa lacrada no fundo do armário. Ele a trouxe para a cama e a com as mãos tremendo, a abriu, tirando para fora as roupas de couro que jurou nunca mais usar.

Ele tinha tentado, não tinha? Tinha dito a Percy palavra por palavra, mas parecia que não tinha sido suficiente.

Agora Percy teria motivo para lhe punir.

Nico não podia esperar mais. Não conseguia se concentrar ou ficar parado no mesmo lugar por mais de cinco minutos, muito menos poderia continuar vendo Percy entrar e sair de casa como se ele fosse invisível.

Aquela sensação que lhe comia as entranhas hoje sumiria de uma forma ou de outra.

Tomou um banho rápido, mantendo tudo liso e sem pelos e voltou para o quarto, onde as roupas lhe esperavam. Nico as pegou na mão e sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna. Ainda podia se lembrar de como se sentia dento do couro, vulnerável e invencível ao mesmo tempo, desejável, imaginando que o mundo era seu palco e que poderia tê-lo a seus pés se quisesse.

Pegou o colete de couro sem mangas e o vestiu, subindo o zíper devagar, sentindo o couro se colar e se moldar a sua pele, bem mais apertado do que se lembrava. Colocou a calça em seguida, sem se preocupar com roupa de baixo. Forçou suas pernas para dentro e quase ficou sem ar de tão apertadas. Enfim pegou a maquiagem, outra coisa que jurou nunca mais usar. Parou em frente ao espelho e fez um trabalho rápido, tentando não admirar sua reflexão e não se demorar demais nos contornos que fazia em volta de seus olhos com o pincel e a cor rosada que dava a seus lábios e maçãs do rosto.

Levou seus sapatos para a sala e terminou de se vestir por lá. Calçou um par, amarrando seus coturnos que vinham até os joelhos, amarrando bem firme o cadarço de um e depois o outro, ouvindo a porta ser aberta.

Se virou rapidamente e encarou Percy, se amaldiçoando até a próxima vida. Percy nunca poderia ter visto daquela forma, feito... feito uma vadia pronta para a festa.

— P-p-percy!

Não podai ser! Como poderia ele ter escolhido o único dia que Percy decidiu chegar cedo?

— Você vai para algum lugar? Com essa roupa? — Percy cruzou os braços e o observou analítico.

Nico olhou para baixo e tentou pensar em uma desculpa. Talvez ele devesse ficar em casa e tentar outro dia... nâo! Ele faria isso hoje! Nico precisava mais do que alguns tapinhas fracos, precisava de mais dor, mais humilhação, mais forte, mais rude, mais agressivo. Ele queria sangrar até que não tivesse mais forças para gritar.

 — É, é... é uma festa à fantasia! — Disse depois de se decidir. — Os caras do departamento de literatura estão oferecendo uma festa como presente de graduação. Não é atencioso da parte deles?

 _Que mentira ridícula, Nico._ _Ele nunca vai acreditar em você._

Ele não tinha escolha.

— Se eu soubesse que você iria chegar tão cedo eu tinha preparado uma fantasia para você também. — Nico pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu à porta, pensando em apenas sair dali. — Infelizmente, só pode entrar quem estiver a caráter.

— Eu entendo, Nico. Se divirta.

Percy beijou o rosto de Nico e Nico se afastou assim que seu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Com o rosto corado, bateu a porta descuidadamente e saiu do prédio, mal vendo por ia, deixando que seus pés o levassem. Quando percebeu já estava dentro do clube, sendo abraçado por Emmet.

Nico abraçou Emmet de volta e sorriu, se sentindo bem-vindo e estranhamente feliz.

— Olhem quem está aqui. Nico e maior de idade! — Emmet disse suavemente em seu ouvido, ainda com os braços em volta dele. — Cadê os seus amigos loiros?

— Jason e Luke? Ah, eu vim sozinho. Espero que não tenha problema. — Nico virou o rosto e disse no ouvido de Emmet, sentindo o homem o apertar mais forte.

— É claro que não. Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa. Ele está na pista de dança perto do DJ.

— Obrigado. — Nico beijou o rosto de Emmet e deu um abraço em Alex antes de entrar no club. Era estranho entrar naquele mundo novamente, tudo tinha mudado, mas era como se nem tivesse passado um dia desde a ultima vez que em que Jason tinha estado ali com ele, foi o dia que Jason deixou que outra pessoa o tocasse publicamente, deixando claro que eles não eram mais submissos e mestre.

Acenou de longe para as pessoas que conhecia, sem parar para falar com elas e andou em linha reta até onde Apolo, o dono do clube, estava. Se ajoelhou com as mãos atrás das costas e olhar baixo e sentiu uma mão pesada e reconfortante acariciar seus cabelos.

— O que te traz aqui depois tanto tempo, pequeno. Pensei que você tivesse desistido. — Apolo tocou em seu rosto, parecendo avalia-lo e levantou sua cabeça, o fazendo encontrar seus olhos. — Você não deveria estar aqui, sozinho e sem colar. Alguém pode pensar que você está disponível.

— Eu... hum... gostaria de uma sessão com você. — Nico disse, tentando se manter firme, mas a cada momento perto de Apolo era mais um momento em que traia a confiança Percy. Talvez se ele acabasse logo com isso...

— Porque não? Jason sempre foi egoísta, nunca compartilhando suas poses.

Nico se levantou e sem esperar, caminhou para a sala especialmente feita para isso. Tirou as roupas mecanicamente e tentou não olhar para as paredes com milhares de chicotes e objetos pontiagudos que em outra ocasião o faria ficar duro, mas agora tudo o que provocava era tensão, o mantendo no limite.

Nico se deitou na maca de barriga para baixo e esperou pacientemente. Em seguida duas pessoas começaram a prender as amarras. Eles começaram por seus tornozelos e pernas, prenderam suas coxas e foram subindo, terminando em seus punhos e pescoço, o imobilizando e deixando suas costas e bunda completamente livres de qualquer proteção. Já até podia sentir seu corpo relaxar e sua mente mais leve.

Ouviu pessoas se movimentando a sua volta e algo macio e levemente rígido deslizar por seu corpo, primeiro em suas pernas e no meio delas, depois subindo e passando por suas costas. Relaxou o máximo que pode e ficou esperando pela chicotada que nunca veio.

— Então, é isso o que você faz pelas minhas costas, Nico? É assim que você se diverte com seus amigos?

O silencio se fez.

Nico achava que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Fechou os olhos bem espertados e esperou até que seus batimentos parassem de martelar em seus ouvidos.

Como Percy havia passado tão rápido por Alex e Emmet? Mas é claro! Se ele teve a coragem de seguir Percy, porque Percy não teria coragem de segui-lo? Nico tentou virar a cabeça para encarar Percy, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se sufocar com a amarra presa em seu pescoço.

— Percy? Eu posso explicar, eu juro. — Nico fincou os dedos na mesa macia e fechou os olhos, não querendo ver, se remexendo o quanto pode com seus movimentos restringidos, esperando pela explosão que também não veio.

— Safeword. — Percy disse, soando da forma mais calma, contida e firme Nico já havia visto.

—O que...? — Nico teve que ver com os próprios olhos. Percy estava a sua frente, do seu lado direito e seu rosto tinha uma expressão que Nico não reconhecia, algo entre irado e frio, totalmente no controle.

— Eu não vou repetir.

— Hades.

— Ótimo.

Nico não teve tempo de reagir. Percy levantou a mão e no segundo seguinte o chicote acertou sua pele, no meio de suas coxas e nádegas, bem em seu escroto.

Nico arfou surpreso e gemeu enquanto olhava para Percy, não conseguindo tirar seus olhos dele, tão real e tão seguro de si, finalmente parecendo estar com vontade de o castigar do jeito que Nico queria. Então Percy levantou o braço e lhe deu outra chicotada, uma mais forte e rápida em linha reta, marcando suas nádegas.

Outra chicotada e outra chicotada, lentas e firmes, abaixo de sua bunda, nas pernas, costas e ombros, depois voltando para sua bunda, o batendo com força, o fazendo grunhir e curvar a coluna.

 _Ah, finalmente!_ Nico guinchou, sentindo uma chicotada especialmente forte e ardida. Já podia sentir seu sangue subindo a superfície, sem querer a pele. Não sabia a quanto tempo não sentia isso. Observou Percy dar as costas para ele e olhar para a parede repleta de chicotes e palmatoria, alguns lisos, alguns longos, de couro, de silicone e corda. Já outras, tinham protuberâncias que davam a possibilidade de tirar sangue.

— Cor. — Percy disse parando em sua frente.

— Verde. — Nico se escutou dizendo. Olhou para a mão de Percy, sem conseguir entender com sua mente anestesiada e corpo excitado. Viu cinco objetos, uma palmatoria preta de silicone, um chicote feito de corda preta, um bastão de bambu fino e longo, um vibrador gordo e um frasco de lubrificante.

Achava que poderia gozar só com a cena.

Percy colocou o chicote e o bastão ao lado da mesa e pegou a palmatoria, testando o peso dela. Percy olhou para ele e só então a usou, deu várias palmadas, uma em seguida da outra, deu de um lado e então do outro, ouvindo Nico gemer e se remexer, sem dizer uma palavra ou reclamação. Mas não era isso que Percy queria, de jeito nenhum. Queria ouvir Nico implorando, suplicando para que ele parasse e só se daria por satisfeito quando visse Nico chorando e jogado na mesa sem forças para mexer sequer um musculo.

— Oh!! Percy, senhor! — Nico finalmente choramingou, tentando fechar as pernas, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

Então quer dizer que Nico já iria gozar, que tinha alcançado seu limite?

_Ele nem tinha começado._

Percy acariciou as nádegas de Nico com vontade e abaixou a cabeça para sussurrar no ouvido dele. — O que é isso? O meu gatinho já está cansado? Eu sei que você quer mais, não quer? — Percy abriu o lubrificante e espalhou no vibrador já ligado e forçou para dentro de Nico sem problemas, o fazendo relaxar e o preenchendo completamente.

— Por favor... — Nico murmurou, sentindo seus olhos se revirarem. Ele não aguentaria. Mas queria muito mais.

— O que foi, você não quer mais brincar? Não quer ser mais minha vadia? Não se esqueça, se você gozar a brincadeira acaba. — Percy disse, dessa vez pegando o chicote de corda. — Não era isso que você queria? Sentir dor até que não pudesse mais? Ser fudido feito uma vadia? Aqui todo mundo pode ver a coisa fácil e ridícula que você é.

Percy apertou um botão no vibrador e o fez inflar dentro de Nico, apertou e de novo, até que Nico estivesse obscenamente estufado e inchado, aberto para quem quisesse ver, soltando aquele gemidinho que indicava que Nico estava sentindo o certo nível de dor para que eles pudessem continuar.

Percy levantou a mão e então voltou com suas chicotas, observando o rosto de Nico e como sua pele corava bem mais rápido com esse chicote. Ele deixou que elas acertassem a entrada inchada de Nico e suas lindas bolas igualmente inchadas e vermelhas.

— Cor. — Percy disse uma última vez.

Agora estava perto.

— Verde. — Nico moveu os lábios, sem voz, cansado demais até para isso.

Percy pegou o último item que tinha escolhido, o bastão. Diziam que era o que mais doía.

Iria testar a teoria.

— Você não acha que é o suficiente. — O homem loiro disse atrás dele, segurando sua mão. Percy se virou tempo suficiente para se livrar da mão do loiro e se voltou para Nico que o olhava com uma expressão que implorava por algo. Agora, pelo o que Nico implorava, Percy não sabia.

Percy encostou a vara nas nádegas quentes de Nico e levantou a mão, acertando o meio delas e deixando uma marca vermelha, vendo o sangue subir a superfície, finalmente quebrando a pele. Repetiu mais quatro vezes em pontos diferentes e finalmente as lagrimas descerem pelo rosto de Nico. Ele escondia o rosto no apoio da mesa e seu corpo se balançava com os tremores e soluços, completamente derretido.

Percy deu um último tapa em Nico e acariciou as costas morenas levemente marcadas, se colocando a tirar as amarras. Primeiro as das pernas, tornozelo e coxa, depois ombros e pescoço, pegando Nico no colo e andando para longe daquele lugar.

-x-

Durante a viagem de carro Percy dirigiu calmamente pelos quatro quarteirões, apenas olhando para a estrada sem falar uma palavra e tentando manter sua raiva sob controle enquanto Nico olhava para fora da janela, se sentindo estranhamente relaxado e envergonhado. Talvez um pouco temeroso.

Percy foi o primeiro a sair do carro.

Pegou seu casaco e deu para Nico vestir, o envolvendo em seus braços e o levando para o elevador, fazendo questão de abandonar as roupas de Nico no clube, ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse que Nico tivesse aquelas tiras de couro apertadas. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar daquela cena deveria ser destruída.

Abriu a porta e deixou que Nico entrasse primeiro, entrou logo em seguida e se sentou no sofá, fechando os olhos.

_Isso, ele podia fazer isso. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era respirar e se acalmar. Já tinha acabado. Pronto._

— Percy?

Não, ele não abriria os olhos e não deixaria Nico o convencer, como sempre acontecia. Dessa vez Nico tinha passado dos limites.

— Vá para o quarto. Eu preciso pensar.

— Por favor. — Nico então o tocou no joelho.

Percy abriu os olhos e olhou para Nico ajoelhado a seus pés, pela primeira vez com raiva do que via. Nico se ajoelhava tão facilmente para qualquer um, Isso o fazia querer bater nele, bater de verdade e deixa-lo sangrando no chão.

Segurou a mão de Nico com mais força do que precisava.

Talvez mais tarde se arrependesse, mas no momento não era nem o começo do que queria fazer.

— _Eu disse_ , vá para o quarto. Mas já que você não consegue seguir uma simples ordem, eu vou ter que te ensinar. Vá buscar a venda, a mordaça e a corda.

— Mas eu--

— Agora!

Nico se levantou em um pulo e correu para dentro do quarto, voltando dois minutos depois, oferecendo os objetos para Percy, sem o encarar nos olhos.

— Se ajoelhe de frente para a parede.

Nico fez como foi pedido dessa vez. Se ajoelhou com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e colocou as mãos atrás das costas, olhando para o chão.

Sem dizer nada, Percy colocou primeiro a venda, fazendo Nico fechar os olhos e depois a mordaça, fazendo Nico abrir a boca, mordendo a bola macia. Amarrou as mãos de Nico com um nó simples e não muito apertado, o imobilizando o suficiente. Se levantou e se afastou alguns passou de Nico, observando a reação dele. Nico se remexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável e voltava a se mexer, murmurando alguma coisa por trás da mordaça.

Percy já podia ouvir Nico fungar, tentando ficar em silencio.

Certo.

Ele estava calmo.

Tirou a camisa e os sapatos, os jogando em um canto qualquer e andou até a cozinha, deixando Nico em seu canto perto da parede, pensando em seus erros.

Andou pela cozinha, abrindo e fechando armários e se sentou, olhando para o vaso de flores em cima da mesa, exausto e decepcionado. Decepcionado com ele mesmo porque não ter prestado mais atenção no que Nico precisava e decepcionado por Nico, o vendo mentir e o trair assim, tão aberta e publicamente. O pior era saber que Nico havia lhe pedido primeiro, havia implorado em seus joelhos com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e infeliz.

Ainda assim, sentia que deveria estar mais irritado do que isso, que deveria estar se sentindo traído e magoado, mas tudo o que podia pensar era que outra pessoa havia tocado no que era dele. Não se importava que Nico havia mentido para ele ou armado por trás de suas costas, porque havia sido somente sua culpa, mas ver Nico se submetendo a outra pessoa... aquela imagem nunca sairia de seus pensamentos. Nico ajoelhado e se oferecendo para alguém que não era ele.

Gostaria de jogar Nico na cama e espanca-lo até que essa ideia ridícula saísse da mente de Nico. Ele deveria ser o único a toca-lo. Mas o que verdadeiramente lhe deixava irritado era esse... esse sentimento. Nunca havia sentido tal coisa. Ciúmes. Serio? Ele? Sentindo ciúmes de alguém? Sentia vontade de rir. Então isso significar amar alguém? Quer prendê-lo e nunca deixar que ninguém se aproximasse? Era sufoca-lo de atenção e realizar cada mínimo desejo que esse alguém tivesse?

Não, não podia ser. O amor não deveria ser puro e tornar tudo mais fácil e bonito? Tudo o que ele via era possessão, dor e prazer. Companheirismo também, o prender, o amarrar com a corda mais forte e o engaiolar, mantendo seu amado seguro dentro de uma bolha de plástico, longe de todo o mal que pudesse existir, egoísta e egocêntrico. Só para ele e ninguém mais. Ou talvez ele não devesse pensar em nada disso. Entretanto a frase que Jason havia dito não saia de sua mente.

_‘Você é muito mole com ele. O que ele precisa é de disciplina e uma palmatoria.’_

Hoje tinha se tornado verdade. No fim Jason estava certo, mas não do jeito que ele pensava. Nico precisava de uma mão firme, sim, mas não de distância. Não de superioridade. Nico precisava de alguém que estivesse disposto a corrigi-lo e abraça-lo logo em seguida.

Certo.

Quem Percy queria engar? Essa crise filosófica não duraria mais do que alguns minutos. Ele só precisava de um tempo para digerir o que estava acontecendo que logo estaria aos pés de Nico, fazendo o que ele quisesse.

Aparentemente, já havia decidido.

Percy se levantou em um pulo, pegou o pão no armário, tirou o queijo e peito de peru da geladeira e montou um sanduiche. Pegou algumas frutas na geladeira e as cortou em cubos, colocando um pouco de suco no copo para Nico. Voltou para a sala com a bandeja e a colocou na mesa de centro.

Olhou no relógio. Havia se passado trinta minutos desde que havia amordaçado Nico, tempo suficiente para sua crise existencial passar.

Parou atrás de Nico e tocou em seus cabelos, o acariciando devagar e o ouvindo respirar fundo, relaxando a coluna que antes parecia tensa feito o arco de uma flecha. Esse tempo deve ter sido o suficiente para Nico pensar no que tinha feito, certo?

Certo.

Segurou Nico pela cintura e o fez se levantar, o levando para o sofá e o sentando confortavelmente.

_Ele realmente era muito mole._

Nico ficou onde ele o colocou, coluna ereta e mãos atrás das costas, respirando calmamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Você aprendeu sua lição, Nico? — Percy disse, finalmente se permitindo tocar em Nico. O tocou no rosto e virou sua cabeça, encostando seus lábios. — Me responda.

— Sim, Percy. — Nico sussurrou com a voz rouca. — Eu devo obedecer.

— Eu não acho que você tenha aprendido. Porque a lição mais importante você parece não ter fixado. Mas não se preocupe, nós podemos tentar de novo. — Percy beijou Nico mais uma vez e se afastou, observando Nico arfar e continuar onde Percy o havia colocado.

Muito bom.

— Sabe, eu tinha preparado uma surpresa para hoje. Não sei se você ainda merece.

Percy tocou no pescoço de Nico e deslizou seus dedos suavemente pelo peito de Nico, beliscando seus mamilos. Ele os lambeu devagar e o sugou, mordendo em seguida. Nico curvou a coluna, soltando aquele gemidinho e jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando no apoio do sofá, arfando.

Percy continuou seu caminho para baixo e tocou na gaiola macia de silicone, o sentindo cotejar pela entrada na frente.

— É o seguinte. Eu vou tirar sua mordaça e venda. Não quero escutar um pio. — Nico balançou a cabeça, concordando e Percy se ajoelhou no meio das pernas de Nico, as tirando. Segurou por um momento no pedaço de seda preto e notou que o pano estava molhado. Olhou de novo para o rosto de Nico viu que suas lagrimas ainda escorriam livres.

— Porque você ainda está chorando? Está doendo em algum lugar? Você quer eu passe um remédio? — Percy levantou ligeiramente as pernas de Nico e analisou a pele que estava vermelha, mas que voltava a cor natural gradualmente. — O que está acontecendo, hmm? — Massageou as pernas de Nico e as colocou para baixo devagar.

Nico olhou para Percy e pareceu chorar mais ainda, fechando com força seus pequenos olhos negros.

— Vamos, Nico. Fale comigo.

—Eu... eu sinto muito! Eu não gosto de fazer—de fazer isso. Eu odeio quando as pessoas se decepcionam comigo. Mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo! E eu precisava tanto! — Nico falou em um folego só, virando o rosto para esconder as lagrimas.

—Acontecer o que?

— Me abandonar. Jason me abandonou quando eu fiz o que ele não queria e é o que você vai fazer! Por favor, me desculpe! Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, eu juro!

— Shhh... está tudo bem. — Percy acariciou as pernas de Nico e o abraçou, acariciando suas costas. — Vamos fazer assim, não importa o que tenha acontecido, após cada punição você está perdoado. Você entendeu? Não há nada a temer.

— Mas eu--

— Shhh... está tudo bem. Olha o que eu tenho para você. — Percy tirou uma caixa dentro da gaveta no criado mudo e mostrou a Nico, o fazendo perder o folego.

— Isso-isso é?...

— Sim, seu novo cinto de castidade. De acrílico, feito especialmente para você. O que você acha?

Nico moveu os braços, esquecendo que eles ainda estavam preso e choramingou, tentando se soltar.

— Não, não, não. Primeiro nós vamos comer e depois... depois é depois.

...

Nico tinha passado do inferno ao paraíso.

Ele abriu a boca, aceitando os pequenos pedaços de fruta e pão que Percy lhe dava e olhava para a embalagem ainda fechada a seus pés. Era mil vezes melhor do que a outra que Percy havia lhe mostrado. Essa era menor, de um material rígido e transparente com uma grande abertura na frente.

Era perfeito.

Somente se ele pudesse sentir como ficava nele...

— Vamos, Nico. Mais uma mordida. Ou eu devo aguardar isso?

Nico negou com a cabeça e abriu a boca, esperando que Percy o alimentasse, lentamente, porção de comida por porção.

— Por favor? — Nico olhou entre os cílios para Percy e tentou fazer a maior cara de inocente que conseguisse.

Percy sorriu e bagunçou seu cabelos, balançando a cabeça.

— O que eu não faço por você. — Percy disse tirando uma pequena chave do bolso e destrancando o cadeado que o prendia, tirando primeiro a parte que encaixava em seu pênis e depois passando suas bolas pelo aro. — Mas talvez você não goste das consequências.

— Consequências. — Nico engasgou, vendo Percy deslizar seu dedo indicador pela cabeça sensível e dolorida de seu membro.

Oh meus deuses! Ele tinha esquecido como aquela sensação era, pele na pele, Percy esfregando a cabecinha lentamente e deslizando o dedo para baixo por toda a extensão e massageando suas bolas, as apertando delicadamente com os dedos.

— O que você acha, Nico? Você pode gozar para mim? Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, se você conseguir gozar três vezes sem reclamar eu te deixo testar essa belezinha.

— E se eu não conseguir? — Nico perguntou agarrando a corda em volta de suas mãos e tentando manter seus olhos abertos, vendo suas pernas se abrirem por conta própria.

— Bem... podemos pensar em alguma coisa. Quem sabe ficar sem sexo por uma semana? Sem gaiola, sem toques e sem orgasmos. Não seria divertido?

— Não! Quer dizer... eu consigo. — Nico sentiu seu rosto esquentar e viu Percy sorrir, abaixar a cabeça e o lamber das bolas até a sua cabeça inchada, a chupando com força e engolindo suas bolas junto. Nico se debateu, sentindo Percy usar seus dentes levemente e seu corpo relaxou, se esvaziando na boca de Percy.

—Hmmm, gatinho. Que gostoso. Essa foi rápida. Você é tão pequeno que cabe na minha boca. Até suas bolas, tão macias e minúsculas couberam. Não é incrível? — Percy voltou a engoli-lo novamente e Nico sentiu seu corpo tencionando, tão sensível que doía, não podendo fazer mais do que deixar Percy abrir suas pernas e as colocar sob seu ombro largo, o chupando e movendo suas bolas dentro da boca como se ele fosse bala de mascar, mordendo levemente por vezes e as girando em sua língua.

— Percy. — Nico choramingou, sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Foi quando sentiu três dedos grossos o penetrarem, a procura de sua próstata. Percy roçou, roçou e roçou até que ele se derramou novamente em sua boca, mal soltando alguns fios ralos de gozo.

— Oh, você está indo tão bem, gatinho. Eu ainda não escutei uma reclamação. Você é tão bom para mim, não é? Será que você consegue gozar comigo brincando com suas bolas e sua entrada, hmm? Dizem que é uma área bem sensível, com milhares de terminações nervosas. Vamos descobrir?

Percy levou as duas pernas de Nico para cima e as prendeu com uma mão, usando a outra para acariciar sua entrada. Circulou a pele macia com os dedos e voltou a judiar de suas bolas, as beliscou com os dentes e puxou para cima, as chupando, o fazendo revirar os olhos.

— O que você acha, Nico? É o suficiente? Ou você quer tentar mais um pouco? — Percy parou de toca-lo, segurando suas bolas pelo escroto e esperou.

—Eu--eu aguento.

Nico realmente queria aquele novo cinto de castidade.

— A escolha é sua. — Percy puxou suas bolas pelo escroto e as prendeu em seu punho, as massageando. — Eu aposto que você já fez isso. Eles chamam isso de balls slaping. Cbt. Cock and balls torture. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

E de fato Nico gostou. Percy usou dois dedos e deu pequenas batidinhas onde a pele se esticava mais e suas bolas se destacavam, mostrando o contorno perfeitamente.

— Coitadinho do meu gatinho, eu tenho abusado dele, não? Mas olhe que bonito, você geme e se remexe tão bonito que eu não consigo evitar.

Então Percy o massageou, esfregando suas bolas vigorosamente e voltou a espanca-las, só um pouco mais forte, as vendo mudar de cor, de um leve avermelhado para um forte rubro, tornando as bolas mais bonitas ainda.

— Ah, infelizmente nossa brincadeira vai ter que terminar.

Percy olhou uma última vez para ver a reação de Nico e viu uma linda imagem, Nico esparramado no sofá com as pernas abertas, vazando feito uma garota, gemendo tão baixinho que por um momento Percy se esqueceu de que era um ser que respirava e viva sob suas mãos. Percy suspira pesaroso e insere dois dedos dentro de Nico, o fazendo se contrair e seu pequeno membro endurecer mais ainda diante de seus olhos.

— Ah, olha o que temos aqui? É tão bonitinho. Mas você continua a ser um mal garoto, me desobedecendo. Eu quero ver mais um orgasmo.

Percy se abaixou mais uma vez e chupou Nico, deu um beijo na cabeça do pênis de nico, o limpando com sua língua e continuou a massagear suas bolas e entrada. Percy nunca iria esquecer aquele momento, Nico curvou a coluna e grunhiu com as pernas em volta do pescoço de Percy, rebolando em sua boca até que nenhuma gota sobrasse.

—Tão bom garoto.

-x-

Por um momento Nico achou que estava morrendo, tendo um ataque fulminante num dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida. Cada orgasmo parecia melhor do que o outro. Pensou que iria morrer sem ar, com seu corpo sensível e dolorido, mas tão relaxado que não se importaria se fosse o caso. Mas então sentiu Percy largar suas bolas e o puxar para cima pelos cabelos, o fazendo gemer de novo. Se ele pudesse teria gozado de novo com aquele puxão que o fez querer fechar os olhos e se derreter em uma poça de prazer.

— Você aprendeu sua lição, Nico? — Percy perguntou. Ele ainda sentia a visão embasada e o corpo tremer, mas a mão de Percy segurando seus cabelos, agora mais gentilmente, o mantinha lucido o suficiente para entender.

— Eu aprendi. — Nico acenou com a cabeça. Entornou a cabeça e se apoiou o melhor em seus joelhos o melhor que pode, mantendo as costas curvadas.

Tudo doía.

Era tão bom.

— E o que você aprendeu?

— A nunca trair sua confiança.

— E?

— Eu sou somente seu para usar.

— Para usar não. Para sentir prazer, para se entregar. Você é só meu e de mais ninguém. Só eu posso te tocar. Só eu posso te marcar, te machucar. Você entendeu, Nico?

— Sim, senhor.

Percy beijou suavemente o rosto de Nico e o levou para quarto. O deitou na cama e o limpou com um pano úmido, passando uma loção oleosa que Nico vinha usando nas ultimas semana, o que impedia que a gaiola deixasse qualquer tipo de marca ou alergia em sua pele. Percy massageou lentamente a virilha, bolas e membro de Nico e desceu as mãos para as coxas delgadas e nádegas, aplicando pressão. Nico suspirou e abriu os olhos, como se saindo de um sonho relaxante. Talvez realmente fosse.

Nico não iria estragar aquilo por nada nesse mundo.

— Você está pronto?

Nico acenou com a cabeça e observou Percy passando seu escroto pelo aro que seguraria o aparelho no lugar, logo cobrindo seu membro com a gaiola, a fechando com o cadeado novamente.

— O que você acha?

Nico se levou da cama e deu uma volta no quarto com suas pernas ainda bambas, mas com um sentimento de excitação no corpo. Nada se movia para fora do lugar, sem espaço para nada mais que seu membro murcho e retraído, apertado contra o acrílico, exatamente do jeito que havia imaginado.

— Ficou ótimo! Era exatamente o que eu queria! — Nico pulou no colo de Percy e o beijou, abrindo a boca e lambendo seus lábios, sentindo Percy rir no beijo. — Muito, muito, muito obrigado.

— O prazer é todo meu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não vou mais colocar os links porque ninguém vê. Mas se vocês quisessem é só me dizer.  
> Gostaria de agradecer o apoio e dizer o quanto cada comentário é importante para mim e de lembra-los que os comentários são sempre bem-vindos e me fazem escrever bem mais rápido.  
> Até a próxima.
> 
> PS: gostaria de avisar que vou passar a atualizar a historia primeiro no meu blog http://sayingandwritingwhatiwant.blogspot.com/ nas quinta-feira e continuar a postar a historia aqui no domingo ou segunda. Eu também escrevi uma nova historia, 'Give it to me'. http://archiveofourown.org/works/9096433  
> Deem uma olhadinha, ok? E me digam o que acharam. ^^


	14. Como tratar um submisso, parte VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia a todos! Mais um capítulo adiantado porque aparentemente eu não consigo esperar e porque é menor do que eu costumo escrever.
> 
> Obrigado pelo apoio.
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Triton? É Percy falando. — Percy se esticou na cama e coçou os olhos, ainda sonolento. Aquela não era a melhor hora para um telefonema, mas sabia que aquele momento era o único que Triton teria disponível.

 _— Sim, eu sei. Infelizmente.—_ Uma voz esganiçada falou do outro lado da linha, aguda e mal-humorada. Aquilo também não estava sendo uma caminhada no parque para ele. _— Onde você está? Você deveria estar a caminho do Havaí, preferencialmente no jato particular que eu mandei com Tyson._

— Ele não te contou?

_— Contou o quê?_

Era só o que faltava. Embora ele entendesse. Percy também não queria estar na própria pele.

Olhou para cima e bufou, exasperado. Depois olhou para o lado, se esquecendo momentaneamente de Triton. Nico abria os olhos devagar, piscando demoradamente para ele enquanto Percy o observava se espreguiçar. Nico então esticou as mãos em sua direção, se parando antes que pudesse alcança-lo.

Ah! Ali estava, o olhar que Nico usava quando estavam em sessões, comportamento submisso e respeitoso, expressão quase pensativa, mas obediente.

Nico olhou para baixo e com o olhar respeitoso, se levantou da cama e andou até o lado de Percy, parando a sua frente e se ajoelhando no chão, colocando as mãos atrás das costas e esperando pela ordem de Percy.

Aparentemente o showzinho de ontem não havia sido em vão.

Hmmm, Percy gostava do que via.

Esticou as mãos e tocou nos cabelos macios de Nico, o ouvindo suspirar, praticamente ronronando.

_— ... ercy? Você está me ouvindo? Percy!_

— Claro que estou. — Continuou massageando os cabelos de Nico e desceu a mão para o pescoço longo, a pele ali era tão sedosa que gostaria de passar o resto do dia ali com Nico a seus pés, o tocando devagar.

_— Então, o que eu falei?_

— Algo de extrema importância, tenho certeza.

_— Percy._

— Tudo bem, estou escutando agora.

Percy ouviu Triton bufar do outro lado da linha, mas não prestou atenção. Se sentou na beirada da cama e abriu as pernas, trazendo Nico com ele, segurando com uma mão o telefone e com a outra forçou a cabeça de Nico contra seu colo, o esfregando em seu membro que acordava lentamente.

E Nico fez. Como uma gatinho deixando seu cheiro no dono, Nico esfregou seu rosto que crescia uma barba fina e beijou onde pudesse alcançar, o provocando com pequenas lambidas.

_— Eu preciso que você venha até aqui. Tyson já voltou. O que é que te aprende ai desde que você voltou da Europa? Se você quiser, eu posso implorar._

— Não é necessário. — Percy disse voltando a acariciar devagar os cabelos de Nico, o sentindo começar a chupa-lo sem pressa. — Tem algo importante que eu devo fazer. Vou mandar Luke e Annabeth no meu lugar.

Nico nesse momento olhou para Percy desconfiado, mas continuou com sua cadencia lenta, movendo a cabeça devagar.

 _— Isso não é uma troca justa! Eu preciso de você aqui. —_ Triton chiou do outro lado da linha. Percy ouviu o som de vidro quebrando e um grito assustado.

— É o seguinte, eu vou ficar onde estou e vou mandar Annabeth e Luke. Eles são competentes e vão resolver tudo o que você precisar, mais rápido do eu faria. Você pode confiar neles. Ou... você pode vir até aqui. Você escolhe.

_— Eu? Na américa? Não acho que seja uma boa ideia..._

— Então, está decidido. Me mande os detalhes mais tarde.

_— Percy você não pod--_

Percy desligou o telefone e segurou na cabeça de Nico, o parando momentaneamente com seu membro afundado até o talo. Ele gostava daquela sensação. Gostava muito. Era a melhor.

— Hmmm... ah, sim. Temos um assunto a tratar. Você não acha, gatinho? — Nico olhou para ele com os olhos meio fechados, respirando pelo nariz calmamente e engoliu ao redor dele, massageando seu membro. — Teremos novas regras. Regras fixas e que não deverão ser quebradas de forma alguma. Se você desobedecer, será punido de acordo com a infração. Estamos claros? — Nico acenou com a boca cheia e voltou a ficar quieto, prestando atenção a cada palavra.

— Primeira regra: Não quero que você se ajoelhe. Você parece fazer isso para todo mundo. Você deve sentar no meu colo e me receber com um beijo, não importa onde eu esteja. Se eu não puder te dar atenção quero que você sente ao meu lado quietinho e espere até que eu tenha tempo.

Percy fez Nico se levantar e o colocou na cama, montando em seu rosto e colocando seu membro na boca de Nico, fudendo sua boca devagar.

— Segunda regra: quero ser acordado todas as manhas com sua boca em mim, preferivelmente no meu pênis. — Percy inclinou a cabeça de Nico um pouco e se deslizou mais fundo, sentindo a respiração de Nico acelerar.

Bom.

— Terceira regra: não aceitarei nenhum tipo de desobediência. Você deve pedir, eu decidirei se você merece ou não. Não aceitarei qualquer tipo de traição, isso significa que não quero ver ninguém tocando em você. Ninguém.

Percy se afundou uma última vez e deixou que seu membro escapasse da boca de Nico, sujando todo o rosto moreno. Se deitou ao lado de Nico e o puxou para seu ombro, o limpando com um lençol.

— Sei que não sou o que você esperava quando começamos. Que eu perdoou fácil demais e não te disciplino o suficiente. Isso vai mudar. Vou dar tudo o que você precisar. E se ainda não for suficiente, vou estar disposto a escutar. — Percy acariciou as costas de Nico e deslizou as mãos para baixo, apertando a bunda empinada.

Nico arfou e se esfregou nele, levantando a cabeça e o encarando fixamente quando a primeira palmada veio.

— Você sabe... foi você quem propôs essa relação fechada. Só nós dois. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse isso comigo, eu teria a mandado embora. Foi o que eu fiz com Jason antes de ir para a Europa. — Outro arfar e outro tapa. — Mas, você é especial. Você é o meu gatinho. Eu nunca senti o que eu sinto com você.

— Obrigado! — Outro tapa. — Percy!... Senhor! — E mais outro.

— Estou disposto a colocar isso para trás, mas não vou aceitar falhas.

— Oh, obrigado, senhor. Obrigado. Obrigado. — Nico disse após cada palmada, hipnotizado pelos olhos de Percy e a dor que se alastrava devagar. Nico então disse algo bem baixinho com o rosto enfiado no ombro de Percy, soluçando sua dor e prazer, sem ter coragem de encarar Percy.

Se Percy não estivesse tão perto, teria perdido o momento que Nico tencionou o corpo e estremeceu, sentindo sua perna se molhar.

-x-

Nico não se sentia ele mesmo. Achava que depois da noite passada Percy iria o castigar em cada oportunidade que tivesse, mas tudo o que Percy havia feito até o momento era lhe dar uma nova gaiola, uma bunda vermelha, muitos orgasmos e milhares de beijos.

Não era o que ele considerava como punição. Sinceramente, estava confuso.

Percy colocou um copo de suco, seu famoso sanduiche junto com uma porção de ovos mexidos e bacon. O que era estranho. Percy não seria capaz de cozinhar nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

— Percy? — Nico disse, observando Percy lavar as mãos enquanto cantarolava uma melodia qualquer.

— Ah, sim! Onde nós estávamos?

— Onde nós estávamos? — Nico ficava cada vez mais confuso.

Percy sorriu para ele e caminhou em sua direção, lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e o levantou pela cintura, se sentando e o fazendo se sentar em seu colo.

— Sim, nós ainda não acabamos nossa conversa. — Percy pegou um pedaço de bacon e mordeu, dando o resto para Nico. O que estava bem melhor do que Nico esperava.

— Poseidon quer que eu assuma as empresas no começo do próximo ano. Era por isso que eu estava chegando tarde em casa. Tyson estava me passando a parte que ele era responsável.

— Mas nós não estamos quase em setembro?... três meses não é pouco? — Nico se virou nos braços de Percy e o abraçou pelo pescoço. — Está tudo bem?

— Ah, isso não é importante. É verdade que eu deveria estar no Havaí nesses três meses visitando Poseidon e falando com Triton. — Percy beijou Nico nos lábios mais uma vez e mordeu um pedaço do sanduiche. — Você é o mais importante.

— Eu sou? — _Não depois do que eu fiz_ , pensou Nico olhando para baixo.

— Eu deveria ter te falado antes, ter prestado mais atenção. Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado tudo aquilo. — Percy disse levantando a cabeça de Nico e o beijando devagar.

— Mas foi tão bom. Você nunca faria aquilo se eu não tivesse saído de casa sem permissão. — Nico sentiu vontade de se esconder de novo, mas a mão de Percy segurava firmemente seu rosto, o fazendo encara-lo.

— É verdade. Eu nunca faria aquilo. Violência para mim tem um sentido negativo. Eu nasci no meio da violência, no meio de gritos e tiros e lagrimas. — Percy fechou os olhos e beijou Nico novamente, encostando seus lábios por um longo momento e respirando. — Mas eu entendo o que significa para você. Eu não vou hesitar na próxima vez.

— Você não vai? — Nico sentiu seu corpo esquentando.

Percy colocou Nico de costas contra seu peito e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Nico, acariciou a mordida em seu pescoço agora cicatrizada e desceu pelo peito e barriga, na pele macia e sem pelos, chegando na gaiola de acrílico.

 _Oh!_ Nico pulou com a ponta de dor em seu membro e olhou para baixo, vendo a pele dentro do acrílico inchada e estufada, querendo escapar pelas beiradas, principalmente na abertura da frente.

Nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo.

Observou o dedo de Percy roçar na cabecinha onde a pele tentava sair e trouxe o dedo lambuzado de pre-gozo para os próprios lábios.

— Tão doce. Está doendo? Você quer que eu tire? — Por um momento Nico pensou que Percy falava sério, mas no outro Percy o abraçou pela cintura e esfregou o próprio membro que se levantava entre suas pernas. Percy abriu as pernas e acariciou as coxas de Nico, o fazendo relaxar contra seu peito. — Você acha que consegue gozar assim, dentro da sua nova gaiola?

Percy mergulhou os dedos dentro da manteiga que estava em cima da mesa e passou na entrada da Nico, o abrindo e o lubrificando por dentro, ouvindo Nico gemer e abrir mais as pernas. Percy lubrificou a si mesmo e se empurrou para dentro de Nico agonizantemente lento.

— Ah! Assim, gatinho. Minha vadiazinha se abre tão fácil para mim. Você vai voltar a ser meu bom garoto ou quer ser minha putinha vadia e malcriada, hmm? Me fazendo correr atrás de você e te castigar como você merece ou você vai ser bom para mim? O meu perfeito gatinho.

Percy moveu os quadris só um pouco mais rápido e se afundou em Nico, sem dar chance de Nico fazer mais do que se apoiar na beira da mesa. Puxou Nico contra seu peito e o segurou pelos braços, o imobilizando e o fazendo cruza-los em um aperto forte, curvando a coluna e o acertando no lugar certo.

— Hmm, Percy, senhor! — Nico se deixou ser direcionado e sentiu seu membro tão duro como ele nunca esteve antes. Sentiu Percy mover os quadris, choramingando baixinho e se perguntou quando vezes mais seria capaz de gozar em tão curto tempo.

Nico dessa vez tinha certeza, havia encontrado a pessoa certa. Tinha procurado alguém que pudesse apoia-lo e dar tudo o que ele precisava e faria o mesmo por Percy, agora que havia se decidido.

— Ah, tão bom. — Percy rebolou na cadeira uma última vez, se arrumando e parou, apertando Nico firmemente em seus braços. — Acho que a gente estava falando de alguma coisa importante.

— V-violencia... sua infância... — Nico choramingou, não sabia se de frustração ou de alivio. Doía tanto, na frente e atrás.

Era tão bom. Suspirou, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás.

— Sim, bem lembrado. Eu quero saber sobre o que você precisa e como você se sente.

O que ele precisava? Um pouco de atenção e umas palmadas de vez em quando seria suficiente. Ele era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, mas dificilmente essa resposta seria suficiente para Percy...

— O que eu preciso? Hmm... de ser corrigido quando necessário e um pouco de atenção?

— Você pode ser mais especifico, não pode? — Percy disse e voltou a mover os quadris, tão devagar que quase não se mexia, roçando em sua próstata levemente. Seus olhos reviraram e seu corpo lutou para se mover, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gemer descaradamente alto.

— Quando... quando eu era pequeno meu pai usava uma lamina de metal para se barbear... ele deixava em cima da pia onde todos podiam ver. Eu tinha cinco anos... época que fui diagnosticado com depressão e ansiedade. Não queriam que eu soubesse, mas eu escutei mesmo assim.

— E? — Percy deu um impulso especialmente forte, fazendo seu corpo cair para frente. Percy veio junto e continuou o abraçando e o fudendo devagar, o torturando com seu longo membro e próstata dolorida.

— Eu li em algum lugar que a dor ajudava. — Percy parou novamente e a respiração de ambos parou junto. — Foi a primeira vez que eu senti dor física, a primeira vez que a dor dentro do meu peito tinha parado de pulsar. Eu fiz um corte do meu pulso até meu cotovelo. Lembro que eu tinha visto o sangue escorrer, sem entender o que acontecia. Não senti dor, só alivio.

— Onde está? — Percy perguntou suavemente.

— Aqui. — Nico esticou os braços com Percy ainda o segurando e mostrou uma linha branca e fininha no braço direito, na parte interior, que de tão fina e quase transparente era impossível ver se você não soubesse o que procurar.

— Foi quando você começou?...

— Sim. Meus pais quase tiveram um infarto. Eles me levaram correndo para o hospital. Nessa época Jason já frequentava nossa casa. Ele e Bianca eram bons amigos.

Nico se sentiu frio de repente e voltou a se afundar no peito de Percy, fazendo Percy abraça-lo novamente.

Estava bem melhor agora.

— Eu me sinto seguro com você. Cem por cento. Não há nada que eu não possa aguentar. E eu gosto. Eu gosto quando você me bate, quando me chama desses nomes, de gatinho e de... de vadia. Gosto quando você me toca, não importa onde ou quando ou quanto pervertido ou inocente seja. Eu nunca fui tocado desse jeito, eu era um objeto que outras pessoas usavam, uma coisa feita da porcelana mais delicada que deveria ser protegido não importa a preço.

— Nico, eu sinto muito. — Percy beijou o pescoço de Nico e voltou com seus movimentos letárgicos, fazendo seu corpo ficar quente novamente, devagar. — O que aconteceu depois?

— Jason foi o primeiro a se aproximar de mim. Talvez eu tenha sido injusto com ele no outro dia.

— Injusto como? — A voz de Percy começava a soar apressada, respirando rápido em seu pescoço.

— Ele me apoiou e cuidou de mim como ninguém teve a coragem. Com minhas birras, objetos voares em direção a cabeças e crises de pânico diárias.

— Eu vou ficar com ciúme. — Percy gemeu, soltando um suspiro vencido. Percy o carregou até a sala e o jogou no sofá, voltando a se enfiar dentro dele.

— Não fique. Jason não gostava de mim desse jeito. Não naquela época.

— E a submissão? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a dor? — Percy perguntou, levantou a cintura de Nico e o fez abaixar o peito, o montando apressado.

— Sempre gostei de obedecer... era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para manter meus pais felizes! — Nico guinchou, sentindo Percy fincar os dedos em sua cintura e morder a marca que se apagava em seu pescoço. Suas pernas tremeram e.. e.. finalmente, não! Percy parava novamente, enterrado fundo nele. — Hmm! E quando eu menos percebi estava os pés de Jason implorando para ser machucado... ele só fez o que fez porque eu pedi, porque eu permiti!

— Então, você foi condicionado a agir dessa forma? — Percy perguntou, se inclinando para frente e voltando a se mover rapidamente.

— Condicionado? Talvez... não, não é isso. Eu poderia... poderia ter dito não. Ser submisso é uma escolha.

_Porra! Nico só queria gozar!_

—Percy!

_Sentia que não era hora para ter uma conversa daquelas!_

— Você ainda não disse como se sente. Com a gente. Com a nossa relação. — Percy sorriu sem folego e fez Nico sentar em seu colo, contra seu peito. — Me mostre como você se sente.

Nico choramingou e se segurou no assento do sofá, cavalgando Percy como se sua vida dependesse disse. Ele subiu e desceu até que sentiu suas pernas queimando e se deixou cair exausto no colo de Percy, rebolando rápido até que seu corpo tremeu, pulsando esporadicamente, o fazendo olhar para baixo, vendo seu membro tentando se alongar e soltando pequenos fios de gozo, vazando por sua gaiola, o deixando mais frustrado do que antes.

Aquilo não era um orgasmo. Era ejaculação sem orgasmo, fluidos acumulados em suas bolas que não podiam mais ficar guardados, por isso eles quebraram a barreira e explodiram para fora de seu corpo, como uma represa sem controle.

— Percy! — Nico continuou se movendo com Percy dentro dele, sentindo tudo doer um pouco a mais.

— Ah, gatinho! Sua primeira ejaculação. Tão lindo. — Percy segurou na cintura de Nico e se deixou empurrar uma última vez. — Talvez da próxima vez.

— Mas eu--

— Shssss. Durma.

Nico bufou, mas obedeceu. Deixou que Percy o abraçasse e fechou os olhos, frustrado demais para dormir.

-x-

Parece que de fato ele tinha dormido. Nico estava deitado na cama e havia um bilhete de Percy.

_Tive que sair. Volto logo._

_Percy_

Nico se levantou e pegou seu diário que estava no criado-mudo, perto de seu lado da cama onde uma enorme janela ficava. Era um prazer acordar vendo aquela paisagem. Ele podia ver arvores e pessoas que passeavam sozinhas, com amigos ou com seus cachorros naquela simpática pracinha.

Sorriu se lembrando de ontem e hoje de manhã.

Mas espera ai... ele tinha contado tudo aquilo para Percy? Sem Percy ter que perguntar nada?

Ele tinha sido enganado!

Percy sempre fazia isso, o distraia com sexo para arrancar as informações que precisava. Nico sempre falava, falava até demais, coisas que Percy nunca presaria saber.

Sorriu de novo e abriu o diário, lento a última página.

Com uma cor de caneta diferente que ele costumava usar havia uma frase escrita:

_Bom dia, gatinho. Dormiu bem? Quero que você escolha algo para fazer nas horas vagas. Eu tenho a natação, ela tira as preocupações da minha mente e me deixa leve, pronto para enfrentar o mundo. Qual é a sua? Leitura? Corrida? (eu sei que você é bem rápido e flexível). Esse é seu novo dever. Pense bem e depois me diga._

_Percy._

Nico suspirou. Como sempre Percy tinha razão. Ele não podia ficar o resto do verão esperando Percy chegar em casa como uma boa esposa. Nico escreveu rapidamente e pensou no que fazer.

Percy o conhecia bem demais.

-x-

Agora que Percy não estava tão irritado e a luz do dia brilhava forte, o clube não parecia tão escuro e intimidante assim.

Não podia negar que estava curioso.

Empurrou as portas de metal negras que dessa vez não tinham seguranças de dois metros de altura e passou pelo bar que ficava na recepção, entrando no salão que tocava uma suave música ambiente com poucas pessoas andando pelo o lugar.

Nenhuma delas usava couro.

Era quase como se tivesse em outro lugar.

— Seja bem-vindo. Ei! Eu me lembro de você! O dom esquentadinho que chicoteou o pobre do Nico. Foi uma noite memorável.

Percy se virou e viu o mesmo cara alto e loiro, com seus cabelos encaracolados caindo em seu rosto de forma jovial ainda que soubesse que ele deveria passar dos  quarenta anos de idade.

— Quem é você? Você conhece Nico há muito tempo?

— Eu? Eu sou o grande Apolo! Dono desse clube. E sim, conheço Nico desde que ele tinha quinze anos. E me deixe te falar, pela cara do Nico aquilo foi exatamente o que ele precisava, mas se ele precisou vir aqui... você provavelmente não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom, meu amigo. — Apolo disse segurando no ombro de Percy.

— Eu não sou seu amigo. — Percy afastou Apolo e cruzou os braços. — E o que você acha que eu deveria fazer, então?

— Me deixe te dominar. Você vai aprender direitinho como tratar um submisso. — Apolo lambeu os lábios, olhando para Percy e Percy se sentiu como um pedaço de carne. Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia.

— Não, obrigado. — Percy se virou, se dando conta de que ter ido ali tinha sido uma má ideia, mas Apolo o segurou pelo braço. Ele tinha um aperto incrivelmente forte para alguém tão esguio.

— Não seja assim, foi só uma brincadeira! Você pode vir assistir algumas exibições ou vir participar de uma sessão particular comigo, como observador, é claro. Traga  Nico com você, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar.

Percy parou por um momento e pensou. Talvez não fosse tão má ideia assim, Nico parecia bem contente falando com aquelas pessoas...

— Talvez. Mas não é o que eu procuro. Você sabe onde eu poderia arranjar uma daquelas coleiras? — Apolo abriu um sorriso enorme e Percy já se arrependia por perguntar.

— É claro! Nós temos várias! Me siga. Funcionamos como uma loja durante o dia. — Apolo andou rebolando alegremente pelo salão cumprimentando as pessoas e o levou para a mesma sala que ele havia estado na noite anterior.

Apolo entrou por uma porta atrás de uma cortina e acendeu as luzes, o apresentando para uma sala repleta de coleiras, correntes, mordaças, vendas e roupas de couro. Apolo deu um pulinho e pegou um embrulho que estava aguardado dentro de uma cômoda no fim da sala, encostada à parede do lado direito.

— Eu tomei a liberdade de guardar as roupas do Nico. Tem alguns presentes aqui dentro também. — Percy aceitou, meio descrente. Segurou delicadamente a caixa negra, lacrada com um bonito laço dourado e deu uma volta na sala.

Quando Apolo disse que eles tinham de tudo Percy não acreditou. Haviam desde coleira pesadas para cachorros do tipo grande até para os menores, que mal passavam de delicadas tiras de couro. Uma delas chamou a atenção de Percy, parecia uma gargantilha de couro com rebites grandes e um fecho largo que não disfarçava sua finalidade.

— Você gostou? — Apolo pegou a coleira e entregou para Percy, junto com uma corrente fina de metal maciço e uma chave pequena, estilizada e delicada. Era perfeito. — E se você quiser anéis de compromisso que combinem, esse cara é o mais indicado.

Apolo entregou um cartão de visitas para Percy e Percy guardou no bolso, sem olhar.

— Quanto eu te devo?

— Nada. Só a felicidade do Nico. — Apolo sorriu, dessa vez parecendo sincero. — Nico me ajudou quando eu mais precisava. Só estou retribuindo.

-x-

Percy realmente deveria estar com um parafuso a menos.

Colocou as coisas dentro do carro e dirigiu meia hora até o lugar. Ele nem precisou dizer nada. Entrou na pequena loja de aparência moderna e limpa e foi recebido pelo dono do lugar com um aperto de mão energético e um sorriso simpático.

— Aqui está. Sei que nem todos gostam de mostrar quem são em suas vidas intimas. Por isso fizemos isso para você. — Percy segurou duas correntes, do mesmo modelo da coleira, com dois anéis de metal maciço. Eles tinham gravuras do símbolo infinito e cada uma tinha o nome dos respectivos noivos.

Era lindo. Único e delicado, exatamente como a relação deles.

Percy não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

— Eu não posso aceitar. Me deixe te pagar.

— Não, não, não! É um presente. Jurei que iria fazer algo especial para Nico quando ele encontrasse a pessoa certa.

— Quem mais sabe nessa cidade? — Percy perguntou, sem realmente se sentir ofendido. Parecia que aquela comunidade era mais ligada do que ele pensava.

— Só quem precisa saber.

Percy não sabia se entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas aceitou as alianças. Só não sabia se estava pronto para tal responsabilidade.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links
> 
> capitulo passado:
> 
> Spanking  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/152606942261/herrenoslaven-hehe-third-try-here-xtube-did  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/152607081231/herrenoslaven-part-two-of-me-being-spanked-by
> 
> gargantilha do Nico  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/155342618711
> 
> Nico com a nova gaiola  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/154124046141/chastitykeyholder-lockedup78-chastityjam  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153345371161/raycali831-rapemelikeafaggot-domtopv2-nah
> 
> -x-
> 
> O que vocês acharam?  
> Tenho que dizer que na minha mente ficou diferente, mas eu gostei do resultado?  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado também.
> 
> Até a próxima.


	15. Como tratar um submisso, parte VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom domingo para todos! Venho aqui com mais um capítulo, infelizmente o penúltimo antes do fim da historia, pelo menos o fim dessa fase. É eu nem tinha percebido que estava chegando ao fim, mas aqui estamos. Você acreditam que até aqui deram mais de 200 paginas do word? Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! srsr
> 
> Bem, agora vamos ao capítulo.  
> Boa leitura.

— O que você quer? — Percy disse. Tentava equilibrar os embrulhos que trouxe do clube e da loja enquanto tentava abrir a porta de casa, prendendo o telefone entre o ouvido e o ombro.

Alguém sairia ferido nessa história e serie ele.

_— Parabenizar os noivos, é claro. É um momento importante na vida de um dominador e um submisso. Você deveria comemorar. Eu comemorei quando dei uma coleira para o Nico. E ele ainda não me devolveu..._

Percy sempre se esquecia com quem falava quando o assunto envolvia a Nico. Jason era o maior cão de caça e o homem mais possessivamente ciumento que já havia conhecido. Não sabia se ficava feliz por Nico ter alguém além dele para defende-lo ou se ficava com ciúmes.

Tomar cuidado nunca era demais.

— Eu ainda não dei para ele. Nem tive tempo de chegar em casa. Será que você poderia me dar um tempo? Porque você não se preocupa com o Leo e a Piper? Tenho certeza que eles agradeceriam.

 _— Ah, você está na defensiva.—_ Jason suspirou do outro lado da linha, parecendo aliviado e um tanto triste. — _Se você ainda não me ameaçou de morte ou ir à polícia, quer dizer que você já sabe de toda a verdade._

— O que? Que você gostava de bater e de cuidar do Nico? É, eu sei. De alguma forma doentia e estranha, Nico não parece traumatizado. É por outro motivo que ele não quer falar com você.

 _— Você não precisa pensar muito. —_ Jason disse _. — Eu prometi que não sairia do lado dele e quebrei minha promessa. A única coisa que ele não suporta é ser ignorado._

Ah, se Percy soubesse disso antes. Teria evitado muitos problemas.

Agora era tarde.

_— Não faça o que eu fiz e conte logo para ele, se não outra pessoa fará. Principalmente agora que ele não tem um dom oficial._

Percy olhou para seu celular ainda com as chaves e os embrulhos na mão e ouviu a linha cair. Tinha parecido um conselho e uma ameaça ao mesmo tempo.

Por essa ele não esperava.

-x-

Nico sabia que deveria ter se trocado antes de sair do treino, mas as garotas passaram tanto tempo ajeitando sua roupa e o embelezando que não teve coragem de desfazer o trabalho delas. Também tinha achado que Percy iria gostar da surpresa, afinal Percy já tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre maquiagem e saias... ainda assim, sabia que não era as roupas que um homem de respeito deveria usar em público.

Na verdade, parecia que nenhum homem deveria usar aquelas roupas se fosse pelo jeito que dois homens olhavam para ele.

Talvez não tenha sido tão boa ideia assim.

Fechou a porta do carro e entrou dentro do elevador, não querendo dispensar a gentileza daqueles homens; homens altos com ombros largos e musculosos que olhavam para ele como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante que eles já haviam visto.

Talvez ele fosse.

Se olhou no espelho e piscou, só vendo seu reflexo e se dando conta de como sua aparência estava. Ele parecia uma puta pronta para fazer ponto na esquina. Lápis de olho preto forte, sombra clara e gloss. Blusinha curta e mini-saia, barriga de fora e pernas depiladas.

Ele poderia se passar muito bem por uma garota.

Talvez fosse isso.

Ou talvez não devesse ter deixado as garotas o maquiarem. Ou o vestirem. Ele lembrava a cara que o técnico tinha feito, ele tinha engasgado e aberto os olhos de uma forma cômica, dizendo que por hoje elas estariam bem sem ele. Na hora pensou que tinha ficado ridículo, agora já achava que era outra coisa.

Cobriu suas pernas com sua blusa de frio e olhou para frente, sentindo eles se aproximarem devagar, o cercando.

— Ei, princesa. Você quer tomar um café com a gente? Eu pago. — O moreno a sua direita com uma covinha perto da boca e sorriso simpático disse. Ele tinha lindos olhos verde-azulados.

— Vamos lá, é só um café. A gente não vai fazer nada que você queira, boneca. — O loiro terminou, sorrindo de lado e tocando em sua cintura delicadamente.

Nico continuou olhando para frente.

— Eu sou um garoto, se você não percebeu.

— Ah, nós sabemos. A gente sempre te vê entrando e saindo do prédio. Mas hoje você está tão bonito. Eu sei que você vai gostar.

Nico piscou e olhou para eles que o cercavam, um de cada lado, bem à sua frente.

Nico estava encostado contra a parede do elevador, mas estranhamente não se sentia intimidado. E então sorriu, olhando para eles sob seus cílios. Infelizmente, não trairia Percy. Não traiu quando estava com Jason e não trairia agora que tudo estava tão perfeitamente bem com Percy.

— Eu não posso, a não ser que vocês queiram que eu leve meu namorado.

 _Meu namorado!_ Nico gritou interiormente, nunca pensou que fosse dizer essa palavra em voz alta. Tentou ficar sério, mas outro sorriso escapou ao ver as caretas de desgosto.

— É uma pena. — O loiro disse, tirando um cartão do bolso. — Se você estiver interessado nós moramos no terceiro andar, apartamento 15.

Nico aceitou o cartão e observou eles deixarem o elevador, não se sentindo mais tão ridículo. Saiu do elevador e jogou o cartão na lixeira antes de entrar no apartamento. Percy não precisava de mais motivos para desconfiar dele. Nico já havia feito o suficiente.

-x-

Percy não podia acreditar que estava gastando mais um dia com aqueles malditos documentos. Triton nem tinha tido a coragem de telefonar, tudo o que recebeu foram cinco caixas abarrotadas de papeis com instruções de como lê-las.

Ele já tinha dito que não acreditava? Ainda nem havia terminado um quarto da primeira delas.

Sentiu uma brisa passar por ele e levantou os olhos, vendo pernas morenas e delgadas em uma mini-saia digna de um pornô. Levantou mais os olhos e viu uma blusinha que mal cobria pele suficiente e peito liso, seguido do rosto avermelhado de Nico que mordia os lábios.

Percy colocou os papeis de lado com a boca seca, abriu os braços e recebeu Nico com um abraço apertado e uma bunda empinada em seu colo.

Ele tinha que fazer isso.

Realmente tinha.

Escorregou as mãos por debaixo da saia de Nico e lá estava, eram aqueles shorts que mais pareciam calcinhas super apertadas, modelando aquela bunda perfeita. Segurou Nico pela bunda, apalpando com as duas mãos cheias e beijou Nico, procurando sua língua desesperadamente.

— O que é isso, hmm? É tudo para mim? Tão lindo, Nico. Eu não sabia que você tinha essa fantasia. — Percy segurou Nico pela cintura e inclinou sua cabeça, achando o ângulo perfeito.

Nico desviou da boca de Percy e respirou fundo como se estivesse correndo uma maratona. Do jeito que seu peito subia e descia, talvez estivesse.

— Essa é a tarefa que você me pediu. — Nico colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e voltou a beija-lo.

— Crossdressing? — Teve que perguntar, escutando uma risada feliz de Nico.

— Não! Bianca me pediu para ajudar com as líderes de torcida. Estava faltando uma. Eu vou substitui-la até que elas arranjem outra.

— Todos os homens se vestem assim na equipe? Isso é maquiagem? — Percy lambeu os próprios lábios e se sentiu endurecendo até o limite.

— E--elas não tinham roupas masculinas... eu sou o único homem na equipe. — Nico se virou para longe de Percy e tentou se levantar, mas Percy o segurou firme, se roçando contra ele sob a malha fina de seu short.

— Essa foi a melhor ideia, gatinho. Ou devo te chamar de gatinha? — O rosto de Nico corou e ele se esfregou em Percy, já sentindo sua gaiola se apertar.

— Como foi o treino? Foi você que se maquiou? Ou foram as outras garotas? Vocês fizeram aquelas acrobacias e aquecimentos que dá para ver até o útero através desses shortinhos tão pequenos e fininhos? Hmm? — Percy voltou a enfiar as mãos no meio das pernas de Nico, as abrindo e acariciando o pequeno volume.

— Ah, ah. Eu costumava--costuma ajudar minhas irmãs quando eu era criança. — Nico se esfregou na mão de Percy, roçando suas bolas que se penduravam doloridas e acariciou seu próprio pescoço, passando os dedos na marca que Percy havia deixado no dia anterior.

— Deve ter sido fácil. Você é tão flexível e leve. Nem deve ter feito esforço. — Percy colocou Nico no sofá e se sentou no chão, tirando o short de Nico e enfiando a cabeça debaixo da saia.

— Hmmmn... — Foi o que Nico disse antes de Percy chupar suas bolas. Ele as mordiscou lentamente e as colocou para dentro da boca, as chupando e as rolando em sua língua, movendo dentro de sua boca, longa e tortuosamente lento.

Percy levantou a cabeça e lambeu os dedos, os enfiando dentro de Nico, os movimentando em círculos enquanto observava o corpo de Nico estremecer. Sempre ficava impressionado com o quanto de dor Nico podia aguentar, o tanto que ele parecia gostar de cada puxão e ferroada de dor, cada belisco e cada tapa ardido.

Voltou a massagear as bolas de Nico rápida e vigorosamente e observou Nico agarrando seus dedos dentro da entrada apertada.

Tão bonito e obediente.

— Sabe, eu deveria ser mais duro com você. Eu deveria fazer você merecer cada toque. Eu deveria ficar sem te tocar por dias, sem orgasmo, sem dor, sem nada. Era o que eu planejava. Era o que você merecia.

— Não, por favor! Eu amo suas mãos em mim. Me acariciando, me beijando, me marcando, me fudendo. Eu adoro quando você brinca comigo. Eu me sinto tão vivo. Por favor... e quando você brinca com minhas bolas eu quero que doa até que elas ameassem pular para fora de mim.

Nico realmente era um masoquista, não era? No mais puro e sincero significado da palavra. Ele queria sentir dor até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais e depois ser forçado mais um pouco.

— Hmmm, eu não sei. Elas são tão bonitinhas. Cabem na palma da minha mão.

Percy quase havia esquecido como aquelas bolas eram lindinhas. Tão pequeninhas e macias que dava vontade de morder. Deixou que sua mão as explorassem sem pressa, escutando Nico soltar os mais lindos dos gemidos e voltou a mover os dedos dentro de Nico, apertando as bolas, as fazendo sair do saco e tentar se esconder dentro de Nico.

Percy massageou mais um pouco e escutou Nico choramingar. —Vou gozar! Vou gozar!

Puxou as bolas de Nico para baixo e as apertou com toda a força que tinha, esperando que isso fosse parar seu orgasmo. Viu Nico revirar os olhos e a saia ficar suja lentamente. Nico espasmou em seus braços enquanto o sêmen vazava devagar, pingando pela gaiola a baixo continuamente até nada restasse. Percy deu uma balançadinha na gaiola de Nico e observou fixamente Nico voltar a estremecer e soltar mais algumas cotas.

Percy se abaixou e lambeu cada gota, sugando a cabeça do membro de Nico, enfiando a língua no vão da frente, o limpando longamente enquanto continuava a massagear as bolas de Nico.

Agora que a frente havia sido cuidada Percy colocou as pernas de Nico em seus ombros e voltou a mexer os dedos dentro dele. Então Nico tomou um folego, como se estivesse ressuscitando e segurou nos cabelos de Percy com mãos fracas que tremiam descontroladas e lagrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto moreno.

Nico ficava ainda mais bonito chorando.

— Cor. — Percy disse, parando todos os movimentos.

Isso não deveria ser normal, mesmo que fosse lindo. Nico estava jogado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no encosto, o olhando como se não o enxergasse. Parecia um pouco mais fora do ar do que de costume.

—Eu disse, cor.

Nico abre a boca, parecendo um pouco mais consciente e respira fundo, piscando rapidamente. Ele move as pernas em cima dos ombros de Percy e as deixa cair de volta para onde estavam, como se estivesse testando se seu corpo ainda funcionava.

— É a última vez que eu repito. Cor.

— Amarelo. — A voz de Nico soou baixa e contida, uma coisa fraca que Percy nunca acharia que algum dia poderia sair de Nico, não importa o que tenha acontecido.

Percy se senta no sofá, coloca Nico em seu colo e o aconchega em seus braços, esfregando a pele de Nico suavemente, o sentindo tremer menos a cada respiração.

— Você pode falar? — Nico acena que sim e se encaixa melhor a Percy, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Percy e o abraça pelos ombros bem apertado. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes. — Nico disse devagar, beijando seu pescoço distraidamente.

— Isso?...

— Ninguém nunca me tocou tão... intensamente. Ninguém nunca confiou em mim para saber até onde eu posso ir.

— Eu confio em você. Eu sei que você vai me fazer parar e me dizer o que está errado. Foi exatamente o que você fez.

— Oh... eu fiz. Sim, eu fiz. — Nico acenou com a cabeça como se tentasse se convencer e tentou se levantar com as pernas instáveis.

— Onde você está indo, gatinho? — Percy voltou a abraçar Nico e se deitou com ele, acariciando sua cintura e cabelos negros.

— Eu... eu preciso fazer... fazer alguma coisa. — Nico disse em partes, fincando as sobrancelhas, confuso consigo mesmo.

— Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa fazer. — Percy disse. Segurou Nico firmemente em seus braços e beijou seu rosto. — Nós vamos fechar nossos olhos e descansar.

— Descansar. — Nico repetiu, já fechando os olhos.

Talvez Percy precisasse de mais ajuda do que pensava.

-x-

— Você tem certeza, Apolo? Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Percy estava no quarto com Nico. Havia carregado Nico para o quarto, o limpado e o colocando de baixo das cobertas. Não desgrudou os olhos de Nico por sequer cinco segundos e agora falava com Apolo ao telefone, deitado ao lado de Nico que dormia com um tranquilo sorriso no rosto.

— _Isso é completamente normal. Pode acontecer com qualquer um. É o que chamamos de subdrop._

— Subdrop? — Percy coçou os cabelos, incerto.

_— É como se Nico ficasse preso por mais tempo em seu mundinho de prazer e dor. É como estar intoxicado por uma droga bem forte. A pessoa não sabe o que está acontecendo, mas está consciente, de uma forma bem sutil e calma, talvez desorientada. Mas não há com o que se preocupar._

— Você tem certeza? Mesmo?

_— Sim, eu tenho. Aconselho deixar que Nico descanse bastante, alimenta-lo bem e voltar normalmente ao cotidiano. Você tem que entender, nesse tipo de relação seu trabalho como dominador é controlar o submisso, fazer com que ele vá mais longe a cada sessão, mas de forma segura e consensual. Aconteceu isso com Nico devido a emoções fortes misturadas com o êxtase. É a maior prova de que ele confia em você. É o mais longe que um submisso pode chegar em qualquer sessão. Aconselho que vocês conversem assim que Nico se sentir melhor._

— Tudo bem. Obrigado, Apolo. — Percy disse e desligou o telefone, se sentindo exausto. Abraçou Nico pelas costas e encaixou o rosto no pescoço de Nico, fechando os olhos em seguida.

-x-        

Nico abriu os olhos e piscou lentamente.

Onde ele estava? Ah, sim. No quarto que dividia com Percy. Podia ver a janela que dava para o parque e seu diário em cima da cômoda. Sentia que deveria estar entrando em pânico e tentando se lembrar do que realmente tinha acontecido, mas seu corpo parecia anestesiado, como se flutuasse num mar de calmaria e sua mente não conseguisse registrar mais do que sensações físicas; Percy o agarrando pela cintura, uma perna no meio da sua e uma mão cobrindo seu membro engaiolado, apenas o segurando no lugar.

Certo, deveria tentar se lembrar do que havia acontecido... tinha aqueles caras no elevador e depois veio Percy o tocando como nunca tinha feito antes, sem freios ou receio, o fazendo arder até que sua mente ficou em branco e a dor tomou conta de seus sentidos. Não conseguia recordar mais do que isso, só as mãos de Percy em seu corpo e sua voz suave o levando devagar.

Realmente sentia que deveria estar mais assustado do que isso.

Ainda se lembrava das sessões com Jason. Após cada uma delas seu corpo se fechava feito um tijolo e sua mente entrava em um frenesi de angustia, principalmente quando Jason resolvia dividi-lo com outras pessoas. Mas agora tudo o que restava era a mente em branco e o relaxamento que achava nunca ter provado, não nesse nível.

Sentiu Percy se mover e se moveu junto, se deitou de costas e Percy o cobriu com seu corpo, o abraçando por completo.

Certo, talvez fosse agora que o pânico chegaria.

Esperou um pouco, olhando para o teto e contou até dez.

Não, nada de nada. Nenhuma fagulha de angustia. Ou dor ou desespero. Nem o peso do corpo de Percy parecia o incomodar, só deixava tudo melhor.

Enrolou as pernas na cintura de Percy e o abraçou pelo pescoço, o sentindo acordar e acariciar suas costas. Nico se arrepiou por completo e deixou que Percy segurasse suas pernas no lugar, roçando a cabeça de seu longo membro em sua entrada.

— Eu posso? — Percy disse suavemente em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço.

— Hmrmm — Acenou que sim, ronronando preguiçoso, abrindo as pernas um pouco mais e sentindo Percy entrar devagar.

Era estranho. Continuou em seu mar de relaxamento e sentiu Percy se afundando, sem sentir um pingo de dor ou desconforto pela primeira vez. Era agradável também. Estranhamente confortante e calmo.

Percy alcançou sua próstata e Nico arfou, sentindo as coisas de uma forma diferente do que costumava, mas não menos real ou gostosa com aquela sensação de contentamento e excitação se espalhar por ele.

— Bom? — Percy disse mantendo seus movimentos curtos e suaves, observando o rosto sorridente e calmo de Nico. — Como você se sente?

— Eu não sei. Calmo. Sem dor. Confortável. — Nico deu de ombros, voltando a fechar os olhos, satisfeito. — Isso é novo para mim.

— Nem tudo precisa doer.

Sorriu mais aberto e se moveu junto com Percy, não escutando muito depois disso.

Aparentemente, sexo sem dor também era bom. Sexo sem palavras pervertidas ou com a promessa de tortura era melhor ainda.Estava surpreso. Antes de Percy não achava que nada disso pudesse ser verdade. Não achava que alguém algum dia iria querer segura-lo, beija-lo, fude-lo ou que esse alguém não quisesse causar dor a ele.

Que tipo de pessoa ele era se só agora se dava conta disso? E melhor ainda, que tipo de pessoas haviam lhe ensinado que o único caminho era o da dor e desespero?

— Hmm, gatinho. Eu vou gozar. Cada vez parece que você está mais apertado que a última.

Nico se sentiu rindo mais ainda, extasiado, sendo arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo grande pênis de Percy que o molhava por dentro.

E tudo bem, ele ainda adorava uma boa palavra suja. Isso não iria mudar tão cedo. Mas o que realmente adorava era poder diferenciar que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham. Se Nico comparasse Percy com Jason, não haveria parâmetro justo. Percy era melhor do que Jason jamais seria. Percy era mais atento a ele, o enchendo de carinhos e atenção quando mais precisava, era mais autoritário em seu gentil modo de ser, nem precisando o comandar como Jason gostava de fazer. Nico sabia como deveria agir e quando, tão atento a Percy quanto Percy era a ele. E em suas punições Percy era duro o suficiente, o fazendo chorar e lhe dando prazer a cada sessão, sempre o enchendo de carinhos e beijos.

Nico piscou os olhos e olhou para baixo, vendo Percy novamente com a cabeça no meio de suas pernas. Ele o lambia e o limpava, gemendo enquanto mordicava sua entrada devagar.

Soltou um último suspiro e deixou que Percy voltasse a abraça-lo, se sentindo um pouco mais acordado.

— Ah, então é isso te que faz gemer? Umas lambidas aqui? — Percy disse circulando sua entrada suavemente. — Meu pênis está se sentindo triste agora.

— Me desculpe? — Nico disse, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Percy, tentando prender a risada.

Às vezes Percy era tão bobo que Nico sentia vergonha por ele.

— Você está melhor agora? Podemos conversar?

Nico acenou que sim e ficou quieto, esperando.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que dizer. Você sabe o que aconteceu? Ou porquê?

— Sim, eu sei. — Nico acenou novamente com a cabeça. — Subdrop. Mesmo que eu não tenha sentido isso antes, eu sei que o significa.

— Então eu quero que você saiba que você sempre vai poder confiar em mim e quando você precisar de alguma coisa, não importa o que seja, eu estarei aqui para você.

— Eu sei. — Nico disse sorrindo. — Obrigado.

-x-

Economia. Contabilidade. Gramatica. Gerenciamento de Negócios. Marketing. Relações Públicas. Ética. RH. Milhares de teorias que para ele pareciam inúteis. Uma pessoa realmente precisava de tudo isso para administrar uma empresa? Nico achava que não. Mas de acordo com sua grade curricular e os folhetos que haviam vindo junto com os papeis de sua matricula, precisaria disso e muito mais.

Jogou os papeis em cima da mesa e olhou para o teto, entediado. Se pelo menos Percy estivesse ali para tirar sua cabeça de seus problemas... mas não, Percy teve que sair de novo, mais problemas com a empresa e Poseidon; Triton ligando de duas em duas horas tentando fazer com que Percy viaje para o Havaí.

 _Ele_ queria estar indo para o Havaí. Seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Não teria que lidar com sua família, expectativas opressoras ou Jason que tinha decidido lhe mandar mensagens no meio da madrugada, como se aquilo fosse aceitável, como se eles ainda fossem os melhores amigos.

Não achava que Jason algum dia o tivesse tratado como um amigo, talvez um irmão mais novo e depois como um saco de pancada ou seu brinquedinho particular, mas amigo?... Talvez... talvez antigamente Jason se importasse, mas não do jeito que deveria. Jason só não queria perde-lo de vez, mantendo o resto o resto do controle que tinha sobre ele e dando uma de garoto mimado. Talvez fosse quem ele sempre tinha sido e Nico nunca havia visto.

Suspirou, ficar pensando naquilo não o levaria a lugar algum.

O problema é que Nico começava a se sentir verdadeiramente ignorado quando a campainha tocou.

Seria Percy, voltando mais cedo ou seria Luke, pronto para atormenta-lo mais um pouco? Ele corre até a porta com um sorriso gigante no rosto, mas se arrepende em seguida. Nico finca a mandíbula e tenta fechar a porta, entretanto é tarde demais.

Jason coloca o pé na frente antes que possa fechar a porta.

— Isso é jeito de me tratar? — Jason diz, se encostando no batente da porta com seu patenteado sorriso charmoso.

Jason não o enganaria novamente.

— Vá embora! Eu já disse que não quero ter ver. É tão difícil assim de entender? — Nico cruzou os braços, olhando acima da cabeça de Jason. Isso, obviamente não tinha nada a ver com o seu coração disparado e suas mãos que tremiam.

Não mesmo.  

— Me escute, Nico. Percy só está te usando. Eu não deveria ter deixado que ele se aproximasse de você.

— Você quer dizer, exatamente como você me usou? Percy nunca mentiu para mim. — Nico tenta fechar a porta novamente, mas Jason a empurra com o ombro, entrando no apartamento. — Se você não sair, eu saio.

— Por favor, Nico. Me deixe explicar!

— Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

Ter virado as costas para Jason tinha sido um erro. Em um momento Nico andava para a sala e no outro Jason o segurava contra o peito e o beijava, segurando sua cabeça no lugar.

O que estava acontecendo?

Por que Jason o beijava agora?

Por que depois de tanto tempo?

Era o primeiro beijo deles, mas Nico já sentia que não deveria existir. Não existiu no passado e muito menos deveria existir agora. Mas ele não pode evitar, deixou que suas mãos criassem vida própria e se segurasse nos ombros largos de Jason.

Hmmm, suspirou, segurando nos cabelos longos e sentiu aquele cheiro que o fazia lembrar de sua infância, de quartos desinfetados, hospitais, couro e dor. Tanta dor que não sabia como havia sobrevivido até ali ou porque quisera aquela dor por tanto tempo.

Finalmente, acordando, bateu no peito de Jason e o afastou, colando os braços entre eles e empurrando Jason para longe.

Se sentia incapaz de fazer mais do que isso.

— Eu posso falar agora? Eu juro que vai ser rápido.

Nico não falou ou se moveu, levando os dedos aos lábios beijados, levemente inchados.

Não acreditava que Jason havia feito isso.

— Tudo começou com a Bianca.

— Bianca? — Nico repetiu, confuso.

— Nós éramos amigos. Melhores amigos. Foi por isso que passei a frequentar sua casa quando você era pequeno.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Nico voltou a cruzar os braços, desviando o olhar.

— Depois de alguns anos você começou a ter crises. Eles tentaram de tudo. Te fazer sair de casa, te internar, te forçar a falar com outras crianças. Eles estavam desesperados. Viram tarde demais o que tinham feito com você.

— Feito comigo?

— Eles exigiam muito de você. Assim como fizeram com Thanatos, que acabou fugindo assim que pode e com Bianca também, a perfeita e maravilhosa irmã mais velha. — Jason disse a última parte com um tom tão sínico que Nico nunca havia ouvida sair da boca dele. — Eu fui a única pessoa que te deu o que você precisava.

— E o que foi isso? — Nico tinha medo da resposta.

— Atenção e segurança.

E lá estavam as duas palavras que sempre o definiriam, era o símbolo do quão fraco ele era, sempre buscando apoio e validação no exterior, nunca dentro.

— Eu ainda não vejo como Bianca tenha qualquer culpa.

— Assim que ela percebeu o que acontecia com a gente, me fez prometer nunca te tocar. Em nenhum fio de cabelo ou pedaço de pele. Nada.

Nico segurou o folego e se segurou na parede, virando o rosto e encarando Jason.

Era a vez de Jason olhar para o chão, sem querer encara-lo.

— E porque ela faria isso? — Nico disse com a voz suave, não querendo acreditar. Bianca poderia ser cruel por vezes, mas ela nunca faria isso com ele. Não com ele.

— Você se lembra das vezes que eu chegava bêbado? — Jason olhou para ele com um sorriso triste e continuou. — Não era só bebida. Era maconha. Craque. Êxtase. SLD. Cocaína. Ela me disse que se eu tocasse em um fio do seu cabelo ela contraria para os seus pais e para a polícia que eu abusa de um menor de idade. Eu não podia jogar o nome do meu pai na lama mais do que eu já tinha feito.

— Jason! Como você pode fazer isso? Não! Não poder ser verdade! Você está mentindo. Bianca nunca faria isso comigo!

Nico se negava a acreditar. Ele se afastou da parede e andou em direção a porta. Não podia continuar ali dentro, estava sufocando, estava sem ar. Precisa perguntar para Bianca se era verdade. Não aguentava mais as mentiras de Jason. Nunca mais acreditaria.

— Nico! — Jason gritou correndo atrás dele. — É verdade! Sua família sabia. Cada um deles deixou que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Era o que eles queriam. Uma forma de te controlar.

— É mentira! — Nico berrou do corredor, apertando o botão do elevador desesperado. — Você só me usou! Agora vem colocar a culpa na minha família?

— Por favor, Nico! Você tem que acreditar em mim! — Jason segurou no braço de Nico e o virou para ele, segurando o rosto de Nico em suas mãos. — Eu nunca quis te fazer se sentir assim. Eu pensei que você gostava do que a gente fazia. Você ficava tão lindo com aquela expressão de dor no rosto que eu não conseguia me controlar. É verdade que eu levei as coisas um pouco longe demais, mas sei agora que o que eu que fiz foi errado. Será que não podemos ser amigos?

Nico não cairia naquela novamente. Ele nunca mais confiaria em Jason.

— Me solta! Amigos? Eu tenho nojo de você. — Nico se virou e entrou no elevador no momento que as portas já se fechavam.

— O que eu fiz? — Jason disse, olhando para a porta terminar de se fechar.

— Isso é uma boa pergunta.

Jason se virou e lá estava Percy, parado em frente ao próprio apartamento com um rosto tão sério que o lembrava da primeira vez que viu Poseidon, a noite em que Zeus, Hades e Poseidon haviam declarado guerra. Uma guerra que durava até hoje, um tramando contra o outro, tentando destruir os negócios de seus dois outros amigos de infância.

— Temos muito o que conversar.

-x-

— Eu já disse tudo o que eu sei! Eu cuidei do Nico o quanto eu pude. Tentei mantê-lo afastado daquela família. Cedo ou tarde eles conseguiriam o que queriam.

— E parece que eu dei Nico de mão beijada para eles. — Percy disse.

— Não fale isso. Nico nunca esteve tão feliz. É verdade que eu nunca o vi tão descontrolado, mas agora ele toma as próprias decisões.

— Eu falei para o Nico aceitar a presidência das empresas. — Percy disse suspirando e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

— Você o que? Ele não vai aguentar a pressão. Ele sempre foi tão gentil e bondoso, ele não tem o que é preciso para gerenciar com mãos de ferro do jeito que a Bianca e Hades fazem.

— Talvez eu possa dar um jeito nisso. Talvez se Nico aprendesse em um ambiente seguro e não-hostil...

— O que? Você vai raptar ele e guardar na torre mais alta do reino? — Jason jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada seca.

— Você pode estar certo. Se eu pudesse levar ele para longe...

Percy pulou, sentindo algo vibrar em suas calças e apalpou, encontrando seu celular que tocava.

— Agora eu não posso falar, Luke. O Nico desapareceu e eu tenho que procura-lo. Se eu começ--

_— Será que você pode calar a boca e me escutar? Nico está aqui, na minha casa, com uma faca afiada pronto para fazer alguma besteira. Se não for muito incomodo, você poderia vir até aqui?_

-x-

Percy deixou o celular cair e saiu correndo de seu apartamento, escutando Jason gritar ao fundo por explicações. Desceu três lances de escada e entrou no apartamento, a porta já estava aberta.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

O cômodo estava uma bagunça. Moveis fora do lugar, cobertas e travesseiros jogados no chão. A única coisa que parecia ter sobrevivido tinha sido um copo de leite que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha.

— Nico apareceu na minha porta com um expressão morta no rosto e pediu para que eu não avisasse ninguém que ele estava aqui. Dei um copo de leite para ele e quando voltei Nico estava na cozinha com uma faca na mão e murmurando algo que eu não consigo entender.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado.

Percy respirou fundo e se aproximou devagar de Nico, de forma que Nico o pudesse ver, evitando assusta-lo.

— Oi, gatinho. É o Percy. Você se lembra de mim?

Percy se aproximou mais um pouco e Nico levantou a faca em sua direção, não parecendo o ver. Ele olhava para os lados como se tivesse procurando alguma coisa e murmurava palavras sem sentindo.

— Nico, olhe para mim.

Nico levantou a cabeça, o encarando diretamente e abriu um sorriso estranho, duro, como se tivesse pregado em seu lábios.

— Percy? Você veio me usar e mentir para mim como todo mundo faz? — Nico entortou a cabeça e levou a faca para seu próprio pescoço, sorrindo mais largo. — Se eu terminar com tudo agora, ninguém mais vai poder me enganar.

Percy se aproximou mais e tentou manter suas emoções controladas.

Ele conseguia fazer isso.

— É claro que não, gatinho. Eu só quero cuidar de você. Você vai me obedecer como um bom garoto?

— Oh, eu sou um bom garoto! — Nico exclamou, ficando na ponta dos pés, se equilibrando feito um garotinho animado. Tudo isso com a faca encostada a sua garganta.

— Então me dê essa faca. Obedeça seu dom.

— Oh, tudo bem. Eu sou um bom garoto. — Nico falou, acenando com a cabeça e Percy quase teve um infarto, vendo a faca cortar a pele morena de raspão.

Nico veio em sua direção e entregou a faca a ele, o olhando com uma expressão sonhadora do rosto.

Percy andou calmamente até a pia e colocou a faca nela e se virou, pegando Nico pela mão e se sentando com ele no sofá, abraçando Nico e o sentindo colocar o rosto em seu ombro, se roçando a ele feito um gatinho feliz.

Sentia como se seu coração fosse sair por sua garganta.

Pegou seu celular e discou a único número que pode pensar.

— Bianca, é o Percy. Preciso da sua ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que chegamos até eu gostaria mais uma vez ouvir as opiniões de vocês.  
> Eu ainda não sei se vai ter continuação, eu nunca sei. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir as opiniões e talvez sugestões para próximas temporadas.
> 
> Muito obrigada por continuar comigo até aqui e até o ultimo capítulo.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	16. Como tratar um submisso, parte VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, pessoal. Enfim chegamos ao fim de mais um temporada? Seção? Enfim, dessa parte.  
> Mas não se preocupem, eu continuarei escrevendo aqui e começarei uma historia contando do passado deles chamada 'good for them'. Quem ainda está interessado? E também já tenho a continuação de 'Give it to me.'
> 
> Mais notas no final da capítulo,
> 
> Boa leitura.

Jason se levantou irritado e andou até o elevador, apertando o botão, impaciente. Já estava cansado de ficar para trás, sempre esperando e fazendo o que outros mandavam.

Tinha sido o suficiente.

Na verdade, vinha esperando há tempos, muito antes de tentar recuperar o que tinha com Nico. Quer dizer, será que algum dia tiveram algo além dessa relação de submisso e dominador incompleta? Tiveram mais do que atração sexual, mesmo quando Nico era pequeno demais para entender? Ou será que ele realmente costumava gostar de Nico? Então, porque motivo insistiria por tanto tempo? Era por causa de Percy que havia lhe abandonado sem lhe dizer o motivo tantos anos atrás ou foi por causa de Nico, que ele mesmo havia se afastado?

Deu de ombros, tudo o que sabia era que estava cansado de esperar. Suspirou e decidiu pegar as escadas quando o elevador demorou, caminhando devagar e tentando pensar no que fazer em seguida.

Foi quando viu o caos que acontecia do lado de fora do edifício.

Havia o som de ambulâncias, pessoas murmurando em volta de uma área isolada e paramédicos vestindo jalecos brancos, correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto os familiares de Nico di Ângelo o circulavam, tentando esconde-lo de olhos curiosos.

No momento Jason se sentia como um desses pares de olhos curiosos, rebaixado a condição de expectador, a tentar entender o que acontecia como aqueles fofoqueiros na espera de uma boa notícia para o chá das três.

Tinha sido rebaixado a um estranho que tentava passar pela muralha que protegia Nico, somente por causa de tão pouco, por causa alguns meros erros. Não era justo, ele que dedicou tanto tempo a Nico ser tratado como um estranho, alguém transparente que não fazia falta. Um inútil e inexistente lixo.

Era isso o que ganhava por se importar com alguém.

No final das contas, seu pai morreria sozinho, mas morreria com razão. As pessoas não mereciam o benefício da dúvida e mereciam morrer da forma mais dolorosa possível. Mas ainda assim, Jason ficou ali, deu a volta na multidão e rodeou a ambulância discretamente, observando em volta e achando uma brecha, se aproximando da maca que imobilizava Nico dos pés à cabeça como se ele tivesse sofrido um acidente físico grave, tudo isso porque era filho do grande Hades Di Ângelo.

Grande merda.

Jason não ousou se aproximar mais, dali podia ver claramente o clima pesado.

Nico olhava para o céu, ignorando todo o resto enquanto Hades a um lado com cinco seguranças faziam uma barricada e do outro Perséfone, Bianca, Hazel e Percy olhavam para Nico, tentando chamar sua atenção, tentando fazer com que Nico movesse qualquer musculo que mostrasse que os ouvia enquanto os paramédicos terminavam de imobilizar Nico.

Agora que Jason não estava tão irritado, se auto-flagelando, podia ver o modo estático que Nico se deitava; ele olhava para cima, sem sequer piscar e respirava calmamente, ausente e alheio com um sorriso fixo no rosto. Era como se o corpo de Nico estivesse ali, mas sua alma tivesse evaporado. Nenhum musculo se mexia, braços impacientes se balançando ou pernas tentando se mover, nem mesmo em sono Nico jamais ficou tão quieto daquela forma.

Deu mais um passo para frente e foi barrado por um segurança, sem poder prosseguir. Observou Bianca e Percy entrando na ambulância e Hades fechando as portas, impaciente com o trabalho lento dos paramédicos.

Parecia que ali era o fim da história dele e de Nico, e ele nem poderia pedir desculpas, não sinceramente como gostaria e muito menos por ter causado mais essa dor.

Estava na hora de se afastar de uma vez por todas.

-x-

Percy pela primeira vez se sentia derrotado. Verdadeiramente derrotado. Nem o padrasto bêbado e assassino o fez se sentir assim, tão impotente e fraco. Observava Nico respirar com a ajuda dos aparelhos e uma máscara de oxigênio. Desviou o olhar para Bianca e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela se sentava ereta e calma, como se nada acontecesse e tudo estivesse às mil maravilhas. Bianca poderia estar sentada em frente à TV que daria no mesmo e aquela expressão de ligeiro interesse no que acontecia continuava colado a seu rosto.

Parece que Jason não tinha mentido, então. Bianca era uma vadia cruel que havia feito Nico sofrer por todos aqueles anos e que agora assistia impassível e talvez um pouco divertida o desfecho da história que, aparentemente, era uma do tipo moderna onde o príncipe encantado não existia ou mesmo as fadas do bem, só restando a bruxa má e os carrascos, sempre empurrando o mocinho em direção ao precipício.

E agora percebia, ele mesmo havia sido um desses carrascos.

Percy continuou olhando para Bianca até que ela com um suspiro de tedio, retornou o olhar, analítica e neutra.

— O que foi? Você viu algo agradável?

— Como você pode falar isso? Você não vê o que você fez?

Bianca meramente sorriu para Percy e deu de ombros

— Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer. — Bianca passou a mão nos cabelos de Nico como uma mãe carinhosa faria e voltou a falar. — Não se preocupe. Eu te disse que isso iria acontecer, eu não disse? Naquele dia que fui buscar Nico na sua casa e você disse que podia cuidar dele.

— Como você pode estar tão calma? — Percy simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acontecia, o que seus olhos lhe mostravam e o que seu cérebro insistia em não processar.

— Obrigada por tudo, Percy Jackson. Se não fosse por você, meu irmãozinho não teria crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ele não teria aprendido o que é responsabilidade, o que é esperar pelo o que a vida tem a oferecer ou saberia o que significa se preocupar e se importar com alguém. Ou verdadeiramente seguir ordens. Agora ele pode pensar por si próprio e não precisa da permissão de ninguém para fazer as coisas. Tenho certeza que quando ele acordar de seu estado de choque será o líder perfeito. Infelizmente, seu papel chegou ao fim.

Bianca disse acenando a cabeça, como se lesse um roteiro ou dissesse seus direitos perante a um tribunal, ensaiado e curto, sem falhas.

— Eu acho que não. Você não pode mandar na vida das pessoas como bem entender. Nico não pertence a você.

— Isso é o que você pensa. Você só se aproximou do Nico porque eu quis, porque Jason não foi forte o suficiente para transformar Nico no homem que eu precisava. Você só está aqui porque eu permito, porque eu quero que você entenda seu papel nisso tudo. Porque Nico não precisa mais de você. — Bianca disse, finalmente tirando as mãos dos cabelos de Nico. — A partir de hoje, nós, a família do Nico daremos todo o apoio que ele precisar.

Percy estava sem palavras. Ele continuou olhando para Bianca, como se ela fosse uma demente mental e se perguntou como poderia ter se enganado tanto com alguém.

Achava que também estava em choque.

Suspirou, sabia que não adiantava discutir. Isso não tinha sido uma ameaça, isso era Bianca lhe fazendo o favor de avisar o que iria acontecer agora que Percy havia executando um bom trabalho. Mas será que Bianca sabia o que tinha acontecido? Todas de todas as revelações sobre ela e sua pequena família perfeita? Bianca sabia que no fim Nico a culparia por tudo o que havia acontecido?

Percy esperou de cabeça baixa que a ambulância parasse e tirassem Nico de dentro do carro para sair junto, acompanhando a maca até onde lhe foi permitido.

— Eu vou esperar por você, gatinho. Eu vou estar com você para sempre. — Percy beijou o rosto de Nico, vendo Nico piscar os olhos quando ele o chamou de gatinho e deixou que os paramédicos levassem Nico para longe.

-x-

Três meses haviam se passado. E não havia sido como Percy imaginou. Ele não ficou depressivo sentado pelos cantos, não comeu baldes de sorvete ou assistiu aquelas comedias românticas bregas.

Não, senhor.

Terminou de se inteirar dos negócios de Poseidon, falou com todos os amigos que não tinha falado por meses, recrutando alguns para trabalhar com ele além de Annabeth, Tyson, Luke e Grover e finalmente foi visitar o ‘coitadinho’ de seu pai.

Achava que nunca havia sentido tanta raiva na vida, quando chegou no Havaí encontrou Poseidon deitado na beirada da piscina, tomando suco e pegando o sol ameno do fim da tarde.

Realmente, Poseidon estava em um _estado grave de saúde_.

Possivelmente.

Ignorou o sorriso que Poseidon abriu ao vê-lo e assinou os documentos que o fariam o CEO oficial das empresas, jogando as folhas para Poseidon, se virando e indo embora, pretendendo nunca mais pisar naquela casa e pegando o notebook que seria seu diretório de trabalho. Contanto que tivesse o computador com ele, Percy seria capaz de trabalhar em qualquer lugar do planeta com internet.

Em menos de três dias haviam voltado para os Estados Unidos, enfim tendo tempo para a velha e boa fossa agora que não tinha Luke ou Annabeth para ocupar sua mente. Foi de proposito, deixou todos no Havaí e partiu sozinho, dizendo para eles que seriam mais uteis ali do que com ele. Naquele momento parecia ter sido uma boa ideia. Mas agora que sua paciência estava chegando ao limite, nem tanto.

Quando tempo uma pessoa precisava para se recuperar de um choque mental? Ou o problema era outro? Hazel havia ligado e dito algumas palavras rapidamente, sussurradas como um segredo, como se tivesse medo que alguém fosse a escutar, dizendo que Nico tinha acordado.

Agora, o que ela queria dizer com ‘acordado’ ele não sabia e tinha medo de perguntar.

Quanto tempo mais demoraria?

Aparentemente, não muito.

Seu celular que estava em cima da mesa de centro acendeu e vibrou, o avisando que chegava uma nova chamada. Respirou fundo e aceitou a chamada, tentando manter a voz firme.

— Percy, aqui é Hades di Ângelo.

Percy sentiu alivio o tomar mesmo que a voz do outro lado da linha não parecesse feliz, levemente emburrada e fria, exatamente como ele se lembrava dela ser.

— Senhor di Ângelo, é uma agradável surpresa ouvir do senhor. No que posso ajudar? — Percy se ouviu sorrindo e nem tentou disfarçar. Iria degustar cada momento.

— Você vai me fazer dizer, não vai?

— Ah, com certeza. Palavra por palavra.

— Tudo bem. — Hades bufou do outro lado da linha. — Nico acordou do coma há alguns dias e não aceita falar com ninguém que não seja você. Nós tentamos de tudo. Será que você poderia fazer uma visitar a ele?

— Você tem certeza? Eu não quero brigar ou ficar contra vocês. Bianca falou que eu deveria ficar longe do Nico por que ele não precisava mais de mim. O que você diz sobre isso?

— Ah, então ela falou. — Dessa vez a voz de Hades parecia verdadeiramente cansada. E irritada. — Que pena, já não está nas mãos dela. Isso que dá deixar o controle nas mãos dos jovens.

Nisso Percy concordava.

— Tudo bem. Mas peça para Bianca se controlar. Eu não preciso aturar uma garota mimada chorando por seu brinquedinho quebrado.

Hades suspirou e desligou o telefone, encarrando a conversa deles.

Com sorriso vitorioso, Percy pegou as chaves e saiu de casa pronto encarar o que quer que viesse a acontecer.

-x-

Tudo bem, Percy estava pronto. Saiu do carro e pegou o pacote que Apolo havia lhe dado. Ajeitou seu blazer e penteou o cabelos com os dedos, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a pisar no altar, lugar que nunca se imaginou estar. O que era quase verdade. Olhou para o embrulho em sua mão e tentou desamassar o papel preto que o enfeitava. O embrulho tinha ficado ali durante o verão inteiro, só esperando pela oportunidade de ser usado pela pessoa certa.

Bem, agora era hora.

Percy entrou no hospital e nem precisou pedir informação, Hades em pessoa batia o pé no chão impacientemente e acenava para que ele o seguisse. E Percy seguiu. Seguiu porque tinha esperado esse momento pelos últimos três meses e porque estava tão ou mais ansioso que Hades.

— É aqui. — Hades disse, o segurando pelo ombro antes de entrar. — Você poderia conversar com ele por nós? Se você pudesse faze-lo nos escutar, eu ficaria muito agradecido.

Percy acenou, concordando enquanto encarava a porta de hospital. Preferia não estar ali, gostaria que aquele fosse um tempo mais feliz em que ele e Nico estariam em casa brincando ou vendo TV, mas ali estava ele, temeroso em entrar e suando frio como se fosse seu primeiro encontro na vida.

Cadê a coragem quando ele mais precisava?

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, a empurrando suavemente.

Percy não pode ver nada a princípio, o quarto estava escuro com as luzes apagadas e somente um abajur de luz fraca iluminando o cômodo. Ele então se aproximou da cama e seu coração parou.

O que eles fizeram com Nico?

Aquele não era seu Nico, não o Nico que era cheio de vida e que não conseguia ficar um só momento parado. Aquele Nico deitava imóvel na cama com somente a máquina de oxigênio o ajudando a mover seus pulmões. Ele deitava de olhos fechados e rosto pálido e magro, como se não visse o sol a meses.

O que possivelmente poderia ser verdade.

Ao invés de se aproximar da cama, deu a volta e encarou Hades, trincando os dentes e tentando manter a calma.

— Eu quero a guarda do Nico. — Rugiu entre os dentes.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Bianca falou atrás do pai, aparecendo como num passe de mágica.

— Eu sei que alguém da condição mental e física em que Nico se encontra, deve haver um responsável legal por ele.

— Por que você iria quer--

— Bianca, é o suficiente. — Hades disse severo, parecendo o homem que todos diziam que ele era, e se virou para Percy, o encarando. — Eu não acho que seja possível, Percy.

— Acho bom você tornar possível então, porque se depender de mim, ele nunca mais fala com vocês. Olha o que vocês fizeram com ele. — Percy saiu da frente a e família inteira olhou para dentro do quarto, logo desviando o olhar. — Ele teve um ataque? Disse que nunca mais queria ver vocês? Gritou até que não pudesse mais? Ele talvez tenha jogado objetos contra vocês? E o que vocês fizeram? O drogaram durante esses três meses esperando que ele fosse se acalmar e perdoa-los?

Percy observou Hades e Bianca se entreolharem e viu como eles ficaram tensos, surpresos que alguém tinha descoberto o plano sujo deles.

— Eu quero ver a procuração em minhas mãos e só assim vocês vão poder falar com Nico. Vou ligar para meu advogado e meu médico particular. Agora, se vocês me dão licença...

Percy se virou, fechou a porta e se jogou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Nico, segurando em sua mão pequena e quase fria.

...

Percy observou Nico dormir por um longo tempo, sentia que poderiam ter sido dias. Abriu as janelas do quarto e acendeu todas as luzes, buscando um copo de agua para quando Nico acordasse. Voltou a segurar na mão frágil de Nico e apoiou a outra em seu colo, segurando sua cabeça.

Como ele pode deixar chegar a aquele estado? Era demais achar que a família de Nico iria querer o melhor para ele e cuidar de Nico como pessoas normais fariam? Com respeito e aceitação das escolhas que Nico havia tomado? Não que devesse se surpreender, já havia visto o mesmo acontecer antes. E de novo seu papel se repetia, com ele tendo que tomar as rédeas da situação antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas se mexerem entre as suas e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo a Nico que o olhava sonolento, quase voltando a dormir.

— Aqui está você. Como você se sente?

Nico levantou o braço lentamente, como se fosse muito pesado para ele e abaixou sua máscara de oxigênio, dando uma bela inspirada do ar natural.

— Cansado... tudo... dói... — Nico disse lentamente, com dificuldade para formar pensamentos muito coerentes. — Eu tentei... tentei falar. Mas eu-eu não... conseguia...

— Oh, gatinho. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. — Percy fungou e respirou fundo novamente, mordendo os lábios para tentar se segurar.

— Por que você está chorando? — Nico disse mais firme, levantando os braços devagar para alcançar o rosto de Percy, secando suas lagrimas.

— Não é importante. E agora que você está acordado, preciso te contar algumas coisas.

— Coisas? — Nico abriu os olhos, de repente, mais acordado e tentou se sentar, mas Percy o fez se deitar novamente e o cobriu, cuidadoso.

— Sim, são boas notícias. — Percy observou Nico voltar a relaxar na cama e pegou o copo com agua e fez Nico tomar pelo canudinho, cole por cole, no ritmo de Nico. — Bem, fiz seu pai me fazer seu guardião legal. Logo meu médico vai chegar e eu vou te tirar dessa cama.

— Eu--eu tentei dizer para eles. Mas eles disseram... disseram que eu estava delirando... que estava tendo um ataque de pânico. — Nico olhou para baixo, para as agulhas em cada lado de seu braço. — Eles sempre fazem isso.

_Então essa não era a primeira vez?_

Percy nunca mais deixaria que essas pessoas tocassem em um fio da cabeça de Nico.

— Eu sinto muito, Nico. Mas eu preciso que você escute a eles mais essa vez. Depois disso eu juro, você não precisa olhar na cara deles se você não quiser. — Percy segurou na mão de Nico e a beijou delicadamente. — Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Nico acenou que sim, mas seu rosto escureceu e seus olhos se fecharam fortemente, tentando evitar que as lagrimas caíssem. Ele não queria que Percy o visse desse jeito, mas estava cansado e com medo, não queria continuar caindo no escuro vazio que os remédios traziam, sentia que se passasse mais um momento perto deles, enlouqueceria como queriam. Mas se isso fosse fazer Percy ficar com ele, nem que fosse por só mais alguns minutos, já seria o suficiente.

— Oh, vamos lá! Não faça essa carinha. Eu não gosto quando você chora. — Foi a vez de Percy limpar as lagrimas de Nico, carinhoso e delicado, beijando seu rosto. — Nós ainda temos tantas coisas para fazer. Estou pensando em te levar para o Havaí, mas ainda temos que esperar você se recuperar um pouco mais e fazer as malas. Até já tenho uma casa preparada para nós dois.

_Havaí? Casa? Percy realmente estava pensando em leva-lo junto? Percy queria ficar com ele depois de tudo o que havia visto?_

— Havaí? — Nico teve que repetir em volta alta, só assim teria certeza.

Sentia que iria desmaiar.

— Eu sei que é muito para você... espera ai! Você não pensou que eu te deixaria para trás, pensou? — Percy disse com a voz embargada e Nico mordeu os lábios, não conseguindo se segurar mais. Nico cobriu o rosto com as mãos quando um soluço engasgado saiu de sua garganta, se sentindo ser abraçado por Percy, bem forte, o suficiente para roubar seu folego e o devolver na mesma intensidade. — Eu te amo, será que você não entendeu ainda?

— Eu entendo. Agora, eu entendo. — Nico disse, segurando dentro do peito o próximo soluço, sentindo seu corpo chacoalhar.

— Talvez isso o faça entender melhor.

Percy pegou o embrulho e se afastou um pouco, o colocando no colo de Nico.

— O q-que é isso? — Nico limpou o rosto com as mãos, soluçando outra vez. — Eu conheço esse logo. É do Olimpo?

— Olimpo. — Percy disse sem acreditar. Super original.

— É o clube que... você sabe, aquele que... — Nico rasgou o pacote, parando no meio da frase, parecendo meio perdido. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou Percy, com a boca seca. — isso é...

— Isso é uma amostra do meu afeto. Eu quero ser seu amigo, seu namorado, seu marido, seu parceiro. Eu quero ser tudo o que você quiser que eu seja, Nico di Ângelo.

Nico, verdadeiramente, não sabia o que falar. Ninguém antes havia ido tão longe por ele. Sim, ali em seu colo havia uma linda coleira, uma gargantilha grossa de couro com rebites grandes e largos, mas também havia dois anéis, lindos anéis de metal cravados em fogo, tão lindos como ele nunca havia visto.

— Marido? — Nico guinchou, sentindo o rosto corar com o pensamento e então viu os chicotes que Percy havia usado naquela magica noite.

— Sim, você aceita se casar comigo? — Percy sorriu da reação de Nico e sentiu seus braços serem preenchidos por Nico que esfregava o rosto em seu pescoço como o gatinho que ele era.

— Eu vou ser a noiva mais bonita que você já viu. — Nico ronronou em seu ouvido.

Era bom ter seu gatinho de volta.

-x-        

— Tudo parece estar em ordem, Percy. — Annabeth passou o contrato para Percy e ele assinou, rubricou as duas vias e devolveu a Annabeth. A partir do momento que os documentos fossem oficializados, a família di Ângelo não teria mais nenhum poder sobre Nico.

Sorriu para si mesmo e se virou para Bianca e Hades que o olhavam contrariados.

— Agora que está tudo resolvido, Nico irá falar com vocês. — Percy fez uma leve reverencia, zombador, e abriu a porta do quarto.

Nico tomava um copo de suco e comia uma salada leve, alegremente. Nas primeiras horas não havia sido fácil, mas agora que havia se passado mais de dois dias, Nico finalmente podia colocar algo solido na boca.

— Então, é verdade o que Jason disse? — Nico falou depois de dar sua última garfada de comida. Encarou seu pai e sua irmã como deveria ter feito há anos. Ele estava calmo e controlado, nada que saísse da boca deles poderia magoa-lo, não mais do ele já estava.

— Que verdade? — Hades disse, sem encarar Nico.

Pelo menos Hades mostrava um pouco de arrependimento, o que já era alguma coisa. Já Bianca...

— Sim, tudo é verdade. Foi necessário. Você era muito mimado e fraco. Sempre chorando pelos cantos e exigindo a atenção de todos. Você precisava de alguém para mantê-lo na linha e foi o que eu fiz. Se não fosse por mim, você não seria nada. Você não teria nada. Deixar Percy se aproximar foi um erro.

— Não é bem o que aconte-- Hades tentou dizer, sem força.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Nós fizemos isso para o seu bem, fizemos o que achamos certo.

Nossa! Era como uma daquelas novelas mexicanas. Nico olhou para Bianca e viu um lado totalmente novo dela. Jason não tinha exagerado nenhum pouco. Na verdade, tinha dó de Jason por ter aguentado tudo isso por tanto tempo. E agora que em uma única frase Bianca havia confessado, Nico não sabia como se sentir. Sabia que deveria se sentir traído, como se sua vida fosse uma mentira, um roteiro bem escrito com uma reviravolta não planejada, mas havia ganhado tanto em troca... tudo o que sabia era que não poderia ficar no mesmo lugar; com as mesmas pessoas que mentiram para ele a vida inteira e nos mesmos lugares onde as memorias que pensava ser de um tempo feliz, se transformarem em cenas de um filme de terror.

Não sabia se seria capaz de estar novamente no mesmo cômodo que Bianca novamente.

Suspirou.

Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto bonito da irmã e decorou seus traços e feições. As mesmas feições que sempre estiveram ali, com a mesma expressão de superioridade que de alguma forma sempre combinaram com ela e que mesmo agora, não modificava nem um pouco tudo o que ele sempre sentiria por Bianca.

Nico nunca a compreenderia, mas a amaria para sempre.

Olhou para Hades e encontrou o olhar de seu pai, um olhar triste que dizia tudo o que Nico precisava saber.

-x-

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Percy perguntou, segurando no rosto de Nico, carinhosamente o beijando em seguida. — Você não tem que me provar nada. Você sabe disso, certo?

Haviam se passado um mês desde que Nico havia saído do hospital, mas cada dia se mostrava melhor do que o outro, Nico recuperava seu bronzeado-escuro lentamente e ganhava seu peso natural de volta com aquele corado nas bochechas que nunca falhava quando Percy estava por perto. Era como se fosse a primeira vez de novo, de novo e de novo.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso. Não falta muito agora. Não quero deixar nada inacabado.

Percy entendia. Ele sentia o mesmo.

Nico lhe deu um último beijo e tocou a campainha, sendo recebido por Leo, alegremente.

— Percy, há quanto tempo! E quem é esse com você? — Leo ofereceu a mão em cumprimento, praticamente pulando no lugar e Nico sorriu, aceitando a mão. — É um prazer te conhecer...

— Nico. Nico di Angelo. Percy é meu noivo.

— Ah, é verdade! O sub fujão. Jason me contou tudo sobre você. Eu também queria ser um, mas ele não deixa. — Leo fez uma cara de tristeza e os puxou para dentro da casa, já esquecendo porque estava triste.

— Você acreditou nele? — Nico teve que perguntar, curioso.

— Você conhece o Jason... ele é um pouco exagerado.

— Dessa vez, é tudo verdade. — Percy disse do lado deles, se sentando junto a Nico e Leo no sofá. — Mas acredite, você não perde nada ou será que Jason...?

— Não! Não, não, não. — Leo chacoalhou a cabeça, negando enfaticamente. — Ele é... satisfatório na cama. Mas porque ele não quer ser meu dom?

— Porque não. Você não precisa disso. — Jason disse atrás deles, colocando uma mão no ombro de Leo e beijando seu rosto. Piper veio atrás, levemente descabelada, usando um shortinho curto e uma mini-blusa, descalça e com um forte rubor na face enquanto Jason parecia composto e perfeitamente arrumado, como sempre.

— Não fale assim com o Leo. Ele é só curioso. Eu também estou começando a ficar.

— Que pena, então. — Jason levantou Leo pela cintura fina e magra e se sentou, colocando Leo em seu colo, dando lugar para Piper se sentar a ele, encarando Percy e Nico que se sentavam juntos no outro sofá.

— Jason! Por favorzinho? Por mim? — Leo implorou, se esfregando no colo de Jason com a desculpa de se arrumar melhor.

Nico pigarreou e se levantou, estendendo o braço e entregando uma caixa para Jason. — Nós viemos nos despedir. Estamos indo para Havaí amanhã de manhã.

Jason franziu as sobrancelhas e trincou o maxilar, olhando para a caixa que era oferecida a ele.

— Estou devolvendo tudo o que você meu deu. Eu não preciso mais.

Quando Jason cruzou os braços na cintura de Leo e não fez nenhum esforço para aceitar, Nico colocou aos pés de Jason e voltou a se sentar perto de Percy com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

— Oh, meus deuses! Eu posso ver? — Leo disse e antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Leo se abaixou e colocou a caixa em seu colo, fazendo uma cara de surpresa como se tivesse encontrado o santo graal. — Tem--tem muita coisa aqui... e essa... é essa a coleira? É de verdade? Você usou isso, Nico?

Leo tirou a pesada coleira da caixa e mostrou para quem quisesse ver.

Nico pensou que ficaria inconfortável, mas a única coisa que sentia era divertimento ao ver a cara deles; a de Leo era excitação, a de Percy uma careta de ciúme e a de Piper, horror.

— Jason! O que é isso? Vocês tinham um cachorro ou alguma coisa assim? — Piper exclamou, perplexa e tirou a coleira da mão de Leo, sentido o peso e a textura. — É tão pesada e dura. E essa corrente? Ela vai junto...?

Nico não se conteve, segurou a barriga e tentou manter o rosto sério.

— Eu era o cachorrinho do Jason. Eu engatinhava pela casa e abanava o rabo, feito um bom animal de estimação. Eu também costumava--

— Se comporte, Nico. É o suficiente. — Percy disse, tapando a boca de Nico com sua mão. Nico olhou para Percy com seus olhos sorridentes e lambeu a mão de Percy, brincalhão.

— Você só pode estar brincando! — Leo guinchou, energético. — Eu também quero.

Nico sorriu contente, agarrado aos braços de Percy e olhou para Jason, sério e composto como se nada daquilo o afetasse. O loiro só olhava para Nico, furioso e frio, provavelmente imaginando mil formas de o castigar.

Nico sorriu mais ainda. Jason nunca mais encostaria um dedo nele.

**Epilogo**

— Você realmente tem que ir? Logo agora que eu te conheci? Você é muito mais divertido que o Jason.

Leo disse e abraçou Nico apertado. Era incrível como um garotinho magro daquele jeito que mal tinha dezoito anos poderia ter tanta força.

— Leo, você tem que me prometer tomar cuidado com Jason.

— É, é. Eu sei. Ele me contou cada detalhe sobre vocês. Sinceramente, acho que até ele tem medo dele. Ah, Percy, eu também vou sentir sua falta. — Leo acenou com a cabeça, dizendo como se só agora se lembrasse de Percy.

Percy balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos de Leo. — Nós prometemos telefonar.

Leo deu mais abraço em Nico e beijou seu rosto, energético, como sempre, correndo para onde Piper e Jason o esperavam.

Nico olhou para os lados, tentando lembrar se tinha esquecido alguma coisa quando viu Hades, parado e sozinho logo atrás deles, parecendo indeciso se devia se aproximar ou não.

Nico, definitivamente, perdoava rápido demais. Ele suspirou, derrotado e andou a passos rápidos em direção à Hades, o abraçando apertado pela cintura e colocando seu rosto no peito do pai, sentindo seu cheio e se sentindo pequeno e feliz, numa sensação calorosa e confortável, como se nada no mundo pudesse o machucar, exatamente como tinha feito milhares de vezes antes.

O único problema era que quem havia o machucado era o próprio pai.

— Eu sinto muito, Nico. Não quis que nada disso acontecesse. Você me entende? Depois do que aconteceu com Thanatos... eu não queria que acontecesse a mesma coisa com você. — Hades acariciou os cabelos de Nico, mais cumpridos do que ele se lembrava e respirou neles, sabendo que seria a última vez.

— Engraçado como aconteceu de qualquer jeito. Não é, senhor di Ângelo?

Hades soltou Nico com sua costumeira careta e Nico se colocou ao lado de Percy, com medo que a presença do pai o fizesse desistir da viagem.

— Foi ótimo encontrar o senhor aqui, mas temos que ir. Nosso voou está prestes a decolar.

Percy pegou Nico pela mão e Nico se deixou ir, observando cada um daqueles vieram se despedir dele. Viu Cecil e Lou de sua turma de literatura, viu alguns amigos de Percy, seu pai o olhando com pesar nos olhos e então viu sua família, escondida bem ao fundo, atrás de uma pilastra, tentando ser discretos.

Nico se virou para frente mais decidido do que nunca e junto com Percy, entrou no portão de embarque pronto para sua nova vida.

**Bônus**

Nico não tinha feito muito mais que dormir nos primeiros dias que Percy ficou com ele no hospital. Acordava, olhava para Percy, sorria e voltava a dormir, sentindo os remédios saírem lentamente de suas veias. E cada vez que abria os olhos, Percy estava a seu lado, lendo um documento, falando no telefone ou deitado a seu lado na cama; cama que era bem maior das que ele estava acostumado a ver em hospitais.

Não que estivesse reclamando.

Porque ele não estava.

Felizmente, tudo isso havia passado. Ou quase. Ainda se sentia cansado, mas agora dormir não era a única coisa que se passava por sua cabeça. Não, com certeza não era.

Abriu os olhos e viu Percy dormindo a sua frente, agarrando sua cintura e pescoço, dividindo o mesmo travesseiro que ele. Piscou lentamente e esperou seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão da noite, vendo por detrás da cabeça de Percy a lua e estrelas que brilhavam fracas no meio de tanta poluição da cidade grande. Mas estava tudo bem, Percy o esquentava e o puxava para seu peito, protetor e possessivo na quantidade certa, do jeito que ele mais gostava.

Sorriu abobado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados de Percy. Era tão raro vê-lo dormir e tão relaxado que não se segurou. Tocou no rosto de Percy, deslizando os dedos pelas bochechas altas e sentiu a barba por fazer, áspera e longa, seguindo pelo pescoço grosso, musculoso e forte, sem ser exagerado e chegou no peito firme e definido, o massageando e roçando nos mamilos que se endureciam com seu toque. Então notou a respiração rápida de Percy, o avisando que ele logo acordaria.

Nico mordeu os lábios e chegou onde queria, acariciou o volume que já se formava por cima do tecido fino da roupa de Percy e fez uma pequena pressão, arrancando um gemido rouco de Percy.

— Você deveria estar descansando. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproximando mais ainda seus corpos e abrindo as pernas para suas mãos exploradoras.

— Você não parece estar incomodado... — Nico disse, levando a mão de Percy para a meio de suas próprias pernas, se esfregando nele devagar.

— Oh, gatinho... você ainda está usando a gaiola que eu te dei? Ainda apertado dentro desse pedaço de plástico? Esperando alivio? Todos esses meses? Você é tão bom, não é? — Percy se sentou na cama e jogou os cobertores no chão. Se deitou no meio das pernas de Nico, levantou a camisa que Nico usava e tirou a bermuda de Nico em seguida. — Vamos ver... hmmm, tão lindo, gatinho.

Percy chacoalhou a gaiola de Nico levemente e viu uma gota sair, presa na cabecinha de onde o membro de Nico se estufava para fora. Deveria ser doloroso, mas tudo o que podia pensar era em lambe-lo, feito seu doce favorito.

Foi o que fez. Segurou Nico pelas bolas e circulou dois dedos secos na entrada entre as nádegas de Nico antes de lamber o membro que gotejava agora continuamente.

— Percy! — Nico choramingou, segurando sua cabeça sem força-lo ou afasta-lo, parecendo indeciso e frustrado.

— Oh, meu gatinho deve estar tão sensível e cheio, transbordando depois de tantos meses... você quer que eu tire isso para você? Quer que eu te faça gozar, hmmm? — Percy desceu a boca para as bolas de Nico e chupou os próprios dedos, os inserindo dentro de Nico e voltando a chupar suas bolas inchadas e cheias, tão macias que dava vontade de morder.  

Nico estremeceu e espasmou em sua boca, soltando finas poças de gozo, pequenas erupções de fluidos que vazavam de seu membro comprimido, sujando tudo ao redor. Tudo isso sem fazer um único som, caindo na cama e respirando fundo com a mão frouxa em seus cabelos e com os olhos fechados, ainda tremendo.

— Hmmm, tão gostoso e lindo. Se você pudesse se ver agora, veria o quão bonito você fica depois de gozar. Todo corado e relaxado, tão perfeito. O meu perfeito gatinho. — Percy subiu pelo corpo de Nico e beijou seus lábios abertos que tentavam puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, todo esticado na cama e corado.

— Percy. — Nico se mexeu devagar e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, o segurando suavemente, envergonhado e maleável. Percy sorriu e os cobriu novamente, colocando a cabeça de Nico contra seu peito e o ninando até que Nico caísse no sono novamente.

Agora Nico estava seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Até aqui foram quase 70.000 palavras, dá pra acreditar?  
> Estou tão feliz por ter chegado tão longe em apenas meio ano de escrita.  
> É claro que vocês fizeram parte disso, por isso gostaria de agradecer desde já.
> 
> Eu nem sei o que dizer desse capítulo.  
> Foi um parto completo.  
> Fiz tanta hora para termina-lo que tive que escrever o resto hoje a noite e depois comecei a assistir 'Flash' com a minha mãe, tudo desculpa para não ter que encarar mais um fim que não é definitivo, como sempre. Mas é um fim.  
> Sinto que eu poderia ter alongado mais esse ultimo capítulo, mas sinceramente, tem um limite para o quanto de sofrimento que eu posso aguentar, porque deferente do Nico, eu não sou masoquista.  
> Por isso deixei de fora algumas cenas que não eram importantes e me foquei no bem-estar do Nico.
> 
> Gostaria de saber o que você acharam sobre esse fim.  
> Sei que talvez tenha faltado um tanto de felicidade, mas acho que estou de luto pelo Nico e resolvi dar um bônus acalientado. É o mais feliz que eu consigo fazer no momento. Pretendo fazer um Nico mais feliz na próxima temporada e um Percy mais dominador, pulso firme e educador, exatamente como ele deveria ter sido desde o começo.
> 
> Parece promissor? 
> 
> E antes que eu me esqueça no próximo fim de semana o primeiro capítulo de 'Give it to me' vai estar editado.  
> Vou adicionar algumas cenas e melhorar o enredo da historia.
> 
> Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui e fico esperando ansiosamente pelos comentários de vocês.
> 
> Obrigada por ler. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, agora que vocês chegaram até aqui, o que acham que me dizer as impressões iniciais? Talvez sugestão do que gostariam de ver?
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
